Learning to trust, learning to love
by I-Fizzy
Summary: Everything surrounding him was fake, nothing surrounded her...but they met and everything changed in the most incredible and perfect way. Trust and love, sometimes, need to be learned and, sometimes, you need someone holding your hand when you do so - TG
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Learning to trust, learning to love

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

**A/N: Well, hello there!! :) **

**I know I said I didn't know if I should post the new story at the same time I had "The Whims of Fate" still going on, but…I've begun this thinking about it as a one-shot…but then…I've fallen trapped by its influence…writing and writing and realizing that the plot maybe wasn't original but appealed me. I warn you from something from the very beginning – the next story I had in mind had NOTHING to do with that new story, I swear, but…well, sometimes things didn't turn out as you planned them :D**

**Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this story. If you like it, please, let me know pressing this cute purple button, and if you don't like it, press the button anyway, because I want to know what you do think for real, so I can correct whatever you think I am doing wrong. Remember that I am Spanish so if you have doubts about the plot or something because of the way I write, PM me and I'll answer right away trying to solve your questions the best way I can.**

**I can't tell you now how often I'll update this story; now that I'll have two stories out…I guess the updates will arrive depending on my mood, on my muse, on my inspiration…so…I ask you to be patient with me. If I see I can't keep up with two stories, I'll leave this one in stand by until I end "The Whims of Fate", okay? I'll warn you about it if that happens, of course! :)**

**Oh! And a warning – this first chapter is written, mostly, in italics. I've done that on purpose because the story will be like a huge flashback. You'll see how the first paragraphs are written normally (present time) and then you'll read "Ten years later"; after then, everything is in italics because that's already the flashback…and all the story will be like that, though I write the chapters in a normal way. When the story is in the present time again, I'll write something to warn you about it. **

**Does this make sense? Gosh, I'm not sure about what I've written…but in my head it makes sense, so try to understand it, please! ;)**

**That's it for now, so…well, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" The man whispered moving softly his hands, rubbing softly the inches of olive skin her lifted top left at sight.

His husky voice still melted her insides; the tingling sensation his breath left in her skin each time it caressed her face was still untouched; the pride her heart felt every time their eyes connected because they were still together, because their love not only was still there but had increased with the years; the flip flop her heart made when the three most amazing words left his mouth when he declared his love for her…and everything after 10 years of being together.

Snuggling closer into his chest, she looked up to him. "The past," she answered smiling.

"What about it?" He said tightening his arms around her, giving her the smile he showed only to her, leaning down to kiss her temple afterwards.

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips against her skin. "How we got together, how we're here still in love, how much you mean to me, how much you helped me…"

Understanding fell upon him when he heard her words; they had walked a long path full of barriers and difficulties together, facing everything that wanted to break the bubble of happiness they shared. "I love you," he tilted her head upwards, leaning down to press his lips softly against hers. "So much Gabriella, so fucking much…"

The emotion that still laced his voice when he spoke her favourite words brought salty and fresh tears to her eyes, tears that he wiped away with his lips, and she couldn't help but turn around to lock her eyes with his. "I love you too…," she whispered softly with a shivering voice. "You brought me to life again when I'd lost all the hope and…" She struggled for words and had to take a deep breathe, trying to fill her lungs with the air the turmoil of feelings she was feeling evaporated. "And you're still the only one that can keep me alive, Troy…"

He couldn't say anything back knowing his voice would break at her words so he crushed her body into his chest in a hug that meant all the words he couldn't speak instead; the special connection they felt while being in high school was still present, and it only had increased and deepened with the years, making their relationship, what they had, the most incredible fountain of happiness known to men.

* * *

_**Ten years ago**_

"_I can't do that, mom," 16 years old Gabriella told her mother when they left the principal's office._

"_Gabriella," Maria said softly rubbing her daughter's back comfortingly. "I know you're scared, afraid, worried…but you can do that. You only need to trust in yourself…"_

"_I don't know if I can," Gabriella looked at her mother with fear written in her face. "What if…"_

"_No more what ifs, sweetie," Maria kissed Gabriella's temple and talked against her skin. "You've gotten over the worst now…and I'm very proud of you, okay? You are stronger than what you think; trust in yourself and you'll see how things go smoothly…"_

_Gabriella couldn't help but replay in her mind the nightmare her life at school was since her father died three years ago; she'd always been the one without friends, the one alone, the one at home when everyone was in a party, the one that was afraid of people…_

"_Sorry," Principal Matsui sounded from behind. "But Gabriella needs to go to homeroom…"_

"_Okay," Maria lifted Gabriella's head so she could convey her pride, her confidence and her trust in Gabriella into her eyes. "I'll see you tonight. Good luck…"_

_Gulping aloud, Gabriella closed her eyes. "Bye mom…"_

_Principal Matsui gave Gabriella all the papers she would need her first day of school, along with a map of the school so she knew where she had to go. Patting her back awkwardly, the old man spoke his last words and disappeared around the corner. "Good luck, young lady…" _

_Gabriella took a deep breathe and looked the map intently, trying to find the fastest way to arrive at her homeroom…craving the safety of to be in a closed place, craving the safety of four walls around her that would shield her from the rest of the people._

_Walking hesitantly through the empty corridors, she was more than thankful at her mother because of her insistence of them arriving early at the school, knowing Gabriella's fear when she saw herself surrounded by unknown people. Turning around a corner with her eyes still glued to the map Matsui had given her, Gabriella gasped when she bumped into something strong and hard. "Owch…"_

_Two strong arms prevented her fall. "Sorry, I was distracted…"_

"_No it's okay, it's been my fault," Gabriella answered in a very low voice without lifting her eyes from the ground; her heart was craving to look at the owner of the sweetest voice she'd heard ever, but her mind was preventing her to do so, afraid of what would happen if she dared to look at him._

"_You sure?" The boy asked narrowing his eyes at the girl's weird behaviour. _

"_Yeah," Gabriella gulped. "I need to go…" She said already backing away from his grasp and walking away from him._

"_Wait!" The boy turned around looking for the girl whose body had brought to him a warmness he'd never felt before at the minimal touch…realizing she'd already disappeared from the corridor they were in. _

_What the fuck?_

_But the girl was nowhere to be seen and he'd, finally, let it go not thinking twice about the weird stranger that had evoked unknown feelings in him, feelings that he'd realized made him feel the best; he'd been always a __heartless guy very careful to not show his feelings to anyone. But this girl, only with her sweet voice, only with the way his body had felt when had touched hers, made him realize that he wanted more of that but, at the same time, his mind was well aware that he couldn't allow his heart to feel anything._

_He had popularity and a status created with the mystery that surrounded him; being so careful about his feelings and his emotions, he was sure as hell that no one but his mother and his father knew the real him – he could fuck with a lot of girls, he could make out with five girls one night, he could go out with his friends and laugh, joke or whatever…but his heart always had shielded the deepest part of him so no one could discover it. _

_And even though that girl seemed to have penetrated into his heart somehow, things would remain the same way they'd been all those years – his mysterious, and even dangerous, aura would be untouched._

_----------_

_Gabriella had her back pressed at the bathroom's door, keeping her eyes closed forcefully and taking deep breaths trying to regulate her breathing and the fast beating of her heart. _

_How the fuck that stranger had made her skin tingle when they had touched?_

_How the fuck that stranger had filled her heart with something that reminded her, vaguely, of the safeness she felt when she was in her father's arms?_

_Shaking her head, Gabriella pushed herself away from the wooden door and went to splash cold water to her face; just when the first cold drops touched her skin she felt relief ran through her system. She couldn't let this weird emotions overcome her because every time she'd let someone in, she'd ended hurt and humiliated…and she had promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone to put her down again._

_Exiting from the bathroom, Gabriella sighed in relief when she realized the stranger wasn't there; grabbing the map again, Gabriella resumed her walking to her homeroom, praying that no more unwanted encounters would occur._

_----------_

"_Troy, my man!" A dark skinned guy with a big afro shouted from the other side of the corridor. "What are you doing here so early?"_

_Troy shrugged. "My car won't start and I've come with my father," he explained._

"_Aww man," Chad whined. "You've got to be shitting me…"_

"_We're talking about my car here, not yours," Troy said flatly. _

"_But your car is cooler than mine," Chad answered. "And chicks fall sooner if we're in your car than in mine…"_

_Rolling his eyes, Troy turned his back and went to their homeroom. "Whatever man…"_

_He was well aware that how m__any fake people were around him; guys would praise him because he'd fucked the highest number of girls and girls would fall under his charm assuring him easy and hot fucks that brought some physical relief to his body. _

_But that was it._

_And he was fed up with that; he wanted some reality around him, he wanted something real beside him…but his feelings were in a safe place; this place was unknown for everyone, and he'd worked a lot in order to reach his goal (keep his real self secret for everyone) and things would remain like that._

_----------_

_Arriving at his homeroom, Troy's heart skipped a beat when he saw the girl sitting in the desk that was supposed to be his; he knew what his friends were waiting from him – to kick her out of the desk – but he couldn't, and didn't want, to do that. _

_However, his friends didn't realize about his frozen state, and soon a hand slapped his arm. "Hey man, there's some weird chick sitting in your desk…"_

"_I know," Troy shrugged his shoulders. _

"_And…" The other guy prompted waiting for Troy to continue. "Aren't you planning on to kick her out?" Chad asked confusedly when Troy remained silent._

"_No," Troy answered flatly shrugging his shoulders carelessly, already going to sit in the desk behind the one the girl was sitting in, realizing her eyes were glued to the table, ignoring everyone and avoiding to look to anyone._

_He could feel his friends sitting around him but his eyes never left the girl's back, intrigued by the secrecy that seemed to surround the girl; so focused as he was, he didn't notice Chad clearing his throat standing up beside the girl's desk._

_However, the girl did so and gasped lowly. "Can I help you?" She asked politely to the big and tall guy that stood up beside the desk she was sitting in. _

_Troy's eyes moved to her profile once the girl turned her head to look at Chad, but still he didn't pay attention to the words that were leaving neither her mouth nor Chad's; he had to admit that the girl had an extraordinaire beauty that had him mesmerized. Her eyes, however, also showed sadness; he didn't know why he was noticing all those details because he, usually, would look a girl only to know if she was hot enough or not so he could have some random sex, but this time, with Gabriella, he was noticing things that he'd always ignored…things that had to do with feelings, with HER feelings._

"_This seat is taken," Chad said menacingly in a very low, but still scary, voice._

"_But when I've come here it was unoccupied…" Gabriella's soft voice shivered again afraid of the dark look that adorned Chad's features._

"_I want to sit here," Chad hissed between his teeth. "Get the fuck out before I get mad," he threatened._

_Gabriella did a loud intake of breathe, snapping Troy out of his reverie; moving his eyes through her face, Troy couldn't help but notice the fear she was feeling…almost feeling it himself, an action that made him to look up to what had put her in this shaking state. Realizing that Chad was the one she was afraid of, his insides burned with pity, knowing how dangerous Chad could sound, even though he was all words but no actions. "Chad," he said from his seat not looking at the girl, who gasped turning around to look at him when his voice arrived at her ears…recognizing the strange she'd met in the corridor. "What the fuck are you doing?"_

"_I want to sit here," Chad hissed. "And this nerd doesn't let me sit…"_

Nerd.

_Again with the fatidic word; why couldn't people respect her interest in school? The passion she felt when she had a new book between her hands? Her enthusiasm when she learned something new?_

_Were those things really so bad?_

_Fresh tears invaded her eyes, and Troy could see her struggling to keep them there and not letting them fall; feeling sympathy for her, and something deeper he didn't want to analyze, Troy spoke in what he hoped was a strong, cold and dark voice. "Leave her alone…"_

"_What the fuck Troy?" Chad said slapping the table with his hand making Gabriella whimper in fear, something Troy realized about looking at her from the corner of his eye._

"_Darbus will be here shortly," Troy spoke clearly. "And she'll get you a detention. I guess you don't want that, do you? Because if that's the case, go ahead but if not, if you want to play against West this Friday, I suggest you to sit and leave the nerd alone…" He threatened knowing Chad would back off at his words and would leave the poor girl alone._

_The bad name escaped from his mouth without a second thought, keeping the cold and stone-ish façade that was his signature, but his insides burned in regret when he saw Gabriella close her eyes as if she was in pain after the word abandoned his mouth. _

"_Yeah man," Chad sighed. "You're right…but that doesn't end here sweetie; watch your back…" Chad whispered into Gabriella's ear making her whimper again._

_Troy saw, and heard, everything, but he didn't intervene again; Chad was leaving the girl alone for the moment being and that was enough for him._

_----------_

_When homeroom ended, Troy had to thank all the heavens when the annoying sound of the bell, this time like his favourite sound of the world, interrupted Darbus rambling about theatre. His eyes had been glued to Gabriella's frame, and he'd seen how her body had never stopped the shivering, how her eyes had travelled along the classroom with fear, how her hands had been closed in fists, how her breathing had been irregular and almost panting for all the time they'd been there – a picture that had brought pain to his heart, pain for her…again._

_He continued observing her, still sat in her desk, again with her eyes glued to the table while crazy noises entered in his mind, warning him that people were abandoning the classroom; daring to glance at his right to where his friends were supposed to be, he was more than glad when he discovered that they had been the firsts ones in to abandon the classroom and so the room was emptier each second by._

_He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to her; he wanted to understand the reason behind her weird and confusing behaviour. _

_Soon they were left alone in the classroom, and he realized that, only then, she dared to lift her eyes from the table, sighing in relief; Troy realized she thought she was alone, and that made him to narrow his eyes. _

_Which the fuck was her problem?_

_He didn't want to dig more into what he was feeling, because there was no doubt that the strange girl was making him feel something, something foreign to him...something that scared the living lights of him._

_The sound her chair made when she was about to stand up snapped him out of his reverie; he needed to talk to her. "Wait," he commanded still sitting in his desk, sighing when he saw her body freezing in what he knew was fear. "Relax, I won't do anything to you…" His assurance didn't relax her body; her muscles were still tense and he knew it. "I won't touch you, I swear. I only want to talk to you…"_

"_What do you want?" Gabriella asked in a low voice pressing her books into her chest, turning around slowly but carefully avoiding his blue orbs that she could feel digging a hole into her soul._

"_Which is your name?" Troy asked flatly standing up slowly._

_Gabriella took a step back and gulped; panic was all over her face now. "Ga…Gab…Gabriella…"_

"_Gabriella what?" Troy asked feeling a nice warm feeling in the pit of his stomach when her name rolled out of his mouth._

"_Montez," Gabriella sighed taking another step back when Troy took another one in her direction._

"_I'm Troy Bolton," the guy said taking another tentative step. It was as if they were playing cat and mouse, and a new excitement grew in him at that – he still had to see a girl refusing him, a girl not falling under his charm…and he was sure as hell Gabriella wouldn't be the first one, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the dare._

"_Nice to meet you," Gabriella stuttered moving her eyes to the door, wishing her legs weren't as short as they were, knowing that the guy would catch her before she had time to make a step. "Can I go now?"_

_Troy shook his head silently and simply observed her. "Why were you afraid of Chad before?" He asked bluntly after some minutes in silence._

"_What do you mean?" Gabriella gulped snapping her eyes to him, afraid that he could use her fear against her. "I wasn't afraid…"_

"_Sure you weren't," Troy said sarcastically taking another step to her. "Tell me the truth…" He commanded lowly in what he hoped was a soft way…even though his words sounded more menacing this way._

_Gabriella took another step back and gasped when her back touched the wall. "Leave me alone," she whispered._

_Trapping her body with his arms so it was between the wall and his chest, Troy shook his head. "Tell me the truth and I'll leave you alone…"_

"_I'm…I'm…" Gabriella had to close her eyes when he pressed his body to hers, forcing her to look at him – his eyes were too tempting, too beautiful, too special…that she knew she would cave, and she didn't want her past known by everyone in her first day at a new school. "I'm telling you the truth…"_

"_You know that's not true," Troy sighed abandoning his menacing pose, backing away from her a little, giving her more space. He could see fear in her face, and he felt bad for her; it was as if her pain was his too, as if what was haunting her was haunting him too as well…and he couldn't help but want to be the one freeing her of that fear. "Trust me, please…"_

_The new tenderness she noticed in his voice that time made her to lock her eyes with his, trying to find what the hell was wrong with that guy – Had she in front of her a case of double personality? Was he mental? Was he a stalker? _

_No._

_His eyes were everything but the eyes of someone who had bad intentions towards her._

_Troy moved his eyes along her face, trying to find what was what was tormenting her so he could delete it from her mind, her heart, her soul – he needed to help her; he didn't know or understand why, but the barriers and walls he'd built around his heart were melting as if they were ice and Gabriella was the sun, melting them irremediably, letting him feel…feel something warm, feel something precious, feel something that he was already craving, feel something that brought a tingling sensation to his core._

"_Trust me," he begged desperately. He didn't know where that was coming from, but he realized that he didn't care – he didn't mind to show feelings around Gabriella, he didn't mind Gabriella knowing him, because the only thing that mattered to him, seeing her tormented eyes, seeing the thunderstorm her eyes held, was to push the pain away from her. "Please…"_

_Electricity was invading her body at the new closeness with the stranger; Gabriella could notice the hairs of her arms standing up, Gabriella could notice cold sweat covering her hands, Gabriella could notice her breath coming out almost like in pants…Gabriella could notice the rhythm of her heartbeat increasing…coming back to life again._

_She'd never felt anything like that since her father died three years ago, the moment when her life became hell, and she didn't know if she was more scared of the man she had in front of her…or of what she was feeling because of this same man. _

_The guy had his eyes glued to her face; Gabriella could notice how he was trying to read her face, to know something more about her…but she couldn't let him in._

_Even though she wanted to._

_Even though she knew, in the deepest part of her core, she needed to._

_A new determination broke its path to her face; her past was hers, and that would remain like that._

_With Troy having his eyes glued to her face, he didn't miss __the moment, the second, when a new coldness appeared there, making him shiver…making him press his chest to hers again, relieving in the feeling of to have her this close made him feel. "Don't…" He warned her, clenching one of his hands in a strong fist that had his knuckles turning white; he knew she wanted to escape away from him, he knew she wanted to tell him to go to hell, he knew she wanted for him to disappear…but he couldn't let her do that._

_The feelings she'd awaken in him, the ones he'd had asleep almost all his life, had possessed his body, his mind, his heart, and he knew that they were at a point where no return was possible. He could read the determination in her face…but he also could read the confusion in her eyes, a confusion he knew he had to grab onto if he wanted to be around her, if he wanted to feel the perfect sensations she was making him feel…and he would do so._

"_Let me go," she whispered turning her head to the right so his handsome face, so his questioning eyes, so his sweet breathe didn't affect her senses…but letting out a loud gasp when she noticed one of his hands on her hip, making her body shiver and goose bumps cover every inch of her skin._

"_I can't," he whispered moving his other hand so he had it tangled with her hair. "Look at me…"_

_His softly command made her insides melt, and then she made a mistake; she obliged and looked at him, lifting her eyes to his, and her knees became jelly. Troy's reflects entered in action and he steadied her, while Gabriella placed her hands in his strong biceps, gasping when her breasts touched his chest fully._

_Their mouths were a breathe away by then…and never breaking eye contact, Troy leaned down and connected their lips together in the softest of the caresses, simply drinking in her sweet taste, in her petite body pressed against his, in the magic feeling that invaded his body when their lips connected._

_Gabriella struggled to pull away, only to feel Troy's hold on her hips tightening at her efforts…but then, when she realized she couldn't stop him, she also realized about how alive she felt, about how her heart was screaming in pleasure, about how the big grey cloud that had been covering her for ages melted and disappeared…and she realized that she was feeling life entering in her body again, only because Troy's lips were on hers. _

_Slowly and tentatively, Gabriella wrapped her thin arms around his neck, returning the kiss with a tender sweetness and a slowness that prevented him from going further._

_He didn't need anything more from her; the feeling of her lips moving along with his, the feeling of her petite hands playing with his hair, the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest, the feeling of their heartbeats totally in sync…was more than enough._

_Gabriella couldn't believe her first kiss was being this passionate but still so soft at the same time; she'd never been kissed or in a relationship, so she didn't know what she was doing…but she decided against to let her brain to control her and simply let herself go, acting simply by instinct._

_Troy pulled away when the lack of air became a problem but still kept his arms around her waist; leaning down, he touched her forehead with his, closing his eyes in pure rapture at the new incredible and phenomenal sensation overcoming him. "What have you done to me?" He whispered opening his eyes and locking them with hers passionately._

_She didn't know what to answer because she was as lost as he was._

_Troy saw the confusion and the new fear she was feeling; but this time he didn't panicked because he knew, even though he didn't know how, that she wasn't afraid of him…but of what he had made her feel. Leaning down slowly, warning her with his eyes – that were still locked with hers – about his intentions, Troy's lips touched hers again and he sighed in relief when her magic did miracles in him again._

_Gabriella was the one pulling away this time totally breathless; her chest heaved up and down from the lack of air and pressed her forehead into his shoulder, freeing them both of the invisible magic rope that had them joined in a so deep way, and closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathe. _

_Something touched her hair and she knew, even though she didn't know how, that he'd pressed his lips to her hair, moving his hands softly up and down the sides of her body, making her shiver uncontrollably. _

"_Be mine," he begged whispering into her hair._

_Gabriella didn't say anything back but simply pushed her body further into his, moving her arms from his neck to his torso, taking a deep breathe when his pure, masculine, sweet and perfect scent arrived at her nostrils and she took a couple of seconds to actually and really discover it._

_Turning her head to her left so her face was buried in the crock of his neck, Gabriella pressed a soft kiss, lingering her lips tenderly when she noticed his hold tightening again…only to relax completely when she did so._

_Neither of them understood anything._

_Neither of them knew what was happening._

_But neither of them wanted to think more about it._

_Troy – because the walls built around his heart long time ago had disappeared, filling his soul with perfection, with perfect emotions that had his heart almost burning in an unknown feeling…filling his whole self with care for that strange girl._

_Gabriella – because the safety he'd made her feel, the one only his father was capable to give her, had penetrated so fully and deeply in her heart, that she realized she couldn't let him go…because that would mean to put the ugly and fatidic cloud over her again._

_

* * *

__And with their bodies pressed together, and with the other's presence so close, both Troy and Gabriella realized that they were where they wanted to be; one because h__is iced heart melted because of her, and the other because she knew that she had let someone in for the very first time since her father died._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe the response this story has had! WOW! Seriously, thank you! :hug:**

**Here's the second chapter but REMEMBER – now the writing is normal but this STILL is the same flashback of the first chapter, okay? Remember that I told you that the story itself would be a huge flashback and that I'd warn you when the time of the story was the present again… :)**

**I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write; I think that story will be the shorter one of all my stories…but we'll see because you know it depends on a lot of things :oops: so well, some patience and give it a chance…please? **

**Anyway, thanks for those wonderful reviews, those wonderful messages and for adding the story to your lists. It feels…woah, I don't have words! :) you all ROCK!**

**Here is chapter 2; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"The bell is about to sound," Troy murmured into her dark and soft curls. Her body stiffened and he leaned down to kiss her hair again, rubbing her arms softly with his fingertips. "Shhh, it's okay…"

Gabriella pulled her head away from the crock of his neck and looked at him with fear and panic written over her face again. "I can't…"

Troy was confused by her but, at the same time, completely addicted to everything she was making him feel. "What do you mean?" He asked in a barely audible voice, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"People…stares…" Gabriella swallowed aloud and closed her eyes. "I can't…"

"Hey," Troy whispered kissing her lips softly. "Talk to me…"

"I can't face them," Gabriella whispered, tears already threatening to fall under her cheeks.

Troy was worried as hell; he barely knew this stranger but he was feeling feelings he hadn't ever thought he could feel for anyone other than his family. Her agitated state brought sorrow into his heart; seeing her so broken, even though he didn't know the reason, was as if someone was stabbing his heart over and over again. He didn't know what to do, and so he decided to give her some little time away from everyone, away from stares, away from whispers…away from what it seemed was her own personal nightmare. "Come with me," he murmured grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers and tightening his hold when she tried to pull away.

Gabriella let the stranger pull her to an unknown place when she realized her efforts were useless; she didn't know him, but she knew she could trust him. It was weird, but she knew she would be safe with him by her side. "Where are we going?" She said in a low voice, observing Troy to open the door and peek outside the classroom to see if the corridor was empty or not.

"My dad's office," Troy answered opening the door wildly for them to cross the doorframe when they were safe, not wasting a second and pulling her body quickly towards two big red and metallic doors that were at the end of the corridor they were in.

"Your dad's office?" Gabriella asked confused still walking with as close to him as she could, needing to feel the protection his body emanated.

"He's a teacher here," Troy answered flatly while knocking the door he knew had his father behind. A faint "come in" came from the inside and Troy opened the door, pushing Gabriella's body in before he entered followed her.

In his twenty years being a teacher, Jack Bolton had seen weird things; students declaring impossible loves for teachers, the rebel guy crying when the girl he was really in love with ignored him, crazy teachers and even crazier students…but the weirdest one of them had just entered in his office, in the person of his son.

Jack was well aware of Troy's fame; he was well aware of his decision to not let anyone in, to not show his emotions or feelings to anyone…so to see him holding hands with an unknown girl with her face contorted in pain, to see him looking at her with concern written all over his face, to see him dropping her hand and pulling her body into his side wrapping an arm around her shoulders…only to see how the girl pressed herself willingly into him, as if Troy was her rock, was a shock.

"What…who…" Jack stuttered standing up from behind his desk. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella whimpered and turned her face away from Jack, hiding it into Troy's shoulder, who pressed her body closer to his, even though that wasn't possible, in a very protective way.

To say Jack was astonished would be the understatement of the century.

"Can we sit here for a bit…dad?" Troy asked politely but still with a cold voice, using a special tone when he spoke the last word, knowing that this trick would tell his father more than he could, or wanted, to tell him with words.

Jack widened his eyes realizing about what Troy had done; he always called him "coach" while being at school because he decided, when he became a pupil at the school where his father taught three years ago, that he wanted to be treated as Troy, not the coach's son, and so he wanted to differentiate the relationship they had at home, where they were a normal father and a normal son, with the one they had at school, where Troy would treat Jack the same way he treated all his teachers and Jack would treat Troy the same way he treated all his pupils.

Jack agreed back then and, since then, the personal aspect of their relationship had been left at home when they were at school so, to hear from Troy's mouth the word "dad" while being at school warned him that something wasn't right; to know Troy was going to him not because he was his teacher but because he was his dad was an indication that something big was happening to Troy; he, of course, didn't know what it was, but he was sure as hell that it had to do with the petite brunette that was holding Troy as if he was her lifesaver because of the way the both teen would look into each other's eyes, because of the way their bodies were pressed together, one moulded into the other's, and because of the way Troy's face was showing emotion freely…something he'd never seen before if not because they were surrounded by their family.

"What's happening, Troy?" Jack said in a tight voice, more because of the confusion he felt that because he was mad.

Troy felt Gabriella's shoulders tensing at his father's tone of voice; trying to ease the tension her muscles had with a soft massage with his hand and planting a soft kiss to her head, Troy sighed. "Can we sit here for a bit, _dad_, please?"

Jack picked Troy's underneath desperation and nodded, pointed with his hand the sofa so both teens could sit wordlessly; observing them carefully, Jack realized that Troy was the one making the girl move…as if she was a doll and he the owner of that doll. "Troy," he said sternly but trying to not scare the girl. "What are you doing here? Who is this girl? What about your classes?"

Troy lifted his eyes from Gabriella and locked them with his father's. "Wait here, baby," he said after a minute of silent conversation with his father, lifting Gabriella's chin and kissing her lips softly. "We'll be right back, okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head and Troy stood up from the sofa, stepping outside his father's office, not minding the girl that remained inside could do anything to it. Jack, however, didn't like to have someone he didn't know in his office without his supervision. "Oh no," he protested grabbing Troy's arm. "I can't let her to be inside alone…school rules, son, you know them…"

"She won't do anything," Troy rolled his eyes shaking his father's hand off his arm and grabbing his instead, pulling his body out of the office and closing the door behind them. "I know you have questions but first hear me out," Troy demanded his father when he saw Jack was about to begin with the questions.

Jack closed his mouth and nodded his head. "But I want the truth," he said flatly and sternly, directing a last look towards his office's door. "The _whole_ truth about what the fuck is happening here; is that clear?"

"Sure," Troy sighed. "This girl is called Gabriella Montez, she's new and she's in my homeroom…"

Jack waited patiently for the rest of the story, knowing that only because the girl was new, Troy wouldn't have changed his attitude while being at school – there was something more there, and he wanted to know what the fuck that was.

"We've bumped into each other before classes started," Troy was looking for the best words to express what had happened with Gabriella…even though he couldn't understand it himself. "And…she's gotten all scared, afraid…I don't know…she's run away from me before I had the chance to ask her name or something…"

"Don't tell me this is a matter of your big ego with girls, Troy," Jack hissed pinching with his fingers the bridge of his nose.

"Shut the fuck up," Troy said between his clenched teeth. "We've agreed you would hear me out before you attacked me with questions…" Jack rolled his eyes but when he realized Troy was serious, the man nodded his head. "Well, then I've gone to homeroom, and she was sitting in my desk…well, not my desk…you know how things work in this school…and…Chad and the others have waited for me to kick her out or something but…I couldn't…I didn't want to…"

His voice became a whisper and Jack narrowed his eyes at what his son was telling him; he hated bullies, and he was well aware of the bully status his son's friends, and sometimes even Troy, had while being at school. The difference between Troy and his friends was that Troy never attacked someone if not because this someone had behaved badly and in a disrespectful way towards someone; his friends, instead, attacked innocent people only because it was _fun_. Jack was well aware of how many times Troy had stopped his "friends" of to do something stupid; he knew those boys since they were little because the most part of them had gone to kindergarten with Troy, and he was fond of them, but the corrupt mind they had, thinking his looks and popularity would safe the world they lived in, was something that angered him to a crazy level.

Maybe Troy was a heartless boy while being at school, but Jack knew the truth behind the façade; he wasn't happy with the way Troy acted, but there were times, like the current one, when the real Troy surfaced in its whole glory, reminding him Troy's cold attitude was simply a mask, a mechanism of defence against the harm, the hurt, the lies that reigned a teen's life.

"Has Chad hurt her?" Jack hissed seeing how Troy had fallen in a silence that had him on the edge. "Has someone touched her?"

The last question took Troy's attention away from his thoughts. "No," he assured. "She's fine…or at least…not fine but no, no one has touched her…"

"Then why is she so nervous?" Jack asked tiredly. "Troy talk, I'm serious here, I can't be here for hours hearing more bits of the story because I'm the one asking you. Explain the story and explain the story now…"

"Jeez," Troy rolled his eyes but stopped when his father glared at him. "Well, I haven't said anything to her, but Chad…well, he's threatened her. I've intervened so he left her alone, and it's worked."

"So if that has worked," Jack struggled to understand where the fuck Troy wanted to arrive talking so mysteriously. "What are you doing here?"

Knowing he had to explain the truth to his father so he and Gabriella could have some moments to calm down, Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you won't believe me but…she's looked so scared, so afraid, so worried so…sad…I don't know, I couldn't leave her alone…I didn't want to…and so I've waited until the classroom has been empty to talk to her…"

Jack realized right there and then that Troy's feelings were involved; he knew Troy's resistance to show them, but with this girl Troy was everything but reticence. "Then what?"

"I've asked her name and…" Troy replayed his conversation with Gabriella before their lips had joined…bringing them to a whole different, and perfect, level. "She was afraid…and…I don't know, I've asked her why she was afraid of Chad – you should have seen her face when the idiot has threatened her, by the way – and she's denied it…but it was clear dad, I swear…her eyes were full of tears and her whole body was shivering!"

Jack was aware that Troy was about to lose it; placing his hands on his son's shoulders, Jack locked his eyes with Troy's. "Calm down," he squeezed Troy's shoulders realizing the tension that invaded his body. "What are you trying to say?"

"I've felt what I've never felt before," Troy muttered closing his eyes at the gasp that abandoned his father's throat. "Dad she's made me feel things I've never felt; seeing her so broken has been hurtful for me…and…when I've kissed her…" Troy continued hesitantly opening his eyes only to see the unhappy face of his father directed to him. "Look, I don't know what has happened but…she's like a magnet. I'm already craving to have her beside me…and I don't even know her! And I've kissed her…and she's answered…and…"

"Let me see if I have things clear," Jack interrupted Troy, clearing his throat and realizing that, for the very first time, Troy's iced heart was melting irremediable because of a girl. "You've felt an attraction…something towards Gabriella…you've kissed her and she's kissed you back…I'm okay with that, but the main question is still unanswered: why is she afraid?"

"That's the point," Troy argued. "I don't know…that's the reason because we've come here. She's told me she couldn't go to class now…that she couldn't face them…and…thinking about it, and in how she's reacted to Chad, I'm starting to believe that she'd been bullied or something and the trauma is still there…"

Jack understood that Troy hadn't had time enough to process what his hear was feeling; he realized that Troy was seeing himself overcome with unknown feelings and emotions he recognized as love, passion, care…but he knew he had to keep himself silent about it, leaving Troy to sort his feelings out by himself. "You can talk to her here," Jack sighed after a minute thinking about what was best. "I'll sign two passes for you and you'll tell your teachers that I needed to talk to you. I'll come up with something, don't worry, but sort this out, Troy. I'm serious, you can talk to her for as long as you two need to do so, but I want you with some answers later, okay?" Troy nodded wordlessly. "Okay then, here," Jack said handing Troy the keys of his office. "Call me later, when you're finished, so I can come back here and you can return them to me. I'm going to the teachers' lounge, but behave…"

"I'll do," Troy nodded seriously. "Thank you dad, I didn't know what to do…"

"You're welcome, son" Jack patted Troy's back tenderly. "I'm off now, go back inside, come on…" He added opening the door and giving Gabriella, who gasped loudly when the door opened, a small smile trying to erase her fear.

----------

Troy closed the door behind him and turned the key so the door was locked; he didn't turn around, hearing Gabriella's quick breathing while it returned to its normal state when she realized they were alone again.

At least she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Troy," Gabriella's soft and sweet voice came from behind him and he turned around, trying to decide which his best move could be. However, Gabriella made the decision for him. "Can you come here, please?"

He obliged and went to sit beside her on the sofa; he didn't know what to do, but he didn't have to think too much about it because Gabriella wrapped her tiny arms around his torso, burying her head in the crock of his neck. He couldn't help but sigh and wrap his strong arms around her, crushing her body into his. "What's happening, baby girl?" He asked softly. "Why are you so scared?"

"We left New York because people bullied me very badly," Gabriella's muffled voice came from his neck and Troy closed his eyes in pain when he realized his guess had been correct. "My dad died because of cancer three years ago and…"

Her voice broke and Troy could feel something wet in his neck, realizing she was crying. "Calm down," he whispered crushing her body tightly into his. "Take a deep breath, come on…" She felt Gabriella doing as he told her and kissed her neck, the only piece of her skin his lips could touch.

His actions gave Gabriella some strength and she continued the story. "When he died, I became depressive; my friends stopped to talk to me because I was always sad and well, I was always alone because no one wanted to be with a person who only knew how to cry…" Troy's hands moved up and down her back comfortingly, realizing how difficult it had been everything for her. "Soon people found funny to make fun of me because I was always alone and…one insult brought another one…and another one…and another one…until someone decided that only insult me wasn't funny enough, starting to hit me…"

"God…" Troy murmured horrified.

"Those have been the worse three years of my life," Gabriella continued lowly.

Troy couldn't help but wonder what happened with her mother. "Baby, how come your mother didn't do anything about it?"

"She didn't know," Gabriella said with her voice shivering because of the sob that escaped from her throat. "She asked to her boss if they could transfer her to another place once she knew about the bullying…"

"You didn't tell her?" Troy asked loudly this time, pushing her head away from his neck so he could look into her eyes. Gabriella shook her head and he wiped the tears that were running wildly down her cheeks. "Why?"

"She was happy in New York," Gabriella murmured. "My parents were born there, we always lived there…and there we had the memories of my father…I couldn't take them away from her…"

Troy sat mesmerized by the sacrifice she'd done for three years…in order to her mother's happiness – he realized that this was the reality he wanted, that was the real person he wanted around him. Someone as kind as Gabriella, as selfless as Gabriella…someone that was able to feel deeply for the ones that were important for her…that was the kind of people he wanted surrounding him, and not the fake people he had to see everyday.

He understood, a little more, the flip flop his heart did the first time his body entered in contact with hers; the warmness he'd felt when their skins rubbed together, the warmness he'd felt invading his heart melting it irremediably…everything had been because of Gabriella's personality. She was not only gorgeous in the outside, which was evident, but also in the inside, and Troy couldn't help but search her lips with his again, craving that warmness in his heart only Gabriella had been able to make him feel; sighing in relief when Gabriella met him half way, massaging his lips with hers softly, Troy pulled her body on his lap.

Her body stiffened and she pulled away scared of their new proximity. "It's okay, baby," Troy whispered with his lips against hers, rubbing her back so her muscles relaxed.

Gabriella hided her head in the crock of his neck again, relaxing her muscles and sighing in relief when his scent surrounded her again, when his strong arms wounded around her waist, when his chest and hers touched in sync because then, and only then, she felt safe again. "Thank you…"

Troy didn't know why she was saying thank you for; he'd freaked out when she'd pulled away as if she was scared of him again, thing that made him wonder about her past with boys. He didn't care about her past itself but he was sure as hell he didn't want to scare her off; he needed Gabriella around him, he needed her perfection around him and, the simple thought of Gabriella being scared of him and wanting to do nothing with him was unbearable for him. "Why are you saying thank you?"

"I feel safe with you," she whispered planting a soft kiss to his neck.

Troy understood her and he couldn't help but feel honoured that he could make her feel safe, a stranger even though they'd shared a few kisses full of meaning but innocent, after everything that had happened to her…and that thought brought another one that tensed his shoulders in the most tough way – she couldn't be safe with him by her side.

He wanted to be there, but he knew that wouldn't be safe to her; girls would hate her in the same time a person took a simple breathe because she was with him and she would be bullied…a lot, because according to the social rules that ruled East High, Troy had to be with a popular girl, not with the new girl, not with the innocent and shy girl…and her life would be a living hell because of him.

And he couldn't allow that to happen.

Troy realized, right there and then, that he needed to explain to her how the school works; the last decision would be hers and he would respect it, even though it meant for him to lose her for good. It'd suck; it'd be almost as if his life had become a living hell, because he knew now what was to feel something, something deep for someone, and he wasn't ready to give it back.

Not now.

Not ever.

But Gabriella's wellbeing was first – another thing that warned him that she was special in more than one way; she hadn't only been able to make him feel something for someone but also care deeply for that someone, but be worried about that someone, but put that someone's interests in front of his.

"Baby," Troy whispered trying to gain her attention.

Gabriella noticed the tension in his shoulders when she wrapped one of her arms around them when she lifted her head from his neck; maybe she'd crossed a line she wasn't supposed to cross? Maybe she was acting with a confidence he didn't want her to have?

"What?" She murmured softly dropping her eyes to her lap.

Troy lifted her chin with his fingers and planted a soft kiss to her lips trying to erase the worry that had invaded her big brown pools. "I need to talk to you…"

Gabriella waited patiently for him to continue; she didn't know what she was supposed to do and when she decided to stand up from his lap, Troy tightened his arms around her waist preventing her movement. "Don't…" He needed her warm with him if he wanted to do what he wanted and needed to do. "Look, I know you say you feel safe with me but…with me by your side you'll be everything but safe…"

He'd whispered the words, but Gabriella heard him clearly; a pang of hurt crossed her heart making her to close her eyes forcefully, trying to hold back the tears she could feel burning the corners of her eyes. This time, when she struggled to stand up Troy didn't stopped her – another sign she took as a confirmation of her theory and so she knew she only could do one thing. "I'll go…"

"What?" Troy squeaked standing up and running to the door so she couldn't open it. "Is that what you want?" He would respect her decision, whichever it was, but he wanted some explanation from her; he couldn't bear the thought of her disappearing from his life without talk to him before.

Gabriella closed her eyes and shook her head, speaking at the same time. "But that's what you want, isn't it?"

"No," Troy answered. "But I'm giving you the chance to choose…"

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at him; okay, maybe she was inexperienced but…all that headache was normal when you became involved when another someone? All these second meanings when someone used the simplest words? All this confusion?

"What do you mean?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, already feeling like a little girl abandoned at night in the middle of the forest.

"Come here," Troy instructed reaching down his hand so she took it for, when she did, pull her body to the sofa again, not hesitating this time and pulling her on his lap, making a strong barrier around her so she couldn't escape.

Gabriella felt relief when _his_ safety was _hers _again.

"Look, here at East High, things aren't ruled the same way they are in the real world," Troy struggled for the correct words, finding difficult to explain to her _his_ reality, and looked into her eyes to see if she understood him or not; confusion was written all over her face and he couldn't help but chuckle at her face and kiss her temple softly. "I've been always like a machine, a rock, with no feelings, no emotions…no one here have seen me the way you've seen me today and…I want to keep it that way because this world is like the jungle…" He took a deep breath, asking the little cosmos his school was. "If you're not careful, selfish girls are like lions ready to devour you, stupid boys are like sharks haunting a little fish…"

Gabriella giggled softly and lowly, but also sincerely, for the very first time in years at the analogy Troy had just used, marvelling both her and him at the sound escaping from her throat – Troy couldn't believe the easiness that had invaded his heart when the melodic sound arrived at his ears erasing his worries, all the bad things, away; the petite brunette, on the other part, couldn't believe how good it'd felt after all those years full of sadness, melancholy, sorrow, pain…how incredible had been to feel some little happiness conquering her heart.

Both looked at each other wordlessly; neither of them needed to speak the words but both were aware that they had broken one of her walls...and only because they had been together. Gabriella was the one looking for his mouth with hers, joining their lips softly, innocently, but putting in the kiss everything she didn't speak, receiving the exact amount of understanding of what he wasn't speaking.

A soft moan escaped from her mouth when Troy rubbed her sides with his fingers and Troy groaned into the kiss; this new level of intimacy scared Gabriella to death, but this time she didn't back away – she felt surer of herself, and so she pressed her body more into his so every inch of her body was in contact with his. "Fuck baby," Troy growled throatily when they pulled away.

She didn't say anything more but looked at him, waiting for the rest of the story he was explaining to her; however, no words came from Troy's mouth. Realizing that he was staring bluntly at her, Troy cleared his throat and rearranged her body on his lap – he didn't want distractions of any kind, and even though their kisses had been innocent, with their tongues in its owner's mouth and only joining their lips, the truth was that Gabriella was affecting not only Troy's heart, Troy's soul but also Troy's body. "As I was saying," he cleared his throat again, "here no one have seen me the way you've seen me, baby; they don't know this side of me because I've been fighting against everything so this side was only mine. However, my efforts had been useless once I've met you…"

"I don't understand…" Gabriella murmured embarrassedly.

"I don't know what love is, Gabriella," Troy whispered locking his eyes with hers. "I don't know how to love someone…and I don't know what is it to feel something for another someone…but you…you've made me feel for the very first time, baby…I don't mind you seeing the real me…but at the same time, this is the thing that scares me the most…"

With those words, Gabriella realized that he had some internal troubles himself…troubles her presence had increased. "What do you want to say, Troy?" She asked softly placing her hand in his cheek and lingering it there.

Troy turned his face to kiss it and then spoke. "If people here see you with me, they are going to attack you…if people here see you with me, they are going to do everything they can so your life is a living hell…if people here see you with me, they are going to hurt you…"

"Why?" Gabriella dared to ask; she couldn't understand how someone seeing them together could mean a strong bully against her. It just didn't make sense.

"According to them, I, being the captain of the basketball team, have to be with the major number of girls and, if I want to keep one for more than one night, this one has to be the head cheerleader," Troy closed his eyes and leaned his forehead in her shoulder. "Clichés are what rule East High, baby…"

"So we can't be together, then?" Gabriella asked feeling tears pricking in her eyes again.

Her shivering voice made him groan. "I want to, baby, believe me…I want to learn what the fuck love is, what the fuck to feel is…but I can't do that to you if that meant that you'll suffer the consequences of my selfishness…"

"And what if I want to?" Gabriella spoke in a barely audible voice. "What if I want to learn to trust someone other than my mother, Troy? What if I want to be able to let someone in again? What if I want to be happy again?"

Troy was taken aback with her answer; not even once he'd thought about the "problem" they had in hands from her point of view…and he realized that she needed him as much as he needed her. "What do we do then?"

Gabriella took the reins seeing him so lost; leaning her head into his shoulder, Gabriella took one of his hands and played with his fingers, not daring to look at his face. "What about…no one but us knowing the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Troy said intertwining his fingers with hers and bringing their joined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

"You've said so before," Gabriella explained. "You're not ready to lose what you're feeling now…and neither do I," she continued lifting her eyes to look at his. "I prefer to not be close to you at school but know that you're there for me than to be alone…"

Relief ran through his system at her words. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I don't know if this is going to work or not but," she kissed his knuckles this time, "why can't we try at least?"

"Thank you," he sighed passionately, covering her mouth with his, using his free hand to push her head more into him, so the kiss got deeper.

Tentatively, Troy rubber her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance; he needed to know if he was able to feel more than what he already was feeling...but Gabriella pulled away whimpering just when she felt his tongue massaging her lips.

"Shhh," he whispered using his thumb to massage her lips. "It's okay just…just…let yourself go…don't think…just…just feel…"

The sincerity of his eyes convinced her and Gabriella, very slowly, leaned up so their lips connected again, trying to erase the poor thoughts of herself she had inside her head and trying to not think about what she was doing and simply let her body took control of her.

When Troy used his tongue to rub her lip again Gabriella opened her mouth unconsciously, wanting to feel his tongue inside of her mouth…wanting to feel closer to him, wanting to discover if it was possible for her to feel even safer than how she already felt. Troy didn't hesitate and soon invaded her mouth with his tongue, beginning a sensual dance with hers, where both tongues massaged each other passionately, not leaving any crevice of their mouths undiscovered.

Breathing became a need and they pulled away breathlessly; their chests were connected and both could feel their heartbeats in perfectly sync. "What have you done to me, Gabriella?" Troy said throatily touching her forehead with his, closing his eyes at the turmoil of emotions his heart was feeling.

"The same thing you've done to me, Troy," she answered burying her head in the crock of his neck, pressing herself as close to him as she could, hugging him tightly, drinking in the happy bubble she was in after their kiss.

Silent seconds and minutes passed but neither of them moved nor talked; they were enjoying their last minutes together, because they knew that, once they exited from Jack's office, their sanctuary, everything would be crazy, and maybe even dangerous, again.

"Baby," Troy murmured.

Gabriella pulled away and, shyly when she noticed the deep way he was looking at her with, lowered her eyes away from his. "Look at me," he commanded softly grabbing her face with his both hands when she obliged. "I can't be with you while being at school…but I swear that I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. No one is going to touch you, okay? Trust me in that…please…" He begged desperately.

"I'll try," she answered knowing that was the only thing she could promise to him.

Grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling something quickly, folding the paper afterwards, Troy continued placing the piece of paper between her hands. "If someone hurts you, if someone insults you…I want you to tell me right away and I'll take care of her…or him…" Unfolding the paper Gabriella read what he'd written and looked at him confusedly. "That's my address, my cell, my home's number and also my mail. Feel free to use whichever you can or need to reach me, okay?" He added softly placing his hand in her cheek and pecking her lips. "You ready?" He asked after another hug that would have to last at least until they could be alone again.

"No," Gabriella answered sincerely. "But I'll never be…"

"Don't worry," Troy sighed. "You're not alone, okay?" He asked pulling her into his chest wrapping an arm around her shoulders, smiling when he noticed her nod against his chest. "Let me call my dad," he said normally again. Gabriella pulled away and looked at him scared, with her eyes widened in fear. "Hey no, relax. It'll be okay…he is not mad, I promise…I want you to meet him so you can go to him if you can't reach me…"

Gabriella shook her head and Troy sighed.

"Gabriella," he said sternly.

"No," she answered stubbornly.

He tried again, louder this time; her eyes snapped up to him and soon he regretted his tone. "Sorry, but I want you to have another someone here, baby…he is not mad, he was not mad and he won't be mad at you…"

"But you've ditched classes because of me," she whispered. "He's going to hate me…"

"Of course not!" Troy said crushing her body into his again.

Thinking that maybe he was ending fed up with her, her fear and her problems, Gabriella sighed and nodded in defeat, burying her face in his strong and muscular chest again. "Call him then…"

Her words told him to go ahead.

Her actions told him how scared she was.

"Dad," Troy spoke into the phone caressing Gabriella's back with one of his hands. "We're ready…yeah…okay…nono…oh okay, perfect…right…bye…"

"What has he said?" Gabriella asked pressing herself closer to him.

"He said he's coming here, he's asked me if we have solved the problem, he's told me he has an idea already to cover for us and that he wants to meet you," Troy added quickly the last part, not wanting to freak her out…more than what she already was.

"Oh my god," Gabriella moaned.

"Trust me…" Troy grabbed her face and bored into her eyes his words. "Trust you…" Not capable to say anything back to his request, Gabriella nodded her head. "That's my girl…" He added giving her a wink that converted her knees in pure jelly.

"Am I?" She asked shyly still holding his eyes with hers, gathering all the courage she had inside of her.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"Am I your girl?" Her cheeks were bright red because of the embarrassment she was feeling and she tried to pull away from him when he chuckled lightly, feeling her fears coming back to her. "Let me go…" She struggled to escape but it was useless.

"No way," Troy answered playfully dropping his hands from her face and encircling her small waist with his strong arms. "You've agreed you were mine before…"

"Let me go, Troy," Gabriella whispered misunderstanding what he was doing, what he was saying.

"No," he answered more serious this time, seeing her insecurities were giving her away. "You're not mine, but I want you to be mine, Gabriella…"

The girl looked at him, begging with her eyes for the torture, the hell she was in, finished already. "What?"

"Be my girlfriend," Troy whispered against her lips.

"Okay," she breathed against his mouth, looking how he rubbed his own lower lip with his tongue while looking at her hungrily.

"Okay?" He asked again, afraid of another misunderstanding between them.

"Okay," her voice sounded firm, sure, strong…and that was all he needed to devour her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth at the gasp she let out when his hands rubbed frantically her sides. Gabriella didn't hesitate this time; her tongue didn't remain stilled because her instincts overcame her, and she moved her tongue along with his in a way that was driving Troy crazy.

Their embrace tightened but soon air became an issue; pulling away panting, the couple locked eyes, shared a smile and the words they weren't ready to speak arrived at the other with the new brightness their eyes held.

They didn't have time to talk more because Jack Bolton entered in his office hesitantly, slowly, afraid of to scare Gabriella; Troy realized about it, and also realized about how Gabriella's body stiffened in tension. Wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her into his side, Troy smiled at his dad. "Dad," he squeezed Gabriella's shoulders. "I want you to meet Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend."

Jack had to smile at the pinkness that covered Gabriella's cheeks when Troy spoke, but soon he cleared his throat, trying to erase the smile of his face. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella…"

Gabriella looked at Troy and he nodded his head, encouraging her; the girl took a deep breath and spoke, softly and lowly, but very clearly thanks to Troy. "Nice to meet you, Coach Bolton…"

Jack's heart filled with pride when he saw Troy's lips touching her temple in the softest of the gestures, making the girl to close her eyes, smiling a little and showing a peace in her face he was sure as hell hadn't been there before. "While being at school, I'm Coach Bolton…but…something tells me that we'll meet again outside school and, then, you can call me Jack."

Troy chuckled at his father's comment while Gabriella blushed. "You're adorable when you blush…" Troy told playfully Gabriella.

Her cheeks became even redder and soon she slapped his chest. "Troy!"

Jack laughed at the playful banter. "Ok you two, hear me out now," he ordered already going to sit behind the wooden table that presided his office. "Take a seat…we need a plan…"

Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other and went to occupy the two chairs that were at the other side of the table, right in front of Jack who cleared his throat. "Okay, knowing the school the way I know it, and knowing Troy the way I know him…I guess everything that has happened here is a complete secret so…I guess you won't be together while being at school, am I right?"

Both teens nodded but Troy spoke in their behalf. "You've understood the problem but we still have some issues here, though…"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "And which is that problem you say you have?"

Troy wanted to explain to him Gabriella's story, but he didn't know if he had the right to do so. "Look," Troy shifted uncomfortably and Gabriella noticed that.

"What Troy is trying to say is that…" She'd begun very confidently but soon her voice trailed off. Troy reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing hers, giving her part of his strength. "I was bullied in New York and…I'm not good with people I don't know…I'm afraid…and…"

"There is no need to continue," Jack interrupted her softly. With what she had just said and with what Troy told him before he left both teens alone, Jack understood which the problem was. "You can come to me whenever you need to if you can't reach Troy."

Gabriella gasped soundlessly and turned her head to look at Troy, who was looking at his dad smiling. "Thank you, dad…"

"You're welcome, son," Jack nodded his head and locked his eyes with his son's.

Jack was aware, even though Troy had no idea about it, that Troy was falling, and was falling hard for Gabriella; he recognized in him the younger Jack Bolton when he talked, looked or simply touched his girlfriend of back then: Lucille Efron who…after some years, became Lucille Bolton, his wife, his best friend, his lover…his everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**First of all - I've enabled Anonymous Reviews! I didn't know I had them disabled, sorry! :)**

**Now...don't kill me! I know I should update "The Whims of Fate" before this one, but I don't know what's with that story that has me this hooked! :S **

**Seriously, I've the 11 chapter of "TWOF" started, and I'll end (and post) it this week for sure, but this story…I don't know, it has me more excited. Maybe it's because of my mood, I don't know, but…to write something full of feelings…well, is what my body is asking me to do. "Whims…" also is about feelings but…in another different level and well, you should see me, writing the next chapter of "Whims…" but with a bunch of ideas for this story running through my head… :S I needed to get this out so…be patient and bear with me, please! :D**

**Maybe I should wait to post this - I don't want you getting tired of the story SO soon - but...if I have it already ready to post...why should I wait? I'm writing for me to have a great time and you enjoy reading what I write so...why should I make you wait? I don't see the point there so...better if I give you something to read, right? LOL**

**Anyway, thanks so much for your kind words in your reviews or for adding that story to your lists; wow, it feels extremely great! ;)**

**THANK YOU!**

**Here's chapter 3; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Do you remember what we have to say?" Troy whispered to Gabriella when they were standing in front of the door of their next class.

The girl nodded. "No one is going to suspect anything, right?"

"Of course not," Troy sighed pulling her body closer to his and kissing her temple softly. "Stick with the story my dad has told us and you'll see how everyone will believe us."

"I don't know if I'll be able to talk though," Gabriella panicked. "The class has already started and everyone will be looking at us and…"

"Shhh baby," Troy embraced Gabriella and realized she was shivering. "Come on, calm down…"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella hided her face in the crock of his neck. "It's just that…"

"I understand," Troy pulled her head away and pecked her lips. "But we're in this together, okay? Now come on, take a deep breath and relax," Gabriella did as she was talked and Troy nodded. "Better?"

Gabriella nodded smiling at him. "Come on, I can do this…"

"_We_ can do this," Troy winked and smiled at her. "Ready, gorgeous?"

Shrugging her shoulders, and trying to hide the blush that she could feel invading her cheeks, Gabriella cleared her throat lowly. "I guess…"

"Try to look serious," he advised her in a low whisper already knocking at the door. "And remember we don't know each other…" He muttered passionately, burning her soul with the emotion his eyes held while looking at hers.

When they heard a faint "come in", Troy opened the door and entered in the classroom in front of Gabriella. "Sorry we're late, Mr. Wagner," his voice sounded firm and flat, and Gabriella couldn't help but gulp loudly.

"Do you have passes I hope, right?" the teacher said standing up from his desk.

"Yes," Troy handed the old man the passes his father had signed for them. "Coach Bolton needed to comment with me something about today's practice and when we were talking, this new girl has come to his office," Troy said vaguely pointing at Gabriella.

"I…I had to talk to him because I have asthma…" Gabriella dared to look at Troy from the corner of her eye, only to see his cold face looking right in front of him, ignoring her pointedly. "And I had to give him a note from my doctor…but I've gotten lost…" She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment but when Jack had asked her if she could have a reason to talk to him, Gabriella had thought about her asthma problem and about the note she had in her bag from her doctor; she already planned to talk with the P.E. teacher, even though she'd planned on to do it before P.E., not just after homeroom, but fate had wanted that Troy wanted to talk to her, that Troy kissed her, that Troy brought her to his father's office and that his father was the P.E. teacher of the school.

"Very well then," the teacher said smiling sweetly at Gabriella. "No worries, you'll know your way through the school in no time. I know it's pretty big, uh?! I got lost on my first day here too…" Gabriella giggled at the teacher and Troy, with his back towards the rest of the students, couldn't help but smile lightly at her – he still was amazed by the beautiful sound; it was the most wonderful melody he'd heard, ever. "Oh Gabriella, what a pretty name!" The old man said amusedly while taking the pass Gabriella was hading him. "Hispanic background?"

"Yes," Gabriella whispered realizing all the students were looking at him. "Oh sorry, we're interrupting you…"

The old man waved his hand dismissively still keeping the smile on his face. "I'm sure they are more than happy you two are here talking with me; people here are more into sports than in Maths; what a shame…" Mr. Wagner said directing his eyes to Troy, who shook his head amused.

Gabriella giggled again and the old man grabbed her arm softly. "Okay, come on, Bolton go sit, Gabriella you can sit in that desk over there…" Mr. Wagner said pointing at the only empty desk of the classroom, which, for Gabriella's dismay, was the farthest one from Troy's seat. However, on a bright note, the desk was far away from Troy…but also far away from his friends, like Troy had promised her.

Gabriella and Troy sat in silence, not looking at each other, and Mr. Wagner resumed the lesson he was explaining; the girl forgot about everything but the Maths the teacher was explaining – well, she loved Maths – while the boy fought with all his might against his instincts to check on her.

For Gabriella, the hour could last forever; for Troy, instead, the hour couldn't end sooner.

"Hey man," Chad whispered from behind him. "What were you doing with the nerd?"

Biting his tongue to prevent the snap that was fighting to escape from his mouth, Troy closed his eyes. "Coach wanted to talk to me and the girl has arrived at his office while we were talking. You know dad, he's asked her which her next class was, she's answered this one, dad knew I had this same class too and so he's made us to come here together." Troy answered as flatly and carelessly as he could.

"I feel your pain," Chad patted his back. "To have to walk from one side of the school to the other, with a nerd by your side is just disgusting…"

Troy didn't answered but shrugged his shoulders; he knew that maybe he needed to agree with Chad so his "friend" didn't suspect anything but one – Troy knew that once he spoke, his charade would be in the open because Chad was pushing, though unconsciously, his buttons; and two, thank God, Mr. Wagner chose that moment to look at them, so Troy had to keep his mouth closed if he didn't want to have a detention.

----------

When the bell sounded, a dark skinned girl went to stand beside Gabriella's desk. "Hey…"

"Can I help you?" Gabriella gulped looking discretely at Troy, searching for some sign that could tell her if the girl was good or bad news.

"My name is Taylor McKessie," the dark girl smiled warmly at Gabriella. "Are you Gabriella Montez from New York?"

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I'm the President of the Decathlon Team," Taylor explained blushing. "And I follow all the teams' trajectories so we don't find surprises when we compete against them. You're like a legend, girl!"

Taylor giggled and from the corner of her eye Gabriella saw Troy nodding at her once, which brought some confidence back to her and soon Gabriella giggled along with Taylor. "Exaggerating much? I only love Maths…"

"You need to become a member of the Team!" Taylor interlocked her arm with Gabriella's, pulling her towards the door. "With you we're going to win the state competition next month for sure!"

Gabriella, a little taken aback by Taylor's enthusiasm, tried to pull her arm back but Taylor's grip on it was too strong. "I'll…I'll think about it…"

"Sure," Taylor shrugged. "But it'll be fun…and…could you, please, say something before the end of this week? We're kinda desperate…"

"Okay," Gabriella nodded gulping when she realized they were about to pass by Troy and his friends.

"Look who we have here," Chad said walking towards them. "I see you've found the other major nerd of this school. Well for you, freaky, well for you…"

"Leave the hell us alone, Danforth!" Taylor snapped.

"Or what?" Chad threatened, his eyes darkening at Taylor's come back. "You're pathetic, McKessie…"

"You've been repeating that a lot since we arrived at East High," Taylor smirked. "Too bad I'm still unaffected by everything you say…"

Chad growled and glared at Taylor menacingly. "Shut the fuck up…"

"You see, Gabriella," Taylor said looking at Gabriella. "This is Chad Danforth, the major jerk of the school…"

"Oh we already met," Chad walked towards Gabriella and grabbed her books, throwing them to the ground. "Is that right, scumbag?"

Gabriella, silently, kneeled down to pick up her books, but Chad kicked one of them just when she was about to grab it. "Please, stop…" Gabriella begged with tears burning in her eyes. It seemed she was begging Chad to stop, but both her and Troy knew the truth – the plea was directed to Troy, who was looking the scene with a cold mask…even though Gabriella could read the desperation he was feeling in his eyes.

Taylor kneeled down to help Gabriella. "You're an idiot, Chad; what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun, McKessie," Chad smirked, receiving pats on his back from his friends…but one. Even though Gabriella was trying to control the tears she could feel in her eyes, in the end the pressure was too much and soon she felt them running down her cheeks. "Oh look, the new girl is a baby!"

"Don't worry about them," Taylor whispered to Gabriella once they picked all the books up and stood up. "They are a bunch of idiots…"

Gabriella nodded her head and walked to the door, not directing another look behind her…until a strong hand grabbed her arm forcefully. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You're hurting me," Gabriella said crying trying to free her arm. "Leave me alone…"

"I'm off, Chad," Troy's cold voice came from behind them making Gabriella gasp – was this his way to help her? Leaving her with the sharks?

But Troy knew what was doing; the pressure on Gabriella's arm disappeared as soon as his words left his mouth and soon Chad stood beside Troy. "Why can't I have fun?"

"Do whatever you want to do," Troy shrugged. "I'm bored and we'll be late. I'm off…"

Without another word, Troy turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction praying his friends would follow him the same way they always did…and it resulted, because soon all of them, even Chad, were walking beside him. "Man, you should leave us have our fun…"

"Shut the fuck up, Chad," Troy sighed tiredly. "You can do whatever the fuck you want to do, but if your show is boring, I'm disappearing. Easy as that."

Chad remained silent beside Troy; maybe he didn't agree with what Troy was saying, but he didn't want to be in Troy's black list because he knew what Troy was capable to do. He'd seen what Troy's character did and he was sure as hell he didn't want that for himself; Troy was cold and heartless, but that didn't mean that, when he was mad, everyone, even his friends, suffered his rage.

Chad knew that.

Troy was aware Chad knew that, and that was the best weapon he had to protect Gabriella, even though it hurt him to see her hurt…even though it hurt him to not be able to be beside her.

But, at the moment, he couldn't do anything about it.

And neither could Gabriella.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella were beside her lockers, which were one beside the other, gathering their things for P.E.; they'd discovered they had the exact same schedule, and that relieved Gabriella. Troy had compared their schedules while being at Jack's office and had told her that they had every lesson together but one – Physics AP – so she was calm because Troy was right beside her…in a weird way, but with Taylor that was different because Taylor not only had the exact same schedule but offered to sit with her in every class, so Gabriella wasn't alone.

Plus, Taylor had introduced Gabriella to her best friends – Kelsi Nielson and Peter Callaghan, members of the Decathlon team as well – so she hadn't had the chance to be alone yet…and she was thankful for that.

Gabriella admired Taylor; she'd seen her standing up not only for herself but also for her, an unknown girl, and Gabriella couldn't help but feel jealous of her somehow because of the courage Taylor had and showed every time she faced the bullies; she was thankful at Taylor and, not only that, but being together during all the classes, they had been talking a lot, realizing they had, actually, a lot of things in common.

Their friendship had flowed easily between them and Gabriella realized that, with the courage Troy had given her, she'd been able to destroy another wall, letting Taylor in (a little), explaining to her some things – nothing too deep – of her past life in New York and also hearing from Taylor how Alburquerque and the school worked.

"I hate P.E.," Taylor complained. "I swear it seems all the balls are directed to me only with the purpose to hurt me…"

"Welcome to my club," Gabriella smiled. "I'm like the clumsiest person alive…"

"Well," Taylor giggled, "no worries. We'll laugh together of ourselves..."

That gained Gabriella's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Chad and the others are in our class," Taylor explained whispering. "And I have a theory; if you laugh of yourself before they do, and you try to look careless about it – which in the end stops to be a pretending because you learn to laugh of yourself and then the laugh itself overcomes you – they can't hurt you if they attack you and…well, sometimes they even don't say anything seeing how unaffected you are by it."

Mesmerized by Taylor's theory, which made perfectly sense in Gabriella's brain, the petite brunette realized that, maybe, the changes in her life weren't only for bad; she hadn't been happy in New York but she hadn't been happy leaving her home and her past behind, either, however, her new relationship with Troy, the safeness he made her feel, and her new friendship with Taylor were proofs that, maybe, everything would be okay.

At least, she hoped so.

"Are you ready?" Taylor urged, snapping Gabriella out of her reverie. "We're going to be late and Coach Bolton hates unpunctuality…"

"Oh yeah," Gabriella gave her a smile. "Let's go…"

----------

"Let's sit over there," Taylor suggested once they entered in the gym wearing their gym clothes.

A quick look through the bleachers let Gabriella discover that Taylor had suggested the farthest corner from the basketball team, and she was more than glad to follow her new friend's idea. A brief but powerful lock of eyes with Troy while they passed by them melted her insides; she could see he was hurting by being away from her…and that thought brought happiness into her heart. It wasn't happiness for his pain but because that meant he felt the same way; to be away from him, to not be able to hold his hand, to receive his kisses, to smell his scent, to not have his protective arms around her shielding her from harm was being an Herculean Task, but Gabriella knew that was for the better.

"Oh no," Taylor muttered breaking Gabriella's train of thought.

"What?" The petite brunette whispered confused.

"Don't look," Taylor continued. "But that blonde that has just entered in the gym is Sharpay Evans, the head cheerleader; students call her "Ice Queen" and I swear that girl has some problems in her head. She's probably the cruellest girl in our class and she has fun being cruel…"

Gabriella turned discretely to her right to see the girl that seemed to be a reincarnation of the Devil…only to see her flirting openly with Troy, who was keeping his cool, cold and harsh face untouched. A pang of jealousy stabbed Gabriella's heart seeing how Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy, even though he didn't seem to be affected by her, when Troy's words echoed in her mind.

'_I, being the captain of the basketball team, have to be with the major number of girls and, if I want to keep one for more than one night, this one has to be the head cheerleader.'_

So this was the girl Troy's friends wanted for him to fuck and/or be in a relationship with.

Okay, Gabriella felt the confidence she'd been feeling while being with Taylor disappear from her; she realized she was fucked, because the girl was probably like a model; with her height, her toned legs, her slim waist, her long and silky hair, her luscious lips, her pale skin, her perfect make up, her round and big breasts, her big blue eyes…Sharpay Evans seemed more a model from the cover of Sports Illustrated that a 16 years old teen; she had all the characteristics every guy would love to have in his girlfriend.

And she couldn't compete with that.

She was plain; a normal girl with olive skin from her Hispanic background, a normal girl with normal short legs, a normal girl with long and brown hair that fell down her back in her characteristics and rebel curls…she was proportioned, but that was it, and she realized that Troy could do a lot better.

Gabriella couldn't understand how he was with her…having that wrapped around his pinkie, but seeing how openly Sharpay was flirting with him, seeing how her hands roamed along his back…it was obvious – Sharpay wanted to be fucked by Troy and he only had to snap his fingers in order for things to happen.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

A loud whistling startled her, who whimpered, feeling self conscious and scared at the same time; her eyes were looking Sharpay and Troy intently, and she couldn't help but feel her heart breaking at the sight. Relief ran through her system when she saw Troy not even looking at Sharpay and unlocking her arms from his own waist, but still her heart didn't slowed down her rhythm.

Taylor chose that moment to grab her arm and pull her body on to the bleachers scaring her. "What are you doing?"

"Coach Bolton has asked you to sit twice," Taylor whispered. "And you were frozen, as if you'd seen a ghost…"

"Oh sorry," Gabriella looked shyly at Troy's father, who narrowed his eyes at the sight; something wasn't right with Gabriella.

Directing his eyes to Troy, he realized Sharpay was all over him and he understood her sadness in a beat. "Mrs. Evans, leave Bolton alone and go sit now," he commanded coldly wanting to make things easier for Gabriella. "We're about to start a lesson here."

Sharpay did as she was told – Coach Bolton could be scary – and the teacher clapped his hands to have all the students' attention, still keeping an eye on Gabriella, who still seemed to be down, and on Troy, who was saying _thank you _with his eyes. Jack realized Troy had no idea about what was going on in Gabriella's head; Troy seemed to be unaware of her sadness at the moment because they were sitting in the opposites sides of the bleachers, making impossible for them to see each other. "We're going to begin volleyball this week," Jack said loudly.

A chorus of cheers echoed in the gym…and one hard voice sounded over all of them. "Hey nerd, do you know what volleyball is or you need some tutoring?"

Gabriella's figure seemed to be smaller after Chad's comment - she semed to be melting into the bleachers - and Jack realized she needed some kind of help. "Shut up Danforth" Jack said as sternly as he could. "Okay, we need someone bringing the nets here," he continued, already forming a plan in his mind.

The entire class, but Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and some other kids began to ask the teacher for them to go and find them, eager to have some time "off".

However, Jack knew what he had to do. "Montez!" He shouted. "I want you to know where we keep the materials so…" Jack silenced himself, as if he was thinking. "Oh yeah, Troy, go with her and show her everything. Come back _quickly_," Jack told them, emphasizing the last word – he was giving them some time alone, but they had to be quick because if not, if they were missing for a long period of time, people would begin to suspect something was up.

And he prayed with all his might that Troy would be responsible and would follow his command, knowing how much they could lose if the secret was revealed.

Troy stood up in the middle of "his friends"' protests, and began to walk to the ironed doors of the gym, not even looking if Gabriella was following him – he had to keep his act – but praying that she was doing so. When he was about to reach the handle, soft footsteps arrived at his ears from behind and then her smell surrounded him; his pace quickened craving to envelop her in the safety of his arms away from indiscrete eyes and craving to feel her body pressed to his, to taste her, to receive the warmness his heart felt every time his skin entered in contact with Gabriella's.

Opening the doors and closing them just when Gabriella crossed the doorframe, Troy didn't hesitate and wrapped his strong arms around Gabriella, who buried her head in the crock of his neck and let out the tears that had been burning in her eyes for so long. Seeing she couldn't walk, Troy picked her up and entered in the closet his father had talked them about, knowing they would be safe there.

"Baby," he whispered trying to pull her head away from him. "Come on, baby…" He urged knowing they barely had time.

Gabriella pulled away lightly, only because she needed to be able to see his eyes, knowing they would give her part of his courage. "I'm sorry but…"

"Don't be," Troy sighed engulfing her into his arms again. "I know."

"That girl, Chad…" Gabriella's muffled, but broken, voice came from his shoulder and soon he noticed something wet in his neck again.

Closing his eyes, feeling and sharing her pain, Troy kissed the hollow under her ear. "You're the only one for me, baby…" He understood why she was feeling so bad; he was sure as hell that if he'd seen a guy wrapping his arms around her and flirting openly with her, even though she was a statue all the time, he would be hurt too. "I'm sorry you've had to see that…"

"Is always this way?" Gabriella asked pulling away from his neck. "Is that what you were referring to when you've told me girls were over you?" Troy nodded wordlessly, wiping softly the tears that were running down her cheeks with his thumbs. "It hurts…"

"I know," Troy whispered tightening his arms around her and crushing her body into his. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry it has to be that way…"

"And Chad…" Gabriella's voice drifted away remembering the hurting words Chad had told her. "Why is he so mean?"

"Don't listen to him," Troy begged. "Please don't believe anything he says, you're more than that…"

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked in a low voice, as if the question wasn't directed to him but only to herself.

"Hold on there," Troy said forcefully, grabbing her face in his hands and locking his eyes with hers. "Don't doubt about yourself, you hear me? I'm with you, I want to be with you…you mean a lot more than any of them has meant for me ever, baby, I swear. Don't put yourself down because of them; they are not worth your tears…"

With the force of his eyes boring holes into hers, Gabriella's worries, Gabriella's hurt, Gabriella's pain disappeared; she only could see him, his concern, his care for her, his desperation for her to be okay again…and her knees became jelly, again. Troy tightened his hold on her preventing her fall and all Gabriella had to do was to lean up slightly to meet his eager lips, craving to be as close to him as possible.

Troy didn't remain stilled; devouring her mouth with his, Troy moaned when their tongues entered in contact…being Gabriella, this time, the one that plunged hers into his mouth. He returned the gesture with as much passion as he could muster, evoking incredible sensations in both souls, tightening his arms around her and pressing her whole body with his, feeling how both bodies moulded together until there wasn't any part of their skins separated from each other.

The kiss was the most passionate they'd shared so far; the only moment their mouths disconnected to fill their lungs with air Troy breathed her name with a voice full of emotion only to re-connect their mouths quickly afterwards. Gabriella was having a hard time to keep up with him and his intensity, but her need, the need she was feeling to feel safe, to feel loved overcame her, throwing her to a spiral of desire she hadn't ever felt.

When their lungs burned from the lack of air they pulled away, panting and with their chests moving heavily but still with their bodies totally connected; maybe it would have been a good idea to pull away lightly, at least so their lungs could get the so much needed air, but neither of them couldn't move; neither of them wanted to move and break the bubble where everything was okay, where they were happily together and where no one but them existed.

However, they knew they had to keep their minds clear. "We need to go back," Troy sighed.

"I know," Gabriella murmured feeling how her whole body was recovering some peace after the turmoil of emotions she'd felt only in some minutes – hurt, jealousy, desire – after the kiss just shared with Troy.

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked softly placing his hands in either side of her face, trying to read the truth in her eyes. She nodded wordlessly and he sighed. "You sure?"

"Yes," Gabriella's voice croaked. "I'm sure…"

Troy couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her swollen lips again briefly. "I don't want to leave you," he said in a husky voice with his lips millimetres away from hers.

"We're in this together, Troy," Gabriella answered seriously but also shyly, remembering the words he spoken to her before. "You have me here," she placed her petite hand over his heart and used her free hand to grab his, "and I have you here," she said placing his hand over her heart. "Together…"

Their heartbeats were totally in sync and the intimacy of the moment brought little smiles to their faces.

"Together," Troy breathed pulling away.

----------

Entering in the gym again with the nets after a quick trip to the bathroom so Gabriella could refresh her face, both teens kept the distance between them, Troy with a cold face and Gabriella trying to avoid everyone; arriving where Jack Bolton was standing, and Troy knew for a fact was the place where the nets had to be left, both teens began to work silently, unfolding the nets.

"Everything is okay?" Jack whispered in a very low voice so no one but Troy and Gabriella heard him.

Troy directed a brief nod to his father, who returned the gesture signalling he understood only to direct his eyes to the bleachers afterwards, continuing with the pretending. Gabriella, on the other hand, still looking at the ground, spoke in a barely audible voice full of emotion. "Thank you, Jack…"

Coach Bolton placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder; she whimpered at first, but then relaxed when Troy's voice arrived at her ears. "Baby, relax…"

"Okay, come on! I want groups of six people. Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Jack shouted to the other students, blowing his whistle so everyone stood up.

Taylor went to stand beside Gabriella. "Hey girl," she smiled warmly at Gabriella who returned the gesture knowing she had to be a good actress. "Has Bolton done something to you?"

"Why do you think that?" Gabriella stuttered.

"You seem more distracted than before," Taylor observed.

"No, he hasn't said anything," Gabriella shrugged. "He's only explained to me which was the closet and where were the things we can need while being in a P.E. class."

"Oh okay," Taylor nodded. "He's a lunkhead, but he's not a bully like the others. Well, he does bully people too…but usually only people who cross the line in his opinion, you know? Like…some kind of come back…"

"I see," Gabriella answered flatly, not really wanting to hear how Taylor insulted Troy or talked badly about him. "We need to find four more people…" She said trying to change the topic.

"Oh no worries," Taylor said shrugging. "There are four more people of the Decathlon Team in our class," she signalled a group of people that were some steps behind them. "I've known them all my life and being all in the Team…well, we tend to stand together…"

Gabriella nodded and tried to greet the other people as friendly as she could; it was being difficult and hard, because the deep fear she had was still there. However, she shook her head trying to erase those thoughts and clear her mind; Troy had encouraged her and she couldn't let him down.

For Troy, only for Troy; she needed to open up to people because that was he expected from her. He wanted her to be able to be happy with other people, he wanted for her to be able to trust again…and only because to see the sparkle in his eyes each time they realized another punch at her walls had been done made her feel amazing, she needed to win over her fears.

It'd be difficult; more tears would be shed, she was sure as hell of it, but she had to be strong. Her father showed her that you always had to swallow your fears and face them, and Troy was encouraging her in the same direction – another proof that explained why she felt with Troy the incredible connection she felt with her father.

Deciding to take the first step in the right direction, its door had been opened by Troy, Gabriella took a deep breath. "Hey guys," she began hesitantly gaining confidence only seeing their smiley faces looking at her. "I need to warn you that I'm the clumsiest person alive…I tend to fall a lot and…well, I am not coordinated precisely…"

The pink tint that adorned her cheeks made the other giggle _with_ her. "No worries," Michelle, one of the girls said. "I think we all are a little clumsy when it comes to sports. We're more fans of books…"

The group laughed at that and soon Gabriella joined them; it felt great to be surrounded by people _like _her.

From the corner of her eye, she realized Troy was just beside his father; he seemed to be talking with Jack and the teacher seemed to be taking notes of what he was seeing in the students, by something told Gabriella that Jack was writing what Troy wanted for him to write. Troy's eyes suddenly connected with hers only for a second…but it was enough to confirm her thoughts; the way his eyes had locked with hers, even only for a second, had made her body shiver but not in a bad way; on the contrary, she'd felt safest as when Troy was beside her holding her tightly to his chest.

And so she knew she had a message.

She had to admit all the secrets were a pain in the ass; to not be able to be together like they wanted to, to not be able to intertwine their fingers together, to not be able to kiss each other was painful but…if you looked at it from another perspective, you couldn't help but giggle: they seemed two kids interchanging messages using another friend, as if they were too shy to talk to each other directly.

The thought made her giggle…and Taylor to look at her bewildered. "Why are you giggling?"

"Oh sorry," Gabriella smiled innocently. "I was remembering something…"

"Okay," Taylor let it go and Gabriella blew air in relief at that. "Come on, Coach has to see how we at least try this thing called volleyball!"

The excitement with which the dark skinned girl had talked made the group, and also Gabriella, laugh.

Oh yeah, definitely, it felt great to be surrounded by people _like_ her.

----------

"Everything okay with Wagner?" Jack muttered to his son when he saw him standing beside him.

"Yeah," Troy said lowly. "Gabriella and I have followed the plan and Wagner even has joked with her a little."

"Perfect then." Jack agreed smiling at his son. "Gabriella seems to be better," he said in a low voice, directing his eyes from his chart to the students so it seemed he was taking notes about them after a minute or so in silence.

"Yeah," Troy sighed. "But still I don't know if she's pretending she's okay or what…"

"What makes you think she's not better?" Jack looked at Troy confusedly. "I think she seems, at least, more animated…" Gabriella's giggles arrived at their ears and both Bolton's looked at her. "See?"

Troy wiped the smile of his face as fast as he could, but not before his eyes ended irremediably locked with hers for a brief moment. "I know, but…she's hurting, and to see the bitch all over me, and to hear Chad…she was crying so hard, dad…"

"She needs time, son," Jack sighed. "I know you're hurting with her, but you need to remain strong, okay? She's going to need you wholly in order to be okay…and more in that school. Have you explained to her how things work here?"

Troy nodded. "I've even told her that with me she wasn't safe but…"

Something changed in Troy's expression and Jack realized that, whatever Gabriella had told Troy, it had arrived directly to his heart. "But what?"

"She wants me by his side," Troy whispered with his voice shivering uncontrollably because of the emotion he was feeling. "Even if we can't be together at school; she prefers to not be with me here but know she has me outside the school than to not have me at all."

Jack realized right there and then that what possessed Troy's heart when he'd known Gabriella had been powerful; not only because it was awaking feelings in Troy but because it was making another side of him surface uncontrollably. "Then you should be happy for her, Troy. If she, barely knowing you, trusts you this much, and you, barely knowing her, has shown to her the real you, then that's a signal that what joins you two is stronger than everything. Don't let her go, son…she's a keeper…"

"Believe me, dad," Troy chuckled quietly. "I know."

"Well, did you want something?" Jack asked after some minutes in silence. "You've come here to tell me something, right?"

"Oh yeah," Troy shook his head. "I wanted for you to write a note for Gabriella. Could you give her it when the class ends? You could call her to comment with her this first lesson with you or something…"

"Sure," Jack nodded. "Go ahead…"

* * *

When the class ended, Jack blew his whistle again. "Okay everybody, good job! Go shower now…"

The students began to go to the doors; Gabriella and her new friends were the last ones, not wanting an unwanted meeting with the bullies, and Jack took advantage of that. "Mrs. Montez," he called her trying to keep his voice normal. "A word, please?"

"Sure Coach Bolton," Gabriella answered politely separating herself from the group and going with the teacher to his office. "Is there a problem, Coach Bolton?" Gabriella asked shyly when the door closed behind her.

"Not at all," Jack sat in the chair behind his desk smiling freely at Gabriella – he didn't know her, but only because of what she'd been able to do to his son, Jack knew Gabriella deserved all his respect. "But it seems my duties have increased…" A very confused Gabriella looked at him wordlessly and he chuckled. "It seems that now I'm not only Troy's father and his coach but also his postman…"

"Uh?" Gabriella was totally lost – what the fuck was that man saying? She was having an enough hard time trying to stay calm for him to go all mysterious on her.

"This is from Troy," Jack said handing her a folded paper, winking at her when Gabriella's face lightened up in happiness. "You can read it here, if you please…"

"Don't worry," Gabriella whispered. "I don't want to disturb you; I'll read it while going to the locker room…"

"Suit yourself," Jack shrugged his shoulders. "And, Gabriella," he called her tentatively, waiting for her to turn around. "Thank you," he said when her eyes locked with his.

"Why?" Gabriella dared to ask too confused to pretend she was following their chat.

"Because you've made the real Troy surface again," Jack said in a lowly voice, as if he was sharing with her a secret.

Gabriella smiled sweetly at him, glad to know that her effect on Troy was as good as the one he had on her. "You're welcome…"

----------

Stepping in the corridor, Gabriella unfolded the paper with the message from Troy; her hands were shaking but not in a bad way.

'_You've been incredible today and I'm proud of you. Giggle please, it's my new favourite sound in the world! :D Troy'_

After reading the note twice, three times and even for times, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle – he was one of a kind for sure – and suddenly a metallic door opened in the distance startling her, making her gasp. The gasp became a soft giggle when his angel appeared from behind the door, followed by the rest of his team mates.

Neither of them saw her, so no more attacks happened, but at the moment Gabriella couldn't care less about them; Troy did see her, and he actually heard her giggle.

How did she know?

Because his eyes searched for hers and then he winked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! :) **

**This chapter is another "sightseeing trip" into Troy and Gabriella's hearts, so I hope you'll like it. **

**Thanks so much to all those of you who have reviewed the story, added it to your lists or even added me to your lists. Seriously, you make me feel proud of what I write, happy because you like it and also honoured to have you all as readers of what my crazy mind come with. I seriously don't have words to express my thankfulness… :hug:**

**Here is chapter 4; enjoy! :)**

* * *

_A loud clap of thunder echoed in the Montez's household, scaring to death the little girl that was trying to sleep in her bed._

_Clutching to her chest the teddy bear her parents gave her when she was 3, 7 year old Gabriella wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes furiously and covered her head with the pillow, trying to muffle all the loud and violent sounds that were coming from outside uselessly, because the thunderstorm was one of the loudest and most aggressive that she'd seen in all her life. _

_The New York skyline Gabriella could see from her window, incredible during the day light, was all but; everything was dark, and the blue-ish light of the lights that were falling over New York made everything seem sinister. The falling rain knocking her window and the loud wind didn't help, either._

_An even louder clap of thunder echoed and Gabriella whimpered in fear; she wanted to scream for her parents to come to her rescue, or better, she wanted to sleep with them, comforted by their warm bodies in either of their sides, but she had to be brave. She was a big girl and big girls were not afraid of a simple thunderstorm._

'If you ever are afraid, sing lowly and only for yourself; your worries and fears will disappear'

_Her father's words echoed in her mind and Gabriella decided to follow his advice; his father always knew how to make h__er feel safe and, in her father's absence, to follow his idea was the better option she had._

_Turning around, so her back faced the window, Gabriella clutched her teddy bear tightly into her chest and closed her eyes; taking a deep breath, she began to whisper the lullaby her father composed for her, feeling how the safety his arms gave her penetrated into her heart. _

_The thunder was still going on outside, but Gabriella concentrated only in her own voice, in her father's words, in the safety she was feeling run up and down her body._

_----------_

_José Montez opened the door of his daughter's bedroom, knowing her fear of the thunderstorms, only to find her hugging her treasure with force, with her eyes closed and singing only for herself. Realizing she'd been afraid but that she'd also faced this fear, José walked until he was beside the bed. "Hey sweetie," he whispered placing a hand on Gabriella's forehead. _

"_Daddy?" Gabriella opened her eyes and when she saw that, in fact, her father was sitting beside her, she sat back and wrapped her small arms around him._

_José enveloped the little girl in his arms and placed her on his lap. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie…"_

"_Why?" Gabriella asked crying and whimpering when the thunderstorm became more violent._

"_Because you were afraid but you've faced your fear, Gabriella," José whispered with his lips on his daughter's temple. "You've been brave, and that makes me proud…"_

"_But I was scared," Gabriella whimpered in her father's neck._

"_Of course," José nodded lifting her head and wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes. "But to be brave doesn't mean to not be scared; to be brave mean to face what scares you, and that's what you've done…"_

"_Have I been brave?" Gabriella's tears stopped and she looked at her father dubiously._

_José nodded. "Very brave, and you know what?" Gabriella shook her head and her father chuckled while tickling her, amused at his daughter's sudden giggles. "You'll always be brave because you have what you need inside of you, baby…" He whispered tenderly when his tickling stopped and a very panting Gabriella was trying to catch her breath again._

"_I love you, daddy," Gabriella said lowly hugging her father._

"_Oh sweetie," José returned the hug and lowered her body onto the mattress again. "I love you too," he said standing up and kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my baby…"_

"_Good night, daddy," Gabriella sighed calmly and closed her eyes, but opened them suddenly, realizing something was missing. "Daddy!"_

_José, that was already at the door, turned around and looked at his daughter questioningly. "What?"_

"_Where is Mr. Bear?" Gabriella said lowly._

"_Right beside you, sweetie," José said walking to the bed again and grabbing the stuffed bear. "See? Mr. Bear is also brave now, he was looking through the window even though the thunderstorm is still out there…"_

"_I'm as brave as him," Gabriella grinned grabbing her treasure tightly with her little arms. "And I'm going to sleep facing the window too. Good night, daddy..."_

_Chuckling at his daughter's cuteness, José shook his head and went to the door again. "Good night, princess…" He whispered closing the door behind him._

* * *

Gabriella sighed at the memory; too much had rained since then.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the relief, the safety she felt only following her father's advice so many years ago; she needed to feel this relief, this safety again.

Even though she had Troy now, and that she was able to go to the school every day, Gabriella knew deep down her heart that she still was the 7 year old little girl scared to death; her fears maybe were different, but the sensation of the fear and the panic invading her heart was still there. Other fears, probably worse, were still taunting her, and the bullying at school didn't help her to get over them.

A click sounded from behind her snapping her out of her thoughts and Gabriella smiled, waiting for him to do the first move like he always did; she didn't have to wait too much for it because, suddenly, she could feel a new weight in her bed, a warm, strong and known by heart arm wrapped around her waist and the most incredible lips touching the skin of her shoulder softly. "Hello…"

Turning around, Gabriella came face to face with the gorgeous face of her boyfriend of six months. "Hello to you too…"

Troy's lips descended over hers and the couple kissed softly, Gabriella welcoming his weight wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body closer to hers, and Troy rearranging himself so he didn't crush her but still keeping as more closeness with her as he could.

Noticing Gabriella's tongue rubbing his lower lip, Troy opened his mouth, welcoming the new wet intruder, and moaned when their tongues began their usual sensual and passionate dance together. "Shit baby," he moaned when they pulled away. "You want to kill me…"

Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips softly for a second, letting him to lay beside her, leaning her head on his strong chest and sighing in relief when his arm wrapped around her, pulling her even closer. "How was the party?" A low groan escaped from Troy's throat and Gabriella pulled away to see his face. "This bad, uh?"

"You weren't there," Troy said flatly shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "You know I wasn't invited…"

"I don't care," Troy tightened his hold on her. "You're my girlfriend and you should be able to come with me…"

"But you know I can't," Gabriella whispered looking at him, feeling how a wave of sadness invaded her heart for herself, for him, for them. "And hey, it was still a party thrown in your honour, baby, you should be happy…"

The Wildcats, lead by Troy, won the Championship and Sharpay Evans had decided to throw a party to celebrate their victory; of course, not all the school was invited but the team, the cheerleaders and some members of the Drama Club – Sharpay's posse. All the school had gone to the gym to see the game, Gabriella and Taylor included, but the party was a different thing; the party was not for the school but only for the popular crowd of the school, and being Troy the captain of the team, he had had to go, even though that was the last thing he'd wanted to do.

"I don't have anything to celebrate if not with you by my side," Troy continued stubbornly. "And you weren't there when the game has finished…"

Gabriella sighed.

Even though she'd been able to with him good luck – Jack was still on their side and had let them use his office for some minutes – Taylor had insisted that they had to go after the game, not even letting Gabriella to lock her eyes with Troy's for a moment. "I'm sorry baby, you know Taylor doesn't understand why I want to go to all the games; she hates sports and she does enough coming with all of them with me. She accepts I want to watch the game, but she doesn't see the point in us being there while the crowd celebrates with you…if we can't go down and celebrate too…"

"I've missed you," Troy whispered. "So much…I wish you'd had been there when I've lifted my eyes searching for you…" Gabriella moved and Troy tightened his arm around her. "Where are you going?"

Sitting wordlessly on his stomach, Gabriella lowered her head and rubbed his nose affectionately with hers. "At least this time we've been able to see each other before the game, Troy…" She murmured with her lips against his, pecking them afterwards. "Last time we couldn't even do that…" She continued leaning her head on his chest.

Troy sighed wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "I know…"

Silence imposed its presence between the pair for some minutes, both enjoying the feeling of to have the other this close after one long day with only a brief kiss in the morning as a way of contact between them.

"I've needed you so much," Troy whispered.

Gabriella smiled and lifted her head so she could look at his eyes. "I love it when you tell me those things…"

Troy grinned. "It's the truth," he shrugged. "Gosh the party has been horrible…" He pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

"Why?" Gabriella titled her head to look for the answer in his eyes, which opened and darkened at her question. "What are you not telling me, Troy?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly for Gabriella's liking. He knew her and winced when a flash of something he recognized as hurt crossed her face and she freed herself from his grasp, standing up from the bed and going to the bathroom adjacent at her room. "Baby," Troy sighed standing up and going after her.

She continued ignoring him while she refreshed her face with cold water, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes at the blatant lie that had just abandoned his mouth.

"Baby please," he begged leaning his back into the doorframe, sighing and closing his eyes tiredly.

"What are you not telling me, Troy?" Gabriella asked again, her voice colder this time, but looking at him through the mirror.

"Nothing," Troy said exasperated.

"You're a liar," Gabriella said lowly, pushing past him and going to her bed again, grabbing the shits and covering her face with them so he didn't see the tears that now were falling down her cheeks freely.

Troy groaned and sat beside her stilled body. "Baby," he said softly trying to move the sheets away from her face. "Gabi come on," he continued sternly.

"Go away," Gabriella's muffled voice came from under the sheets and Troy widened his eyes when he noticed she was crying.

"Hey no," he said quickly lying beside her and enveloping her with his arms. "Please don't cry…" Her sobs broke free then and soon her body was shaking violently because of them. Troy grabbed the sheets forcefully and pulled them away from her face, only to feel his heart breaking at the sight. "God baby, please don't cry…"

"Leave me alone," Gabriella panted between sobs.

"No way," Troy protested trying to pull her body closer to his even though Gabriella wriggled to free herself from his grasp. "I'm not going to let you go," he said softly.

Knowing Troy would do as he was saying Gabriella stopped her useless movements and simply stood still in his arms, letting her tears fell freely but, now, silently. Troy, on the other hand, damned himself while he tried to sooth her, rubbing big circles on her back and peppering soft kisses in her face.

Another person would have thought Gabriella was overreacting, but Troy couldn't think that; he knew too much about her to think that way. Her fears were still there, and even though she tried to put a brave face and go to the school normally, Troy knew she was fearing the moment she would meet Chad, Sharpay or any other of his "friends"; he also knew that Taylor, even though was Gabriella's best friend, still didn't know anything about Gabriella's father, the bullying she suffered in New York or that she hadn't been at Gabriella's house yet – Gabriella still didn't trust people but him, and he'd failed her betraying this trust.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Troy said lowly with a pained voice. "Three girls have tried something and Sharpay has invited me to sleep there tonight," he continued in a low voice. "But I've said no."

"Why have you lied to me?" Gabriella's voice broke twice and Troy pulled her closer, kissing her temple softly.

"Because I know these things hurt you, baby," Troy sighed. "I don't want to hurt you Gabriella…"

"If you lie to me," Gabriella hiccupped, "you hurt me…"

"I'm sorry," Troy felt relief wash through him when he felt her small arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "I know I should have told you the truth but…"

"No buts Troy," Gabriella said pulling herself closer to him. "You can't lie to me…not after…"

"I know," Troy whispered cutting her, not wanting for her to go to this other place where all her nightmares taunted her. "Please I know okay? I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Gabriella sighed closing her eyes. "Just…just don't do it again…"

"I won't," Troy promised solemnly.

Silence engulfed them again; the calm after the storm washed their tired bodies, evening their breaths and relaxing their sore muscles.

Gabriella thought about what Troy had told her; she didn't want to think about it, but it was impossible for her to not do that. She was still trying to understand why Troy was with her; in her head, nothing made sense – he could be with whichever girl he wanted, but still he was with her, the plainest girl in the school, and she couldn't understand it.

She knew, for Taylor, that Troy had slept with uncountable girls, and she couldn't understand how he was okay with them only making out; they hadn't even seen each other nude – she hadn't even seen Troy's torso – and it was not that she didn't trust him with that but that she didn't feel ready for that; when it came to their families, both Troy and Gabriella knew each other's parents, but when it came to their relationship, Gabriella was still too shy to try new things, and Troy had never pushed the subject.

Her mother already knew him; Gabriella introduced him the night of their first date, when he went to her house to pick her up, even though Maria knew everything about him because Gabriella had explained to her everything the first day of school, when Maria went to pick her up.

She had to admit that she had been shocked when Gabriella explained to her everything happened between both teens; how Gabriella had let him in the first day of knowing him, how Gabriella had had her first kiss with a boy under the circumstances Troy and Gabriella had shared their first kiss, how Jack Bolton had helped them…and, sincerely, she was worried.

Her worries, though, didn't come from the possibility of Troy hurting Gabriella but from the possibility of school making Gabriella's life a living hell if their relationship became public. Gabriella had explained to her the rules of East High, and how Troy was the most popular guy and the one that was supposed to be with the major number of girls as possible but, that if he wanted to be with only one girl, this girl had to be the head cheerleader who, by the way, was always trying to flirt with him - he seemed to know what he had to do in order to protect Gabriella, but still she didn't feel secure about it; Gabriella had gone through a lot of things, and only the thought of someone bullying her as bad as it happened in New York was enough for her to shiver uncontrollably.

Marie liked Troy; the way his body seemed to search for Gabriella's, the way his arms were wrapped around her constantly, the way he would smile at Gabriella in a way that spoke more about his feelings than what words could say, the way he always felt protective with Gabriella, the way he looked at her…and all of that told her that the boy really cared for her.

However, a little chat with Gabriella about "boys" had been on the list.

Gabriella and Marie had always had a perfect relationship where trust was the most important thing; they only had each other, and so neither of them wanted to break that trust. Gabriella explained to Marie that she didn't feel ready to go further with Troy, and Marie believed her, so he'd been allowed to the Montez's household without reserves – even though she didn't know about Troy's innocent escapades to Gabriella's bedroom at night.

Lucille and Jack were also in the secret; the first day of school Jack explained Lucille everything that had happened, and to say that Lucille was very curious about this Gabriella girl would be the understatement of the century.

She wanted, and needed, to know who was this girl capable of to change Troy so much; she'd seen her son shielding his feelings from the world for years now, and to know that he'd not only had shown affection towards her but that he was open recognizing that Gabriella had made him feel, that Gabriella had awoken the old Troy, that Gabriella had been able to melt the ice he'd put around his heart, that Gabriella had been able to make Troy _show_ his feelings, was something totally out of the ordinary.

Knowing that Troy and Gabriella couldn't go out in public in Alburquerque made the parents to meet to talk about it; both Jack and Lucille and Marie had decided to let the kids hang out in each other's houses so they could see each other and act freely without the fear of someone discovering them, allowing them to develop their feelings for each other, the sacred and precious relationship they had.

Troy and Gabriella had been ecstatic about that; to be able to hug, to intertwine their fingers, to kiss without fear and without barriers was the best. They were discovering and knowing each other; long conversations talking about their lives, their dreams, their hopes were frequent – if not in person, by the phone – and soon the parents found themselves intrinsically connected with them, with what they had, as silent witnesses of a love that increased each day by – even though the kids didn't know it – and also as the changes that both Troy and Gabriella experimented in their personalities only because they were together.

But their relationship, even though was full of deep feelings, hadn't crossed the barrier yet, and Gabriella didn't feel ready to take another step – deep down, what she wished the most was to be able to sleep with Troy; to feel his arms around her at night, to feel his safety shielding her from any harm or nightmare she had, to feel his presence and his scent calming her senses, to hear his heartbeat as her lullaby…but she wasn't ready for that.

And she felt frustrated, because she knew what she was missing with her fears overcoming her; Troy and her had had naps together, and Gabriella knew the incredibility of to have him sleeping beside her, to lean her head on his shoulder and to feel his arm wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her closer…but that was another story – during the night is when Gabriella felt more vulnerable, more insecure, and to let Troy in, even though was what she wanted, was a step she wasn't read for yet.

That didn't mean, though, that Troy didn't sneak in her bedroom at night, if during the day they hadn't been able to be together though only for some minutes; she would left the door of the balcony of her room opened so he could enter without waking up Marie, be together for a while and then Troy would climb down the tree and go to his house.

It was a pain in the ass, but that was the only one way they had to be able to have serious alone time, and they were more than glad of those minutes.

Troy, on the other hand, enjoyed the feeling of to have Gabriella in his arms; to feel her body moulding into his, to feel her silky hair caressing his face, to feel her soft breath in his neck making him shiver in pleasure were things that made him feel incredible, even though he'd never had tried them before. To let himself simply enjoy a girl's company, and not practicing sex, was something new for him, and he cherished every moment he spent like that with Gabriella.

Of course he wanted to take things further between them; he wanted to see the beauty her body was, to feel her skin touching his, to discover what she liked and what not, to find out her soft spots…he wanted and needed to know the whole her, but he knew she wasn't ready.

They hadn't talked about that, but it was obvious; the way she returned their first kiss, the way she got scared when his tongue touched her lips, told him that Gabriella had no expertise in a physical relationship, or in any relationship for that matter.

But he couldn't force her.

Her rhythm was his; and he was willing to wait until she felt sure enough about herself, about him and about what they had.

Knowing that with each new thing they did another barrier had fallen was enough for him; each new level of intimacy they reached was something to celebrate, not only because that meant that they had had advanced in their physical relationship – and enjoyed it very much - but because that meant Gabriella was letting him in a little more.

And that was a clear and important success for him.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered after some minutes in silence simply drinking in each other's presence.

"What baby?" Troy murmured softly, kissing her temple.

"Nevermind," Gabriella said burying her head more into his neck.

Troy rubbed her back. "Hey, come on, don't hide…"

"It doesn't matter…" Gabriella's muffled voice came weird, and Troy pulled her face away from his neck, only to realize she was blushing furiously.

"Why are you blushing, babe?" Troy asked softly pulling her hair away from his face and smiling when she leaned into his touch.

Lowering her eyes, Gabriella began to draw random circles in his clothed chest. "I just…do you…"

"Baby," Troy interrupted her pulling her face closer and kissing her lips softly. "You know you can tell me everything…"

"I wanted to ask you something though," Gabriella admitted wriggling to free her face from his grasp and be able to lower her eyes again.

"I'm not going to let you go," Troy whispered. "I want to look into your eyes…"

Gabriella sighed and then took a deep breath. "Do you have your sports bag here?"

Clearly not expecting this question, Troy's mouth did an "o". "Yeah, why?" He asked confusedly trying to understand the sudden blush, the sudden embarrassment, the sudden…fear? "Come on Gabi, talk to me, please…"

"Knowing Lucille," Gabriella cleared her throat again and talked very lowly – though Troy heard her perfectly due to their deep connection, "I guess you…have…another shirt there…right?" Troy nodded, lost at her weird behaviour. "Could you give it to me?"

"What?" Troy asked in a louder tone, which Gabriella misunderstood – the hurt in her eyes noticeable. "I haven't heard you baby…" Seeing how her face relaxed and the hurt was replaced with the embarrassment again, Troy sighed in relief. "Baby this suspense is painful…"

"I've said if you could give it to me," Gabriella said in a petite voice.

"Why?" Troy asked confusedly again.

"I want to sleep in something yours so I feel you beside me," Gabriella gulped, realizing how corny and ridiculous that had sound…but ended surprised when Troy hugged her to his chest.

"Of course," Troy kissed her hair. "I'd be honoured to let one of my shirts here…"

"Why are you so happy about it?" Gabriella asked giggling softly seeing his goofy face.

"Don't you see it?" Troy asked amused but also with a special edge in his voice, an edge she recognized as emotion. She shook her head and Troy chuckled quietly. "Baby, that means you're letting me in a little more; you always tell me that at night is when you feel more afraid…and you asking me for something is a new step you've done…"

Gabriella thought about what he'd said; maybe he was right?

She'd shared with him that her fears and worries seemed much bigger at night, concerning him with no end but not accepting anything from him at the same time, so maybe to be able to ask him for his shirt was another proof that Troy was the one she needed to help her to recover completely.

"Maybe you're right," Gabriella gave him a soft smile that got wider when he kissed her lips passionately, happier than ever at this new milestone they had just reached.

Pulling away, Troy rested his forehead in hers. "Which one you want? The one I have in the bag or the one I'm wearing now?" He asked softly.

The question startled her. "I…I don't know…?"

Troy stood up from her bed and went to look for the other shirt, throwing it to Gabriella. "Choose…"

Unconsciously, Gabriella brought the soft material and scrunched her nose. "I don't want this one…" She said throwing the shirt back at him.

"Why?" Troy asked confusedly.

"It doesn't smell like you like the one you're wearing now," Gabriella pouted.

Troy laughed softly. "The one I'm wearing now it is then," he winked at her and Gabriella smiled, appreciating his efforts, his enthusiasm and also the lovely way he was handling everything when it came to her.

Wordlessly, Troy grabbed the other shirt and went to the bathroom to change, the last thing he wanted was to make Gabriella uncomfortable, but her voice stopped him. "You can change here if you want…"

Frozen in his spot, Troy didn't turn around, so his back was still facing her. "You sure?"

"Yes," Gabriella whispered feeling how her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Turning around slowly, trying to read in her eyes if she was really sure or not; he could tell she was scared, but if Gabriella's request had come from the bottom of her heart, that was another huge milestone, which would mean two important milestones in one night, which would also mean that her recovery was closer.

Troy stood there, thinking about which was the best way for him to change his shirt; one part of him wanted to do that from the place where he already was – keeping a safe distance from Gabriella so things weren't awkward – but another part of him was fighting against it and wanted to go beside her and change right in front of her – so Gabriella faced the fear she had of to have him this close in so much intimacy.

Taking tentatively steps, Troy got closer to the bed, keeping his eyes locked to hers, warning her about his next move. Arriving at the bed, Troy sat there and, very slowly, grabbed the hem of his shirt with his fingers. All his moves were slow, giving her time to process what he was doing, and to protest if that was what she wanted, but Gabriella only gulped; he could hear her heartbeat faster than ever and also how her breathing became irregular, but other than that, Gabriella's body was frozen in the same position.

The shirt was out of his body and still Gabriella hadn't said anything; he could feel her eyes on him, but he tried to act nonchalantly about it so she didn't feel awkward, and so he reached for his other shirt.

When he was about to put it on, Gabriella grabbed his arm making the shirt he was holding to fall and stopping all his movements. "Can I have a hug?" She asked softly.

"Of course," Troy answered reaching again for his shirt again but quicker this time so he could hug Gabriella as she asked him.

But Gabriella talked again. "No," she said gulping loudly and grabbing his forearms with her hands again.

"Uh?" Troy asked seriously confused.

Slowly, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her body closer to it each time. Troy kept himself totally stilled so he didn't scare her, sighing in relief when he felt her cheek on his chest; only then he wrapped his arms around her, sighing in a content way when he realized her body wasn't shivering, her breath was even again, her heartbeat wasn't erratic and that her head was actually leaning on his nude chest, and not only touching it.

"You're so warm…" She whispered in awe, sighing contently.

His heart swelled in pride for her…and then he spoke without thinking. "I'm falling in love with you, Gabriella…"

It wasn't an "I love you" but, like with Gabriella, it was another step in the right direction; he was allowing himself to feel more each time, to show more his feelings each time…to be more himself each time…and, with his words that night, Troy realized that his feelings ran way deeper than how he'd thought.

He'd talked without thinking, following an impulse, but he was glad; his heart had melted a little more because of Gabriella's influence, and the warmness his heart felt when he saw her smile was enough for him to feel the happiest man alive.

He'd spoken with his heart for the very first time and all had been the pure and simple truth.

Pushing her body onto the mattress and hovering her body with his, Troy kissed her luscious lips in a kiss that spoke everything their hearts were feeling.

* * *

They had a long journey in front of them full of barriers and obstacles, but they were facing them, and winning, together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, update time! :D I'm not sure about this chapter, don't know why, but I hope you'll like it :P ****Remember I don't mind bad reviews because they help me and the story to improve!**

**I need to ask you something important though – if my stories weren't about Troy and Gabriella but about two unknown and random people…you'll like them anyway? I mean, you like my stories because of the plot or because they are about TG? Answer please, it's SUPER IMPORTANT! :)**

**Like always – THANK YOU for the reviews and for adding me/the story to your lists. Seriously, you're all the best! :hug:**

**Here is chapter 5; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Gabriella, come on!"

The petite brunette rolled her eyes. "Please Tay," she closed her eyes. "Leave it. I don't want to be a member of the Decathlon Team."

"Please Gabi," Taylor pleaded. "Brit has gone to Connecticut because of her grandma's death and she won't be here for the Championship. We need one member more and you're our last chance. I know you don't want to be a member, and I've asked a lot of people before because I'm aware that this is what you don't want, but if you don't become a member, we won't be able to participate…"

"But I haven't practiced anything!" Gabriella protested, though in a weaker way. She felt bad for Taylor, but since New York, Gabriella had avoided to be a member of anything because what she wanted was to be invisible, not to put attention on herself. However, she was about to cave; seeing her friend so desperate and in need of help was something heartbreaking.

"Damn it Gabriella," Taylor rolled her eyes this time. "You're like a genius! You know all the formulas, all the equations…everything! You don't need to practice, you only need to sign up as a member and then you can compete with us. Please, please, please!"

Gabriella turned her head and closed her eyes. "Taylor…"

"Please, please, please…" The dark skinned girl continued. "Only this time, when Brit comes back, if you want to leave the team I won't say anything…but please…the team has worked a lot, come on…"

Just when Gabriella was about to answer, another voice sounded from behind. "Look what we have here…one nerd begging and the other one being a bitch with the only one people who can stand her presence."

The laughter in the corridor, low until then, became louder each time; almost everyone was mocking them and though Taylor straightened her face and glared at Chad, Gabriella remained with her head turned to her locker, trying to avoid the fight and Chad.

"Fuck off Danforth!" Taylor hissed menacingly. "That has nothing to do with you."

"Or what?" Chad smirked taking slow steps towards the girls.

Gabriella didn't turn back; she could sense him closer this time, the rage and fury he was feeling towards them emanated in heat, a heat Gabriella could sense not only in her body but also burning her soul. She was afraid to turn around and see that Troy wasn't with them for real – he'd sent her a message telling her he had to go two hours before; with him there she would only to hear some insults and whatnot, but if he wasn't there, things could turn out in something where physical violence would be involved.

"Damn it Chad," Taylor growled not aware of Gabriella's discomfort. "Leave us alone, go to make out with some bimbo or go to play basketball or do whatever you want to do, but leave us alone because we haven't done anything to you!"

"Taylor," Gabriella whispered. "Let's go…" She said grabbing her arm.

"No Gabriella," Taylor shook Gabriella's hand off. "I'm fed up with putting up with them and hear their shit day after day; they have no right to treat people this way! We were here before them, so we're not moving."

"Yeah, Gabriella," Chad smirked cruelly. "Listen to her and don't move."

"Taylor," Gabriella whispered with a shivering voice.

"No," Taylor hissed.

Chad grabbed Gabriella's arms and turned her around, making her gasp in a mixture of surprise and pain. "You're hurting me…" She whimpered desperately.

"That was the idea," Chad laughed and tightened the hold of his hands in her arms. "Smith, grab McKessie!" Chad ordered to his friend seeing how Taylor was beginning to back away. "Now you're going to hear me, is that clear?" Chad hissed in Gabriella's ear making her shiver but other than that she remained frozen. "I've said, is that clear?" Gabriella nodded with silent tears running down her face. "Good. Now, you two are going to do all our homework for tomorrow, and you'll do perfectly, okay? If something is incorrect, there'll be hell to pay. And don't cry, you seem to be three instead of almost eighteen…" Pushing Gabriella's body into the locker forcefully, Chad laughed when her back collided with the metal doors and Gabriella gasped in pain. "Come on guys, leave here our bags."

Smith dropped Taylor, not violently, and ran to catch up with his friends, who were laughing and chuckling about what they'd just done. "Gabriella," Taylor rushed to Gabriella's side when they were out of sight, kneeling beside her body, which was curled up in a ball on the ground sobbing because of the pain. "Are you okay?"

"No," Gabriella whimpered. "My back hurts…"

"Come on," Taylor said helping her to stand up grabbing her arm but dropping it when Gabriella cried in pain. "Gosh Gabi, your arms…" Taylor gasped when she saw the two ugly bruises that were beginning to form where Chad had grabbed Gabriella. "We need to take you to the nurse…"

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "No one can know that Taylor, promise me you won't say anything…"

"But Gabi," Taylor protested. "You can't leave things like that. We should go and talk with the principal…"

Gabriella shook her head again. "If they know we've explained this they will come back to us…and things will get worse. Leave it alone…" She had her eyes locked with Taylor's, pleading and begging for Taylor to do what she was telling. "Please Taylor…"

Taylor could sense that there was something more behind Gabriella's fear, but nodded her head nonetheless. She was intrigued by Gabriella; they'd been friends for more than 6 months but still the things she knew about Gabriella were minimal – she'd never been at her house or known her parents – even though she knew Gabriella's sweet and kind behaviour with her were sincere.

She didn't understand it; it was as if Gabriella was shielding her personal life from everyone, as if she was closing her deepest things in a closet and never letting anyone to know them. She couldn't help but try to get things out of her; she'd invited to her house but Gabriella refused, she'd introduced her parents to Gabriella one day both went to the school and Gabriella was polite but didn't interact with them…it was as if Gabriella wanted to do nothing with her out of the school.

And she couldn't understand that; while being in the school they were inseparable – always together and joking and laughing, but out of the school, Gabriella was a stranger for her.

Something weird was there and Taylor knew it, but she couldn't force it out of Gabriella; she wanted for Gabriella to be able to trust her, to feel as if Taylor was her friend, and so she knew she had to give her time and space. She only could hope that, in the end, Gabriella would consider her as her friend.

"Do you have your car here?" Taylor said lowly seeing almost everyone had already gone home.

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "My mom has driven me here today…"

"I'll drive you home, then," Taylor whispered grabbing Gabriella's bag. "Do you have everything with you?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella pointed to the basketball's team's bags. "What about those?"

"I'm not planning on to do their homework," Taylor said in a duh tone. "They all can go to hell for all I care." Gabriella went and grabbed the three bags silently. "You can't be serious!" Taylor gasped. "Are you really planning on to do their homework?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Look Taylor, I don't want to fight with them; I know I'll lose so I don't see the point. I'll do their homework and so they won't hurt me."

"They are going to hurt you anyway," Taylor hissed. "They are going to force you to do all their homework everyday, and what? You're going to do it?"

"I'm not asking for you to understand it, Taylor," Gabriella said lowly grabbing the three bags and beginning to walk to the doors.

Silently, Taylor followed her friend until her car; unlocking the doors, both girls stepped in and Taylor turned on the engine. "Where do you live?" Gabriella gave her the address not even looking at her and Taylor sighed. "I'm going to help you with their homework. There is no way you're doing it alone…"

"No," Gabriella said firmly this time. "You're right, we shouldn't do it, and you don't want to do it so this is something between them and me."

"Gabi," Taylor said softly.

"I've said no," Gabriella said in a final tone – there was no way Taylor would go to her house; she wasn't ready to share this part of her with anyone but Troy yet.

Taylor sighed and dropped the subject.

"Thanks for the lift," Gabriella said lowly grabbing all the bags. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Are you sure…?" Taylor tried again.

"Don't worry," Gabriella gave her a sad smile. "See you tomorrow, Tay…"

----------

Entering in her house, Gabriella closed the door and then the sobs she'd been fighting while being in the car became free from the barriers that stopped them, making her body to fall on her knees and shiver with their force; the story was repeating again; her back was hurting a lot and the bruises in her arms were a proof that her personal hell was back.

The ring of the phone sounded but Gabriella didn't care; in the end, they had answering machine, and she knew that, whoever that was calling – her mother, Troy – would know something was off with her, and she didn't want that.

'_You've called at the Montez's household. We're not at home now. Leave a message after the signal and we'll call you later. Thank you!'_

"_Gabriella sweetie," _Maria's soft voice echoed in the empty living room. _"I'm going to Los Angeles for a week. Sorry if I'm not here when you come back from school, but I've forgotten to leave you a note when I've gone home to pack because everything has been a little rushed. I'm sorry I can't be there with you…I know you don't like to be home alone, so Troy can come over without problems; I've already talked with Lucille and she'd agreed. I'll call you when I land there but now I have to go. I love you…"_

An even louder and more powerful sob escaped from her throat when she heard her mother's message – even though Troy could come over, she would be alone all week. At school she couldn't be with Troy, but at least she still had her mother; now, however, she wouldn't be with Troy at school…but she wouldn't have her mother either – and she let her body fall to the ground, curling in a ball and letting her emotions, the fear, the pain out of her system shedding all the tears her body made.

----------

When her body was too tired to continue with the crying, Gabriella stood up slowly, wincing when a move hurt her arms or her back; going to the kitchen, she drank a glass of cold water so her throat didn't seem paper anymore, and then returned to the living room.

She knew she had to call Troy; if Lucille knew about her mother's trip, she'd probably told Troy, and he would be waiting for her call to come over, but she couldn't face him. She was a mess and he would know something was bad just the first second his eyes landed on her – she needed some time to calm herself down.

Grabbing all the bags and the glass of water, Gabriella went to her room; organizing everything, she began to do the boys' homework without thinking too much about it. She preferred to not think about what she was doing knowing this way she only would feel worse; she knew that to be there, doing another person's homework was humiliating, but she knew she didn't have another option if she wanted to be safe.

----------

Her stomach growled when she ended the guys' homework and Gabriella sighed in relief; she'd been hearing her phone go, but she didn't want to pick it up – her mother would call her at home so she knew it was Troy, and she'd wanted to do the guys' homework before he came over so he didn't know anything about the last events.

Closing the books, Gabriella grabbed her phone and dialled her boyfriend's number, who picked the phone up at the first signal. _"Baby?"_

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said quietly.

"_Where have you been? I've been worried…" _Troy said lowly sensing something wasn't right – it was strange for Gabriella to last so much in answer his calls.

Gabriella closed her eyes, praying he wouldn't notice the lie escaping from her mouth. "When I've arrived at home I didn't feel well and I've fallen asleep."

"_Are you feeling better?" _Troy didn't know if he should buy her words or not – of course it was possible, but her hoarse voice, different from the one she had when she woke up, told the opposite.

He'd damned all the heavens when he had had to leave the school two hours before Gabriella because an appointment with the doctor; with him there, he knew Gabriella only would have to suffer some insults if anything, but with him not there…things could be even worse. The worry he'd been feeling all the time had been horrible; his head had been in the school, with his girlfriend, and the worst scenarios had been everything his mind had come with.

"Yes," Gabriella said curtly not wanting to dig more into in. "Where were you?"

"_At the doctor," _Troy sighed; she was lying at he knew it. _"For my knee, you know?"_

"Oh right," Gabriella answered distractedly remembering the game where an opponent kicked him in the knee accidentally. "What has he said?"

"_My knee is already healed," _Troy answered. _"He's told me that I have to be careful the first days but that I can play normally…"_

"That's good, uh?" Gabriella said smiling sincerely for the first time.

"_Yep," _Troy didn't know how to approach the subject that was bothering him. _"Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Of course," Gabriella willed herself to be okay…or at least to be able to pretend she was okay.

"_Mom has told me Maria has gone to Los Angeles," _Troy cleared his throat. _"Do you want me to come over?" _He was fed up with banal talk; he needed to see her and see for himself that she was actually okay.

"If you want…" Gabriella took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she realized how doubtful her tone was. "Yeah, come over…" She said with a firmer voice now.

Troy didn't need anything more. _"I'll be there in ten."_

Gabriella closed her phone and went to her bathroom – she had ten minutes to look normal again, and she knew she had to make it quick if she wanted for Troy to still be out of everything.

* * *

Troy drove to Gabriella's not looking any signal; he was in a rush because an alarm had been turned on in his head listening her sad and distraught voice. She'd told him she was okay, but he couldn't believe her, and so he needed to see her personally to assure himself she was in fact okay and that he was overreacting.

He didn't think twice about it, but he knew that the worry he'd felt that afternoon while being away from Gabriella knowing she was alone in the school was a proof that something in him was changing; time ago he wouldn't have been able to feel so much for another person, and he knew it, but now, with Gabriella in his life, all the feelings and all the emotions were bigger, more powerful and also more intense.

The sound of his phone snapped him out of his reverie. "What?"

"_Hey dude…"_

"What do you want Chad?" Troy answered tiredly, closing his eyes when he stopped the car in a red light.

Chad snapped his tongue. _"What's with this tone, man? What has the doctor said?"_

"I'm already okay," Troy sighed. "Hey look, I can't really talk now…"

Troy needed to see Gabriella and Chad was distracting his driving there.

"_Oh man," _Chad whined. _"Come to the park, we're meeting with the guys for a game…"_

Troy widened his eyes.

No. Way.

"I can't," Troy swallowed. "I'm okay to play, but not now. The knee is burning me after the exploration the doctor has done…and now is a little bit swollen."

"_That sucks," _Chad sighed. _"Well, I'll see you tomorrow in the school then…"_

"Yeah, yeah," Troy said flatly and completely absently. "See you there…"

He couldn't care less about them now, his first priority was Gabriella and he couldn't wait until she was in his arms; he needed to see by himself she was okay because her voice had given her away.

----------

Arriving at Gabriella's driveway, Troy grabbed his phone again and dialled the number he already knew by heart.

"Baby?" He said softly when Gabriella answered. "I'm here, open the garage's door."

"_Okay wait a second," _Troy could hear some noises and then Gabriella spoke again. _"You can go in now…"_

"See you in a few…"

Troy hang up and entered the car in Gabriella's garage; even though she lived quite far from Chad and "his friends", he didn't want to risk someone passing by there and recognizing his car because then their secret wouldn't be a secret anymore.

When he was killing the engine of the car, the door that connected the garage with the basement opened and a Gabriella appeared there wearing sweats. Troy observed her slowly and with all his attention, searching something that told him which was her real state; she smiled softly at him, but her smile, though gorgeous, didn't reach her eyes – she'd lied when she said she was fine.

The special connection they shared let the other know what was happening only locking their eyes, and when Troy's locked with Gabriella's, he saw pain, he saw sadness – things that hadn't been there when he'd left the school.

That last thought made him step out of his car quickly and close the distance between them, crushing her body in a hug; Gabriella gasped silently when the pressure on her arms and back made by Troy hurt her, and so she closed her eyes in pain, though Troy didn't notice because her face had been out of his sight.

"I've missed you, baby," Troy whispered rubbing her back.

Gabriella pulled away, action that made Troy to narrow his eyes, and smiled. "I've missed you too," she said leaning up and pecking his lips. "Come on, let's go to my room…"

"Not so fast," Troy said grabbing her arm…but dropping it quickly when Gabriella winced. "What the hell has happened?" He asked angrily trying to lift the sleeves of the top she was wearing. "Gabriella, come here," he commanded when she pulled away.

Gabriella walked backwards until her back touched the wall. "Leave it alone, Troy…"

She was not only afraid of Chad because of his threat but also afraid of Troy; she'd never seen his eyes so cold, so dark, so tormented…so full of hate, and that scared her, because she couldn't say if his hate was directed to her or what.

Troy didn't back away; taking slow steps towards her, his mind was replaying the events he'd just lived – Gabriella wincing in pain and Gabriella walking away from him were things he'd lived only in his worst nightmares, and he couldn't help but be worried, angered and mostly frustrated. And he felt frustrated because he knew something bad had happened to her but she didn't want for him to know it; the frustration he felt each time he wanted to help her but she, stubbornly, refused the help was like a beast, consuming everything and not letting him see and think clearly, because if he had done it, he would have seen a terrified Gabriella, a scared to death Gabriella.

But his mind was blank in rage towards the idiots that thought they were better than the rest of the humanity; because even though she hadn't said names, Troy knew that if someone would have done something to her, but someone out of school, she would have told him. But no, her reaction only could mean that something had happened in the school, and Troy knew, perfectly, who had been the authors of what had happened to Gabriella.

"Gabriella," he hissed still not realizing about her shivering state. "What the fuck has happened to you?"

Whimpering, Gabriella's back slipped down the door, until she could hug her knees towards her chest. "Please Troy, you're scaring me," she whispered burying her head in her knees.

That snapped Troy out of his raged state and he widened his eyes, kneeling in front of her and placing his arms softly around her. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry…"

Gabriella's sobs broke free and Troy's instincts kicked in; carrying her bridal style, Troy went to her room and placed her softly on the mattress, lying beside her and pulling her body closer to his, letting her to bury her face in the crock of his neck so she could cry in peace.

Each new sob was a stab in his heart and he had to close his eyes at the sight of this broken Gabriella he had in front of him; he'd never seen her so broken, so emotionally destroyed, and he was sure as hell he didn't want to see something like that again. Reaching for his phone, Troy dialled his father's number and waited for him to pick the phone up.

"_Hello?" _

"Dad," Troy hissed. "I'm sleeping here. Something has happened with Gabriella and she's crying now."

It wasn't a question or a request; Troy's voice had sounded firm, and Jack knew he wouldn't admit a "no" for answer. Also, he could hear Gabriella's violent sobs through the phone, so he didn't need anything more. _"I'll tell your mother; what's happened?"_

"I don't know," Troy sighed tiredly. "But I'm not leaving her side tonight…"

"_Do you need anything?" _Jack asked worriedly through the phone.

"If the guys call," Troy hissed, his eyes turning even darker at the thought of them, "tell them I'm sleeping or whatever. I'm going to turn my phone off."

"_Okay,"_ Troy could hear his father explaining to his mother what was happening and waited. _"Your mom says that maybe it would be better for you two to come here…"_

"No," Troy said still angry. "She needs some peace and I don't want for her to feel pressured. Don't worry, I'll come by tomorrow morning before school starts."

"_Okay,"_ Jack sighed after repeating the message to his wife. _"Take care of Gabriella, Troy…"_

"Will do," Troy said in a throaty voice, kissing her hair tenderly, trying to calm the shaking girl in his arms. "Bye dad…"

Hanging up, Troy pulled Gabriella's face away from his neck; wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes with his thumbs, Troy was about to speak, but nothing came out. The desperation in her eyes was too much.

"Baby," he whispered. "What's happened?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella pulled herself closer to Troy and continued with the crying; he sighed in defeat knowing that with her being so distressed a conversation was totally out of order and simply let her cry.

* * *

After what seemed hours, Gabriella stopped to cry but didn't move. Troy didn't know if she was sleeping or not so, slowly, he pulled away a little to look at her face. Her eyes were open but blank, and they were directed to some random point behind him, which scared him with no end. "Gabi," he whispered softly. "Baby come on, what's happened?"

She didn't move or made a move that told him she'd heard him.

"Please Gabi," Troy whispered with his lips against the warm skin of her temple.

Gabriella looked at him; she wanted to explain everything that had happened but she was afraid of the consequences. "I can't tell you…"

Troy locked his eyes with hers. "Has Chad done something?"

Diverting her eyes away from him, Gabriella shrugged. "No…" Troy sat up then, observing how Gabriella whimpered at the lack of contact and placed her eyes in him, looking afraid, looking scared. "Are you leaving?" She asked with a petite voice, her eyes brightening with unleashed tears again.

"No," Troy caressed her face softly with his hand. "Turn around and lift the sleeves of your shirt for me, please," he pleaded.

He would have done it by himself, but with Gabriella, all physical movements had to be slow so she didn't become uncomfortable.

"Please Troy," Gabriella said in a low and tired voice. "Leave it alone…"

"I'm not going to ask you that twice Gabriella," Troy said firmly but still softly. "Turn around and lift the sleeves of you shirt."

Gabriella sighed; she had nothing to do because Troy knew there was something under her shirt, something she was hiding, and something she had wanted for him to never know. Slowly, Gabriella did as she was told and closed her eyes, waiting for Troy's fury to come again.

She heard the sudden intake of breathe and his curses, but he didn't say anything for a while. "What's with those bruises?" He asked in a controlled but tight voice, pointing at her arms. "And what the hell has happened to your back?" His fingertips were touching each bruise in a very soft way, but still her body tensed because of the pain. "Sorry…"

Gabriella sat up pulling the top downwards again. "They've grabbed my arms and they've pushed me into the lockers…"

"Fuck," Troy growled, his hands closing in fists. "I'm going to kill them…"

"No," she whispered pulling herself closer to him. "Please don't do anything; things would get worse…"

Troy sighed and enveloped her in his arms carefully, trying to avoid the bruises. "Worse? Gabriella they've used violence now, things can't go worse…"

"But they can," she protested weakly. "I've lived worse things Troy, and I don't want to live them again. Forget it…please…"

"I can't forget they've hurt you, baby," Troy closed his eyes and talked passionately. "You can't ask me to forget it…"

Kissing his neck softly, Gabriella wrapped one of her arms around his torso. "For me…please…"

"You're asking for an impossible, baby," Troy said kissing her forehead again. "Only thinking about what they've done to you…" He growled menacingly again.

"I want to forget it, baby, please…" Gabriella whispered. "Can we stop to talk about them? Let me be happy for some time, please…"

Her plea, muffled because she'd talked against his shoulder, made him close his eyes as if he was in pain; he understood perfectly her wish of to forget about all this crap, at least for tonight – with the school's events and her mother going away for the week, Troy knew Gabriella's body was exhausted and completely drained; he wanted to ease her soul, to pull away the nightmares and simply make her happy, and he also knew she deserved some peaceful time after everything, so he pulled her head away from him and leaned his forehead in hers. "Okay, but only for tonight."

"Thank you," she whispered pecking her lips softly.

Troy kissed her lips passionately when she pulled away, trying to say with the kiss the words he couldn't speak but feel; Gabriella, on the other hand, responded into the kiss, returning it with equal fervour, letting his tongue invade her mouth when he rubbed her lower lip, and moaning when his teeth bit her lip softly.

"Hello," he murmured when the need of air made them to pull away.

Gabriella looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"Well now that I've kissed you after I don't know how hours apart," Troy winked at her, "it's time for a proper greeting, don't you think?"

A soft giggle escaped from her mouth, making his heart to fly with pride – pride for her and the way she was handling everything, and also for himself, because he'd been able to steal a little smile from her. To say he'd never been so happy to hear her giggle would be an understatement, and he couldn't help but lean up and kiss her lips softly again.

"Hello to you too," she whispered against his lips understanding his gesture.

Troy hugged her then, pulling her body as closer to his as possible, and sighed in relief when Gabriella spoke one last time with a smile on her face, before she kissed the piece of clothed skin that was closer to her lips. "Thank you…"

Kissing her hair, Troy sighed; there was nothing more to say at the moment because both knew what their hearts were speaking with each heartbeat but neither of them dared to speak aloud - she was feeling better, safer, securer, thankful to have him there with her, more relieved and happier and he simply was feeling his heart explode in something he didn't recognize...but loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the delay! I've had a lot of things going on and I've been working on this chapter whenever I've had some free time, which has been a weird occurrence that week, but I hope the wait will be worthy :D**

**I'd like to know your opinions, though… **

**Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for your support, your reviews and for adding the story or myself to your alerts; those emails are and make me feel incredible! THANKS! :hug:**

**Here is chapter 6; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"No please, don't hurt me…"

Gabriella's whimper woke up Troy, who turned around and embraced her trembling and sobbing body tightly with his arms, kissing her forehead softly and whispering comforting words into her ear. "Shh baby, it's okay…"

Her tossing stopped after a minute, and he felt Gabriella pulling herself closer to him in her sleep; he held her tightly until her shaking stopped, sighing in frustration when finally Gabriella's sleep became peaceful again.

Even though they'd been joking and laughing all the evening, when Gabriella had fallen slept things had gotten worse; she'd been having continuous nightmares, tossing around, crying in her sleep, whimpering in fear and murmuring pleas, which tortured Troy with no end. He couldn't help but feel an uncontrollable rage each time another nightmare attacked Gabriella; the fact that he knew his friends were the ones to blame for Gabriella's fear and discomfort only made things worse.

His blood had boiled when Gabriella had asked him, just before they went to bed, if he could put some ointment in the huge bruise she had in her back and he'd seen it fully; the purple stain in her olive skin was only a proof that things were getting out of hand, that things only could get worse instead of better – because once the physical bully started, it was easier to continue it, and with him not being able to be with Gabriella _always_, the chances of Gabriella getting hurt again by his friends were too high for his liking.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back softly, turning his head to look at her; he couldn't understand how someone so beautiful, inwardly and outwardly, could be so attacked without reason. Her gorgeousness, her sweet and shy nature were enough for everyone to be drawn to her in his opinion; if his friends were so stupid to not see her perfect qualities, if his friends couldn't see pass the "social barriers" they had imposed themselves, it was not her problem, and that was the reason because of Troy couldn't help but feel useless when it came to protect her.

He knew what he should do – face them and admit his feelings for her publicly – but he knew that was impossible if he wanted to protect Gabriella; though the truth was that the secret wasn't protecting her, either. He didn't know what to do; it was a lost-lost situation, and he was aware of that, but still that wasn't enough for him to make a firm decision. Plus, it wasn't only his "friends" who worried him but also the girls – one thing, though it was awful, was to be insulted by guys, but he knew that if their relationship became public, the girls should be the ones also attacking Gabriella, and that would mean for Gabriella to not be able to have the peace he wanted for her to have.

The moonlight was washing Gabriella's face and he couldn't help but feel lucky, the luckiest guy in the world; the desire, the feelings, the emotions and everything she made him feel were incredible and something he'd never thought possible for someone to feel. No problems existed when she kissed him, when he won over one of her barriers, when he put a sparkle in her eyes, when she pressed herself closer to him…there was nothing more but them when Gabriella was with him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to feel that way with anyone but her.

That made him wonder which were his real feelings for her – he knew he'd fallen for her, strongly and badly, but he didn't know if he _loved_ her in the whole meaning of the word. Gabriella had become the most important person for him, and he knew his heartbeat was faster every time he thought about her, but still there was something off…something he couldn't put his finger on; maybe it was fear, because to admit that he loved her would mean to be with all his fears and weaknesses in the open, making him vulnerable in front of her and the rest of the world, but on the other hand…was he really so affected by the others' opinion? Were the others' opinions so important for him? Even more important than what Gabriella and his parents could think about him?

He didn't think so.

But then again, he wasn't ready to face and admit his real feelings.

Though that didn't mean that he didn't care about Gabriella – because her wellbeing and her happiness were the most important things for him.

Everything was a mess, a huge and horrible mess…and he wasn't able to see the solution, the light at the end of the tunnel he was in.

At least at the moment.

* * *

Gabriella woke up when the dryness of her throat became unbearable. Opening her eyes slowly, she felt disoriented when she realized Troy was sleeping with her; even though they'd shared a bed while taking naps, he'd never spent the night at her house…the same way she'd never spent the night at his, so at first she couldn't understand what was happening. However, she only needed a minute to remember everything that happened the day before…and then she understood why he was there with her.

The realization was like a cold shower and immediately images of the bully came to her head; the fury she'd seen in Chad's eyes when he'd pushed her to the cold and hard material of the lockers had been immense, and the strength he'd used to hurt her had been more than the one she received while living in New York – thing she never thought could be possible.

But it had been.

And Gabriella still didn't understand why.

She wasn't conscious about she doing something to provoke the others' rage; she only went to school, studied, passed her exams and talked with her friends – nothing more and nothing less, but still it seemed she'd done something really huge for people treat her like that. She couldn't understand why someone had to pick on her when she avoided contact with them; she never spoke to them if not because they asked her something, she never had laughed of them or insult them, but still they seemed to find funny to destroy her, to humiliate her, to bring her down.

Cuddling closer to Troy's bare chest, Gabriella couldn't help but turn her head a little and kiss his warm skin when she realized how lucky she was to have him; the feeling of safety always came when Troy was near her was something completely new but also incredible – he would always make sure that only insults were said and that no one touched her, and also he was the one stopping those same insults with a cold order no one dared to disobey. Even though she would have liked to have him with her all the time they were at school, Gabriella was aware that things only would be worse if they made public their relationship; so far, they'd been successful hiding it for more than six months, but things were beginning to be too much.

He would pull away the girls that threw themselves at him, he would send a death glare to the boys when they mocked her…but still the unease feeling was there. She trusted Troy, and she knew he was with her because he wanted to be with her, but she still was having a hard time processing Troy had chosen her; of all the girls that were in their school, Troy had picked the most normal girl, the one who didn't dress as if she was going to a disco, the one who barely used make up, the one that usually wore her hair in her natural curls because didn't know how to do something sophisticated with them, the one that usually wore jeans and flats, the one that probably was the less popular…the one that probable was the most invisible, if not because someone wanted to insult or mock her.

And that didn't make sense.

However, Gabriella saw the sparkle in his eyes when they were alone and together, when they could be themselves freely; that sparkle, as Lucille had explained to her, hadn't been ever but when they began their relationship, and that made her feel proud of what they'd reached in the months they'd been together. She knew that Troy was happy with her, and only for that she wanted to be strong…so he was proud of her; it was difficult, but she only wanted to return to him the huge help he'd provided. She'd learned to trust in someone because Troy had been that someone, and only for that, her gratitude was infinite.

Neither of them had talked about love, but Gabriella knew what she was feeling for Troy; the powerful attraction she felt when they met only had increased day by day, and now she was sure that Troy was the one who owned her heart completely. She was sure she loved him, but knowing his issues with "love" Gabriella didn't want to force the machine more than what was necessary; both she and Troy were at the edge of breaking down – and the last events hadn't help, either – so to force a talk about what they felt was probably the less smartest move she could do…and so she had to keep it to herself.

Lifting her head from his chest, Gabriella looked at her alarm-clock, knowing it was about to sound, and sighed when she saw they still could be together for thirty minutes before he had to go to his home and change his clothes. Slowly, she disentangled from him and stood up carefully, trying to not wake him up, stretching her body when she did so, and went to the bathroom to drink some water; when she saw her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but gasp – her cheeks were stained with dry tears, her eyes were bloated and all her face was a mess…and then all the nightmares she'd had during the night came to her again.

Sliding down the door, Gabriella curled in a ball sitting on the ground and hugging her knees to her chest; she wanted to cry, but she also wanted to remain strong. She wasn't conscious about all the crying she seemed to have done during the night, but the proof was there, in her face, and so she knew that even though her will was one, her body had another one.

She couldn't let this afraid part of her win; she had to work harder in order for the fears to disappear, and she knew she could lean on Troy when her strength wasn't with her anymore because he would help her and he would be her rock, the same way he'd been all this time they'd been together.

For that, and also because she trusted him with everything she was, Gabriella stood up with a look of determination in her face; the bully would continue, she was sure of that, but as long as she had Troy, as long as she had her friends with her, as long as she had her family with her, Gabriella knew she wasn't alone and that life could throw at her all the fucking shit it wanted because she was worthy, because her life mattered to some people, because her persona was appreciated by some people…and she couldn't let them down.

Turning on the cold water, Gabriella washed her face, feeling relief when the coldness touched her warm skin; she felt her body tired and restless, and she knew she probably looked like a mess, but she pushed those thoughts aside – if she wanted to keep herself strong, she had to ban those ugly thoughts and think only in positive and about the things she had – friends and family who loved her and a boyfriend that meant everything in this world to her.

Turning to the bed, Gabriella arranged the pillows and laid there, again trying to not wake Troy up; she didn't know why, but she knew his night had been as restless as his. Call them connection, instinct or whatever you want, but she only knew he'd waken up each time a nightmare had invaded her peaceful sleep, and so she wanted for him to really rest as much as he could those last minutes.

However, just when her body settled on the mattress Troy rolled over, leaning his head in her chest. "Where were you?" He muttered sleepy.

Gabriella tangled her fingers in his hair, trying to sooth him back to sleep. "I needed to go to the bathroom…go back to sleep, you still have some minutes…"

Wrapping an arm tightly around her, Troy shook his head. "If you're awake, I'm awake too…"

"Shhh," Gabriella cooed again. "Try to sleep…"

Troy closed his eyes too tired to argue with her, feeling how his body became relaxed again after the initial shock of not having Gabriella's warmness curled into him; her heartbeat was his lullaby, and the soothing rhythm of her fingers tangling in his hair was the last thing he needed to go back to sleep. However, his instincts kicked in when he remembered why he was in her house; lifting his head, startling Gabriella in the process, Troy looked at her face intently.

Lifting a hand, Troy rubbed her cheeks and tried to read her real feelings in her eyes; pain and sorrow were there, along with another thing, a thing he'd never seen there. A new light was present in Gabriella's eyes, and he tilted his head, trying to decipher what it meant. "You okay?" He whispered.

Gabriella stilled his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Yeah…"

"Come here," Troy said after a minute only looking at her, leaning onto his back and reaching out his arm for Gabriella to cuddle with him again. Gabriella obliged and smiled when she felt his lips touching her hair. "Are you really okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Gabriella shrugged. "I mean…it still hurts, but it's different now…"

"Why?" Troy asked using his fingers to lift her chin so he could see her features, knowing that would be what would tell him if she lied or not.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think in the best words to explain to him what she was feeling. "I don't know," she said lowly and uncertainly. "I can't let them win…I mean…if I survived New York that means I'm stronger than I think and…well, now I have you," she closed her eyes again when Troy kissed her temple again at her words, "so…I have to remain strong. I want to make you proud of me…"

Wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her on him, Troy grabbed her face until their eyes couldn't help but lock together. "I'm proud of you."

The firmness in his voice was unmistakable and Gabriella smiled. "But I don't want you worrying about me every time we're not together; I have to be strong, not only for you but also, and mainly, for me, and I can't let the people that trust me down, Troy…"

"Who talks about letting them down?" Troy asked narrowing his eyes, still rubbing her cheeks softly with his fingertips.

"I mean," Gabriella swallowed aloud – her nerves were about to make her speak the words she knew neither of them were ready to hear. "I can't always be the victim, and I need to be able to defend myself, to keep my confidence in myself untouched, you know? That's what my dad taught me…though I was too blind to see it when we were in New York, and my mom also needs some happiness, Troy, not a daughter who always have problems…and you…"

"What about me?" Troy asked in a petite voice amazed by what she was saying and her selflessness.

Gabriella was about to lose the battle against herself; she needed to say aloud her feelings for him, she needed for him to know how important he was, she needed for him to know the real significance of their relationship for her…she needed, simply, to share with him the fireworks her heart felt each time she thought about him.

The only one thing that stopped her was the fear she had for his reaction; the fact that Troy had avoided, always, to talk about their feelings spoke louder than anything, and she knew that maybe she would be pushing him confessing her love for him, but she couldn't help it – what he had taught her, what he made her feel, what he reached destroying all her barriers in so less time were more important than her own fears, and so she knew that it was now or never.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered looking directly into his eyes, "so much, and I want you to know that if not because of you, I'm not sure where I would be now…or which would be my state…you've given me what I needed to break my shell Troy, and…"

Her throat constricted then, not letting her continue. Of course, his statuesque state didn't help, either. He was frozen in his spot, with a blank look in his eyes and with an unreadable expression in his face, that didn't let her to know what he was thinking.

Troy, on the other hand, was speechless; he'd feared the moment when he would have to admit his real feelings for her…but he hadn't expected, not even once, for this moment to be so soon. His eyes remained locked with hers and he only could see trust, sincerity, care…but also love; he knew, only looking into her eyes, that her feelings for him were so deep, the same way his for her were, and then all his fears vanished – if Gabriella had admit her love for him, that meant she'd let him in completely, and only for that, the pride for her increased infinitely…making him spoke without further thinking.

"I love you too," he whispered with a tentatively voice, once he lifted her face placing two fingers under her chin when he realized she'd lowered her eyes in something that seemed to be shame, shyness…or fear of his reaction.

She gasped and soon her eyes filled with unleashed tears. "What?"

"I love you too," he repeated louder this time. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" He repeated with a wide smile that only was reflect of hers pulling her body down and hugging her tightly, chuckling when Gabriella's giggles floated through the room.

"Troy!" She shrieked when his hold was too tight. "Can't breathe…"

Laughing freely, Troy loosened his hold. "Sorry…" He muttered shyly but still with a soft smile. "I love you," he whispered calmly now, with his eyes boring holes into hers.

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered as well, leaning down softly connecting her lips with his in a perfect, soft, tender and sweet kiss, sealing with it their feelings.

Neither of them wanted to break the bubble they were in where their feelings were doing the talking and so they pulled away before the kiss turned out into something more "physical", but still they kept their faces millimetres apart, their noses rubbing together and their lips joining randomly in the most tender caresses, with each centimetre of their bodies touching the others.

That was what both wanted; this was the perfect situation they could think of, where both were free, where neither of them had to put barriers to what they wanted to say, do or feel and where no one but them existed – their hearts were about to explode overcame with the spiral of warm, happy and perfect feelings and emotions both were feeling, and both were sure that, if they were about to die, death couldn't find them in a best place: embraced tightly with each other.

After some more kisses, sweet words and romantic caresses, their bubble broke when the alarm of their phones went on. He groaned, hugging her tightly for some seconds. "Don't want to go to school…" He whined.

She smiled softly kissing his neck. "Neither do I, baby, but we have to go there…we'll be fine…"

Troy pulled away and smiled tenderly at her. "Shouldn't be I the one consoling and cheering you up?" He teased jokingly.

"Well," Gabriella grinned, "probably that's true, but we both know that the drama queen here is you, not me…"

Her teasing tone wasn't missed by Troy, who glared at her. "Drama queen? Me? Please!" He scoffed.

"Oh right," Gabriella nodded, "you're not a drama queen but a baby…how can I got that wrong?"

He gasped. "Take it back…" He threatened with a serious face…but with a special twinkle in his eyes put there by the happiness he felt, which Gabriella picked up at one.

"No," she giggled.

"I'm not going to repeat it," he continued darkly moving his hands until they were at her waist. "Take it back…"

Gabriella widened her eyes when she realized what he was about to do. Wriggling to free herself from his grasp, and groaning when he only tightened his hands around her waist, Gabriella pouted. "Don't you dare, Troy," He only chuckled darkly. "I'm serious…"

"Oh I know you are," he said tickling her sides laughing hard when her laughs and gasped pleas for him to stop echoed in the room. "Take it back," he said once he rolled them over and he was over him, straddling her legs.

"No!" Gabriella said between fits of laugher, trying to push him away from her with no luck.

"Ok then," Troy said nonchalantly amused at her efforts so she could be free again, tickling her sides quicker.

The new speed made Gabriella wriggle violently and soon both rolled over again…until they fell off the bed, with Troy landing on Gabriella's body, who received the new weight gasping in pain. Troy realized and rolled off her, wrapping his strong arms around her and sitting her on his lap, all remains of laughter vanished from his face. "Baby, are you okay?"

Gabriella rubbed her head. "Ouch…"

"Baby," he whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine," Gabriella giggled. "But you need to lose some weight, Mister…" She teased. "You're awfully heavy…" She added poking his chest.

Troy rolled his eyes at her remark. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The teasing smile whipped off her face and was replaced with a soft smile at his concern. "I'm okay baby, really…"

When the pet name escaped from her mouth Troy couldn't help but pull her head down so he was able to connect his lips with hers briefly and softly…but with an intimate edge neither of them missed. When they pulled apart, both pairs of eyes connected uncontrollably and the couple shared a smile that spoke more than what either of them could say.

"Come on," Gabriella said standing up. "We have a school to face!"

Troy joined his chuckle to her giggle. "Promise me one thing, though," he said slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her body closer to his. When he felt her nod, he sighed. "Promise me that if they bother you somehow you'll go and find my dad or me, okay? I'll try and be with them all the time so I can stop them but you know how school works…"

"No worries," Gabriella promised.

"I'm serious Gabi," Troy said firmly. "My dad already knows about what happened yesterday and he told me he would be watching them too, so go and find him if you can't find me or I can't escape from them…"

Touched by his deep concern for her wellbeing, Gabriella smiled. "I promise," she pecked his lips. "And now come on or we'll be late; you still have to go to your house and get ready…"

She disentangled from him and let him get dressed, while she waited patiently leaning into the doorframe of her bedroom's door; when he was dressed and went to stand beside her, she reached her hand and he took it eagerly, intertwining their fingers together. "Let's go…"

Arriving at the garage, the couple joined their lips once last time before their pretending began; the kiss was urgent – too much had happened and their feelings and emotions were still too fresh for them to be able to separate without "drama" – and passionate, where their tongues danced sensually together and their bodies pressed together, as closer as they could, knowing that this touch would have to last at least for the day.

"Love you, baby," Troy whispered against her lips just before he entered in the car.

Gabriella gave him a smile while he waited for him to turn on the engine so she could press the button and open the door for him to be able to drive to his house. "I love you too…"

* * *

"I'm home!"

Lucille and Jack went to the hall of their house with worry written all over their faces. "How is she?"

"Better," Troy sighed. "I mean yesterday was awful but…she's better now; she's so brave…gosh, I can't even explain it…"

Lucille and Jack interchanged a look and Jack spoke carefully. "What do you mean?"

"She's told me that she doesn't want for them to win, dad," Troy answered lowly but also passionately. "That she wants for her to be okay and trust in herself, you know? That she doesn't want for then to bring her down and that she wants to be able to defend herself…"

"Wow," Jack whispered.

Troy looked at him. "I know…"

Lucille cleared her throat. "Troy," she began tentatively, "I don't want Gabriella being alone in her house all this week while Marie is away. Why don't you tell her to come here for this time her mom is away? I'd feel better with her here rather than having her alone…"

"Mom," Troy sighed. "You know one thing is for her to come here to spend an afternoon or some hours, but another one, and a very different one, is for Gabriella to be sleeping here all this week. The guys come whenever they want, and I don't want them finding Gabriella here…it'd be worse for her…"

"But Troy," Jack interceded. "Your mom is right; Gabriella shouldn't be alone all this week. She's having a hard time while she's at school, and with her mom away…the loneliness will be more intense…"

"And what about if I sleep there?" Troy asked in a petite voice not daring to look into his parents' eyes.

"Has Gabriella asked that to you?" Lucille continued.

Troy shook his head before she had ended her sentence. "She doesn't know that; I've been thinking about it while I was coming here…"

"I don't see why not," Jack shrugged his shoulders. "But first we need to talk with Marie and know what she thinks…"

"Let me talk with Gabi first," Troy interceded. "I'm not sure about how much of this Gabriella wants for her mom to know, and I don't want to betray her trust. If Gabriella is okay with that, then you can talk with Marie but if not, then…well, I'll think about something…"

Lucille sighed – she was okay with Troy sleeping at Gabriella's because she knew that their relationship was way deeper than something purely physical and that she hadn't to be worried about "funny business" between them – and even if they were physical active, she knew both would be responsible with it - but she didn't want to impose her opinion over Marie's, who was the mother of the girl and the owner of the house. She only hoped that, in case Marie refused Troy's solution, Troy would accept having Gabriella with them.

Because she knew he didn't want for Gabriella to be alone; she just knew that the petite brunette was one of the most important people for Troy, and that he cared for her a lot – she even thought that he loved her though she'd never heard him talk about that before – so she knew he was worried. She didn't think any less about him because of his refuse to the fact of Gabriella sleeping in their house because she knew that the reasons he'd exposed were the truth – his friends were there almost everyday and the risk of an unwanted meeting was high, too high for her liking.

"Okay," the woman nodded finally, "but after school you and Gabriella are coming here so we all can talk about it and can call Marie to explain to her what's happening at school if Gabriella accepts to explain it to her mom. If not, well, then we'll call Marie anyway and ask her if you can go to her house so Gabriella is not alone so many days, is that clear?"

"Yes," Troy nodded and looked at his watch, widening his eyes when he saw what time it was. "Shit, I'll be late!"

With that, he passed in a blur in front of his parents and disappeared through the corridor to his room where, Jack and Lucille guessed, he would take a shower and get dressed for school.

"Do you think she'll be okay at school, dear?" Lucille asked in a petite voice wrapping her arms around her husband's torso.

Jack sighed. "I hope so; I'll be watching out those idiots and also Gabriella…but I'm afraid I can't be with her all the time, and neither can Troy. There are a lot of moments where she'll be alone, well, with Taylor and her friends, and Chad and the guys…"

"Poor girl," Lucille whispered painfully – because she already loved Gabriella as if she was her daughter; only because of the huge and important change for the better Gabriella had provoked in Troy, the girl had all her respect, admiration and love. Since the day Troy became a team with Gabriella, Troy was happier, more content, more real, more himself…he was…more human, and both Jack and Lucille knew that the artifice of that was only Gabriella. Jack nodded his head…but suddenly pushed Lucille away from him, who looked at her startled. "What are you doing?"

"I've just had an idea," Jack smiled. "Gabi needs a break, at least today, and so I'm going to give her that break…"

Lucille looked at her husband as if he was an alien. "What are you going to do?"

"Make the guys busy," Jack winked at her and rolled his eyes when he realized Lucille had no idea about what he was saying. "Today each free period they have will be occupied with basketball…I can tell them that the team needs more training or something like that and that this is the reason because of I'm scheduling more trainings these days…I'm sure Troy will agree with me…"

"With what?" Troy asked from the bottom of the staircase already dressed and ready for school, looking at his parents confusedly.

"Each free period the team have will be dedicated to a practice," Jack smiled. "The guys won't be able to do anything to Gabriella simply because they will have to be in the gym with you and me…" The wide and mischievous smile that appeared on Troy's face was enough for his parents to chuckle. "I get you like my plan?"

"Absolutely," Troy nodded. "I hope Gabriella will be able to handle them when they are in her class and I'm not, but I'm sure she was more afraid about what will happen while we're on free period. I should warn her some way…"

Instinctively, Lucille turned her head to the right and widened her eyes when she saw how late it was. "I'll call her now, you two should go or you'll be late!" She said in a rush pushing both men towards the door.

"Shit, I wanted to be there before Gabriella arrived…" Troy muttered grabbing the lunch her mother was handing him. "Call her now and tell her to wait for me before she goes in…"

And with that he was in his car, turning on the engine and pressing the accelerator imprudently when the car was in the street again, leaving his parents without a greeting.

"I'll keep an eye on things," Jack rubbed Lucille's back softly, "and I'll call you later with the update, ok? Now call Gabi before she can arrive to her friends…"

"Will do," Lucille nodded and stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly to his. "Love you…"

"I love you too!"

* * *

Gabriella awaited patiently in her car following Lucille's orders; she couldn't help but smile at how concerned all the Bolton's were for her – she knew Jack was always with an eye on her, checking if she was okay or not and providing some furtive moments with Troy when things were too much; Lucille was like another mom, and more if her own mom was in a trip and Troy…well, Troy was Troy.

A soft giggle escaped from her mouth when she remembered the conversation she'd just had with Lucille…

_When Gabriella was about to kill the engine of her car, already parked in her usual spot – in the farthest part of the parking lot – her phone rang crazily, and so she reached for the item in her bag. _"Luce cell"_ she read looking at the bright screen, and then she couldn't help but think that maybe something was wrong with Troy, which made her to press the answer button and speak frantically._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Gabi," _Lucille's voice was calm and Gabriella allowed herself to calm down. _"I'm calling you to tell you that you have to wait for Troy to arrive to the school before you go in."

"_What?" Gabriella asked confusedly. "Why?"_

"He wants to make sure he's already there so he can stop them if they do something…" _Gabriella didn't know more to know who were those "them" and "they"._

_Sighing, Gabriella closed her eyes. "How much do you know?"_

"Everything sweetie," _Lucille answered honestly and softly. _"Troy called us when you were sleeping…"

"_I should have imagined," Gabriella answered._

"Don't get mad at him now," _Lucille pleaded. _"He was worried, and also were we; look sweetie," _Gabriella heard how Lucille swallowed loudly and couldn't help but be curious about what she had to say, _"Troy cares for you a lot and…the way you've changed him for good…well, we care for you too and he knows that; we want your wellbeing the same way he does and…please, let him help you…trust him on that…"

_Gabriella narrowed her eyes; she couldn't understand what Lucille was saying, implying or referring to. "What do you mean?"_

_Lucille sighed. _"I only want you to know that, even though he can seem the tough guy…he's not; deeply…he's been so many years refraining his feelings…he doesn't know, now, how to put them into words or actions…"

_Again, Gabriella was confused – Troy with her had always been caring, soft, sweet and tender. "Luce, seriously, I hope you won't get offended but…what do you want to say? Say it straight, please…"_

"I only want you to know that even though he still insists on your relationship being a secret…he doesn't do that because some shit paranoid but because he cares about you a lot." _Lucille took a deep breathe. _"He's not ashamed of you or what you two have…on the contrary, he treasures it a lot and that's the reason because of he's so careful when it comes to you. He doesn't want anyone but people who really care about him – and people he cared about too – knowing about what you two have simply because…for him…what happens between you two is sacred…"

_Gabriella smiled at that; she hadn't thought, not even for a second, that Troy wanted to keep their relationship as a secret because of fear of what people could say – she knew that their relationship, and especially Gabriella, were super important for him…and the proof was in the fact that he'd admitted her love for her loudly for the very first time, letting his heart feel and letting his soul live. "I know that, Luce…"_

"I'm sorry I'm intruding that way, Gabi," _Lucille sighed, _"but I guess I can understand that…at some point, the whole situation can be frustrating…"

"_And it is," Gabriella giggled, "but not because of Troy or what he says or does but because people here are so focused on the looks, popularity and shit like that…I don't know…is like…we can't be together because that's not the way it should be and…well, we're more than good together, and I know he cares for me a lot, Luce, so don't worry about it. The situation can crisp my nerves…but I swear I haven't doubt, ever, about Troy's intentions with me."_

"You don' know how glad I am you feel that way, Gabi," _Lucille's voice sounded relieved. _

"_It's only the truth," Gabriella giggled. "Don't worry okay?"_

"Sure dear," _Lucille giggled as well. _"I should go to work now…but oh, you and Troy are coming over after school; we need to discuss something about this week…"

_Even though Gabriella didn't know what was going on, she could understand the meaning behind Lucille's words. "Sure Luce, I have my cell with me as you can see, so we will be able to call my mom…"_

_Lucille laughed at Gabriella's accurate perception. _"You are really one of a kind, Gabi…" _Gabriella giggled and soon Lucille joined her. _"I'll see you later, sweetie, have a good day…"

"_You too…"_

A loud honk startled Gabriella just for a second, snapping her out of her daydreaming state, and she recognized it as Troy's – knowing he'd done that because he knew where she always parked her car, and also to warn her that she could go to the school. Shaking her head at his silliness when the honk sounded three just when he passed in front of her – his special way to greet her – Gabriella giggled softly and stepped out of her car, grabbing Chad and the others guys' bags with their homework done. She hadn't said anything to Troy about it, and she hoped she would be able to give them the bags without Troy knowing…

Maybe she hoped too much.

Because the first thing she found when she stepped inside of the school were Chad and his friends with a menacing pose…waiting for her.

"Well look who's decided to appear!" Chad exclaimed sarcastically. "Have you ended everything, nerd?"

She cringed when the word left his mouth, but filled her mind with Troy and the amazing morning they had had together and shook her head – she needed to be able to stand up for herself. "Everything is done," she answered in a flat voice. "Here," she said leaving the bags at their feet.

"I hope everything is okay," Chad hissed leaning down until his face touched hers. "If not…prepare yourself for your life to become hell, is that clear?"

Just when Gabriella was about to answer, although not in the way she would have liked because she didn't have the guts, a cold voice sounded from behind her.

"Morn…"

The voice stopped itself at the middle of the word and Gabriella cringed, realizing Troy probably would have a flip when he saw which position they were in; she only hoped Chad would keep his mouth shut, not even commenting anything about him ordering her to do his homework.

"Troy, my man!" Chad steeped away from Gabriella and went to pat Troy's back. "How's your knee?"

"Better," Troy directed his eyes to Gabriella for a second – brief moment but enough for her to know he was mad. "What were you doing?" He asked in what pretended to be a nonchalantly tone.

"Oh nothing, just making sure," Chad shrugged looking at his friends and snickering cruelly.

"About what?" Troy asked closing his hands in fists.

"The nerd here," Chad pointed at Gabriella, "had to do our homework, and we were telling her that it'd be better for her if everything was correctly done…"

Troy moved his eyes and locked them with Gabriella's taking advantage of the fact that Chad and his friends were distracted laughing like idiots; okay, he wasn't mad, he was furious.

Gabriella swallowed aloud and pleaded him, with her eyes, to drop the subject…at least until they were alone…but Troy didn't seem to understand her because he walked towards her, glaring her, and stopped just in front of her. "What the fuck Gabriella?" He hissed lowly so no one but them hear anything.

She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and lowered her face, looking at he ground. "Not now…"

She heard him sigh and soon his fingertips touched her hand – the only thing he could do to show her some affection without putting attention to them. "Go."

Gabriella scurried down the corridor just the same moment Chad chose to go back to Troy. "Where is the nerd?"

"She's gone," Troy answered flatly. "I'm going to homeroom, see you later."

The boys hurried to follow him and he sighed inwardly, but always trying to keep his face straight, serious, cold and furious. The girls were winking at him, waving at him, greeting him…but he ignored them all; he couldn't care less about them and the new information he'd learned from Chad was the only thing he could think about at that moment.

He knew he shouldn't be mad at Gabriella for keeping that bit of information from him, but he couldn't help it; he understood why she'd done that, but that didn't mean it hurt any less…or that it bothered him any less, because that was only one more thing to add to the things that were killing him inwardly. She not only had to hear insults and mockery, now she had to suffer violence towards her and also be treated as a slave…how could he not get mad?

Maybe he needed some private lessons or something because the ball was getting bigger and bigger…and he knew he was about to explode; the result would be bad because the bullying would increase, but at least Gabriella wouldn't be alone because he would be in every step of the way.

----------

Jack Bolton stepped from the teachers' lounge and the first thing he saw was a very furious Troy, accompanied by Chad and some members of the team – something bad had happened, it was obvious.

"Troy," Jack called him. "Guys, come here…"

"I have a copy of your schedules for this week," Jack explained flatly, "and we'll be practicing each one of your free periods…"

"What?" Chad whined. "Come on Coach…"

"Are you complaining?" Jack stiffened his body – he also had to show some authority and coldness to keep the guys on line.

Chad shook his head. "But we have practice scheduled two afternoons this week…"

"It's not like you need the time to do your homework, either," Troy hissed – Jack turned to look at him surprised with the venom Troy spat the words, and the boy shook his head discretely.

"She's looked for it," Chad shrugged, clueless about what his words were doing to Troy, who gritted his teeth together and closed his hands in fists until his knuckles were white.

And then Jack understood.

"Go to class," he hissed madly at Chad. "Bolton, as the captain of the team, can I have a word, please?"

Troy sighed and nodded.

If he couldn't be with Gabriella at the moment to calm himself down and breathe in relief with her body pressed closer to his, at least he had his father there…because he knew that what Troy wanted to talk about had nothing to do with basketball, the school or the team…but about what his son was feeling.

And right there and then, Troy realized that he'd never been gladder because of being that son.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there!!! :D Weeeeell…I already warned you but…here's the drama promised! LOL I hope you'll like that chapter! Some of you will hate me but…well, that's needed for the story, I swear! :)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews or for adding me or the story to your lists. You guys are the very best!! :hug:**

**Here is chapter 7, enjoy!!! :) **

* * *

Troy Bolton was exhausted.

With Gabriella tossing around and whimpering in her sleep continually he'd barely slept. His body had been in alert all the night so he could wake Gabriella whenever her nightmares kicked in or, at least, comfort her; even in the few random moments where he'd slept his brain and mind had been focused on whatever Gabriella did or said so her suffering wasn't long. Her every plea, her every cry, her every sob, her every whimper had been his torture but he couldn't bear the thought of not hearing them, of not to be there for her when needed; the only thought of Gabriella facing them alone was worse than to have one sleepless night, at least for him, and so he hadn't been able to sleep properly at all.

Entering in his father's office, Troy damned all the heavens with a hiss that shocked Jack. He'd never been him so angry, so possessed with fury, and that scared him. He knew the reason of Troy's rage had to do with Gabriella, and he couldn't help but worry about the girl that had brought his son back to him, the old son that he remembered – the one caring, the one that was able to show affection towards another someone, the one that thought first about another's person wellbeing before his…the one that had love inside of him.

He'd never seen Troy showing so many signals of tiredness and exhaustion; his blue eyes were surrounded by purple bags, his body seemed to have its own life, moving absently in the office they were in, his hair was messy and his eyes were red due to the few hours he'd probably slept; however, the thing that alerted him the most was the coldness in his usually light blue eyes and the lack of pretending Troy was doing.

He was so used seeing Troy bottling all his thoughts and emotions, that to see him showing them freely, though maybe it was because it was impossible for him to pretend everything was okay, was something totally out of the ordinary.

Knowing Chad and the other guys Jack knew that they, probably, had done something very bad to Gabriella for Troy being so angry, and so he began to notice how the fury Troy had inside of him was invading him too. "What the fuck has happened?"

His hiss arrived at Troy's ears, whose eyes darkened at the mere thought of what Chad had done to Gabriella. However, he didn't answer right away; only when the door of Jack's office closed with a _click_ he took a sit, letting his body fall tiredly and in defeat. Looking at his father, Troy closed his eyes. "The guys made Gabriella to do all their homework."

"What?" Jack's eyes bulged. "And how come you didn't tell us that?"

"I didn't know," Troy hissed. "Gabriella didn't say anything; I've just known it from Chad. The idiot was proud of his achievement."

Troy's voice was laced with sarcasm and Jack looked at him with sympathy. He could never agree with Chad and his manners, and though he was furious with the black guy, the truth was that he was more worried about Troy as his father. His duties as a teacher would come later, but at the moment the main thing was to be a father, a good father for Troy.

And as a father Jack knew that what bothered Troy the most was Gabriella and her wellbeing. "How's Gabriella?"

"Physically exhausted," Troy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Mentally…I don't know…" Troy silenced himself for a minute and Jack gave him the time he needed to put his thoughts in order. "When we were at her house…she seemed decided to not let them win but…when I've seen her in the corridor…and though she was trying to act as if nothing, she was scared to death…I mean…she doesn't want to let them win but…I think that's being too much…"

Jack sighed. "Have you two slept something this night?"

"She's slept more than me but…she hasn't rested more than me," Troy opened his eyes and the coldness vanished, being substituted by pain and sadness. "She's been having nightmares all night…and I've waken up whenever her pleas or her whimpers began."

"But you say this morning she was decided to win over them," Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I know," Troy sighed and stood up, pacing back and forth in defeat. "But she's been having nightmares all night, tossing around, crying, whimpering, pleading for the pain to stop, pleading that no one hurt her…" Troy crossed his arms over his chest as if he could stop the pain he was feeling this way. "I don't know what has happened this morning; she's been crying all night in her sleep and when I've waken up she's told me she didn't want let them win. I don't know what has happened between one thing and the other…"

Jack heard in silence his son's explanation and sighed. "That's getting out of hand, Troy."

"And what the fuck do you want me to do?" Troy hissed. "I try to stop them every time I can, but I can't be with her all the time she's at the school."

"I know, Troy," Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hear me, I'm not saying you're not doing everything you can to help Gabriella, but maybe she should talk with the principal about those guys so they can be expelled or something."

Troy was shaking his head before Jack ended his speech. "Gabriella doesn't want that; she says things will get worse when they come back to school…and she's partially right, I mean, I know Chad and vengeance is something totally common for him. Gabriella will be in a hell for the rest of the school time…"

"There has to be something we can do," Jack hissed. "I can fill all the free gaps in their schedule so they can't do anything to her, but the school won't allow me to do that…and less if the championship is so far away…"

The bell sounded then and Troy sighed. "I should go to class, now…"

"I'll sign you a pass," Jack answered going to his desk and writing a note to Mrs. Darbus, the homeroom teacher. "We'll think of something, Troy…don't worry…"

"I know but," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "It hurts to see her so broken…"

"I understand," Jack said giving his son the pass, "but you need to remain strong for Gabriella, okay? For the present time, the team will have practice all the free periods of today; Gabriella needs a break, and I'm planning on to give her precisely that, at least for today. You should talk to her or something so she escapes from school as quickly as possible; if she is in the school when the practice ends, Chad and the guys will try something…"

"I'll text her," Troy nodded. "I'm off now…"

"See you later, Troy," Jack greeted his son goodbye and took a sit in his desk…lifting his eyes from the papers he was reading when he didn't hear Troy moving. "What?" He asked when he discovered Troy looking at him.

"Thank you, dad," Jack smiled at Troy and the boy stepped outside of the office, walking back to the homeroom's class, where he would see his angel…and where he would see how much damage Chad's words had inflicted just the same moment his eyes locked with Gabriella's.

* * *

_With Gabriella_

"Are you okay?"

When someone touched her arm tightly Gabriella turned around panicking, afraid the boys were over her again; however, when she turned around she sighed in relief when she saw it was Taylor the one grabbing her arm. Shaking her off, Gabriella sighed. "I'm okay…"

"I've seen what they've done to you," Taylor whispered. "Has Bolton hurt you?"

Gabriella's eyes snapped up to Taylor's face, glaring her with passion. "Why the fuck you think that?"

"Woah there," Taylor backed away. "Bolton has cornered you…I've seen it…"

"He hasn't done anything of the sorts," Gabriella hissed madly – one thing was to think something bad about Chad and company, but not about Troy.

Over her dead body.

"And what has he told you?" Taylor stiffened her shoulders, shocked by Gabriella's behaviour.

Gabriella surrendered – she realized she was making a scene and that she was defending the best friend of her bullies, which was totally the opposite she would be doing following the pretending Troy and she had improved in those months. "Sorry Tay," she closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm still a little shaken…"

Taylor's eyes softened. "Don't worry, I understand…"

"He hasn't done anything," Gabriella tried to talk nonchalantly. "He's simply told me to go…"

Taylor's eyes widened in surprise. "And he hasn't threatened you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Chad and the others have asked me about their homework…but before they could do anything, Troy has arrived and they have stopped…"

"Well, at least Bolton has been useful for once," Taylor said with bitterness in her voice. Gabriella's insides boiled in rage at Taylor's words but she had to shush so Taylor didn't suspect anything, so she only shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

However, Taylor continued her speech. "Because he usually has some "fun" with some people, too…"

That took Gabriella's attention. "What?" She asked in a shivering voice.

Taylor didn't notice how pale Gabriella was at her words or the shivering of her body. "Oh," she explained in whispers. "He has also bullied people here though not in the same way Chad does; he's never beaten up anyone, but his insults were cruel…though now it has been a long time since the last time he did something…"

"He insulted someone?" Gabriella asked in a petite voice.

Taylor nodded. "Not me, but he usually picked a girl that now is not a student here…Heather something I think she was called…mmm…" Taylor silenced herself, thinking hard and then snapped her fingers. "Heather Sullivan!"

_Heather Sullivan_ – a girl bullied by Troy, her boyfriend, the only one who could make her feel safe, the only one that had told her that he loved her, the only one that had consoled her and comforted her when she'd needed someone. How the fuck that was possible? It was as if she knew another Troy, a different person…

And that hurt.

Too much.

Because now she didn't know what to believe, what to think…what to feel, because she was feeling a turmoil of feelings – pain, sadness, confusion, doubt…and the love she felt for him.

"Hey Gabriella," Taylor shook her arm. "You okay? You're pale…"

Gabriella snapped out of her reverie and put a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, sorry…what were you saying?"

"We should go to homeroom now," Taylor linked her arm with hers and pulled Gabriella towards the right direction. "By the way, do you want to hang out this afternoon after school?"

Even though Gabriella wanted to do that so she didn't have to go to the Bolton's, she knew she couldn't because Lucille wanted to talk with her mom, and so it was out of question for her to not be there. However, she needed some time alone to think – she wanted to face Troy with this past he'd never mentioned, but she also wanted to be ready…and at the moment she wasn't. With the sleepless night she'd spent, the show this morning with Chad, now that information from Taylor…it was as if her mind had to be in a thousand places at once…and she couldn't.

She didn't even notice Taylor dragging her away until they crossed the homeroom's classroom's doorframe and she found herself face to face with Chad. "Oh look who we have there, guys…"

He snickered along with his friends but before he could say or do anything Taylor pulled her away from them towards their desks, where she made her sit. "They should read the dictionary and see if they can learn new come backs…" Taylor muttered disgusted.

But Gabriella wasn't listening. She had her eyes glued to the table, hoping that Chad would leave her alone, because at the moment her mind was full of Troy and the new information she'd just learned. Had he been faking all this time with her? Had he laughed with his friends about her? Had he been laughing of her all this time?

Too many questions.

Not even one answer.

"Good morning, young thespians!"

The strident voice of her teacher snapped her out of her reverie…and she took a moment to look at her classmates, realizing Troy wasn't there yet.

Where the fuck was him?

She'd left him with Chad and the others…but they were there and he weren't.

As if on cue, the door opened and her boyfriend appeared muttering a quick sorry and handing a piece of paper to the teacher. She took in his dishevelled look and couldn't help but feel guilty when she read the exhaustion in his body…probably the same she felt; however, she didn't have so much time to think about it because she felt his eyes on her and irremediably she locked hers with his.

Without warning, her eyes filled with tears at the mere sight of him; she didn't know if the Troy she was seeing, the one who was her boyfriend and the guy she loved with all her might, was the guy she had in front of her now. She wanted to get rid of those ugly thoughts and doubts that had her mind invaded with unpleasant sights and feel the same way she'd been feeling for him until that moment…but she couldn't.

No when all his promises maybe hadn't meant anything.

Troy's eyes turned darker when they looked with hers…a reaction Gabriella didn't know how to understand – Was he mad at her? Was his pretending already ending?

She couldn't understand the reason behind his cold and dark stare…and not even once she thought it was because he'd seen her eyes full of tears.

But it was.

He felt his insides burning with worry at the mere sight of her perfect and beautiful brown eyes filled with unleashed tears; what the fuck had happened with him no being there? Why was Gabriella lowering her eyes from his? Why was she holding back everything she needed to let go? Because he knew her, and he knew that if they were alone…she would be crying…and he would be holding her for dear life, comforting her and trying to bring back the peace her soul had lost.

But he couldn't.

And that was killing him.

He pulled his eyes away from her when Chad patted his back. "What?"

"What has the Coach told you?" Chad whispered looking out that Mrs. Darbus wasn't looking at them.

Troy shrugged his shoulders – as if he had the mind in that now. "He wants we practice each free period today…and he's told me he'll think about what we'll do tomorrow."

"Oh man," Chad complained. "Can't believe he pretends for us to practice three times today plus the official practice scheduled for after school." Troy remained silent and Chad patted his arms again. "Are you ever listening to me?"

"What?" Troy snapped.

Chad backed away at his harsh tone. "Nothing man, I was only saying that so many practices today is unfair."

Troy rolled his eyes inwardly; for him, unfair was another thing – for example what his "friend" was doing to Gabriella. "Welcome to real life."

After that, Chad stayed quiet sitting in his desk in front of Troy's; he was having a hard time trying to understand the coldness Troy was showing even towards him, but in the end the shrugged it off thinking that, maybe, Troy was as pissed as he was about so many practices in a row.

Troy, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to put Gabriella into his arms and never let go – why was she avoiding him so blatantly? What the fuck had happened while he'd been in his father's office? Retrieving his phone from his pocket, Troy typed a quick text, sighing in relief when he saw Gabriella reaching for something inside her pocket – at least she would see his text at the moment.

Gabriella opened her phone and saw an incoming text; she guessed who the sender was but she wasn't sure – it could be her mother – and so, sighing, she opened the new message, closing her hands in fists at what she read there.

'_Baby, you need to escape from school ASAP when it ends. I'll distract the guys. Love you so much, Troy'_

What the fuck he pretended with that text?

Her mind was racing at super fast speed; part of her wanted to believe in his warning, in his words…in his love, but another part of her was incapable to do so. This another part of her only could hear Taylor's words over and over again, torturing her and burning her insides with sadness…the very same sadness she felt when her father died…because it was as if _her _Troy had died too…as if _her _Troy didn't exist anymore…

Troy looked with pure worry how Gabriella put her phone in her pocket again without replying his text first.

What the fuck?

The bell sounded then and Gabriella rushed out of the classroom with Taylor hot in her heels, not even directing a look to Troy like they always did, who stood there dumbfounded, not understanding anything and simply feeling how his heart broke in a million pieces.

What was worse, though, was that he didn't have any more classes with Gabriella that day…so he wouldn't be able to actually see her until they met at his house later that afternoon.

Oh no.

He couldn't bear that thought.

He needed to know what had made her act this way with him.

But how could he talk to her without making anyone suspect anything?

"Hey Troy," Chad patted his back. "Let's go or we'll be late. I can't wait to show Mrs. Callaghan my physics' homework perfectly done…" He smirked evilly. "I'm sure she'll freak out!"

Troy stopped dead in his track – he couldn't stand Chad's company at the moment. "I need to go and see my dad for a moment. I'll catch you later!"

"Troy!" Chad shouted…uselessly because the guy had already been swallowed by the crowd of students rushing to their own classes. "That boy is mental…" He muttered shaking his head. "Well guys, let's go…we need to be punctual so we can show our homework to the Dragon. Her face will be priceless!"

* * *

_With Troy_

"Dad!"

Jack lifted his eyes from the papers he was reading when the door of his office banged and Troy appeared there with his face drawn in worry. "Troy!" He stood up. "What's happening?"

"Something has happened with Gabriella, dad," Troy rushed to his side, desperation lacing his voice. "She was avoiding me…and…she hasn't answered my text…and…her eyes were full of tears when she's seen me…"

Jack could barely comprehend what was leaving Troy's mouth due to the speed he was using in his speech. "Troy, calm down," he said placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and begin from the very beginning…"

Troy took a sit and did as he was told. "I don't know what's happened…just when Gabriella has seen me…her eyes had filled with tears, dad…"

Jack's facial expression became even more worried. "Has Chad told you if they've done anything to her?" Troy shook his head and Jack sighed. "Are you sure she was holding back her tears, son? Maybe you've imagined it…"

"She was about to cry, damn it," Troy hissed. "And she's avoided me…I don't know what's wrong…dad…do something please…"

His voice, at first courageous turned desperate in the end and Jack shook his head. "I can't do anything, Troy…" When he saw Troy was about to answer he continued. "I don't have any class with her today…"

"Please dad," Troy begged – the worry he was feeling eating him alive. "I need to talk to her…you have to do something…please…"

Jack sighed – he'd never been Troy so worried…but then again, Troy had learnt to feel thanks to Gabriella. "Do you know which class she's in now?"

"Spanish," Troy answered without a doubt.

Jack nodded. "With Mr. Perez?" Troy nodded again and Jack pushed Troy until he was sitting. "I'm going to go for her while you sit here and wait for us. Don't mov, okay?" Troy nodded and soon Jack stepped outside of his office…letting a desperate, frantic and distressed son behind him.

----------

Knocking the door softly, Jack cleared his throat – he had his excuse well memorized, but he'd never been into acting…

"_Come in!"_

Opening the door, the first eyes he met were Gabriella's, which widened in something he recognized as panic.

What the hell?

"Hey José," Jack greeted the old man. "I need to talk with Mrs. Montez; her doctor has called me to talk about her asthma problem and I need to sort it out with her. Do you mind?"

Mr. Perez shook his head. "No worries, she's like the most advanced pupil I have," he chuckled at that and soon sighed. "Go ahead, _Señorita _Montez."

Gabriella looked at both men with fear – Jack being there only could mean something about Troy, and she didn't know if she was ready to face him or talk about him or…

Someone tugging her sleeve snapped her out and she looked at Taylor. "They are waiting, Gabi…" She whispered.

"Oh," Gabriella said in a petite voice. "_Gracias, Señor Perez_," she pronounced in a perfect Spanish.

The old man only grinned – she was his favourite student.

Jack closed the door behind Gabriella and she sighed. "I doubt my doctor has called you, Jack," she sighed. "He's not worried about my asthma because he says the pills are already doing its job…"

"You're right," Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriella's shoulders. "But Troy is almost dead in my office worried about you."

Gabriella shook his arm from around her. "I don't want to see him now, Jack…"

"What? Why?" He asked shocked. "What's happened?"

Gabriella shook her head and he sighed.

"Well, you two need to talk so you're coming with me," Jack said sternly. "Come on, Gabi…"

Gabriella sighed and followed the man, knowing that it was useless for her to put up some resistance…plus, he was capable of talk to her mom and explain to her things she didn't want for her to know.

Arriving in front of Jack's office, Gabriella tugged at his arm. "Can you leave us some minutes alone, please?" If she had to talk to Troy, she preferred to do so without an audience.

"Sure," Jack nodded his head. "I'll be in the gym. Once you've ended, come and look for me…the both of you, is that clear?"

She nodded and he went to the gym; Gabriella took the opportunity to take deep breaths…and turned the handle of the door, meeting the bluest eyes she'd ever seen looking up at her with worry, with sadness, with…love?

No, he couldn't love her…he didn't love her.

However, her heart had its own life…making her eyes fill with warm tears that ran down her cheeks. That woke Troy up and he went to stand beside her, ready to hug her…until she backed away.

"Baby?" He whispered concernedly and in shock.

"Heather Sullivan," she whispered hugging herself, not trying to stop her tears…feeling how her heart broke when she read the guilt in his eyes. "No…" She muttered.

Troy closed his eyes in pure desperation and defeat – she already knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! :D **

**Well, I'm sure you were waiting for that chapter…and being sincere here, I couldn't wait until I had it written, seriously! I updated "Whims…" yesterday and I've worked on that all day…but I think the result is amazing, if I have to say so myself :P I'd like to know what you think about it though ;)**

**Like always, THANK YOU to all of you who've reviewed or added the story or myself to your lists. WOW, just WOW :P and you know how I always try to answer each one of your reviews, but having the anonymous ones enabled, there are reviews I can't answer :( especially, I need to say something to Sephora, a person who's reviewed each one of the chapters, always with sincerity and also in a very lovely way – thank you SO MUCH for your punctual, kind and encouraging reviews :hug:**

**Here goes chapter 8, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Are you planning on to say something?"

Her broken voice made Troy to look at her, gasping when he saw her cheeks wet with the tears that were falling silently from her eyes. Reaching out his hand to wipe the tears away, Troy winced when Gabriella backed away from him. "Please baby, I'm sorry…I…"

"Sorry?" Gabriella let out a sarcastic laugh. "You've got to be shitting me…"

"Baby," he tried again.

"Don't baby me," Gabriella hissed. "Sorry Troy? Really? Is that the best thing you can come with?"

Troy closed his eyes; he deserved her attitude, he knew that, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less, because to see Gabriella backing away from him but not because of fear but because disgust, because to hear her voice so full of venom directed towards him, because to see her incredible perfect and beautiful brown eyes so cold while looking at him were things he'd never thought he would be seeing…nor that those would be like shotguns in his heart.

"It's not the best thing I can say…" Troy took a deep breath. "But it's the truth…"

Gabriella shook her head. "I can't forgive you, you've been lying to me for more than six months, damn it!"

Troy's eyes snapped up to hers, looking colder than ever. "I haven't lied to you. I omitted this part of my past but I haven't told any fucking lie to you."

"And I have to believe you in that because…?" Gabriella forced sarcastically though her eyes were begging for the pain to stop, for the misery she was feeling to go away.

Troy's eyes softened when he realized that she was putting up a façade, a pretending that her heart wasn't broken the terrible way it was only because she didn't want to show herself more vulnerable in front of him that what she already was.

"Because you love me," he whispered pleading with his eyes for a chance to explain himself. "Because I love you…"

Gabriella's shoulders stiffened; he had her there, and both were aware of that. It was unfair for her to feel pity for him – his usually beautiful eyes were full of sadness and pain – but her love for him was too immense for her to be able to ignore what her heart needed – an explanation. She didn't want anything more; the deepest part of her core needed to know what the fuck had happened with him in the past for him to bully someone…and she still had hope that everything would turn out okay; she needed for everything to be okay.

"You have five minutes."

Troy sighed in relief; he didn't know how things would turn out in the end but at least she was giving him the chance to explain, the chance to tell her the truth, the chance to empty his heart to her – he hoped she would believe in his words and in his love for her, but he was aware that it was difficult, an Herculean task, but he knew he needed to do it because he had so many things threatened at this point: his happiness with Gabriella and also the love he'd found with her, a love he'd never felt before…a love he was sure he wouldn't be able to feel again in the future if not with her.

Sitting in the sofa that was in Jack's office, Troy waited for Gabriella to move and go sit beside him; when he saw that she wrapped her arms around her stomach and lowered her eyes but didn't move, he knew that at the moment she didn't want to be beside him.

But he needed her there; the distance between them wasn't long physically, but emotionally it was as if they were in two different worlds, in two different universes…and he couldn't stand it. The coldness he was feeling in his heart, the emptiness his soul was feeling, were unbearable. "Come and sit here, please…"

Gabriella's eyes snapped up to him when she heard the begging hided in his voice; she wanted to go there, to have his arms around her and feel safe like she always felt…but she couldn't. She needed the distance to be able to think clearly; with Troy beside her, her senses would be full of him…and she wouldn't be able to see things objectively – no when the only thing she wanted was to feel his body, his warmness and his love closer.

Shaking her head silently, Gabriella took a deep breath closing her eyes when she saw a flash of an even worse pain crossing his face.

"Please, Troy…" She whispered, not trusting her voice if she spoke louder.

"Okay," he swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat – he understood where she was coming from and he knew he couldn't push her; her needs at the moment were more important than his, and if she needed some space he would give her that space because Troy knew that she was doing more than enough listening what he had to say.

"Heather Sullivan was my neighbour…"

This start surprised Gabriella, who lifted her eyes to look at his pained expression while going back down the memory lane.

"_We were friends," Troy continued. "Well, more than friends…we were neighbours. She lived where Kelsi lives now and her mom and mine were very closer, so we usually were together every afternoon__, but not during the school time, when we pretended we didn't know each other; our relationship was a bitter relationship, if you know what I mean – we fought and mock each other as every other kid does…."_

Troy closed his eyes tightly at the memory; to remember this part of his past was something hurtful, but he knew he had to go through that so Gabriella heard and listened his part of the story.

"_It was not that we were very close, but she knew a part of me no one here at the school knew…and…"_

Troy's voice broke and Gabriella, slowly and tentatively, went to sit beside him. Troy noticed the new weight on the sofa but didn't lift his face…suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"_My grandfather lived with us at that time," Troy swallowed aloud and took a deep breath. "He was ill, very very ill, though I didn't know that by then. I only knew that he was living with us and that his usually haired head became bald in less than two months."_

A few tears escaped from Gabriella's eyes, recognizing the scenario Troy was explaining. Instinctively, she reached for his hand and felt relief ran through her veins when Troy intertwined his fingers with hers tightly, as if he was finding the courage he needed to continue in her. Gabriella squeezed his fingers once; she wasn't sure where the story was going, but she realized that Troy had had everything bottled inside…the same way she put up a shield around her heart when her father died.

"_We were in the school that day," Troy's body began to shiver and Gabriella wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling his body so he was leaning in her chest, observing how Troy lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of hers softly, with a sweet caress of his lips. "The principal came into our class and called me; he told me that Marissa, Heather's mom, would be picking me up from school that day. I didn't understand anything…I was older enough to go alone, and in fact that was what I did every day, but that day my parents asked her to pick me up, along with Heather."_

Fearing the worst, Gabriella tightened the arm she had wrapped around her boyfriend. "I'm here…" She whispered, kissing his hair softly afterwards.

"_My grandfather had died." Gabriella closed her eyes and let out a sob – it was like replaying what she felt when her mother told her about her father's death. "When we arrive at Heather's home…they didn't let me go to my house. I wanted to go there because I didn't understand anything; I asked for my parents and they told me I couldn't see them until they went there to pick me up…" _

Troy turned around in the circle of Gabriella's arms and let out the sobs his body had been fighting, the pain that had been consuming his heart for so long, burying his face in the crock of her neck; his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and then he noticed her hands moving softly along her back, heard her soft voice whispering comforting words into his ear, felt her body moulding into his, making a cocoon where no one but them was invited.

"It's okay to cry, Troy…"

He shook his head; this vulnerable side of him was unknown to everybody…but Gabriella now. He'd always been trying to keep it a secret but he realized, just then and there, that he'd been doing the wrong thing – the relief he was feeling letting go was huge, and he was glad than the one that was hearing and seeing him this way was Gabriella.

He wouldn't have wanted it in another way.

"_When mom and dad came to Heather's house, I realized that they had been crying," Troy's muffled words came from her shoulder, and Gabriella kissed his neck, the only part of his body her lips could reach due to the tight embrace Troy had on her. "When I asked what had happened…mom told me that my grandfather had died…"_

Troy silenced himself afterwards…though his body still spoke with the tears and sobs that were escaping from it. Gabriella waited patiently for the rest of the story; she couldn't understand what the fuck that story had to do with that Heather girl, but even if it had nothing to do, she was helping Troy somehow only hearing what he had to say. Maybe she was angry at him…but she couldn't give him her back when he needed her…the same way he'd been there for her when she'd needed him.

"_I don't remember clearly what happened next…" Troy struggled trying to find the words. "I only remember that…the next day, we went to the cemetery to bur his body. Heather and her family were there…Melissa and Tony were mostly with my parents after giving me a tight hug…but Heather didn't do anything but laugh at me when she saw I was crying."_

A gasp escaped from Gabriella's mouth at that.

"_The bitch found funny that Troy Bolton, the tough guy, the cold guy, the stone-ish guy cried…and…" His hands closed in fists Gabriella could sense in her back. "She told me that I was a baby because I was crying…"_

"God…" Gabriella whispered, closing her eyes tightly…guessing the end of the story.

"_I lost it," he continued, still with his head buried in Gabriella's neck. "I began to hate her…and…since then, I took every opportunity I had to make her cry…to make her feel pain…but I never touched her, baby, you have to believe me…"_

Troy lifted his head and locked his eyes with Gabriella's, trying to convince her with the power of his eyes, with the intensity of his voice.

"_How could I not hate her? I know she was stupid and that I should have ignored her but…it hurt…" Troy took a deep breath and let his forehead fell over Gabriella's. "__I didn't bully her only because I wanted to bully someone, baby…I insulted her, mocked her, hated her…but everything because of what she'd done to me when I was weak, when I needed a friend, when I was sad…I promise I've never bullied anyone anymore…you have to believe me…"_

Gabriella's hands reached up and wiped the tears that were running down Troy's cheeks; part of her understood Troy and why he did what he did, though she didn't share his way to deal with the problem…probably because she was the one bullied not so long ago. However, she understood his rage and his fury towards the girl because she had her father's death still fresh in her memory; she remembered for how many nights she cried, the uncountable tears her eyes shed…and she understood that to be mocked over crying because a loved one had died was cruel.

Just plainly cruel.

Maybe Troy did wrong bullying the girl…but his last motive was there, loud, clear and comprehensible. She would have hated the girl too…the same way she hated those "friends" she lost when she was a mess after her father's death; the hate vanished when the time went by, but at that first moment it consumed you, covering your heart with rage, filling your soul with shadows.

"I can't say I agree with the way you dealt with that, Troy," Gabriella said softly searching with her eyes his. "But I understand why you did what you did."

Troy sighed in relief at Gabriella's words…but only with a look into her eyes, he knew there was more. "But?"

Gabriella pulled away a little though Troy tightened his arms around her, pulling her body to sit on his lap, needing the proximity with her more than ever.

"It was wrong, Troy," she whispered. "You bullied someone…and though you knew my story…you never told me that. I've had to find out from another person and…it hurts…just the…"

"I didn't want for you to run away from me," Troy interrupted her. "Please, baby…"

Gabriella looked into his eyes intently, seeing how sorry he really was and reading the pleading behind his expression. "I understand that but…you have to understand that to know that you've bullied someone…even having a reason…is something difficult to swallow for me. You know how much people have hurt me…and you've hurt another someone doing what people have done to me…and…"

"Please, Gabi," Troy begged, sobbing freely now. "Don't leave me…"

Silent tears fell from Gabriella's eyes; she was feeling that same desperation, though for other reasons. "I'm not going to leave you, Troy…but I need time…space…I need to think over what you've explained to me…you have to understand me…"

"I do," Troy nodded his head. "I swear I do but please…don't…" Troy said crushing her body into his, burying his head in her neck.

"I love you," Gabriella said softly.

Troy lifted his head. "I love you too, baby, I swear I do…you're my life now…please Gabriella…I haven't lied to you…each word, each kiss, each caress have been sincere. You've showed me what love was…and I know that I can only feel it with you…if you leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you," Gabriella swallowed the lump she had stuck in her throat. "But you have to give me some space…and time to adjust that new information in my head…Troy you have to understand why I need them…"

"I understand you," Troy whispered. "But I can't stand to know that maybe I'm losing you…"

Gabriella closed her eyes and let her forehead fall on his shoulder. "Please, Troy, don't make things even more difficult that what they already are as it is."

The couple remained embraced in silence for some minutes.

"I need to go now," Gabriella whispered.

Automatically, Troy's hold on her body tightened. "No…"

"Please, baby," she whispered struggling to stand up from his lap. "Give me some time to adjust to…"

"Promise me we'll talk about it before you make a decision," Troy whispered passionately, interrupting what she was about to say, and grabbing her face in his hands and forcing her to lock her eyes with his.

"I promise," she said, her eyes filling with tears when Troy covered her lips with his, maybe for the last time, with all the love and passion he could muster. Gabriella returned the kiss with equal fervour until the need for air overcame her. "I need to go…"

Without even looking back, Gabriella exited from Jack's office; closing the door behind her, she leaned her back into the wall, closing her eyes when Troy's sobs began. Knowing she didn't have much more time until her own body gave her away, Gabriella went to the gym, where she found Jack Bolton playing with a basketball ball.

When Jack heard the click just the moment he was about to throw the ball to the net he turned around, gasping when he saw Gabriella and the state she was in. "Gabi," he exclaimed alarmed running towards the girl. "What's happened? Where's Troy?"

"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered, her tears falling freely now. "He'll explain to you what's happened if he wants, it's not my place to do so. I want to go home…can you sign me a pass, please?"

Jack narrowed his eyes; he couldn't understand what the fuck could have happened between his son and his girlfriend for her to be the destroyed and broken way she was in. "Gabi, what's happened? Where's Troy?"

"In your office," Gabriella sniffed – the breaking down was closer each time and she knew she had to be away from the school when it happened. "Please Jack, I'm begging you…"

Knowing that Gabriella was responsible enough and that she wouldn't miss school over nothing, Jack nodded. "Okay…but you'll come by our house later tonight. We need to talk with your mother…"

"I know," Gabriella said lowly. "I'll call you before I leave my house…"

Jack nodded and gave her the passport she needed to be free from school…the passport to her freedom to be able to let the emotions she was feeling overcame her…the passport she needed to simply let her body express everything she had inside the way it wanted…the passport she needed to simply feel at peace.

"Take care, Gabi," Jack said lowly watching the back of his son's girlfriend disappear through the doors.

When they closed, Jack didn't miss any second and went to his office, only to find Troy sobbing as a baby, curled up on his sofa, crying his eyes out and repeating Gabriella's name desperately. Rushing to his side, Jack kneeled beside him. "Troy, what's happened?"

"I'm going to lose her…" Troy said between sobs. "I've lost her…"

"What?" Jack asked confusedly. "What's happened?"

"Someone has talked her about Heather," Troy whispered.

Jack gasped. "You didn't tell her?" When Troy shook his head, Jack understood Gabriella's saddened expression, Gabriella's tears, Gabriella's need to be out of the school…and also the breaking down he was witnessing in his son. "Oh Troy…"

* * *

Entering in her car, Gabriella turned the engine on not having a second thought – she needed to get away from there, as fast as she could.

When she had her car in the street again, Gabriella decided she didn't want to go to her house; she knew it would bring back unpleasant memories and a loneliness she couldn't face at the moment with everything she had going on. Deciding to simply drive around the city, Gabriella let her mind go back and replay everything Troy had explained to her.

She could understand his actions until a certain point; she knew how much a person could hurt you only using your weakness as a weapon and so she understood Troy's hate back then. However, another part of her, one that was screaming louder each second went by, was totally furious with him for what he did; to make another's life miserable only because they'd done this same thing to you wasn't the wisest thing, and though she understood the reason, she couldn't bring herself to accept his actions.

Instinctively, she felt something inside of her, something that made her feel warm and safe…and then she needed to look at her right without apparent reason. It was as if an unknown force forced her to do so…and when she did, she gasped – a bunch of trees appeared at sight in what seemed to be a park…and then she understood the weird feeling.

Her father was still looking after her.

Parking her car in the parking lot, Gabriella locked it without taking her eyes away from the ironed doors and walked slowly towards them. She felt an irremediable need to go in the park…a need that only increased when she reached the old ironed doors and saw that, beside the handle, a four-leaf clover was engraved…the same four-leaf clover that was engraved in the ironed doors of her father's favourite park back in New York.

Tentatively, Gabriella opened the doors, goose bumps appearing along her arms when a metal sound could be heard; it seemed that it had been a long time ago since someone had opened those doors…but Gabriella wasn't afraid.

She felt safe.

Discovering the little cosmos, Gabriella came face to face with a beautiful lake; the tall trees drew shadows here and there, but they didn't make the park seem terrifying but magic, like exited from a fairytale. A new emotion overcame her; it was like a flashback of her childhood and of all the memories she had with her father and she felt better only looking what she had in front of her; it was as if her father had reached down his hand from the sky for her to take it, as if he was taking care of her the same way he did when she was little and she felt sad.

Bits of her conversations with her father replayed in her mind.

_----------_

"_I don't want to know anything more about her," 7 year old Gabriella said. "She's lied to me and she's not my friend anymore."_

_Robert sighed. "Gabi sweetie, Rose is your best friend…"_

"_So?" Gabriella answered defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not the one lying to my best friend, she is!"_

_Seeing the stubborn side of his daughter was surfacing, Robert decided to deal with the problem in hands differently. "You care about her and your friendship with her?"_

"_Of course," Gabriella nodded. "That's why she's hurt me…"_

_Robert smiled inwardly. "And you really think it's worthy to lose this friendship…over something this silly?"_

_Gabriella remained silent thinking about what Robert was telling her; Rose and she had been friends since kindergarten and she was the only one that knew everything about Gabriella, like Gabriella was the only one that knew everything about Rose. _

_Was she ready to _don't_ have this friendship anymore?_

_No._

_Did she want to _not_ have Rose as her friend anymore?_

_No._

"_But she's hurt me, dad…"_

_Robert kneeled in front of his daughter. "I understand, baby, but you need to be able to forgive; forgive is not like you're accepting all the shit – and don't tell your mother I've said that word – they throw at you but simply accept that no one is perfect. Everyone can make mistakes, you too, and sometimes the others' mistakes are not done with the purpose of hurt us but simply because we are all human; you need to learn to forgive."_

"_Always, daddy?" Gabriella asked in a petite voice. "I have to forgive everyone even if they hurt me on purpose?"_

"_Forgive yes, forget no."_

_Aware that he had all Gabriella's attention, Robert developed his speech. "Look, forgive and forget are two different things; forgive is the thing that will allow you to be happy because, do you know when you're mad at someone?" He waited until Gabriella nodded. "And do you like when you feel that way?" Gabriella shook her head then. "See? If you forgive…is like…you're opening a door for the pain to go out of yourself, and so the ugly thoughts…vanish."_

"_And if I don't forget…is not the same? I mean…I won't feel sad if I'm not able to forget?"_

_Robert chuckled at the crunching of nose Gabriella did – the same way inherited from her mother…one of the things that made him fall in love with her. "Do you know why you can't forget the things that happen to you? The good and bad things that happen to you?" Gabriella shook her head. "Because you need to keep them in your memory so you can learn from them."_

"_I don't…understand…"_

"_Sweetie," Robert wrapped one of his big arms around Gabriella's shoulders, pulling his daughter's body closer to his. "Your mistakes and the ones people you know make…are like…life lessons," seeing how Gabriella was about to interrupt, he continued. "Is like…a new lesson of, for example, maths. When you make a mistake doing a subtraction, for example, you try to keep in mind where you've got it wrong so you won't repeat that same mistake, right?" Gabriella nodded her head still not comprehending where her father wanted to go with what he was saying. "Life is the same; when you make a mistake with someone, when you hurt someone unintentionally, you try to refrain from doing it again, right?" Gabriella nodded her head this time. "This is the same, but instead of being your mistake…is the others' mistake; when you try to not hurt someone, when you refrain from doing something to someone because you know that hurt her or him…you're _not _forgetting it."_

_Gabriella lowered her eyes and Robert knew she was thinking in everything he'd just said._

"_So…you say that…I can't forget what happens in my life, though it has hurt me, so I can learn from it?"_

_Robert nodded his head. "And so you know what you don't have to do to the others because if someone does the thing to you it's hurt you. Sweetie," he continued softly. "One of the more important lessons you'll learn in your life is that you don't have to want for the others what you don't want for yourself, even if you can't stand this "others". Resentment and hate only will make you unhappy, Gabi…"_

"_But remembering something that makes me sad…also will make me unhappy, daddy," Gabriella protested._

"_Not necessarily," Robert chuckled. "You need to learn to live with everything that happens to you, good or bad; you need to learn from everything you say and do and from everything everyone says and does to you, and you need to accept that no one is perfect, so everyone will hurt you at some point. That doesn't mean, though, that the person that hurts you is a bad person…that only means that he or she is human, like you."_

"_What if the person that hurts me does it intentionally?"_

"_Then you need to think about why this person is acting this way," Robert pulled a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. "Maybe you've said or done something to this person and so he or she is mad at you with reasons…in this case, you need to apologize and try to make amends with him or her. If the person doesn't have any reason, instead, then you need to ignore it; at first it'll hurt and it'll make you sad, but you need to put your favourite glasses to look at the situation and try to see the positive each negative thing has. Of course, you would learn that this has made you unhappy and, probably, you won't act this same way with anyone in your life"_

"_Forgive but not forget…"_

_Gabriella repeated in awe when she understood what her daddy was telling her._

"_Exactly," Robert smiled realizing that his little princess had understood a very important lesson in life._

"_I need to talk with Rose, then!" Gabriella said after a minute jumping off her father's lap. "I'm going to talk to her so I can forgive her…because she's my best friend and because she matters to me!"_

"_I'm proud of you, baby," Robert smiled kissing his daughter's forehead._

"_Thank you, daddy!" Gabriella kissed his cheek sweetly. "I love you!"_

_And with that, she disappeared through the door of his office…leaving a very proud father behind._

_----------_

Blinking back the tears that were still in her eyes, Gabriella took a deep breath…knowing what she had to do about the situation with Troy.

"Thank you _again_, daddy," she whispered smiling softly. "I love you…"

* * *

"Give her some time, son," Jack sighed once Troy ended his explanation of what had happened with Gabriella. "She's shocked…and you have to admit she has all the right to be. She'll come around and you'll be able to talk to her about it, but she's wise and she knows she needs some time for herself. You have to respect her."

"I do," Troy sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I do, dad, but it hurts so much only knowing that maybe, just maybe, I've lost her for good…"

"I'm sure that won't happen," Jack said softly placing a hand on his son's back. "Gabriella is a very mature girl, and I'm sure she understands why you did what you did with Heather, though it was bad; she only needs to process this new part of you she's just known."

"I have to go back to class," Troy sighed not wanting to dig further in the wound he was feeling in his heart. "What has Gabriella told you?"

"I've signed a pass for her to go home," Jack stood up as well. "But she's told me she will come home this afternoon, after practice…"

"Really?" Troy asked hopefully thinking that maybe, just maybe, there still was a chance for their relationship. "Dad," Troy cleared his throat. "Do you think you could postpone today's practice? I'm not in the mood…and I don't want to delay our talking with Gabriella…"

"I understand, son, but…" Jack sighed. "I can't postpone practices only because you're not in the mood…the team is not only you…"

"I know, dad, but please," Troy closed his eyes – he was ready to kneel in front of his father if needed.

"Okay," Jack nodded seeing the desperation of his son, knowing that he wasn't in the mood, either, and that they had to take care of Gabriella's situation first. "Tell the guys they're free to go home after school…but you have to understand that today I'm allowing that because of Gabriella's hard situation…don't get used to that, is that clear?"

"Of course," Troy nodded. "Has Gabriella told you anything more?"

Jack nodded. "She's said she knows we need to talk to Maria," the man chuckled. "I'm sure your mother and her have had their little fun talking by the phone earlier…"

Troy smiled for the first time and Jack sighed in relief at that. "Come on, here's the pass," Coach Bolton said handing his son a piece of paper. "Now go back to class and try to divert your mind from Gabriella for a while. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Thank you, dad," Troy said hugging his father.

Jack returned the hug, knowing that he was blessed that his son, at that age, wasn't afraid or ashamed to show his emotions and feelings towards him or Lucille. "You're welcome, son…"

----------

When Troy was walking through the main corridor of the school, ready to face his classmates, his "friends", his teachers and his ugly reality, the bell sounded, yanking him out of the distracted state he was in.

"Hey man," Chad patted him on the back. "Where were you?"

Troy observed Chad in silence, his eyes cold and hard; he was fed up with him being so clingy and also so cruel with people who weren't from their group, and mostly after what had happened with Gabriella, but he couldn't say anything. "Nothing," he shrugged. "I needed to talk with Coach…"

"What about?"

"Mind your own business, Chad," Troy hissed.

"Woah there," Chad backed away when the power of Troy glared was registered by his brain. "What the fuck, man?"

"Look, tell the guys that Coach has postponed today's practice," Troy said between his teeth. "I need to give this pass to Darbus."

Troy left then, leaving a confused Chad behind. "I need to talk to him…" He muttered for himself before he shook his head and went to look for his friends and team mates, eager to deliver the great news of not having to be in the school any more time than needed.

----------

The day passed in a blur for Troy; he avoided his "friends" much to their dismay and his attitude towards the girl was even colder and harsher. He didn't want to be a bully, but he couldn't help himself; not knowing where Gabriella was, not knowing if she was okay or not was painful, but he was giving her the time she'd asked for…because he needed her back.

Soon.

He was going crazy and more than once his eyes had searched for Taylor and her friends, and the same with his ears, eavesdropping in case they said something about Gabriella…but there was no luck; the only thing they'd said was that they wondered where Gabriella could be, having in mind that she'd left the Spanish's class and since then she'd disappeared. It seemed Taylor had called her but she'd reached Gabi's voicemail…so his anxiety not only not disappeared but increased because he had no way to know how his baby was if not calling her, what would mean to not respect her wishes.

Everything was a fucking huge and immense mess.

And Troy knew that this mess only would be solved when he was okay with Gabriella; the moment when he saw by himself that she'd forgiven him, the moment when he heard her melodic giggle again, the moment when he felt her lips on his, the moment when he sensed her heartbeat in complete sync with his…the moment when he felt his heart warm again thanks to Gabriella.

But she wasn't there now…and he knew he had to be strong until the moment he could have her back in his arms; for her, he would be patient and not pressure her…for her, Troy would swallow the pain and the misery he felt invading his soul at the huge distance, not necessarily physical, between them…for her, Troy would face whatever he need to face in order to fulfil her need of space and time praying that, in a very near future, she would be able to fully forgive him.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes and realized that she'd fallen asleep in the grass beside the lake; the sun was going down and she looked at her watch, seeing that Troy still would be in the middle of the basketball practice scheduled for that afternoon.

Her phone was burning into her pocket; she'd turned it off the same moment she sat beside the lake, leaning her back into an old oak that seemed to be the most ancient creature there…and she couldn't help but wonder which were the things the oak had witnessed in all its life – people breaking down, couples laughing and smiling, families bonding together, people walking simply because they enjoyed to walk surrounded by Mother Nature's miracles…and a long etcetera she couldn't even imagine.

Placing her trembling hand on the tree's trunk, Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath; the peace she was feeling inside of her only knowing that she'd found a little heaven in her life, a heaven she shared with her father, had been enough for her to find the strength she needed to be able to go back…and to face her reality.

It was hard; hell, it was worse than hard, but she knew she had to face Troy and his past…forgiving but not forgetting, learning from it and also helping Troy to learn from it, like her father taught her.

With a smile on her face thinking about her father again, Gabriella turned on the item with a sudden courage she knew came from the park she was in. The phone beeped two seconds later and so Gabriella received the message that alerted her that she had four missed calls – she didn't know how, but she knew that none of them were Troy's. She had faith in him and she knew he would be respecting her wishes and her needs…simply because he actually loved her.

It'd taken her a little while to reconcile her father's memories with the mixture of feelings she felt, but in the end she concluded that Troy really did love her; the change in him since they met had been huge – like Lucille and Jack explained to her, and so she knew that she'd been the hand that helped him to go out of the hole he was in…the same way he'd been the hand that had helped her to go out of the hole she was in.

Both had been the lifesaver of the other…and only because love was the powerful bond that had their hearts joined tightly together.

Seeing that Taylor was the caller of the four calls, Gabriella typed a quick message; she understood her worry and she felt bad…but she also knew that Taylor would not press the subject further once she knew Gabriella's reason behind what she'd done.

'_I'm sorry I've disappeared…I needed to take care of some personal problems. Everything is good now…I'll call you later :) – Gabi xx'_

Deciding that she needed to go to Troy's house, Gabriella typed another message in her phone, this time for him.

'_I'll be at your house in fifteen. We still need to talk…but know that I love you with all my heart… - Gabi xxxxxx'_

Standing up, Gabriella began to walk to her car again, trying to not lose any detail of how the park was…knowing that it would be her sanctuary when she needed one; it'd been as if she'd entered in a fairytale holding her father's hand…and only for that, and simply for that, the park was her new favourite spot.

----------

The driving to Troy's house was peaceful; she found an old ratio station that played her parents' favourite songs. She'd been singing along the music, smiling when memories of her happy childhood, the childhood she had before her father died, filled her head…warming her soul and helping her to believe that everything would be okay.

Parking her car in front of Troy's driveway, Gabriella typed the code that would open the garage's door and entered the car in the Bolton's household…not really getting surprised when she found Troy waiting for her there. The engine wasn't even killed and Troy was already in the driver's door of her car, opening it and kneeling there, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist and letting out the tears of the relief he'd been dying to feel all day.

"Everything is going to be okay, baby," Gabriella whispered pulling his head away from her chest.

"God, I love you so much," he whispered intently, not missing a beat and kissing her lips, trying to put into the kiss all the love he felt for her.

Air became an issue and Gabriella pulled away. "I love you too…so, so much…"

He helped her to get out of the car, crushing her body into his. "I'm sorry…I swear I'm so very sorry…"

"I know," Gabriella whispered smiling, wiping the tears that were falling wildly from his eyes down his cheeks. "We have a journey in front of us full of barriers and obstacles but…together, we'll be able to make it. No more secrets…please…"

Her voice broke when she spoke the last word and Troy engulfed her in the safety of his arms. "I swear there is nothing more there…everything is out now…" Another wave of relief ran through him when he felt her arms wrapping around his torso. "Today has been the worst day of my life…the thought that maybe I had lost you, that maybe I wouldn't have you in my arms again…has been like a torture for me…"

Silent tears fell from Gabriella's eyes at his words, realizing that he'd felt the same way she'd felt…realizing that, even in the distance, their magic union existed. "Now I'm here…" She whispered.

Troy noticed something wet in his chest and pulled her head away, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "Please, don't cry…it kills me to see you cry…"

"I don't know if I'm crying because of sadness or because of happiness…" She gave him a watery smile. "I need to explain to you what has happened while I've been away…what I've thought and what I've realized…"

"Let's go in," he whispered pecking her lips softly and keeping one of his arms around her shoulders. "I think we need to talk before we speak with your mom…"

Gabriella nodded. "Do you think your parents will agree?"

"They better," Troy said at the same time his arm around her tightened, while opening the door to the basement with his free hand. "We're here!"

Lucille and Jack went to the kitchen, the room closer to the basement, stopping dead in their tracks when they realized that both teens had unleashed tears in their eyes.

"Everything is okay?" Lucille asked in a low voice, not daring to speak louder in case another Pandora box was opened.

Gabriella and Troy locked their eyes with a smile on their faces.

"It'll be," Gabriella answered. "Look Luce, I know you want to call my mom but…do you mind if Troy and I talk first…alone?"

"Not at all," Jack answered in his behalf and his wife's. "We'll be in the living room so you can go to Troy's room."

"Thank you," Gabriella said pulling Troy's body towards the door.

Jack and Lucille watched their retrieving backs with confusion; tears and smiles mixed together was something weird, to say the least, but…then again, what about Troy and Gabriella's relationship wasn't?

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jack whispered pulling his wife's body closer to his.

"I know they'll be," Lucille kissed his cheek and leaned her head in his shoulder.

"How are you so sure about it?"

Lucille lifted her head and smiled at him. "Because the love they share can win over everything."

At that, Jack couldn't help but peck her lips. "I love you, Luce…"

Soft giggles escaped from her mouth. "I love you too, Wildcat…"

* * *

Entering in Troy's room, Gabriella closed the door behind them and walked to the bed; Troy sat first, pulling her down with him, moving upwards until his back touched the pillows for, then, tug at Gabriella's hand so she laid down beside him.

With an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, Troy took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, baby…"

Her lips found his for a brief moment. "I know," she whispered against his lips. "But it's okay now…"

Silence engulfed both teens; the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds their hearts made while beating, the sounds their lips made while moving against each other in sync and the soft and loving words they pronounced while they re-built their love, their relationship, their passion and also when they joined their lives together again.

They still need to talk, and both knew it, but at the moment their main concern was to feel the other closer again, not only physically but also emotionally.

* * *

The doorbell of the Bolton's household echoed in the living room. Lucille lifted her head from Jack's chest and looked at him with worry – not forgetting for a second that Gabriella was there.

Jack stood up and went to the door…finding Chad's face when he opened it. "Chad?"

"Hey Coach," Chad smiled entering in the house like he'd done a thousand times before.

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck_. Lucille and Jack thought at unison realizing that unexpected visit could jeopardize not only everything but also their son and his girlfriend's relationship until a not coming back point…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm ****so very sorry for the delay in updating this story!!! But my back is been killing me and I've been resting a lot, and still going to work in the mornings so my life is been hectic these last 15 days, so the updates are slower now :( **

**I feel bad, but I'm doing my best, I swear!!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter so I hope it'll be worth the wait. Tell me what you think though :)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, PMs, comments, adding me/the story to your lists…wow, I feel extremely honoured you all feel that way with my stories! :hug: I know I haven't answered back your reviews for the last chapter of "whims…"; I'll do that later, no worries, but I wanted to have this up as soon as possible…**

**Here's chapter 9; enjoy! :)**

_

* * *

_

_With Troy and Gabriella_

"This feels great…"

Gabriella smiled into Troy's chest – those last minutes in silence, only talking with their lips and their bodies made her feel amazing. She could notice and sense their connection increasing again; the distance between their hearts was in no way the same she'd been feeling since his confession and the safety and warmness that come every time she was with him were back. "I know…"

Troy couldn't believe he had Gabriella in his arms again; the fear of losing her for good hadn't left his body at all, but he could feel her body relaxed wrapped tightly with his and so that told him that things would be okay between them again.

Since the moment she disappeared through his father's office he'd been feeling his heart breaking; it'd been as if Gabriella was not only stepping out of the office but also from his life, as if she closing the door behind her meant that she was closing the door of her life for Troy too…but he'd been wrong, because she was back in his arms, she'd let him kiss her again, she'd let him hug her…she'd let him in her life again.

And only one word could describe his feelings now, being cuddled together in his bed, with every part of their bodies touching the others' – relief.

Because if after their talk and Gabriella's departure he'd felt his heart breaking, Troy could feel his heart recomposing again not that she was back. He'd never imagined that one person could have this effect on him but boy, he'd been wrong all along; his world had crashed when she hadn't been in it, a thick shadow had covered everything, pain and sorrow had surrounded his heart and his eyes had been covered by a wet sheet that didn't let him see anything but Gabriella's pained face after hearing his story.

It'd been a hectic day; he wasn't able to tell which one was the dominant emotion because he'd felt sad, angry, furious, depressed and everything in between, and he could feel his body reacting to that turmoil of feelings with exhaustion. He would have been more than content only holding Gabriella closer, smelling the delicious perfume of her shampoo, kissing every part of her his lips could reach, caressing softly her skin and feeling her breath in his neck…but he knew he couldn't.

Though a talk was the last thing he wanted and needed at the moment, Troy was aware that they needed this talk; plus, there was something that was bothering him.

"Baby," he began tentatively, intensifying the caresses on her back with his hand.

Gabriella noticed the special edge hidden behind his whispered voice and lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

Troy couldn't help but lean up and connect their lips again in a soft kiss. "I'm sorry…"

"I know," Gabriella whispered, placing her hand in his cheek, rubbing it softly and ending playing with his ear. "It's okay, now…"

"But," Troy interjected – he needed for her to know how really sorry he was and how horrible those hours without her had been.

Gabriella wasn't about to let him sink into the hole even more – her father's words still echoing in her mind. "No buts."

Troy could sense Gabriella's determination, and he was more than glad that she'd forgiven him so easily, but he wanted and needed to know why. "Why have you forgiven me?"

"What?" Gabriella was startled by that. She knew they needed to talk, but in no way she'd thought the topic of the conversation would be the reasons behind the forgiveness. She pulled her head away so she could look deeply into his eyes. "Would you like it more if I was still angry, disappointed and sad with you?"

"God no," Troy quickly reassured her pulling her body down again, kissing her hair. "I don't mean it that way. Heaven knows those hours without you have been excruciating…but…"

She could sense there was something he wasn't saying. "Troy, it's me, you know you can tell me everything…"

Again, he couldn't help but pull her head away from his chest and peck her lips softly. "I know," he whispered against her lips. "But…I want to know what have made you forgive me…I mean…what's changed?"

"My daddy," she whispered, noticing how some tears were burning in the corner of her eyes. She closed them, a useless try to suppress the tears, and lowered her head so it was leaning on Troy's chest again. "I've remembered some things he told me some years ago…"

"Hey, don't cry…" Troy whispered tightening his arms around Gabriella's petite frame. "Please baby, I can't stand to see you cry…it breaks my heart…"

"I'm sorry," she said lowly, her voice coming muffled from his clothed chest.

"Don't be," Troy sighed. "I understand," he said softly. "It's just…it hurts me…to see you cry…"

He could feel tears forming in his eyes seeing her crying – again, a reaction he'd never expected to feel.

Silence engulfed the couple again, being the only sounds that could be heard the low sobs Gabriella was letting out and the whispered words and kisses Troy spoke and did trying to sooth her…but knowing that she had to let them go. She'd been so strong and so put-together since she'd stepped in his house that maybe he would have felt worried she was crying so much…but he knew better – Gabriella had been bottling inside the pain, the frustration and the sadness, and now she was letting them go.

"My dad told me that," she spoke startling Troy because she didn't move, "if I wanted to be happy, I had to be able to forgive. Forgive but not forget were his words…"

Respectfully, Troy waited for the rest of the explanation, giving her time to put her thoughts in order.

"He always told me that I needed to learn from my mistakes…and from the others' too," Gabriella continued wiping the tears with her hand but in no way lifting her head from Troy's chest. "That if the person mattered to me…I had to be able to see past those mistakes…that I had to try and understand why the person made those mistakes…and that resentment would be always the thing that would keep me away from happiness."

"Your father was a very wise man," Troy whispered kissing her hair again, the movements of his hand along her back never stopping, feeling a deep feeling of respect towards the man Gabriella looked up to so much. "Like his daughter…"

Gabriella lifted her head from his chest – Troy winced seeing her face constricted in pain but didn't comment anything; his free hand reached up and wiped the tears that were still falling from her eyes, lingering his hand there and moving his thumb softly.

"You know," she began lowly, "I wanted to forgive you just the moment you've explained to me what happened with Heather but…I couldn't…it was…like…" Gabriella swallowed aloud and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gain the strength back. "Like you were one of those who bullied me…and…and though I knew you had a reason to act this badly…my mind was clouded and…it was as if the reason had disappeared…only leaving the bitter taste of what you did…"

"I'm not a bully, Gabriella," Troy talked in a mere whisper. "I've never been a bully because I wanted to be a bully, baby…I was…so mad…so angry…I know that what I did was bad but…she deserved it…"

Gabriella's eyes darkened for a second, scaring the living lights of Troy, afraid he had said the wrong thing that would pull her away from him again, but they returned to their beautiful deep but still brown colour quickly. "You can't still think like that, Troy…"

"Baby," he didn't know if Gabriella's words were good or bad – his mind was only able to focus in her features, in her face, in her words but not in the meaning behind everything she was doing and saying. "I've never bullied anyone more…I swear…I'm not like that…I'm not…"

"Shhh," she cooed. "I know you aren't," Gabriella whispered keeping her eyes on Troy's, tangling her fingers in his hair. "What I mean is that you can't let the resentment still rule your life, baby. I know it's hard…but you need to be able to let it go. I know it hurt you…I know that still hurts you…but…what you did was wrong, the same way what she did was also wrong. I'm not trying to justify her, she was a bitch to you, but…that was her mistake, baby…and you need to learn from her mistake, not let this mistake of hers govern who you are or how you are. It's not worthy…"

"How can you say that?" Troy asked bewildered. "I…I…I don't understand…"

"Troy," Gabriella continued softly – she needed for him to completely understand her words. "If that Heather girl chose to be a bitch…showing no respect for you when you were sad because of your grandfather's death, then it's her lost because she's missed a great guy because of that. She chose to be cruel? Okay, life will teach her a lesson if she continued being this way…but you…you can't let her mistake govern your own life…she acted wrongly, but you won't be any better than her if you keep up that because you're keeping yourself from happiness because of that. Instead of remembering your grandfather in a good way, remembering all the good things, you associate your grandfather with the sadness, the rage you felt after his death. And that's something you need to change…"

Troy stood silent for a moment, looking Gabriella's face – he could understand her words, he understood everything she was saying…and almost everything made sense, but the anger in him at what Heather did was still more powerful than everything. "I don't know if I can…I mean…I want to remember him for the good things we did together, the things he taught me…but…what she did…"

"I understand I'm asking you something difficult, believe me, I do," Gabriella gave him a small smile. "But you need to work on that. It took me a while to be able to think about my father only in good terms after everything that happened after his death…but…in the end…what was I winning with it? I mean…was I about to let some idiots to taunt my memories with him instead of remembering all the good things he showed me? Was I about to let them taunt what he meant for me? Of course not."

Gabriella stopped for a moment, letting her words sink in Troy's brain.

"You see what I mean, Troy? I understand you can't forget what that girl did to you, but that memory is not letting you to remember your grandfather in they way you'd like to remember him. Are you really about to let her win this way? Are you planning on to still let what a stupid girl did some years ago rule the way you are now, the person you are now?" Gabriella pressed knowing that Troy was really thinking about everything she was telling him.

Because he really was.

He realized that all the memories he had of his grandfather had a deep and dark shadow covering them; only if he put a lot of effort, the happy memories he had of the old man surfaced because if not, if he only thought about the old man, Heather's mock assaulted him again. That was the first thing that came to his mind whenever someone mentioned Joseph Bolton…and that, though unconsciously, had been destroying him.

Gabriella's words were being a cold shower, something that was awaking a little more his old-self – the same old self he buried in coldness – and he realized just there and then, with the goddess Gabriella was in his arms, that he was feeling love for his grandfather again. It wasn't as if he had hated him or something like that but that he'd been keeping himself from feeling something good towards the old man…and now all the good things and feelings he'd been restraining were filling him with its full force, letting him see how wrong he'd been, how much Heather affected him, how much he'd let an unhappy fact rule his persona.

And that made Troy realize that Gabriella was being not only the one showing him how to love someone in a romantic-way but also how to feel love, respect and admiration towards another someone in a whole different level. The darkness in his heart was melting away…being replaced by a strong and bright light – Gabriella and everything she was teaching and showing him…and also everything she represented, which was a lot.

"Don't you hate those sons of a bitch that bullied you after your father's death?" Troy asked softly, lowly, afraid to set her off but needing to know where she was and how she was feeling at the same time – she'd taught him what love was, but he still didn't see himself able to feel the love by himself. He needed her (the whole her) by his side in order to be able to fully feel everything positive life could offer.

"No," she asked right away, not hesitating at all. "They were jerks and they hurt me deeply, but I've learned something thanks to them: I've learned that I can't act with someone the same way they acted with me, ever, simply because I know how it'd feel. Life will show them the lesson they didn't learn back in school; I'm completely out of their life and they are out of my life…I'm not planning on to let hate and resentment towards them make me miserable…"

Troy was mesmerized by how incredibly she was handling everything; in fact, he was feeling like a little kid, a kid who didn't deserve such an amazing person with him. Because even though he'd been a jerk, Gabriella was still there with him, putting up with everything he was (his past, his present and, Troy hoped, his future), letting him love her, loving him so strongly, sharing with him the most private secrets and memories she had with the most important people in her life, letting him know her true self, teaching him so many important lessons…and everything knowing that what they had had to private.

He hated himself more than ever when he realized that, despite everything, she was the one always there for him…while he hided what they had, the love they shared, the deep feelings that had their hearts and souls connected in an unbreakable way. He wasn't ashamed of her, at all; he was more than proud of her, of everything they'd reached together, of all the feelings they'd discovered together, of how incredible she was…and he wanted to shout his real feelings for her because he wanted for everyone to know how amazing Gabriella was.

But no.

Though he knew that the haters would increase its number if their relationship was known by everybody…would it be so bad? Did he care for those strangers so much?

Her previous words echoed in his mind again – he was letting the others' mistake rule his life. If they were as dense as they were not seeing past the stupid social rules they school had, it was their mistake. Troy hadn't let those social rules govern his heart when it'd come to Gabriella…but still they'd done it indirectly. Because he was restraining his true feelings while they were with people…though not because he was afraid of what those people could do or think about him but because of Gabriella's safety.

He didn't know if she was ready to let more people in – he knew the little steps she and Taylor were making in their friendship but he also knew that no one knew Gabriella the same way he did – and he didn't know if she was ready to face the bullies that would attack her once their relationship was in the open; a part of him knew that she was more than ready…but he also knew that he couldn't make the decision for her. She had to be the one deciding that the time was right…and he would be beside her because he really cared for her – the others could go to hell for all his care.

However, Troy knew that he would have to be encouraging her…helping her realize that not everything was as dark and ugly as she seemed to think – he would be the one helping her realize that she could win over them in a beat, that she was better than them, that she wasn't alone and that she didn't have to be afraid of them.

He felt small and unworthy beside her; realizing that she was giving to him a lot of more things than what she was receiving were painful and embarrassing sensations. Lowering his head in shame, Troy took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right…"

"Hey," Gabriella smiled sweetly. "I know I'm right."

Troy chuckled with her, feeling his heart soar in pride and happiness at the smile adorning her features. "Thank you…for everything…"

"You're welcome," Gabriella whispered, leaning down softly to connect her lips with his again, moaning when his tongue rubbed her lower lip asking for entrance, and opening her mouth welcoming the wet intruder without hesitation.

Troy rolled them until Gabriella's back was touching the mattress, his body hovering hers. "I love you," he whispered, smiling and rubbing her nose with his. "So fucking much, Gabriella…"

She smiled again. "I love you too, Troy…"

Troy leaned down and kissed her luscious lips, trying to convey into the kiss all the love he felt for her, all the gratitude he felt towards her, all the incredible things she made him feel…sensing how she responded into the kiss with her reciprocated feelings.

Tongues danced sensually together, their bodies doing the talk neither of them dared to do…yet, because after that storm that had hovered them and their relationship for a while, what they had was stronger, deeper, more powerful…more meaningful.

And both were aware that what they had, the love and connection they shared, were things difficult to find if not with the other.

A little cloud was still in Troy's mind – his realization that maybe Gabriella deserved someone better than him – but with her in his arms, with the way her lips moved sensually with his, with the way her heartbeat was sounding completely in sync with his…he pushed those thoughts aside. He didn't want more shadows over them now…he wanted to enjoy the reunion, the magical bond between them tightening, the closure of their souls. Maybe that was selfish, Troy knew that, but he was no one to put more misery over her – he wanted and needed Gabriella to be happy, and he would fight against everything so happiness was all she felt.

When the need of air became too much to handle Troy pulled away, his lips still lingering over hers, and pulled her body with his so she could lean her head on his chest.

A lot of things were running through his mind, a lot of things he wanted to tell her…but he couldn't because he didn't know the appropriate words, the right way of to explain to Gabriella all he was feeling…everything she made him feel.

* * *

_With Jack, Lucille and Chad_

After 23 years of marriage there was nothing about her husband that could surprise her; she'd seem him in the best and in the worst moments of his life – happy, sad, proud, relaxed, nervous, stressed, disgusted, ecstatic and angry – but this time his face was all but any of the known by heart emotions her mind had been registering all this time.

The way his jaw was clenched as if he was supporting some kind of weight with his teeth, the way his usually light blue eyes were almost grey, the way his hands were clenched in fists, the way his breathing was erratic, the way a cold sheet of sweat was covering his forehead and the way his pose was menacing, emanating fury and rage that he could barely restrain…were things new in him. Maybe she'd seen those same things some time during all the time she'd met him, but never all at once.

Lucille knew, only with a one second look at her husband's face, that he was practicing all the control he'd won over the years; she knew he was mad, she knew he wanted to kick Chad out of their home, she knew he wanted to warn Troy and Gabriella, she knew he wanted to put some sense into the dense mind the adolescent they had in front of them had…and mostly, she knew he wanted to be able to hug her and feel relief overcoming him.

Because she felt the same way.

Lucille could hear her own erratic heartbeat and she couldn't help but wonder how come no one had said anything about it. She wouldn't have been surprised if Chad noticed that something was off with the cold and weird way Jack and herself had greeted him…or with the way neither of them was moving so the guy could come in but, much to her relief, he seemed oblivious about what was happening in the Bolton's household and about the tense atmosphere that reigned in the house.

Even though the last thing she wanted was to talk to Chad, to invite him in and to act around him the same way she'd always done, she knew she had to in order to keep Gabriella safe.

And Lucille knew that Jack's frozen state wouldn't help at all.

"Hey Chad," Lucille put a fake smile on her face and stood up to stay beside her husband at the door. "What are you doing here?"

Chad shrugged. "I kinda need to talk to Troy," he answered already going to the staircase. "Is he in his room?"

Jack woke up from his frozen state – he knew he had to do something that would distract Chad for a while…at least two minutes so Lucille could go up to Troy's room and warn them about the visit. "Wait Chad," Jack walked to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I want to talk to you…"

"Oh, it's okay," Chad shrugged his shoulders and let Jack pull him towards the sofa, where both men sat quietly. "What?"

Lucille cleared her throat. "Would you like something to drink, Chad?"

"Oh no, it's okay," Chad smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Luce…"

Lucille nodded, locking her eyes with her husband's for only one instant – both knew she had to go upstairs and warn Troy subtly so Chad didn't suspect anything.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him. "Well," her voice drifted off – she didn't know what to say or do, and she knew Jack had nothing to talk about with Chad, that he'd only said that in order to gain some time.

But a sudden loud and pitching sound coming from upstairs saved the moment.

"Is that _your_ phone, Luce?" Jack asked in a tight voice knowing his wife would understand him – it was the first time he was hearing that tone and he knew the last thing they needed was for Gabriella to come downstairs with her phone in her hand if Maria was the one calling her.

Lucille nodded and smiled freely for the very first time since Chad had entered in the house. "I changed the tone the other day. You like it?" Jack smiled back and nodded. "Well, I'm going to pick it up and I'll Troy you're here, Chad…"

"Thank you, Luce!"

She didn't hear anything more – she rushed to the stairs and went upstairs, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the door to Troy's room closed; she used the moment to take a deep breath and knocked softly twice, opening the door afterwards.

The sight she found there melted her insides – Troy and Gabriella cuddling together on his bed, Troy with his arms tightly wrapped around Gabriella's form and she with her head on his chest, wrapping her own arm around Troy's waist while looking at each other's eyes intently, as if having a silent conversation – which probably was what they were doing – and showing the other the most sincere and lovely smile – the one they reserved for each other.

She hated to break the bubble they were in, but she knew they barely had time; before neither of them could speak Lucille spoke softly and lowly. "Chad's here."

Troy's head snapped up to look at his mother. "What?"

"He's here, Troy," Lucille said lowly, looking at the pale face of Gabriella from the corner of her eye. "He wants to talk to you…"

Troy didn't realize about which was Gabriella state; his mind was trying to find which his best option was in order for Gabriella to be safe and everything but making up plans slipped from his mind.

Lucille, however, did realize about Gabriella's frozen body, about Gabriella's pale face, about Gabriella's laboured breathing…and she also realized that she would be going to pieces if they didn't do anything soon. "Gabriella," she said lowly going to the side of the bed Gabriella was.

Troy had stood up in a rush, pulling Gabriella's body off of him softly but absently and was pacing back and forth distractedly, but his mother's voice snapped him out of his reverie. His eyes focused on his lover's trembling body and he rushed to her side. "Baby," he coached lifting her head. "Baby, look at me…"

"Troy," Gabriella chocked, her whole body and voice trembling. "He's going to see me…he can't see me here…he'll hurt me…"

"Hey no," Troy said crushing her body into his chest. "He won't do anything because he's not going to see you, okay? I get rid of him. You'll be safe and he won't touch you at all…"

Lucille's heart broke at the sight, and the fury against Chad increased big numbers. "I'm going to kill him…" She muttered.

"Mom, stop," Troy hissed, knowing that wouldn't help Gabriella. "Keep her company while I get rid of him…"

The firmness in his voice alerted Lucille that he wouldn't hear anything against his orders and so Lucille nodded her head, taking a step towards the bed and sitting at Gabriella's feet.

Troy tried to disentangle himself from Gabriella but her hold on him was too tight. "Baby, you have to let me go before he suspects anything and wants to come up here…"

"No," she whispered.

"Please baby," Troy whispered. "My mom will be with you all the time and he won't do anything…"

That seemed to please Gabriella a little for her hold loosened a little. Troy took the chance and pulled away, cursing lowly when he saw the tears falling silently and freely from her eyes…but knowing that he had to restrain his fury so Gabriella didn't panic.

Using his thumbs to wipe the tears, Troy kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay…"

"You sure?" She asked in a frightened and low voice.

"Completely," Troy nodded. "Do you want to go to my parents' bedroom instead of staying here?" Seeing her nod, Troy turned to look at Lucille. "Do you mind?"

Lucille shook her head. "Come on sweetie, let's go…"

Gabriella dropped her arms from around Troy's neck – it was unintentional and completely irrational after everything they'd shared that day, but somehow Gabriella was afraid that with Chad there Troy would be mean again…not with her but with someone.

And she knew that she wouldn't be able to get over it if that happened.

Troy sensed something wasn't right and pulled her towards him again, seeing the doubt in her eyes. "I promise you that everything is going to be okay. Neither he nor I are going to hurt you," Troy whispered intently, not missing how Lucille lifted her eyebrow at his choice of words. "Trust me on this, please…"

"I do," Gabriella answered back. "But…"

"Trust me, please," Troy pleaded forcefully. "I love you so fucking much…you have no idea…you're the most important thing in my life now, baby…"

His words seemed to calm her and she nodded her head. "I love you too…"

"I'll be back as soon as he's out of the house," Troy promised, sealing his promise with a kiss on Gabriella's lips.

She game him a smile – she knew that was being as difficult for him as it was being for her. "Hurry back to me…"

Troy smiled back and left the room, leaving the two women alone. "You okay, sweetie?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and Lucille wrapped her arms around her. "Everything is going to be okay, Gabriella," she said rubbing her back comfortingly. "Jack and Troy won't let him do anything stupid. You'll be completely safe…"

"Thank you, Luce," Gabriella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's mother's body and smiled. "Thank you so much…"

"You're more than welcome," Lucille pulled away, kissed Gabriella's temple and smiled. "What about a romantic comedy until the idiot disappears?"

Gabriella giggled and Lucille winked at her. "I'd love it…"

"Then it's settled," Lucille stood up and took Gabriella's hand in hers. "Just in case they come up here, we need to take everything yours out from here…" She said gathering Gabriella's bag and jacket. "Do you see anything more?"

"My phone," Gabriella dropped Lucille's hands and went to the nightstand to grab her phone, looking intently everything in the room so no sign of her presence there was left. "I think I have everything now…"

"Let's go then," Lucille whispered opening the door, some inches at first and then wholly when she saw they were safe. "Come on," she said pulling Gabriella towards her own bedroom quickly.

When both women were inside the room, both let out a breath they didn't know were holding. "I feel like a ninja now…" Lucille gasped, smiling when Gabriella's giggles floated through the room. "We need some popcorn for our movie session!" She said excitedly. "I'm going to make some. Feel free to get comfortable here, sweetie, I'm going to the kitchen and so I also will take a look at how things are going downstairs…"

"Okay," Gabriella said lowly, sitting in the bed and feeling completely safe…and also happy. "I'll wait here…"

With a last look and a last smile, Lucille exited from the bedroom and went downstairs, only to find Troy sitting on the sofa beside Chad, with Jack also there. Placing a fake smile on her face, Lucille went to stand beside her husband. "I'm going to watch a movie in our room. I'm feeling tired…"

Jack took the hint. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Lucille smiled seeing the knowledge behind Jack's eyes. "I'm craving some popcorn so I'm going to make some…"

Jack nodded. "I'll come with you," Jack volunteered. "Be right back, guys…"

Troy and Chad nodded, seeing both backs disappear through the door.

Only when no one was at sight, Troy sighed. "What do you want, Chad?"

"You're acting all weird," Chad accused. "I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Troy glared at _his friend_, feeling the blood in his system boil in rage. "Why the fuck do you think that?"

"You're barely with us out of school," Chad pointed out. "You never hang with us anymore…"

Troy rolled his eyes inwardly. "That's not true."

"Sure it is," Chad stood up. "We've been friends since kindergarten, Troy; do you really think you can lie to me so blatantly?"

Troy groaned; why the fuck did Chad to be so observant when he needed for him to be more oblivious? "I haven't been playing basketball because of my knee, you know that?"

"But you're fine now," Chad accused again. "And still you don't want to go to parties or to the court or wherever with us."

Troy knew that was a lost battle; he wanted to send Chad to hell, but he knew that only would mean more problems for Gabriella.

Chad used his silence to speak again. "Look, I'm only worried. You're my best friend…and it's like I don't know you at all lately…I want my best friend back. How about some videogames?"

Troy nodded, knowing that he couldn't push his luck any further with the way Chad was observing him.

"Oh and Sharpay is throwing a party this Friday. You're in, right?" Chad asked excitedly.

Troy widened his eyes. There was no way he was _in_ for a stupid party with the bitches' queen; hell would freeze before he was in for some plans that didn't involve Gabriella.

But he didn't know how to escape from the mess.

And luck was on his side again when his parents appeared through the doorway. "In for what?" Jack asked nonchalantly but seeing clearly Troy's discomfort.

"A party this Friday," Chad answered, still with excitement lacing his voice.

"Oh no," Lucille said quickly. "Troy can't go; my sister is coming to town for the weekend and we've promised them we all would be here; Troy, I'm sorry but you can't go. Your cousins will also be here and I don't want them hanging out here by themselves."

Troy smiled inwardly – even he knew that what his mother had said was a lie, it'd sounded so real and true that he'd almost believed everything.

Jack, on the other part, squeezed Lucille's shoulders. "Well, I need to discuss something with the boys about the next game," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You've been amazing here," he whispered. "I'll go check on you when we're done…"

"All right," Lucille winked at her husband surreptitiously. "Bye Chad…"

"Goodbye Lucille," Chad greeted her politely.

"We should go outside," Jack offered. "I need to discuss some things with you too. I've been thinking about the North's game, and I have some ideas I need to run over first. Let's go…"

Chad was about to protest but Troy shook his head – at least he wouldn't have to be alone with Chad, in his room, some steps away from Gabriella this way. He didn't want to practice or play basketball, he only wanted to run to Gabriella, gather her in his arms and feel safe in their bubble again, but he knew that the chances of Chad seeing Gabriella if they were in the outside court were less this way. "Okay dad…"

* * *

Though being in separate places, with different people around them and doing completely different things, both Troy and Gabriella thought the same – the afternoon would be long.

Way too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello!! :D**

**Well, here's the update…I'm not too sure about that, don't know why though I wait for you to speak your mind about that. Oh, and…well, you're going to want to kill me when you read the last word of this update :lol: but hey, the story is mine so…! ;)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, PMs, adding me or the story to your lists…wow, just WOW!!! :)**

**Here's chapter 10. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"We need to talk…"

_We need to tal__k _- probably the words more frightening someone could spoke.

They were the words a person said to their significant other before a break up; the words a doctor said to someone's relatives before warning about an immediate death; the words a boss said to their employees before firing them; the words someone would say before speaking some words which were even worse. They were accompanied by a serious face; sometimes, this same face was hardened by the rage, sometimes with the worry, sometimes with the sadness…but all in all, the seriousness and the gravity of what was about to come were always there.

Of course, there were times when you expected for someone to speak those words; in those cases, even unconsciously, your mind was prepared for them and for the result of that "talk"…but there were other times when those words were totally unexpected, making you uncomfortable, afraid and nervous.

Gabriella Montez saw herself in that latest case when her boyfriend's mother spoke after a while only hearing the dialogue some unknown actors were speaking in the movie they were seeing and also the chewing sound both she and Lucille made while eating pop corn.

"I guess," she answered the brunette sitting back on the mattress and directing all her attention to the older woman. "Is something wrong?"

Her poor self confidence did the talk. She couldn't see a reason because of why Lucille would want to talk to her because, that she knew, nothing _bad _had happened; Chad had appeared at the Bolton's household's door some time ago wanting to chat with Troy, and so Gabriella had made herself invisible with Lucille's help, locking themselves in Lucille's bedroom watching some old movies and eating pop corn while the men were outside playing some basketball.

Thinking further about it, Gabriella was still oblivious to something happening _before _then that justified for Lucille to want to talk; she'd arrived at the Bolton's household and had met with Troy in the garage for, later, go to his room and do the talking both needed and feared at the same time. But this talking had been good and respectful; their voices had been mere whispers, and so neither Jack nor Lucille could know what they have talked about.

The conversation had been even better than good because soon she'd seen herself curling up into Troy's side, with her arm wrapped tightly around his waist and with his arm curled around her back, crushing her body closer to his, sharing meaningful kisses, adoring words and smiles.

And that had been their position when she'd seen Lucille again.

So no; her mind couldn't come up with anything.

"No, no," Lucille answered quickly, breaking Gabriella's train of thoughts. "Is just…"

Gabriella saw that Lucille was really searching for words, something she'd never seen before due to the easiness with which the older woman usually talked. Lucille was one of those people who can talk about whatever, whenever and with whomever, easily, not really needing any time to prepare her speech – the weather, the high price of the groceries, her work, her last shopping spree…everything was a good topic in a conversation with Lucille because she always could answer you back.

That was something Gabriella envied of Troy's mother.

"Lucille," she said softly, trying to use a respectful tone but also one that warned Lucille that she was waiting for her to say whatever she wanted to say. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong _per se,_" the woman said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. "But…I want to ask you something…and I'd like it if you answered me…"

Gabriella was confused; she couldn't understand what could have put Lucille this nervous around her because she'd always been confident, sure and so laidback. "What?"

Lucille observed Gabriella; though she didn't know her as good and deeply as Troy did, she knew the young woman was trying to decipher the mystery, the reason behind her words. She could see the fear expanding along Gabriella's face…and that only made the curiosity she already felt for what was Gabriella's persona increase.

"I know you had a rough past back in New York but…" Lucille's words drifted off when she realized Gabriella had closed her eyes tightly. "I don't want to bring back bad memories to you, that's my last intention, sweetie, but…I want to know what happened so I can help you whenever you need someone…"

Gabriella continued with her eyes tightly closed; it was not that she didn't want to share with the woman her past but that she didn't want to share it with anyone. Only Troy knew everything and it took quite a while for her to be able to open up to him _wholly_; since the day in Jack's office, Gabriella had been throwing hints, sharing some little details about what happened in New York, completing this way the story she introduced and explained to him back then.

So to share the whole story with her boyfriend's mother wasn't her most favourite thing to do, and less in the moment she was in – hiding from her worst enemy, who was downstairs – though she knew she had to explain to her something; that was the only thing that was fair after all the trouble both Jack and Lucille had gone through trying to protect and help her.

Gabriella was aware of that…though that didn't mean that she was comfortable with it.

Because she wasn't.

But what could she do? She would have liked that, when the time she had to explain her story to Troy's parents arrived, he would be beside her, holding her hand and rubbing her back tenderly, the way he only knew, kissing her forehead sweetly and whispering comforting words into her ear whenever the story was worse; Gabriella knew that, only with his presence beside her, she would have the strength she needed, the courage she needed, to face her old demons.

But that wasn't the case…and Lucille was waiting for an answer.

"I understand your curiosity but…" Gabriella lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. "That's not an easy topic for me…quite the opposite, actually…"

"I understand," Lucille reached her hand and placed it in Gabriella's back, beginning to move it softly up and down. "But I'd really like if you trusted me with that…"

"I trust you," Gabriella's eyes snapped up to Lucille's face. "Believe me, I do…is just that…my past is something that hurts me and…and…I don't think I'm ready to talk about it…"

Lucille sighed in defeat; she understood Gabriella, but she would have liked for the girl to trust her so she could help her whenever she need someone and not her mother nor Troy could be beside her offering their support.

"Not even my mother knows the whole story," the young woman admitted in a whisper. "She knows I was bullied…badly, and I'm sure you know that too but…she doesn't know all the details…yet. Only Troy knows…"

That caught Lucille's attention – there were two things that surprised her from Gabriella's admission. First of all, that her mother didn't know everything and then that, instead, Troy did. From what she had been able to observe, both Montez women were close and their relationship was friendly, so she couldn't understand how Marie didn't know what really happened with her daughter.

"What do you mean your mother doesn't know?" Lucille couldn't help but ask.

Gabriella cleared her throat nervously. "She has all her life in New York…both she and my father were born there, and there we have all my father's memories. She knew about the bullying because the principal of my school called her one time it was…worse than others, and so she decided to leave everything there for me." Lowering her eyes, Gabriella continued in a whisper. "I don't want for her to have even worse memories of New York than the ones she already has with my father's death and everything…and I'm sure that, if she knew everything that happened there with me…being in the same school she and my father went and being this one the place where both met…well, she would have them, and I don't want for her to taint her own good memories with mine."

Lucille was speechless; she already knew Gabriella was a kind and sweet girl but her latest admission was over the top. Her selflessly nature amazed her no end; how could a girl, because though she was almost 18 was still a girl in Lucille's eyes, carry so many drama on her shoulders…doing this alone? It was anti-natural! What was normal was for the parents protecting their children…not the other way around, but with Gabriella…

"You see how I can't explain to you what happened there, now?"

Gabriella's voice broke Lucille's train of thought. The older woman nodded and reached her hand to pull Gabriella's body closer to hers in a tight hug. "You're one of the sweetest people I know," she said lowly. "And I'm more than glad that Troy has found you; you don't know how proud and happy I am knowing that you're beside him…and that what you two have is this special."

The young woman giggled and Lucille pulled away, looking at her with questioning eyes. "I'm the lucky one too," Gabriella admitted sheepishly. "He's helped me a lot…and he's taught me what was to trust someone…to love someone other than my family…to…be able to open up with new people…"

Lucille smiled, inwardly proud of her son – that was the son she knew she had…but also the one who'd been buried in a coldness and in a "god-status" she couldn't comprehend. Gabriella had been the one discovering this old Troy and brought him up to the surface…almost returning to her the son she thought had lost some time ago.

"Is this the reason because of you explained Troy everything?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "More or less…I mean…I didn't want to explain to him everything but…the first day we got together and we were in Jack's office I explained to him the basics of which had been my life until that moment; I never explained to him more than that…and I didn't plan on to do so but…in all those months we've been together…I don't know, I've seen myself needing to share with him more details. I mean, I've never explained to him the whole story in a row…it's been more…discovering little things about each other with the time that has gone by since that day until the present. The same way he's discovered me…I've discovered him."

Lucille didn't know what to answer at Gabriella's explanation; not even once she'd thought the relationship that joined both Gabriella and Troy's hearts was this deep. She knew they were serious about each other, that the feelings that their hearts felt for each other were strong…but in no way she would have imagined, ever, that things were the way they actually were between the two young adults.

"Are you angry?" Gabriella asked somehow afraid – she didn't know if she had told too much to her boyfriend's mother, and the last thing she wanted was to create a drama in the family she felt like was her own.

"Of course not," Lucille exclaimed surprised. "Surprised and shocked you feel that way, yeah, but I'm not angry at all."

"Surprised?" Gabriella asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Lucille nodded. "I knew you two were serious but…I don't know, I guess it's still a shock to discover that the old Troy, the Troy I knew was somewhere, has surfaced so strongly because of you. Don't misunderstand me, I love you two are together but…it surprises me, because Troy has been always so closed up, so…reserved about who he really was that…well, it's a shock to discover that only in some months you've reached his deepest persona, that you've reached the person behind the façade and the pretending…"

Her voice drifted off and Gabriella turned her face away for a moment, speaking after a minute in silence. "He's discovered my real persona too," she began lowly. "I guess we both have taught the other something…and…this new knowledge has brought us together…closer. I mean, I never thought I would be able to trust in someone, but…then he came and…well, you know the story and…"

Lucille interrupted Gabriella then. "You've taught him how to love."

It wasn't a question or a doubt; Lucille had spoken surely, stating a fact she knew was the reality. Maybe Troy's pretending had been what had ruled him also with his parents – not the same way it did with the other people, but still – but they'd known, always, that he was refraining what he really felt, that he had hidden his realest self, trying to protect himself of God-knew-what.

Both she and Jack had been sad when they realized that Troy had put over himself a shield as strong as the one he'd put over himself, but it was late and the harm was already done; they hadn't been able to break it…and so they had, almost, lost all the hope.

Until Gabriella had arrived.

Because then, and only then, the old Troy had surfaced, shining in all his splendour; he was more at home, he was more caring, he was more open around them about what he felt and thought, he was more "human" than what he'd been until then…and all because of Gabriella, because she'd taught him how to love seeing more in him than what people saw when they looked at it.

Where people had seen in Troy the popularity and the admiration, Gabriella had seen a normal guy; where people had seen the hot looks Troy had, Gabriella had seen that he was not only a hot body but also a person with a soul and a heart, a person who wanted to love and wanted to be loved; where people had seen the basketball star, Gabriella had seen a guy working his ass off during weekends, practicing, enjoying the sport, leaving in the court everything – from the best feeling to the worst.

Where people had seen a guy, Gabriella had seen a human.

"I know I'm repeating myself but," Lucille took a deep breath and smiled kindly at Gabriella. "I'm glad he's found you. Really, really glad…and I think you won't know, ever, how much it means for me and Jack that you've made him change the way you've done it."

Feeling touched by Lucille's words, a few rebel tears escaped from Gabriella's eyes, running down her cheeks. The girl couldn't help but throw her arms around Lucille's neck, in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Returning the hug, Lucille wiped her own tears. "Oh look at us!" She giggled. "We're a mess! What would the guys think if they saw us now?"

"I guess they would call us hormonal and crazy woman," Gabriella giggled as well.

"Jack knows to not mess with this kind of stuff," Lucille explained exasperated. "At the beginning of our relationship, he would tease me with that every month…until I got so angry he stopped afraid of what I was capable of doing to him."

Gabriella laughed. "Troy has never said anything…but I think he knows better than begin with that crap."

Both women locked their eyes…and exploded in fits of laughter.

"Oh dear," Lucille gasped between giggles. "You don't know how good it feels to be able to talk and joke with another woman in that house. I swear I think that, sometimes, Jack and Troy forget I'm a woman and they treat me like one of their friends."

Gabriella giggled. "I'm happy I can talk to you too…my mom is usually on trips, and I've never felt abandoned, don't get me wrong, but…the loneliness since my father died…well, it's been something that has been with me all the time. At the school I didn't have friends…and…well, I learned to live with it. Now I have Taylor…and she's great and everything, but she doesn't know I'm with Troy, she's never been inside of my house…I don't know, I guess I'm not feeling comfortable with her knowing everything about me. I'm not ready for that yet…"

"Well, you know where I am whenever you need someone to talk to," Lucille placed her arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her body closer to hers. "Don't doubt that, ever, you hear me?" She finished kissing the younger woman forehead.

"Of course," Gabriella said returning the hug. "Thank you."

"Movie?" Lucille asked after a while, breaking the comfortable silence the women had shared.

"Movie," Gabriella grinned pulling away and leaning back into the pillows again, being imitate by Lucille afterwards.

* * *

_With Jack, Troy and Chad_

"I need some water," Troy said bouncing the ball, looking at the window he knew had behind the only one person he wanted to be with from the corner of his eye. "Be right back."

"I'll come with you," Chad said. "I'm thirsty too…"

Troy widened his eyes – what he wanted was to have an excuse so he could go to check on Gabriella, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that with Chad there with him. Since the moment he'd left his love in his bedroom, his mind had been full of her and with everything that had happened between them that day. After the worry and sadness he'd been feeling all the day without her, the only thing he wanted was to lose himself in her sweetness, in her perfection; he wanted to enjoy his time with her, enjoying the feeling of to have her back into his arms, enjoying the feeling of her lips over his, enjoying her silky hair touching his arm, enjoying her soft skin touching his…

But no.

He was trapped in a boring afternoon, playing basketball non stop so Chad didn't go to the second floor of the Bolton's household.

At least he had Jack with him.

"I'll be right back with your water then," Troy hissed between his teeth. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Troy could sense Chad was suspicious about his behaviour; he was about to snap at him, he was about to explode and kick him out of his house, he was about to confess what his reality was…and though he knew he couldn't do that to Gabriella, he knew he was closer to this point – the point that would condemn them both in a wave of mockery, bullying and bitterness while being at school.

Jack knew that too.

"Chad," he said sternly. "You need to practice some more your throws with your left arm," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You need to be able to use it too when you're playing a game."

"Coach!" Chad whined. "I'm tired, and thirsty, and hungry…couldn't we stop this so Troy and I can go and play some videogames?"

_No-way._

Jack and Troy's mind thought the same at the same time. Video games would, probably, mean not only Chad _in_ the house but also Chad staying for dinner, and neither of them wanted that…plus both knew that would be unfair for Gabriella because she would be trapped upstairs, in Jack and Lucille's bedroom until Chad decided it was time for him to go home – which was what had been happening all those past years, and so it would be even more suspicious if, accidentally, they showed a weird eagerness for him to disappear from there.

"Because the next game is in less than one week," Jack said, his voice laced with authority. "Troy, go to the kitchen and grab three bottles of water while Chad and I wait for you _in here_."

Troy nodded his head and disappeared through the back door, leaving an angry Chad behind, sulking like a baby, which amused, inwardly of course, Coach Bolton with no end. "Come on Chad," Jack said smiling victoriously. "Show me what you got there!"

Groaning, Chad grabbed the ball Jack threw at him and went to stand where the older man was. "That's unfair…Troy should do that too…"

"He'll do that once he's back here," Jack hissed – he didn't want to be with Chad more than the kid wanted to be with him. "No more excuses. Come on!"

* * *

_With Troy_

Once he saw himself "free" from the chain Chad was at the moment, he rushed upstairs to his parents' room; a sudden need to know how Gabriella was overcame him, and so he only wanted to check she was okay, to check that she wasn't feeling neglected, to check that she wasn't sad or angry…simply to check that the Gabriella he loved was still there.

He didn't knock at the door; opening it wildly, it even banged with the wall, he found his mother and his girlfriend lying on their stomachs on the bed, a bowl of popcorn in the middle of them, giggling at whatever they were watching and hearing from the television. His sudden entrance startled both women, who gasped and widened their eyes in shock – though one of the faces became a grinning face in less than a minute.

"Troy," Lucille scolded pressing the "pause" button of the remote control. "Watch your manners!"

Troy didn't hear her or register her voice – his mind was absorbed by the sweet giggle that echoed in the room during his mother's speech and by the grinning face of his girlfriend.

He didn't hesitate or think twice about it; he rushed to Gabriella's side of the bed, kneeling beside her and placing his arm on her back, rubbing it softly. "You okay?" He whispered concernedly.

Knowing she was disturbing there, Lucille exited from the bedroom silently, closing the door behind her after one last look – and one last smile – directed to the young couple.

Gabriella nodded her head wordlessly and reached her hand out, trying to grab his. "You?"

Intertwining their fingers together, Troy sighed. "Been better…"

His admission was lowly, as if he was confessing something embarrassing. "Hey," Gabriella cooed squeezing his fingers with hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong _per se_," Troy sighed again. "But I'd like to be with you instead of downstairs with Chad…"

Giving him a sad smile, Gabriella pecked his lips. "I'm okay, really. I and Lucille are having so much fun so you don't have to worry about me; we've talked and now we're watching movies while eating popcorn…so…with a plan as amazing as this one…how can you think something's wrong?"

"But I want to be with you…" Troy said tiredly, giving her a sad smile knowing she was trying to light up his mood, touching her shoulder with his forehead. "I mean, after the day we've had…I need to be with you, baby, and I can't stand that I can't be with you…"

"What has happened is already forgiven. I've told you we're okay, baby." Gabriella said softly. "Look, I guess we're having dinner here," she explained in a cheery voice, turning her head to kiss his hair. "Then we'll call my mom and then, hopefully, you'll be allowed to spend the nights my mom is on the trip in my house."

"You want that?" Troy asked, his voice a mere whisper, snapping his head up to look into her eyes. "You really, _really_, want that?"

Gabriella smiled at him, moving her hand and placing it on his cheek, using her thumb to caress it. "I'd _love_ that."

"God," Troy sighed leaning down to connect his lips with hers, moving them sinuously and softly but also passionately. "I love you so much, baby, it almost hurts…"

Breathlessly, Gabriella sat back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Troy's body closer to his. "I love you too," she squeezed her torso tightly for a moment and then pulled away. "But now you have to go back downstairs before Chad wants to come up here."

"No," Troy protested burying his head in her curls. "Don't make me go…"

Gabriella sighed but returned the hug nonetheless – she didn't want for him to go more than he wanted, but she knew it was needed. "Baby, come on, I'll be here and I'm not mad, and we're okay, and the sooner you get down, the sooner he'll go."

Troy appreciated her efforts, but in a way he felt that, leaving his parents' room would be like abandoning her, would be like leaving her, and that was a thought he couldn't stand or even only imagine. "Promise me we're okay…"

"We're more than okay," Gabriella said standing up from the bed and pulling him up from his place on the ground. "I'll walk you to the door, come on…"

Troy smiled sincerely and stopped her, tugging at her hand and crushing her body into his. "I love you so much, you know that?" He whispered against her lips.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him, her arms lifting up and encircling his neck while his wrapped around her waist. The kiss intensified when he rubbed her lower lip with his tongue because then she opened her mouth, welcoming the wet intruder and moaning at the first contact between their tongues; when the vibration of her moan was registered by Troy he tightened his hold on her automatically, devouring her mouth with his, making the kiss not only probably the most passionate one of those they'd shared but also a kiss that seemed to have a promise, a secret, behind it.

"Wow," she breathed when they pulled away due to the lack of air.

"Wow indeed," Troy grinned pecking her nose. "And now, after _that_ kiss, you'll tell me I need to go, right?"

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Sorry baby, but…"

"I know, I know," Troy muttered. "I'll go now…"

"Okay go, then," she giggled not letting go of his neck.

"You have to let me go, babe," Troy said rubbing her arms softly.

"And if I don't want to?" Gabriella pouted cutely.

Troy groaned. "Don't torture me; this is painful enough as it is…"

Taking pity of him, Gabriella let him go. "I'll wait for you here…"

He couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips softly once more. "Love you…"

"I love you too, baby," she smiled opening the door and closing it softly once he crossed the doorframe, leaning her back in the wooden surface and sighing.

Though she actually was having fun with Lucille, the truth was that after everything that had happened between them she only wanted to be with Troy too…the same way he wanted to be with her. It was more than a "will", it was a necessity – the turmoil of feelings, the mixture of pain-forgiveness-love-hurt had worn her out emotionally, and the cure was Troy, that she knew, and so this physical distance between, though it wasn't an emotional one, wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Not at all.

But with Chad there, there was nothing they could do about it; things were like they were, and so they had to accept them without further discussion.

All those secrets were a pain, but she trusted that, at some point, things would get better for them; she didn't know how or when, but she was sure that, one day, they would be able to enjoy their relationship in the open, that…they would be allowed to love each other outside from their homes. Of course Gabriella hoped that to make their relationship public wouldn't mean for Troy to lose his friends because she didn't want to take things out of him, but she knew that, in the end, it was Troy's choice – he was the only one who could decide if to be with Gabriella was worth to lose his friends if they couldn't accept her, but she hoped that things wouldn't arrive at that point.

She wanted a peaceful solution, a peaceful ending.

And she would fight for it.

With this new resolution in mind, with this new conviction in mind, Gabriella went to sit on the bed again just when the door opened again and Lucille entered in the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled. "Are they playing basketball again?"

"I think so," Lucille said while lying on the bed. "I was in the kitchen when Troy had come downstairs and he's picked up three bottles of water, so I guess the practice will go for a while more…"

"Is Jack okay?" Gabriella asked concernedly.

"Well," Lucille shrugged. "He would prefer to be playing basketball because that's what they wanted instead of playing basketball because they had to, but it's okay, really…"

"Maybe I should go so they can come indoors…"

"No way!" Lucille exclaimed shocked. "Why are you thinking that?"

"Well, the obvious reason because of they are playing basketball against their wishes is because I'm here," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "So…"

"So nothing," Lucille dismissed Gabriella's thoughts waving her hand. "You're staying here. Won't be long before Chad realized he had to go home…with the intensity with which Jack is making him play…I think he will find an excuse soon enough…"

The malicious grin that adorned Lucille's features made Gabriella giggled. "You sure?"

"Completely," Lucille nodded. "Shall we continue with our movie?"

"We definitely shall," Gabriella nodded and winked at the older woman…both erupting in an explosion of giggles after that.

* * *

_With Jack, Troy and Chad_

"What has taken you so long?" Chad complained reaching for the bottle of water Troy was handing him.

"My mom was in the kitchen," Troy shrugged carelessly.

Chad took a sip of his bottle of water and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Fuck, it feels good!"

"Yeah," Jack answered him.

The three men stood there in silence, drinking water absently and lost in their thoughts; Troy thought about Gabriella, Chad about how his suspicions until that moment seemed to have lost their force with the way he'd seen Troy that afternoon…and Jack about how he needed to do something so both guys could _not_ think about what he didn't want for them to think.

"Come on," Jack clapped his hands. "Let's continue!"

Troy and Chad left their bottles on the ground at the same time and proceed to follow Jack's instructions with the game forgetting everything but the sport, the net, the other…

----------

Some hours later, Chad looked at his watch. "Crap, I need to go now!"

Troy stopped the ball he was bouncing and went to stand beside Chad. "Okay, I'll walk you to the door…"

"Bye Chad!" Jack greeted him entering in the house while the two guys walked to the front side of the house, where Chad's car was parked, using the door of the backyard.

----------

"What did you want to talk about?" Troy asked knowing Chad needed to go – so the conversation wouldn't be long – and also so Chad didn't think he wanted to avoid the talk.

"Oh nothing," Chad shrugged. "I was worried because you've been weird while being at school…but…I guess everyone can have a bad day…"

"Yeah man," Troy gave him a sad smile. "I was stressed out…"

"I understand," Chad patted Troy's back and entered in his car. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"

Bye!" Troy waited until Chad turned on the engine and retrieved the car from the driveway before he entered in the house, running upstairs to his parents' room, where he found Jack sitting on the bed beside Lucille, with Gabriella nowhere at sight.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked worriedly.

"In the bathroom," Lucille answered smiling at him. "We've decided we're going to call Marie now so, if she agrees, you and Gabriella can go back to her house now…"

A grin erupted in Troy's face. "Does Gabriella know that?"

"She's been the one suggesting this," Jack winked at him and Troy went to the bed, letting her back fall on the mattress with a huge smile plastered on his face, where he waited for Gabriella to come back.

----------

"Hey mom," Gabriella smiled at Troy, who'd squeezed her fingers, while she greeted her mother by the phone. "How's Los Angeles?"

"_Very good, actually," _Marie talked enthusiastically. _"The job we're doing here is amazing. I'll show you photographs once I'm at home…"_

"That sounds nice," Gabriella talked quietly.

"_What's wrong, sweetie?" _Marie asked concernedly at the defeated voice of her daughter. _"Is everything okay?"_

Gabriella looked around at the three faces that were looking at her expectantly – Troy pulled himself closer to her, Jack nodded his head encouraging her and Lucille reached down her hand so Gabriella gave her the phone. "I'm at Troy's now…and…Lucille wants to talk to you…is that okay?"

"_Lucille?" _Marie asked bewildered. _"What's happened?"_

Gabriella passed the phone to Lucille not even answering her mother's question, placing herself on Troy's lap, who welcomed her wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing her back comfortingly, and burying her head in his neck – she knew she wouldn't be able to ask the question she wanted to ask before she broke; she couldn't explain to her mother everything…and Gabriella knew it wouldn't take a lot for the woman to understand that something was being hidden.

"Hey Marie!" Lucille said cheerily. "How's Los Angeles, dear?"

"_Good," _Marie asked shortly. _"What's wrong with Gabriella, Luce?"_

"Oh nothing's wrong," Lucille said in what hoped was a convincing tone – if Gabriella hadn't explained anything, she wouldn't be the one doing so. "We only wanted to ask you your permission so Troy can go and sleep in your house those days you're away so Gabriella is not alone in the big house so many hours…"

"_In my house?" _Marie asked confusedly. _"What about yours? Are you sure they should be alone right after school until the morning? What if something happens?"_

"Troy's friends come here whenever they want, Marie," Lucille spoke slowly. "And if Gabriella is here…and they find her…"

Lucille's voice drifted off and soon Marie gasped, understanding the meaning of what Lucille was implying. _"Of course he can sleep with Gabriella at home, just…keep an eye on them, please…I think something's wrong with Gabriella and…"_

"Everything is okay," Lucille answered seriously. "I and Jack will be only at a call of distance from them. If anything happens, which I doubt, we'll be there in minutes."

"_Okay, if you and Jack are sure about that I feel better then," _Marie smiled.

A beep echoed by the phone line and Lucille could hear Marie cursing aloud. Some weird noises afterwards, Marie spoke into the phone again. _"I need to go now, Luce," _the woman sighed. _"Tell Gabriella I'll call her back later, okay?"_

"Will do," Lucille nodded. "Bye Marie!"

Once she left the phone on the mattress Lucille realized Gabriella had her head directed to her, bull still leaning it into Troy's shoulder. "She's okay with Troy sleeping at your home all this week, Gabi," Lucille said lowly, giggling when Gabriella's head snapped up and her eyes widened in shock. "So Troy, go get ready and pack some clothes…"

Kissing Gabriella's forehead and leaving her on the mattress again, Troy rushed out of his parent's bedroom and soon they could hear the shower of his bathroom being turned on…leaving three confused people behind him.

"Talk about eager to go out from here," Jack muttered. "He could have dissimulated a little…"

Gabriella giggled. "Is she really okay with Troy sleeping there with me, Luce?"

"Of course," Lucille said tenderly. "She knows that's the best solution."

----------

Thirty minutes later, a showered and dressed Troy was getting the last instructions from his parents. "Mom, I know how to behave," he protested.

"You may know," Lucille rolled her eyes. "But I want you to take care of Gabriella, you hear me?"

"Isn't this the whole point of that?" Troy asked stubbornly.

Jack chuckled. "Come now Troy, the same way we're allowing that…we can, perfectly, take it back…"

Troy widened his eyes. "You wouldn't!"

Lucille giggled. "You're right, but not because of your sake but because of Gabriella's. Well, I think is safe for you to go over there, now…Gabriella should already be in her house…"

As if on cue, Troy's phone beeped in his hand. "My signal. I'll come here tomorrow morning before school, okay?"

Lucille kissed his cheek and nodded. "Whatever you need, call us, you hear me?"

"Of course mom," Troy answered seriously while receiving a manly hug from his father.

Entering in his car, Troy turned on the engine and retrieved it from the garage, waving to his parents and then driving to Gabriella's house not even once looking back.

The moment he would be alone with her, alone-alone, was closer each second went by…and he couldn't wait to feel her in his arms, to feel her lips on his, to feel her soft skin under his fingers…so simply feel the warmness in his heart he felt whenever she was with him.

And then, he realized about something that maybe had been hided in his brain for a while but, at the moment, after everything happened between them, fell upon him like a cold shower – he needed to feel the _whole _Gabriella...and that meant, he understood, he needed to actually _love _her…

The question was - what would Gabriella think about it?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Hello! :D **

**I'm sorry for the delay, but as some of you already know, I had a problem with my laptop and I didn't have it with me…but I had this chapter already begun, so I decided to wait and see if the document was still available which, btw, it's been :D so here it is! In the meantime, though, I updated "reality", so you had something from me to read. Hope you've enjoyed it!!! :)**

**Anyway, thanks soooo much for all the reviews, and adding me or the story to your lists. You guys are truly and really amazing! :hug:**

**Now…an announcement – this chapter was longer in my head and I guess you'll hate me when you read the last word, but…I've done that on purpose: too many things were there so I've decided to make it in two parts (the other one is already written and is even longer than this one, but…you know how I like to write about feelings and stuff and…maybe both parts together would have been like…torture (¿?) if you don't like to read so deep things at once, you know? But this one has feelings too…though maybe in a more introductory way than the other one – you'll understand that once you read the next chapter :D**

**Anyway, stopping this rambling and letting you read. Here's chapter 11, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Leaving the phone on the bedside table, Gabriella let her body fall onto the mattress in defeat, sighing and closing her eyes – she needed to think, and she needed to do it quick because Troy was about to arrive.

She would share with him her thoughts, she was sure about that, but she wanted, first, some time for herself so she could put those same thoughts in order so she could have more sureness about all the confusion she felt in her brain. Deciding that maybe what she had to do was to make a list of all the feelings and emotions that had her mind so full, she stood up; grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from her desk, Gabriella returned to the mattress and leaned her back onto the pillows, trying to find a comfortable enough position.

She closed her eyes, trying to envision Troy and everything he was – as a person, as a friend, as a boyfriend…as a human, and so the list began…

"_Things Troy makes me feel:_

_Gratitude: that__ is the most powerful thing I feel when I think about Troy; of course other feelings are involved, but the thankfulness I feel towards him for everything he's done for me is immense. He's helped me to escape from the __**black hole**__ I was in; he's reached for my hand and has pulled me up to the surface; he's been the star that has illuminated the path I needed to walk; he's been the light of the tunnel I have been forced to walk through. __**I owe him a lot**__; my sanity for instance, but not only that – the renewed confidence in myself, the ability to talk to other people, the capacity to trust in another someone…everything are things he's taught me, things that he's forced me to do…things that are like that because Troy has been the one cheering me when I needed to be cheered, because Troy had been the one holding my hand through everything when my strength was nonexistent. _

_Safety: the effect Troy has on me is the same my father made me feel – __**safety**__. I always feel safe when he's with me…his mere presence is enough for all my worries to go away, to disappear; it's bittersweet actually, because though I crave that feeling when we are apart, it's a reminder of what daddy was for me too, of what daddy made me feel…and I don't have anymore. I try to not think about it, but there are times when it's uncontrollable – the memories of my father are too fresh in me so I'm not able to not connect the past…with what I have in the present._

_Friendship: Troy was the __**first friend**__ I had in a very long time. Though we jumped into a relationship almost from moment one, the truth is that he is not only my __**boyfriend**__ but also my __**best friend**__. What we have are not only kisses, touches, hugs but also something deeper – we can talk for hours, we can see movies and talk about them, we can share our problems with each other because the other is always there, we can lean on each other, we always listen what the other has to say...we can enjoy each other's company for hours because we always have something to talk about or something to do - boredom is something I have never felt while being with him. _

_Trust: __**I trust Troy completely**__. It's been difficult but his patience with me has been my strongest ally; we have sorted out the problems talking and emptying everything we had inside. Neither of us have secrets for the other because we have worked hard so whatever we have in our mind is in the open; we both know the other is, probably, the person who know the other the most, and so both are aware that the comfort and the help we can find in each other is the highest. __**I've had my moments of doubt**__ – a whole life being suspicious about the others' intentions is something difficult to forget – but, in the end, both have talked about what we feel, both have shared with the other the secret that has been bugging us…and so I've learned to trust him infinitely._

_Passion – lust: I don't know which the correct word is to describe the butterflies I feel every time he touches me. The tingling sensation that follows each one of his touches is amazing and makes me feel __**alive**__; it is something that I don't understand because I've never felt it before, but I know that the magic his fingers have on me is something I never want to get rid of. And I've seen myself, more than once, wondering what would be to feel this same touch – the innocent touch of his fingertips caressing my arms, the soft touch of his lips on my cheek – in other parts of my body I'm embarrassed to talk about aloud. I blush uncontrollably each time I think about it, but I know, deep down of my core, that I want to __**experiment**__, to __**live new experiences**__ I only am capable of imagine if the other part involved is Troy. _

_Attraction: it is not a secret that Troy's body is gorgeous; his toned arms, his built chest, his strong abs, his perfect eyes, his squared jaw are reclaims for my eyes…but there is something more; there are parts of his anatomy that I haven't seen…but __**I've felt**__. I've never pointed it out to him because I know that would be awkward to say the least, but more than once I've noticed something poking into my thigh while we kiss; his itched breath when my arms rub his stomach; the goose bumps when my chest is in contact with his…and so I know that his body is affected by mine, the same way mine is affected by his. _

_Those two emotions make me ask myself a question – __**am I ready for…step 2**__?_

_Respect: knowing his life the way __I know it, I know that, though an outsider would consider Troy's life has been easy with the popularity, the looks, the admiration, the adoration he's always gotten, it's been everything but. Not only because of what happened with Heather at Troy's grandfather's death but also because the artificiality has been what has ruled his life all the time, making his heart became a stone, making him believe that no one could care for him for who he really was. But he's changed…a lot; he's opened up to me and __**he's let me in completely**__. He's welcomed me, not judging me, not paying attention to rumours, to my lack of popularity, to my __**precarious social status**__ in the school…he's made an effort to know the real me, and he's fallen for what I really am. He's seen past what was supposed to be seen…and I respect him for that because, in a way, __**he's faced his known-reality for me**__._

_Love: what __I feel for Troy is love, there is no doubt about it. Since the first moment in his presence, I've felt something special running up and down my spine…something that only has gotten more intensive with the time went by. I've known he is special since the beginning, and the feelings he's evoked in me only have increased and gotten deeper; I need to see him, I need to talk to him, I need to feel his arms around me, I need to feel his lips on mine so I feel complete again. The giddiness and excitement I feel each time we are alone is something that still amazes me; I've never thought it was possible for someone to have such effect on me, but he's proved me wrong. __**The hold of Troy on me is something unbreakable**__…and I wouldn't have wanted it in any other way. I see myself with him when we are older…I see my future with him beside me, and so that tells me that my feelings run way deeper than a simple crush. _**Love**_, in the whole meaning of the word is the strongest feeling that have our hearts and souls tightly joined – end of discussion._

_I want to feel more from him…I desire to feel…"_

_----------_

The beeping of her phone startled her – looking at her watch, her eyes widened when she realized that time had flown without her being aware of it and so she dropped the paper and the pen and rushed to open the garage's door so Troy could enter (and hide) his car. Climbing down the stairs, Gabriella pressed the code for Troy to be able to enter the car in the garage and went to open the basement's door, waving at him when he smiled while parking the car.

Opening the door and locking the car, Troy smiled at her. "Hey beautiful!"

"Hey handsome," she answered back leaning to the doorframe, giggling when he walked back to her pouting. "What's with the pout?"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips and pulling her into the cocoon his chest was afterwards – after the realization he'd had in his car, Troy needed to keep some kind of physical contact with her; her scent, the way her body moulded with his, the brightness in her eyes…everything was too inviting for him to be able to stay away from her. "Mom and dad were being parents…"

She knew she had to tease him, to joke with him about it so he didn't suspect anything and so she could talk to him whenever she felt ready to do so, but she couldn't. The warmness she was feeling in her heart with his arms around her vanished the playfulness and the teasing, making her remember the turmoil of feelings she'd been feeling…and also making her think about the father she didn't have beside her anymore. "You know they love you so much and that they only worry about you, baby," she said lowly.

He sensed something was wrong with Gabriella when she said that; he couldn't put his finger in what it was, but he knew she hadn't spoken these words randomly. There was something in her voice that told him that she had said that deliberately, consciously, and he couldn't understand what had put her in that mood after the weird afternoon they'd spent together…and also after having permission from their parents to be together, and alone, for a week in her house.

Narrowing his eyes, he tried to decide if he had to talk about his suspicions or not; in the end, though, he sighed, deciding to not dig further into it, knowing that she would share with him what was running through her head when she felt ready. However, he needed for her to know that he knew she was serious so he vanished too all the teasing in his voice when he spoke, squeezing her waist once. "I do…"

Gabriella kept silent, simply taking a deep breath still with her head leaning into his chest.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked trying to lift the mood, pulling away and rubbing her sides up and down.

She closed her eyes and bit back a moan while a shiver ran up and down her spine – what the hell was that? She'd felt some "foreign" things when he'd touched her like that, but she'd never had the impulse to moan or to shiver so obviously…and that scared the hell out of her; she knew Troy was making her feel new things…but…she'd just thought about those new things! She was still trying to figure them out so it was impossible that only with some minutes thinking about it, and still being confused about everything, her body reacted so wildly at his usual touch…when it had never affected her this way.

"Are you cold?"

Gabriella closed her eyes at his concerned voice. "A little," she lied, shrugging her shoulders and pushing herself more into him. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course," Troy said rubbing her back up and down trying to create some friction. "Let's go…"

"What about if I prepare some dinner while you go upstairs to drop your bag?" Gabriella asked when they were in the kitchen.

"Sure," Troy nodded. "Be right back…"

He kissed her cheek and went upstairs, leaving a confused Gabriella behind – she couldn't understand what was happening with her, and with her lack of previous relationships, she couldn't know if what she was feeling was "normal" or not. It was as if her body was telling her she had to take a step further in their relationship, but her brain was telling her the time to go all the way hadn't arrived yet; she craved Troy's touch…but she didn't know if she was ready to have this same craved touch.

"Urgh," she felt frustrated and took a couple of deep breaths, willing herself to be okay when Troy came down again. She would talk to him about all of that…but not when she had no idea about how she should phrase whatever she was thinking…mostly because she didn't know, either, what she was thinking.

* * *

_With Troy_

Leaving the kitchen, Troy stopped at the bottom of the stairs; he knew something was bugging Gabriella, but he couldn't understand what had changed since she'd left his house some minutes before because, that he remembered, nothing had happened. But it was a fact that she was like absent, as if her mind was everywhere but where her body was; he could see she was distracted, that she was thinking about something hard, with all her concentration, so that told him that, whatever that was wrong with Gabriella, was something really, really serious.

This last thought was enough for him to turn around and began to walk towards the kitchen again. He stopped at the door and looked at Gabriella being unnoticed by the girl; he only could see her back, so he didn't know which her face was…and the same with her eyes – the windows that would have let him to see her soul – but he could tell her head was lowered as if she was looking at the ground. Troy, however, knew that nothing like that was what was happening; he knew Gabriella way better than that, and he knew that her position only was a reflection of her mood.

Yeah, something was seriously wrong with Gabriella that day.

He wanted nothing more but go there and wrap his arms around his girlfriend, giving her the comfort she seemed to need…but he knew that wouldn't help her or them; if he knew something about Gabriella, it was that she needed her own time to put her thoughts in order and to be able to put them into words.

He sighed knowing that she would talk to him whenever she felt ready – too bad the moment wasn't the present one.

But he had to wait.

Though it hurt to know she had a problem, he realized that it wasn't about what he needed but about what she needed – time…and some space.

Nodding his head only for himself, Troy stepped back going back to the living room, where he grabbed his bag and climbed up the stairs to Gabriella's room, the room that would be also his for the days he would be "living" there until Marie returned from her trip to Los Angeles.

The door of Gabriella's room was opened, and so he went inside not really paying attention to his surroundings; he knew her room the same way he knew his – perfectly. He could walk in with his eyes closed and that wouldn't suppose a problem because he knew how many steps he needed until he arrived at the bed, where the closet was, where the desk was, where the stereo was…he even knew where Gabriella kept all his shirts – something she'd tried to hide from him uncountable times…without luck, because he'd wanted to know where all they were. The number of shirts in his own closet had decreased dangerously, and so he asked Gabriella for his shirts one day, coming back empty: Gabriella decided she didn't want to give them to him because they still smelt like him. He couldn't lie; her soft voice, her pout – her adorable pout – the brightness in her eyes when she clapped her hands together and begged to him that she needed the shirts with her were too difficult to resist, and so he craved at her wishes.

Well, almost.

He convinced her that three shirts didn't smell like him anymore, and so she refused to keep them; she didn't want them if they didn't smell the way they were supposed to smell, so he brought them back to his home, he wore them again…and they ended in her house…again.

Leaving the bag beside her closet he knelt down; opening it, he took some more comfortable clothes to put them on – he knew they wouldn't be leaving the house any time soon…not that he wanted to do so or he had some complaints about it, either.

He sat in her bed to take out his sneakers…when he saw a single paper lying on the mattress; curiosity won over his rational side which told him to leave the paper alone because it was Gabriella's…and so he read it, widening his eyes when he read the first sentence.

His eyes danced along the page, reading random words – he didn't choose the words but it seemed his brain knew perfectly what it had to look for; the words he could read told him a lot more than what he'd talked with Gabriella since the first time they met…helping him to understand her, helping him to understand where they stood, helping him to know that what Gabriella was feeling was the same he was feeling: the mixture of love and lust, the attraction, the gratitude, the safety, the respect…each one of those emotions was what his heart was feeling.

And that scared him with no end.

Part of him felt relieved to know that she was as confused as she was; he'd felt like an idiot trying to figure out what his heart was telling him, but to know that he wasn't the only one with "that problem" made him feel better. Another part of him, though, was scared; he couldn't believe Gabriella still thought so little of herself – what he read in the gratitude part and what he read in the respect part were enough for him to damn all the heavens and "his friends", because he knew that they were the ones doing all but help her with their bitchy comments.

Something deeper scared him too – Gabriella had talked about feeling safe with him by her side, and maybe that was true…at the moment, where their relationship was a secret, but he knew that would be exactly the opposite when it was in the open. Was he really worthy? Was he really enough to protect her when all the hell broke in at the "bomb" their relationship was for the others' eyes?

He didn't think so.

But still, reading the words Gabriella had written he felt amazed by her. He couldn't believe the trust she had in him because he felt as if he didn't deserve it – she was the one that broke his shield penetrating in his soul the way she did, because he was sure as hell she could see right through him, but still she was a mystery for him. He knew her, of course, and he knew that there were only a few things she could keep off from him…but the proof that there was more Gabriella than what he thought was between his hands – the paper, the list she'd done was a proof that he still had a lot of things to discover…

And he couldn't wait.

Because he wanted, and needed, to know everything about her; what they had was a lot…but still insufficient. He was in a point where he not only needed to feel connected with her soul but also with her body; the emotional part of their relationship was extreme – what was felt by one of them, was also felt by the other – but the physical part was far from complete because he knew that the next level of intimacy of their souls would arrive, only, when they reached another level in the physical aspect of their relationship.

The problem was he didn't want to pressure her; he promised himself long time ago that she would the one establishing the rhythm of their relationship, and he wanted to stick to his word, but it was being more difficult with the time went by. His body reacted automatically at the minimal touch Gabriella did…and not always in the best way; the "hot" he felt each time her fingers danced randomly along his stomach was something he'd never felt before, the tingling sensation of her chest caressing his when they kiss – even though both were wearing clothes – was excruciating, the _hungry _he felt each time her lips were on his…it was as if his body was screaming, begging, pleading for a release.

But the release never came when they were together; cold showers and the help his own hands could offer were the remedies so he was able to still be near her and not throw himself at him, possessing her, feeling her _his _and burying himself in her deeply…

He had to shake his head.

He couldn't think that way if he would be staying in her house, alone with her, for almost a week, sharing a bed every day.

He groaned letting his back touch the mattress in defeat – he was on for a long week.

Because even though he needed to take things further between them, his mind was settled – the rhythm of their relationship was the one she decided for it to have…because she meant the world to him and he wasn't about to loose her for stupid physical needs. He wouldn't pressure her, ever…

Over his dead body.

* * *

_With Gabriella_

_Take deep breaths…_

_Take deep breaths…_

Gabriella groaned in frustration – the mantra was being just useless.

The inward battle in her brain was unstoppable; part of her wanted to run after him and confess to him everything she was feeling. Another one, though, was scared to death of which his reaction would be; there was a chance for him to laugh at her and at her fears…

No, she couldn't think that way…she knew Troy wouldn't be capable of doing so…simply because he loved her, the whole her, and so he would hear what she had to say and they would talk about "the issue" like two mature people.

But if she was so sure about it…why the hell she was still in the kitchen, afraid and freaking out, while he was upstairs, _in _her room? That didn't make sense.

Letting her head lean on the fridge's door, Gabriella's eyes locked with the clock – he'd been upstairs for way too long now…or the chaos her mind had inside was making her imagine things? Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Gabriella scrunched her nose trying to remember when he'd gone upstairs…and then it didn't matter – he'd been upstairs for way too long.

He'd said he would go and drop his bag…only; the shower wasn't running, so he wasn't getting a shower…to take off his clothes and putting on others more comfortable wouldn't get him this much…why the fuck was he still upstairs?

And then, the truth fell upon her.

The list.

The fucking list she'd had the stupid idea to write down…in a stupid piece of paper…that she'd dropped on her bed when he'd rung the bell.

_Fuck._

_Shit._

_Fuck._

She didn't need anything more; running she left the kitchen behind and went to her room – the panic of him reading the list making her forget the embarrassment she would have felt in another circumstances – only to find him laying on her bed, with his eyes closed…the piece of paper right beside him.

She stopped dead in her tracks, the awkwardness she was feeling freezing her body; should she go in and talk to him? Should she make her presence known? Or should she run away and hide?

The decision was made for her when he sat up and locked his eyes with hers questioningly.

"I take you've read the…" Gabriella said softly pointing at the paper, incapable of talk anymore when she saw his eyes darkening, knowing that to run away would be useless with him having seen her.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Why haven't you told me anything of that before?" The question came out harsher than what he wanted and he winced when her eyes widened at his tone. "Sorry…" He said lowly, lowering his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" She said taking a tentatively step towards him. "I mean…what you've read is what I feel…if you don't feel the same…"

Her voice trailed off and Troy snapped his head up to look at her. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Wha.." Gabriella pulled her hair away from her face tiredly. "Aren't you mad because of me feeling that?"

"Of course not," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm mad…well no, mad no, but…frustrated…because you're feeling this way and you haven't said anything."

"But what I feel…I mean…is kinda…awkward?" Gabriella blushed furiously and lowered her head.

Troy stood up and went to stand in front of her; placing two of his fingers under her chin, he lifted it, forcing her to look at him. "Do you really feel this way?" Gabriella nodded wordlessly. "I feel the same," he whispered, his thumbs moving to caress her jaw.

She closed her eyes. "You do?" She whispered shivering at the magical pleasure his fingers were making her feel.

"I do," he said against her lips. "I've been for a while…"

Gabriella's eyes snapped open. "You have?"

"Yeah," Troy rubbed her nose with his. "You have me completely crazy for you since the very first moment, baby…"

She blushed again and struggled to free her face from his hold…unluckily. "What are we going to do?" She whispered, fear lacing her voice.

"What do you want to do?" He asked softly, still with his lips touching hers with the softest of the touches.

Gabriella looked at his eyes, encouraged by his actions. "Now?"

He nodded wordlessly…and also wordlessly Gabriella leaned up and connected her lips fully with his, beginning a proving kiss that gained intensity when his tongue rubbed her lower lip asking for entrance…because then, and only then, when she let him in, the kiss became furious and passionate.

Moans and groans were escaping from their mouths and being swallowed by the other; her hands were gripping his shirt in fists while his arms had caged her tightly making almost impossible for her to move, while his hands were moving up and down her spine…making her shiver in pleasure. "Troy…"

"Fuck baby," he moaned attacking her lips again, his hands rubbing her sides this time, while their tongues battled and danced wildly and sensually.

Gabriella began to walk forward until his legs touched the mattress, both teens falling down with their limbs tangled together and never breaking the kiss; the intensity exploded, the temperature in the room increased immeasurably, the passion erupted…the bodies were, finally, discovered…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello there! :D **

**Here's the next part of the chapter I talked you about. You'll see how this is, probably, one of the longest chapters I've written for that story, and maybe for any of my stories, but once you end it, you'll understand why I divided the chapter in two parts, I promise ;) heavy feelings here, you know? LOL**

**Well, I can't express how grateful I am for all the reviews or for you adding me or the story to your lists…seriously, I still can't believe you enjoy what I write so much but…wow, I have no words to express how incredibly you make me feel :)**

**I need to clarify something because some of you have talked about it in your PMs or reviews – you found strange that, all of a sudden, Gabriella felt so physical strongly about Troy when she's been the more "emotional" one of them both, but I want you to understand that the physical "need" is been there for a while…though she's never realized about it because she's never felt it before – she's completely unexpected and this is like a new world for her. She's realized she wants more…she's discovered new craves, new feelings and she's seen herself wanting more. Actually, there's no other explanation than this one, I mean…she loves him and she wants to take things further with him because that's what her body, what her mind, tell her. **

**I hope that explanation helps you to understand this…if not…sorry, I don't know how to explain it better :S**

**Anyway, here's chapter 12. Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

His resolve was decreasing dangerously…

His mind was being overcome by the desire, the lust, the passion Gabriella's lips on his bare chest were creating; his body was trembling in pleasure and wild moans were abandoning his throat at the sight of an only-in-underwear Gabriella hovering him straddling his waist, with her hands pressed tightly on his sides, with her hair falling over his nude skin tickling him, with her core pressing on his groin hotly…but he had to make her stop.

He needed for her to stop before things were taken further…until a point of no coming back.

He wanted her, there was no discussion about that, but he wanted, first, to talk to her; maybe she thought she was ready to make a new step in their relationship, but he needed to be sure that was what she really wanted and not the result of a sexual tension accumulated with them both in a house only for themselves.

They needed to talk about the list he read accidentally; he wanted to share with her his own feelings on the matter, talking about what she wanted and what he wanted, about what she expected from him and about what he expected from her, about what she was feeling and about what he was feeling…but his mind was leaving his body and his brain was becoming more useless each second went by.

"Baby," he growled trying to push her shoulders away from his chest.

"What?" Gabriella whispered, her lips encircling his nipples.

A throaty groan left Troy's mouth at the husky tone of her voice – she was killing him and she wasn't conscious about it.

Since the moment their lips had been joined, their actions had been ruled by the desire; their minds had become blur with passion, only feeling the contact of their skins, the contact of their lips, the contact of their tongues dancing sensually together, the sight of new exposed and until that moment undiscovered skin under their clothes, the feeling of each other's heartbeats pumping totally in sync, the passionate eye contact that told more than whatever word could explain…but in the deepest part of his mind, something was off.

When the back of his knees touched the mattress both he and Gabriella fell embraced together, with their limbs intertwined and their mouths still connected…not even breaking the kiss to breathe. Their hands had done the job of taking out clothes of their bodies unconsciously, not really paying attention at where the clothes were being thrown at or which items were being discarded, the emotions both were feeling were so powerful.

Troy thought it was ironic that, from them both, she was the one doing "all the job" while he laid there, doing nothing but wriggle under her, feeling wave after wave of pure pleasure running through his body, being her the inexperienced one; the way her body was moving, the actions she was doing, talked about professionalism, about something only someone very experienced would knew how to do, but he knew Gabriella was acting in pure and abandon rapture, following what her body was telling her to do, not letting her mind govern her.

He was enjoying himself - hell, he was about to explode in the hugest orgasm he'd ever felt and they hadn't done anything yet – but he didn't want their first time being like that, a spur of the moment when lust had imposed its presence this wild way; he didn't want for her to regret anything…and so he knew he had to do something…and that he had to do so quickly before it was too late.

"Gabi," he tried again, her name leaving his mouth as a moan when she pushed her hips more into his. "Stop, baby…" He insisted again, panting and pushing her shoulders away from him with the last piece of resolve and strength he had in him.

This time Gabriella registered not only his words but also his actions; pulling away completely and sitting beside him, with her knees hugged close to her chest, the brunette widened her eyes in something that seemed fear – of what? He didn't know; it could be because she'd realized about what she was doing, or because she misunderstood him, but the fact was that a wet sheet was making its presence in her beautiful and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey no," Troy urged sitting and reaching to hug her when he realized of what was happening, wincing when she pulled away from him and damning all the heavens when she reached for his shirt and put it on, covering her gorgeous body with it.

----------

_Rejection_.

_Fear._

_Panic._

_Sadness._

_Embarrassment._

_Unselfconsciousness._

…

How in the hell a list she'd written to clear her thoughts and feel better…had a result another list where everything was bad and she felt like shit? Because "shit" would be the best way to describe what she was feeling at the moment…apart from insecurity, embarrassment and everything in between, of course.

She didn't know which was the emotion more dominating in her heart, and looking at the concerned look Troy was directing her wasn't making her feel any better; on the contrary, it only reminded her that he'd been the one pushing her away and, ironically, maybe she was inexperienced, but she would have thought he was enjoying what she was doing to him…but due to this same inexperience, maybe she'd misunderstood the moans, the groans, the growls and the wriggling because if not, if he was enjoying what she was doing to him, and more after he read the list and so he learned her desire for him, there was no possible other explanation than this one – she didn't know how to pleasure him and any other explanation didn't make sense.

She didn't know what the fuck had possessed her to act the way she did; seriously, it'd been all like a mechanical chain of actions where her mind had had nothing to say and where her body, her instinct, had done the talking, but she hadn't thought anything about it; she simply had done what she'd felt like doing.

And she'd done it wrongly.

She felt exposed and vulnerable; she hadn't thought, not even for a second, that she was revealing her body to him, that her body was at sight for him, but now that she thought about it she felt unconscious, she felt shy and with a strong need to protect herself and her body; the damage was already done, though, and so she knew that her only escape from dying due to embarrassment was to reach for his shirt – the only piece of cloth her eyes found – and put it on covering her almost bare body, covering what remained of her pride and her modesty as much as it could.

All the worries and fears she'd been feeling until that moment, those same worries and fears she forgotten about while making out with Troy, attacked her stronger than ever – whenever she'd felt eager to discover more from him, at the moment she felt like she wanted to run away, hide and disappear from his life, so bad she felt. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do so – not only because he was faster than her and so he would have no problems into grabbing her but also because her love for him was so deep, so strong, she couldn't live without him.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Gabriella took deep breaths, trying to calm the fast beating of her heart, accentuated with only looking into Troy's eyes; he was looking at her with so much concern, pity or whatever other emotion she wasn't able to label it almost hurt. She needed to move her eyes from his so she could think straight…but it was difficult.

It was fucking difficult.

She was craving the usual safety he was the only one able to make her feel, but at the same time she feared his arms at the moment; a part of her wanted to lose herself in him, forgetting what had happened and beginning again the evening but, another part – even more powerful – wanted to disconnect her life from his temporarily, only the enough time for her to feel "confident" with him again.

But neither of that would happen.

"Baby," his voice sounded distant, as if he was far away from her instead of being just beside her and a sob erupted from her throat – she couldn't stand the pity at the moment, she didn't want it.

"Baby, please," he continued, the warmness of his hand entered in contact with her bare calves and Gabriella shivered – her body remembered what it was to feel this same warmness in other parts of her body. "Don't cry…"

Gabriella could feel his hand moving up and down her leg softly, almost as a whisper so weak it was – from ankle to knee, not daring to go further up – but the intensity of this same caress increased and in the end she could feel the normal pressure, recognizing his usual way of caress her…and she stiffened her body; she became a statue, not daring to move her head from its spot buried between her knees nor move any inch of her body afraid of what would happen if she did.

And Troy used this stillness in his benefit, taking advantage of her statuesque state to put her frozen body into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and hugging her close to his chest.

That was it.

Her arms encircled his waist then, strongly, and her head found its habitual place in the crock of his neck while her body let out the sobs and tears she'd been trying to restrain uselessly. Their power and strength surprised her so violent they were, but there was no way she could keep them in now; the tears were falling quickly down her cheeks, burning her skin and leaving a salty taste in her mouth, and she felt dizzy, seeing everything black with some random bright spots.

"It's okay," he whispered against her hair. "Talk to me, baby, please…"

She couldn't; she wouldn't know where to begin with so many things and thoughts she had inside of her now. "I can't…"

His arms tightened their hold on her and Gabriella knew, just knew, that it was an instinctive reaction to the sound of her broken voice; he felt relieved when she acknowledged his presence, when she spoke and the result of that was to simply hold her even closer, pulling her on his lap.

Troy was feeling her tears on his bare skin, but he couldn't care less; his main worry was the sobbing girl in his arms, the love of his life breaking down in front of him, and he felt his heart breaking at the sight. He couldn't stand to see Gabriella cry, it was as if someone stabbed him directly into his heart, but to see her so broken, so destroyed, was even hurtful. He wanted to make everything better for her, to relief her pain, to rebuild her soul…but he couldn't if they didn't talk first.

He wanted to know what she was feeling…and he wanted for her to know his own feelings.

"Please, baby, I love you," he begged, his voice laced with deep pain that, surprisingly, was registered by Gabriella's brain. "Please, baby, don't shut me out…"

She lifted her head then, making Troy wince at the scary sight – her eyes red, her cheeks damped and puffy, desperation and desolation in her eyes…the quivering of her mouth trying to suppress the sobs. "Oh, baby…"

"Don't," Gabriella said. "I…I…I can't…" She stuttered trying to move from his lap but finding it impossible due to his hold on her. "Let me go, Troy…"

"No," he said sternly now. "We need to talk; I love you and I'm not planning to let you go…not now, not ever…"

"What's there to talk about?" She whispered stopping her useless movements and simply directing her eyes to her lap, and pulling up her knees so she could hide there.

"Everything," he murmured, moving his arms so one of them was encircling her shoulders, pulling her head so it leaned into his shoulder.

He met with silence.

He sighed – Gabriella could be stubborn as hell…but he wasn't about to let her win this time; he would make her talk, he would bring her out of her shell so there weren't misunderstandings or secrets between them.

"Okay, seeing you don't want to talk…you're going to hear what I need to say," he began firmly, not losing any bit of strength in his hold. "The first thing I want you to know is that I love you so very much…"

She was about to interrupt him and Troy continued, not giving her time. "Yes, I love you, and I know that you're thinking I don't love you seeing how I've pushed you away," he hesitated – he thought he knew the reason behind Gabriella's current state…and maybe he was pushing his luck talking so vehemently and clearly, but he was ready to face whatever it came from this talk if that meant for them to be good again, if that meant for them to be able to enjoy their love, and what could come in the future, together. "But if I've pushed you away is, precisely, because I love you and I think we need to talk before we do anything…"

"Look, I desire you," he took a deep breath, "very much…and…if I stopped you…believe…it's been hard. It's taken me everything I have inside, I swear…but…it was needed. We were about to do something…something that maybe you would have regretted in the future and…"

"No," she protested weakly. "I wouldn't have regretted anything…"

"You don't know that, baby," Troy said softly pulling her head away and looking at her with a look full of love while wiping her cheeks. "Maybe you think you're ready…and maybe you actually are, but…I've seen this list you've written and…if you've written it…it's because you felt confused. I understand you because I'm confused too…"

Gabriella gasped. "You're not sure if you want to make love to me, then?"

Troy's eyes widened. "No, no, I'm sure I want to make love to you…but I don't know if the time is right, if the moment is the appropriate, if you're ready, if you really want it, what you really want from me…what you're feeling…I need for you to be 100% sure about this because I want your first time being special, something you will remember forever, something that will bring a smile on your face whenever you think about it, something that will mean everything to us because then…we'll have not only our souls connected but also our bodies."

"But I want you," Gabriella blushed. "I mean…I want more…I want…"

"I want to be your first and your last, Gabriella," Troy said slowly, punctuating and meaning every word with all his heart. "And I want you wanting that too…"

"I also want that," she said looking up at him. "I mean…I'm not sure if I'm ready to go all the way, yet, but…I'm having new…needs," Gabriella blushed furiously admitting the truth to Troy but she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the same time. "I'm feeling new things, Troy…things that have to do more with the physical aspect of our relationship than with the emotional one…"

"I understand that, Gabi, but…see? You're not sure about what you want to do, baby," Troy said softly, giving her a small smile. "Our step, our rhythm is the one you choose…but every new thing we do together…I want for it to be done with our whole will. You have to be sure of what you do…of what we do…and I'll be there, always. Whatever you want, you have it…but…you have to really _want_ it…you have to be convinced that whatever we do, is because you really want it."

"This is so messed up," Gabriella relaxed in Troy's embrace, pulling the shirt even lower down her legs. "I've made a fool of myself…"

"That's not true," Troy chuckled. "You've been amazing, babe, I'm really, really surprised…"

Gabriella buried her face in his neck. "Ugh! Don't say it this way!"

"Why not?" Troy teased amusedly. "Is the truth…"

"But you're making me look like…" She silenced herself. "You know what? It doesn't matter; it just doesn't sound right…"

The pair remained embraced together in silence for some minutes, both thinking in everything each other had said.

"Baby?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder noticing the change, the weird edge, in his voice when he spoke. "What?"

"I'd like to read the list you've written with you now," Troy said lowly, almost as if he was embarrassed by asking her that. "I mean…I feel the same way…and I think it'd help us both to put what we're feeling, the good, the bad and the confusing things we're feeling in the open, you know? So…working on this together we…are able to understand, to…comprehend, to…know where we're…to know what we want…"

"But this is going to be embarrassing," Gabriella protested weakly.

Troy pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand linger on her cheek. "Why do you think that, babe?"

"Because…" Her eyes lowered in shame. "That means you and me knowing everything the other feels…"

Troy nodded. "That's the idea," he reached for her hand with his free one and intertwined their fingers together. "I want to know the whole you; your wishes, your hopes, your needs, your fears, what you like, what you don't like…and for that to happen, that means you need to trust me…and also trust what we have so you can show me the way you really are…"

"Do you reckon that means you need to trust me too, right?" Gabriella asked feebly. "I mean…that means that, the same way I have to open up my heart to you…you have to do the same."

"I know," his voice sounded lower. "And it'd be difficult…but…the only way to be able to feel, enjoy and live this love we share, baby, is to let the other in…wholly."

"If you do that, I'll do it too," Gabriella promised.

His automatic response at her words came in the form of a huge and wide smile. "Seriously? Are you really ready to…trust me…completely?"

"Yes, because with everything you've said and done today…" Gabriella bit her lip nervously.

"What?" He urged, needing to hear what she was thinking.

"You've showed me you really love me, baby," Gabriella whispered. "You've learned what love is…what love feels…"

"Only because you've been the teacher," Troy said as lowly as her, leaning up to connect their lips together in a powerful kiss, innocent but still passionate, sweet but still deep.

"I love you, Gabriella," Troy said in a shaking voice due to the emotion he was feeling. "I love you so much…"

Her arms encircled his neck, her cheek on his shoulder. "I trust you, Troy," she whispered kissing the inch of his skin her lips reached. "Completely…"

* * *

Cuddled together with Gabriella leaning her head on his chest, Troy reached for the list Gabriella did some time before and tightened the arm he had around her shoulders. "You ready?"

"No," she murmured lowly. "But I know we have to do that…"

"That's my girl," Troy kissed her forehead softly.

He cleared his throat once, and read…

"_Gratitude…"_

"I'm thankful for having you in my real life, too," Troy began talking lowly, intimately. "I mean, before I met you, my life was all like a pretending, you know? I couldn't be the real me if not when I was at home and…it was like…"

Noticing his difficulties to phrase whatever he wanted to say, Gabriella unwrapped her arm from his waist and began to rub circles on his stomach, knowing that always relaxed him.

"It was as if I was living two lives; the first one, the one I lived while being at school, the second one, the one I lived while being at home." Troy closed his eyes tiredly. "So many times I wanted to be able to be the real me while being with people around me…people that weren't my relatives, I mean, but it was impossible. I always had to be the cool one, the popular one…and…there was a moment when I thought this pretended-me was the real me…but…but then you came and you turned my world upside down because with you it was so easy to be who I am, it was so easy to do whatever I wanted to do…it was like a refreshing new start, a new start to live the way I wanted to live…and that bothered me somehow. I couldn't understand how a stranger was able to make me want to feel all the new things you made me feel…how a stranger could make me lose the fear to be the real me…but that's what you did."

"When we bumped into each other in the hallway," Troy continued talking slowly, "it was as if you'd broken the shield I had around me with this same bump…it's difficult to explain, Gabi, but…at the moment I felt fearless, completely fearless, to be who I am. I didn't know why, but…I knew, somehow, that I could be myself with you and that you wouldn't judge me…that you wouldn't think any less about me for simply being a normal guy."

She giggled quietly. "You're far from normal, Troy; you're more than what you think you are…and even more than what people think about you. I get they see the looks, the popularity, the social status you have in the school but…you're more than that; you're also a caring guy, a guy that knows how to listen, a guy that can cheer me up being a goofy one – even making a fool of himself – only so I can feel better and smile, a guy that worries for your loved one, a guy that sees past the looks of the others and gets his time to discover their real personalities…"

"I haven't done that but with you, Gabi," he admitted embarrassedly. "No one, not even my parents, have seen me the way you've done…and…I don't want them to. Who I am, what I am…is something I don't want anyone knowing about; you're different…but the others…I don't want them seeing me without the shield, without the cold façade because that means to give them control, power over me…and I don't want that…"

Gabriella moved her head away from his chest and looked up to him. "Do you think I have some control over you?"

"Not like that," he explained. "I know I can do whatever I want and everything but…is more like…if they knew the real me, they would know my weakness, and that would give them power so they could hurt me…or you."

"Sometimes is better to get hurt but live than no live at all," Gabriella said softly. "I know that to be hurt is awful but…when you feel the hurt, when you feel like shit…it's not pleasant, but that means you're living…that means you're alive…that means you're human. My father always told me that to feel bad things like sorrow, angriness or sadness opened up the door of our heart to let the good things in; I didn't understand him when he told me that but now I do. If you don't feel the bad…you won't be able to enjoy the good things that happen to you."

"But I enjoy you being here," Troy protested. "I mean, maybe I don't feel these bad things you talk about but…I definitely can appreciate you being here."

"But not as much as you would do if you felt like shit from time to time," Gabriella encouraged. "Of course you can feel happiness and appreciate what we have, baby, but…the real meaning of this happiness only will be felt by you when you have something to compare it to, when you have something that really makes you feel bad...and for that to happen, you have to take the risk to let the others in…giving them the chance to make you feel bad."

"You're talking as if you like to feel bad," Troy said, confusion and disbelief lacing his voice.

"Of course not," Gabriella shook her head. "But because I've felt really, really bad…the moments I'm with you, the moments I spend with my friends…are treasures, my most valuate possessions. You never know when the happiness is going to end so…you live this same happiness even more. It's not like you are like waiting for the worse to happen…but…you need to know and accept that, at some point, something bad can happen to you…so better enjoy the moments when you feel at peace with the others and yourself, better enjoy the things that make you smile…the things that make you feel."

"Maybe you're right," Troy admitted dubiously. "But I think that to want to feel bad…is like…too extreme…"

"I don't want to feel bad and it's not about feeling bad, either," Gabriella protested. "But I understand that in my life bad things are going to happen sooner rather than later. It's not a will, it's a fact; no one has a perfect life…and neither do you. You yourself have admitted that you weren't able to be the real you…to show the others the real you until you met me…and…I'm sure that wasn't something that made you feel good…so…I'm talking about accepting that there will be good times…and also bad times."

Realization of the truth behind Gabriella's words fell upon Troy. "I'd never thought about it this way…"

"I know," Gabriella smiled softly at him. "But once you accept that evil things are part of human nature…and that there are times when you can't avoid them but suffer them irremediably, you'll realize that is better to be positive about it, trying to learn from them…you can cry, scream, beat up something…but in the end, everything that happens to you, being that thing good or bad, is a lesson you need to learn from…"

"That's why you forgave me," Troy whispered amazed, nodding his head. "It's what your father told you…learn from mistakes...yours and the others' too…"

She nodded silently. "Though it's not only with mistakes you or the other people make but with everything; every thing, good or bad, you see, feel, suffer or hear about…is something you need to learn from."

"Your father was a really, really wise man," Troy repeated still in awe. "And…I would have liked to meet him…"

She giggled, silent tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sure he would have loved you…"

"After beating me up for making you cry," Troy said lowly, a sudden sadness running through him.

"Hey," Gabriella cooed. "It's all good now…"

He smiled.

She returned the smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she answered.

----------

"_Safety…"_

Troy smiled seeing Gabriella's words – her father was one of the most important people in her world…and he was able to make her feel the safety only her caring father could make her feel. He felt ecstatic; he'd been worried about him not being, maybe, the right one for Gabriella…but seeing how she felt when he was with her, was more than enough to realize that he actually was good for her.

They would fight, they would make the other cry, they would hurt each other...but, in the end, the primal feelings that joined their hearts and souls were more powerful and important; both were better when they were together…and both felt happier, so there was no obstacle they couldn't win over if they kept being together.

"I also feel safe," Troy admitted. "Not exactly the same way you do, though."

"I doubt I can make you feel safe when I usually am the one who needs protection and someone wiping off the tears," Gabriella said lowly, sadness lacing her voice. "Not that I wouldn't like to make you feel safe…it'd be wonderful to be able to make another person to feel protected…"

"I'm protected when I'm with you," Troy said tightening his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "The real me is protected because you see past all what I say and do…you know the real me and I'm not afraid of that. I think you're the only one person who knows the whole real me…and still you're here. I feel safe and free to let my heart feel…and that's a nice change…a very nice change…that gives me strength to think that, together, nothing can happen to us."

"Likewise," Gabriella giggled. "The same way goes the opposite situation; no one knows as much things as you know about me, the good and the bad ones, and still you're here…but in my case is not only that but also the feeling that tells me that nothing can happen to me if you're with me…"

----------

"_Friendship…"_

"You're my best friend," Troy said. "Like I've said, you're the only one who knows the real me…and I wouldn't want it any other way. You're special…and you make me feel special…because with you, every thing I do has a hidden meaning…a meaning no one but me and you know about…a meaning that makes the thing more special; we can talk for hours or we can be hours reading each one a book…but still I won't get bored…I mean, we can be together in the same place though not talking or touching each other…but still the _something_ is there…"

"Don't you think this is weird, though?" Gabriella asked, her voice sounding confused somehow.

"Weird?" Troy asked as well. "Why weird?"

"I mean," Gabriella pulled her head away from his chest and looked at Troy. "Think about it; we didn't know each other, we said a few words to each other and…bam, we're together…I mean…we've jumped into a relationship not knowing each other…"

"Are you regretting it?" Troy asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Would you have liked it better if we had waited?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "And that's why I think this is weird; I didn't have friends…but then, all of a sudden, I had a boyfriend…I don't know, is like I went from one side to the other jumping…it's hard to explain…"

He chuckled at her confused face. "Well, I guess that if you put it that way…it's actually weird but…think about it in another way," he stopped for a second until his eyes met hers intently. "What you made me feel back then, and still do, was like more than what a friend was able to make me feel; no one has had the effect you have on me and…because I noticed it when we met…I knew that you were more than a friend…I knew that you were the special person I was looking for…"

"I guess," she answered blushing. "But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't bumped into each other in the hallway that morning…"

"What do you think would have happened?" He asked, really curious to know her thoughts about the matter. "I'll tell you my theory later, I promise."

"You've thought about it, too?" She asked surprised.

He nodded. "I've done it a lot of times…mostly when I try to understand what the hell happened back then for me to show you a piece of who I am being you a stranger."

"Well then," Gabriella cleared her throat – it wasn't a pleasant thought what she was about to share with Troy, but she wanted and needed to say it aloud so it left her chest for good. "I think you would have ignored me like the rest of the people do…you wouldn't have bullied me because you're not a bully like Chad and the others are but…you would have seen what happened…and simply had walked away from it."

Troy growled. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes," she answered curtly. "You don't have "friends" out of your pose…and I wouldn't have fit there like…ever, so no, I don't think we would have met or talked if not by bumping into each other in the hallway."

"But I would have noticed you anyway," Troy said passionately, trying to convince her that what he was saying was the real truth. "There was something in your eyes, a weird sadness or melancholy that I would have wanted to understand…that I would have been able to push away from you so your eyes could be as brighter as they are now…I would have wanted to make you happy."

"Maybe," Gabriella smiled. "But that's something we don't and won't know…we can make up theories and everything we want…but the truth is that whichever way we met, and whichever way we found ourselves in a relationship…now you're my best friend."

"You're mine as well," Troy chuckled. "And it feels great to know that you're not only my lover but also my friend, my very special friend…"

Gabriella giggled. "Well then, special friend of mine, you can continue…"

"I would have liked it better if you'd put the lover part first," Troy pouted.

She laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Troy squeezed her side and Gabriella squealed. "Tell me you love me!"

"You know I do," she said struggling to free herself from his grasp before he attacked her with tickles – which she knew was closer if she didn't stop him. "But I don't like you when you tickle me!"

He laughed this time and stopped his ministrations like she predicted, smiling at the adorable blush of her cheeks when she pulled the shirt of his she was wearing lower so it covered more of her legs.

"You're gorgeous…don't hide…and less from me, please…" He whispered pulling a strand of her hair behind her ears.

She stilled his hand intertwining their fingers together. "Old habits are hard to change…"

"I know," Troy nodded, "but with me you don't have to hide anything, okay? Not your body and not what you think or feel; you're the most precious thing I know, inside and outside, so relax…"

His words made her blush even more and smile. "Thank you," she said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome," he murmured against her lips, one of his hands stilling her head before she could pull it away, tangling with her hair keeping her in place.

----------

"_Trust…"_

"Your patience had been my powerful ally too," Troy said. "I've always been so careful around the others so no one knew what I thought or felt…that sometimes is difficult to forget this need and simply be who I am, and I'm aware that I've been difficult with that…keeping things from you and hiding what I was thinking but…I want you to know that there's nothing in me you don't know about now."

"I'm glad you've been able to let the shield disappear with me," Gabriella smiled. "At the beginning of our relationship…there were moments when I didn't know how in the hell you were with me, you know? And I have to admit that, more than once, I thought you being with me was a part of a plan to embarrass me…"

"You don't think that anymore, don't you?" Troy asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Not anymore…and it's been like that for months now…"

He smiled relieved. "Good, because that's the farthest thing from the truth…"

Gabriella leaned her head on his chest again, hearing his heartbeat and closed her eyes in complete relax.

"Hang on," Troy said all of a sudden. "What do you mean with 'I didn't know how in the hell you were with me'?"

Gabriella lifted her head and bit her lip, looking at him silently. "There are a lot of girls prettier and hotter than me…perfect for someone like you…but I'm…just plain, I'm just me…"

"You're the most gorgeous girl, inside and outside," Troy rebated her shaking his head. "There's no other girl out there for me that has not even the minimal part of the perfection you have in my eyes…"

"No one is perfect," she said lowly.

"No, you're right," Troy answered. "But the defects you have…are part of who you are; you can make mistakes, say or do the wrong thing…but…your good qualities, which are a huge majority, are more important than them. I don't really know how to phrase it but…your bad qualities are minimal, are nothing compared with the whole you…are nothing compared with the incredible things you make me feel…"

She hided her face in the crock of his neck and soon he felt something wet there. "Hey don't cry…"

Silence.

"I'm not saying you have a lot of bad qualities or defects," he rushed to explain what he meant, panicking at the thought of making Gabriella cry again. "What I mean is that…"

"I'm not crying because you've said I have defects," Gabriella's muffled voice came from his neck and Troy rubbed her back softly, wincing when another sob escaped from her throat.

"Then why are you crying?" Troy asked hoping to not startle her even more.

"You can't say things like that and not expect from me to cry!" She protested weakly. "I'm crying happy tears…"

He chuckled at how ridiculous the situation was. "Sorry baby," he said hugging her. "I'm only stating the truth…and I can't understand how that can make you cry…"

"Don't laugh!" She slapped his chest at the amused face with what he was looking at her.

"Hey! What's with the violence, woman?" He asked still amused grabbing her hand.

Gabriella struggled to free herself from him though her attempts were useless – he was stronger than her – and soon she admitted defeat. "You're impossible!"

"Maybe," he grinned at her, pulling her towards him and pecking her lips softly. "But I'm an impossible one who loves you because of who you are and is completely smitten with you."

She had to giggle at that.

----------

"_Passion – lust…"_

To say Gabriella's cheeks were red when Troy ended his reading would be the understatement of the century.

"Okay," Troy cleared his throat. "I think this needs a serious talk…"

Gabriella covered her eyes with her hands at his words.

"Hey no," he pulled her hands away. "There's nothing to be embarrassed for, baby, it's all natural. I desire you…your body…and the whole you. When you touch me…it's magic, there are no words to explain how incredible you make me feel; when we kiss, when I can mingle my fingers in your hair, when I feel your heartbeat in sync with mine because our chests are together…god, it's amazing! Of course I imagined what would be if I could feel these same things…without clothes in our way," he blushed this time – the last thing he wanted for her to think was that he was a perv. "Your skin is soft, warm, and to feel it touching mine is…wow, there are no words…but…this is something that will arrive when the time is right…when you feel ready. I'm ready and, being a perv here, eager to feel _the whole you_, but I only want that happening when you're ready to let me feel you…"

"I think I'm ready," she admitted. "But…I'm afraid at the same time…"

"I understand you're afraid," Troy whispered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her so she was lying on him. "But…I want you to know that I want for that moment to be special, something you'll always remember with a smile on your face…and, please, remember I'm also afraid…"

"Why?" She asked from his neck. "You've already done _everything_…"

"Not with a person who mattered the same much you matter to me," he whispered. "Maybe I'm not a virgin and I've seen a lot of girls nude…but…nothing of what I've done in the past has the same meaning what we do have. The kisses you give me…make me feel things I've never felt before; when you play with the hairs of my nape…you make me shiver in pleasure, baby…imagine what you would make me feel if we were making love or taking our relationship to the next level! Each thing…is somehow new for me…and I don't want to hurt you, neither physically or emotionally while doing or saying something…"

"I want to live new experiences with you, Troy," she continued. "But…I have no idea of what to expect, of what I'm going to feel, of what I'm going to do…and that scares me; what if I hurt you? What if I do something wrong?"

"That's not maths, baby," Troy cooed softly. "Here there is no two plus two equals four. When you're with someone, when you do intimate things with someone is like…you have to learn from zero; both are in the same situation – the lowest level – because each person is different and so each person has his or her likes and dislikes…and the thing is to discover what both like and enjoy…together, talking and sharing what they want or not want. Both have to be in the same page…"

"People always say the first time hurts," she whispered.

"That's something normal," Troy said playing with her long hair. "But…if we make love…I promise you I'll try to be the gentlest; the last thing I want is hurt you…"

"I know that but…" Gabriella lifted her head. "I don't know what to have an orgasm is, for example…and I can't believe I'm telling you that, but…is the truth! I don't know what it feels like! I don't know how to please someone…how to make the other enjoy…and…I'm afraid of those new sensations I can feel if we…"

"That's the beauty of it, baby," Troy smiled. "The thing is to discover things with the other…to…trust the other…to…let the other know what you feel…what you want…what you like…you need to lose this fear to these new experiences because though sometimes they can go badly…if there's love involved…they'll always have a bit of perfection behind because of what you feel, of what you discover, of what you learn…because you feel even closer to the other. The first time…it probably will suck when it comes to the physical aspect of it but…emotionally, it'll be something special because of what we learn from the other, because the tighter connection we feel with each other…and all the physical things…believe me, experience is something that will make them better. Sure, in five years, when you think about it, you'll remind it like one of the most embarrassing and awkward things…but not because of the experience itself or if it went good or bad but because it was the first time you made love with another person."

"Are you nervous about the first time we make love?" She asked blushing.

Troy nodded seriously. "A lot."

"Why?"

"First, because of how much you mean to me," Troy explained. "And then because, in a way, it'll be my first time too; it'll be the first time I make love to you…and it'll be the first time I can feel the whole you; I've been with other girls, but they were fucks," both winced at the word but Troy continued quickly, "but with you…it'll be really making love, something I've never done before…"

A watery sheen covered her eyes and she gave him a small and silent smile, not really knowing what to say.

Troy realized about it.

"I love you," he whispered hugging her. "I love you so much, Gabriella…"

----------

"_Attraction…"_

After some minutes in silence, with Gabriella letting out some tears and Troy comforting her, he took the paper again and continued reading the first thing of the list.

"Your body is gorgeous," he said bluntly. "And just dressed you've made me hard more than once."

She giggled embarrassedly at his admission.

"It's the truth!" He continued blushing. "I mean, look at you!"

She continued giggling.

"God, you don't know how fucking sexy you are," Troy mumbled. "When you pout, when you bit your lip, when you move your hair, when you bury your head in my neck, when you kiss me, when you reach for my hand…everything you do is sexy as fucking hell…"

"You talk as if I was a vixen or something, Troy," Gabriella said amusedly.

"Because you're sexy and hot as hell!" Troy protested. "I'm telling you you've made me hard wholly dressed and not doing anything sexually; you don't know how smoking hot you are…"

"Maybe because I'm not?" She retorted.

"But you are!" Troy protested. "I swear your body has nothing that is not perfect. You say you've felt…my _little friend_ when we kiss…but you don't know how many cold showers I've had to take because of that! The thought of being in you…the thought of seeing your whole body…the parts of you only you see…god, is the most turning on thing I know; I know I'm looking like a perv talking you like that…but I swear is the pure truth."

"A perv no," Gabriella shook her head. "I'm just surprised to know you feel that way…I mean…I've noticed your body is affected by mine…but…I didn't know this…_affection_ was so…high?"

"Well it is," Troy replied seriously.

Silence imposed its presence, neither of them meeting the other's eyes.

"When you…you know…help yourself…" Gabriella began hesitantly after some minutes.

"I think about you," he said without doubt or hesitation in his voice. "Only you…"

"Oh," she mumbled. "How often?" She asked whispering after another minute in silence.

He groaned. "Every morning for sure," he admitted in the end. "And…sometimes…in the middle of the night too…if I'm dreaming about you or…"

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

He shrugged his shoulders not really knowing if her surprise was a good or a bad thing while Gabriella laid beside him again, leaning her head on his chest again, thinking about what he'd just revealed to her.

She knew guys had…_more urgent needs_ of satisfaction but…in no way she'd thought these urgent needs were this much. Actually, she'd never stopped and thought about if Troy thought about her or not when he pleasured himself; of course she was glad he did but…another part of her found hard to believe his urges were provoked by her – it couldn't be; maybe with guys things were more physical than with girls?

"How come you've never said anything?" She asked, really intrigued.

"Because your step is ours," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind…pleasuring myself if you're not ready for anything more…because I love you…and I want to be with you. The physical aspect of a relationship is important…but is not the main thing, at least for me now that I know you. Of course I'd like to do more things with you…but I'm not going to pressure you to do them; when you want to do them, I'll be more than eager to follow your lead…but until then, I respect your choices because you give me other pleasures that have nothing to do with the physical ones."

A silent Gabriella took the paper and read the next two things of the list not daring to look at Troy and without stop between one and the other.

----------

"_Respect…love…"_

When she read the last word Gabriella folded the paper and left it on her nightstand table, laying on Troy's body afterwards, hugging him as tighter and closer to her as she could and burying her face in the crock of his neck.

"With what you've said just now," Gabriella whispered into his ear, "you've made me respect you…and fall in love with you even more."

"The feeling is mutual, pretty girl," he murmured returning the hug. "You're the most important thing for me now, baby, the most important thing, ever…"

* * *

"Baby, that's amazing!"

She giggled. "It's an old recipe my mother taught me…it's called _'Nerviosismo de Maria' _and it has a cute story behind…"

He smiled at her dreamy face. "How is that called you say? And which is that story?"

"It was when my parents were dating," she began softly with a smile on her face. "It seems they had been dating for a while but my father didn't know my grandparents yet. One day, my grandfather told my mom he wanted to meet the guy she was dating and that she should invite him to have dinner with them. My mom was terrified, of course," Gabriella giggled, "but when she told my father he told her that everything would be okay."

Gabriella reached for Troy's hand on the table and intertwined their fingers together, smiling when he squeezed hers. "When she told my grandma, it seems the old woman told her that if she wanted to conquer a man's heart, she needed to begin conquering his stomach and so she told her that the meal should be cooked by her. My mother had almost no idea of how to cook, so she asked for help to my grandma, but the woman told her that she and my father had to go…but that they would be back some hours later so they could have dinner with my father."

"Like that?" Troy interjected. "But you say your mother didn't know how to cook!"

"I know," Gabriella giggled. "My guess is that this was the subtle way of my grandma to tell my mom that she should learn how to cook…knowing that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of my father…so…that pressure would help her to think, to be creative, to…try to make something good."

"Clever," Troy grinned. "What happened?"

"Well, without my grandma there…my mom panicked, she didn't know anything but of course she wanted to impress my father, so she tried to remember recipes she'd seen my grandma cook. She remembered one with meat and vegetables…but when she went to the kitchen she realized there was almost nothing in the freeze, so that made her improvise with what she had there," Gabriella giggled.

"But she could go and buy something," Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not when she'd been almost two hours picking up the outfit," Gabriella laughed while winking at him. "She'd been in front of her closet for so long…that when she saw the clock she saw my grandparents and my father would be there in less than two hours."

Troy laughed. "That's hilarious!"

She laughed with him. "Well, as I was saying, my mom had to improvise something, and so she began to mix ingredients she thought would taste well together…and so she created this. My grandparents loved it, and my father too, so when she saw that she explained what had happened and how things had gone they, teasing her, called it _'Nerviosismo de Maria'_, which translated would mean _'Maria's nervousness'_…"

Both teens ended their meal between fits of laughter, sharing old stories their parents had explained to them from when they were young.

* * *

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Gabriella bit her lip while sitting on the sofa. "Movie?" She said cutely smiling at her boyfriend.

Troy chuckled. "If you wanted to watch _'The Notebook'_ you could have said that from the beginning, you know," he teased her knowing it was her favourite movie.

She giggled from her spot on the sofa. "Well then, I want to watch _'The Notebook'_; can you, handsome boyfriend of mine, put it on?"

"How can I deny something to you?" He shook his head. "One day I'll be able to do so, though, you're warned…"

"Until then," Gabriella winked at him, "you can't though…"

Troy put on the DVD and sat on the sofa, smiling when Gabriella cuddled into his side.

"I love that movie," she sighed contently.

"I know," he answered lowly, turning off the lights and playing with her long and silky hair.

A peaceful sigh escaped from her lips while she wrapped her arm around his bare chest. "I love the way you smell…"

"Random much?" He asked amusedly.

She slapped his chest. "I'm serious!"

Troy chuckled. "Way thank you, then!"

"Shh, the movie is starting," Gabriella said rolling her eyes at him. "Let me watch it…"

Troy chuckled lowly and tightened the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her even closer and inhaling her scent – maybe he hadn't told her, but he was addicted to her scent; it was the most perfect, sweet, soft, sexy and mouth watering scent he knew.

----------

'_You're an idiot…' _Gabriella thought cursing her taste in movies. _'The fault is yours…'_

And it was because _'The Notebook'_ was not only her favourite movie…but also a movie full of romanticism, of love; watching the characters interact, watching them kissing, making love, declaring their love for each other so romantically, being she so emotional from the talk with Troy, was being something that was awakening everything again.

In the darkness of her living room, with the light of the screen drawing random shadows here and there, her hands began to draw random circles in his abs making him squirm but say nothing about it; she felt super conscious of his closeness, of his gorgeous profile shining in the dark, and soon the usual tingling sensation running up and down her spine every time she thought about him in a more intimate way she felt.

She couldn't forget his glorious body was all at sight, with only his "parts" covered by his boxers…while she was only wearing his shirt over her only-in-underwear body. She couldn't forget, either, the feeling of have his fingers running up and down her arm – it was innocent but yet something that reminded her of what she could feel if those same fingers moved in other parts of her body, making her crave them crazily.

Gabriella stiffened when Troy's hand moved from her arm to her side – he was driving her insane in need – and she shivered pleasurably.

"Are you cold?" Troy asked concernedly looking down at her when he noticed her shiver.

She shook her head wordlessly.

"What's up?" He asked noticing something different in her face.

"Nothing," she answered biting her lip.

"Baby," he reprimanded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Gabriella answered. _'Far from it'_, she thought.

"Then?" He pressed.

Gabriella made a _huge _mistake when she diverted her eyes from him to look at the screen – the way the guy had the wet from head to toe woman pressed up to the wardrobe's door while kissing her so passionately, the way their hands roamed in each other's bodies, the way they moaned…she shuddered closing her eyes and biting back a moan that was fighting to escape from her.

She wanted _that._

She _needed_ that.

Troy couldn't be more oblivious at what the fuck was wrong with Gabriella than how he was at the moment; she was behaving weirdly, shifting in her place, tensing her shoulders over and over again, moving and…squirming?

'_What the hell?'_

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. "Can we turn this off?"

She closed her eyes – her voice had sounded weird even to her so there was no doubt Troy would pick this up too.

"What? Why?"

"Please," she sat, pulling away from him – the closeness was something she didn't need at the moment. "Just…turn it off…"

"But that's your favourite movie," Troy said confusedly. "Why don't you want to watch it anymore?"

She groaned. "Please?"

Troy observed her; her head was buried between her knees and her voice sounded strangled, as if air wasn't arriving to her lungs anymore, worrying him like hell. Turning off the TV, Troy turned to his side. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked anxiously, caressing her hair trying to sooth her.

A sudden thunder echoed in the house and soon the blue light of a lightning lighted up the room for a second, making Gabriella lift her head whimpering at the shock – she wasn't expecting a thunderstorm at all – finding Troy's bright eyes looking at her with concern, with questions, with care…and that was it; throwing herself at him, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth with her lips, devouring them and plunging her tongue in his mouth frantically.

Troy moaned in surprise, a moan Gabriella swallowed crawling until she straddled him, and soon he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss with equal fervour – he didn't understand what the fuck was happening, but he wouldn't be the one complaining at the sudden sexy as hell gesture from his girlfriend.

Air became a problem and they pulled away, panting heavily and leaning their foreheads together trying to regulate their breaths.

"Not that I'm against that," Troy panted. "Actually, that's been hot but…"

"I want you," Gabriella interrupted him. "I'm ready and the moment is the best one we can wish for…I want you to make love to me…"

Troy's heartbeat increased its rhythm – he didn't want anything more than make love to her, but he wanted for her to be completely sure before they brought their relationship to the next level. He didn't want regrets from her – that could kill him, but he didn't want to think he knew her better than herself.

He felt trapped – part of him wanted to ravish and worship her amazing body, to feel what it was to be inside of her…but another one wanted for it to be perfect, absolutely perfect for her.

"Please Troy," Gabriella begged. "I'm ready…and I want you…"

"I want you too, baby," Troy whispered pulling her hair away from her face. "More than anything…but…are you completely sure?"

She nodded wordlessly.

Their eyes locked, having a silent conversation they couldn't speak and Troy stood up all of a sudden with Gabriella still in his arms, pulling her body as closer to his body as he could; her head was buried in his neck but she could feel everything he was doing - how he walked…how he climbed up the stairs…how he opened the door of her room…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I'm EXTREMELY nervous about this chapter, I swear…but I think you'll like it. Now, please, opine with sincerity…because if you say you can't feel anything, or that this is boring, or hideous, or superficial…I'm going to un-post it, re-done it and post it again…because this chapter is the MOST important of al the story and with this chapter…I guess you can say this is the start of the end of the story.**

**This chapter is not the longest, but I think it has enough "things" going on for me to continue it. Plus, I kinda want to focus on what happens here, leaving what will come later for a new chapter…where the plot advances…hope you agree! ;)**

**Thank you soooooo much for all your reviews, alerts and PMs encouraging me****, giving me your support…you really know how to make someone feel appreciated!! :hug: you're really the very best out there!!!! :D**

**Here's chapter 13. Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

The thunderstorm was dying outside…

The wind was slowing down being only a whisper…

The rain was falling like a caress for everything…

The house was in complete silence…

The night had the city sleeping…

But he couldn't.

His eyes were locked with the sleeping figure of the nude girl that had turned his world up and down, the girl that had opened the doors to Heaven for him, the girl that had taught him how to love, the girl that meant the world for him, the girl who owned his heart – his friend, best friend, girlfriend, lover and life, all at once.

Because she was his everything; maybe everything began rushed, maybe they jumped into a relationship not knowing each other, maybe there were a lot of barriers they still had to win over…but he knew that, with her by his side, nothing could go wrong. He knew that he made the best decision he could have made in his life the first day he saw her, waiting until the classroom they were in was empty to talk and discover her – and what he discovered was what ruled his world seven months later. He couldn't believe that their relationship had lasted this long, not because he wasn't sure about his feelings for her – because he knew that she was The One for him – but because the circumstances they were in, but it had lasted; they faced everything together…and they had been able to keep seeing each other, knowing each other, discovering each other, respecting each other, trusting each other and loving each other simply because the feelings that had their hearts joined were stronger than all the crap life had thrown at them.

In Gabriella Troy had found his other half, the person with who he wanted to spend the rest of his life; he'd been with uncountable girls, but neither of them had been able to make him feel something other than temporary physical pleasure and Troy knew, he just knew, that if Gabriella was able to make his walls fall…she was the real owner of his heart. The ice melted in his heart when he met her; the walls stumbled down when their eyes locked; the perfect scent of hers cleaned his lungs letting him breath deeply and never be in pain again; his heart woke up when he felt her heartbeat thumping frantically before their first kiss; he felt human when she let him in completely accepting him the fucked up way he was – he simply learned to _feel_ because she'd been the teacher.

And now, lying naked beside her with her body curled into his after having been inside of her for the very first time consummating their relationship and commitment together, he felt, finally complete.

A smile made its way in his face thinking about the events occurred a few hours ago – he couldn't help it so ecstatic and happy he felt; the experience had been magic, powerful, full of feelings, emotional, exciting, beautiful, passionate, thrilling…almost like the fucking best dream of his life.

But it hadn't been a dream – he'd made love to her for the very first time.

* * *

_Climbing up the stairs slowly and silently, with her body pressed tightly to his, with her face buried in his neck, with her breath caressing his skin, with her loud heartbeat echoing in his head, with his own emotion almost overcoming him, Troy arrived at the door of her bedroom, crossing the doorframe and going directly to the bed, where he lowered her body until her back touched the mattress and going after her, hovering her body with his. No words were spoken; they simply let their eyes do the talking both were incapable to do._

_She shivered feeling her heart was about to explode due to the nerves, the impatience, the excitement, the fear…but he was able to calm her joining their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, keeping his weight in his forearms so he didn't crush her, and not pulling back until his lungs burned from the lack of air._

"_I love you," he whispered softly rubbing her nose with his. "You're my life, Gabriella…"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you too, Troy, I love you so much," she whispered in a trembling voice._

_He lowered his body until it faced hers on the mattress, simply hugging her, kissing her, worshipping her and trying to calm her; his heart was thumping frantically into his chest, but his main priority was making her feel comfortable, secure and sure knowing the step they were about to take would bring their relationship to a whole new level, a level with no return, a level where they would be tied together with the invisible rope their love was._

_It was crazy for him because although he wanted nothing more than to see her nude body, to be inside of her, to feel her around him, to bury himself into her core and bring her to the maxim ecstasy a person could feel…he was able to control his own needs, to put himself aside and simply enjoy his moments with her, making her feel loved and secure and trying to make things easier for her. And it wasn't difficult – he was so in love with her, she meant so much to him, that the perfection the moment they were living won over everything._

_There was no rush; each second was important, each kiss meaningful, each caress significant, each lock of eyes an unspoken _I love you_…because they had all the time in the world to love each other. The rest of the world had disappeared; outside a violent thunderstorm was assaulting the city…but in the Montez's household it wasn't noticed because the two people there were only focused in each other._

"_What are you feeling?" He asked tenderly while pulling a strand of her long hair behind her ear._

"_I'm nervous and afraid…but ready," she whispered, her cheeks bright red._

_He nodded and sat up. "Turn around…"_

"_Uh?" She asked confusedly following each one of his movements with her eyes. "Why?"_

"_Trust me," he said lowly, boring his eyes into hers._

_She did as he told and shivered when he lifted the t-shirt of his she was wearing and helped her to take it off, burying her head in her pillow. _

"_Troy…"__ She whispered hesitantly._

"_Shhh," he stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom, coming back in seconds with a bottle in his hands. "Close your eyes…"_

_Straddling her waist while sitting in her butt, Troy unclasped her bra, pulling the straps away and the next thing Gabriella knew was that a cold liquid fell upon her back, making her squirm and shiver…a sensation that soon disappeared when his hands began to move along her back, knotting her tensed muscles and filling the room with a lavender scent that helped her to calm down._

_She didn't know for how long he massaged her back, not that she cared, but when his hands lessened the pressure and simply moved up and down, rhythmically and tenderly, she smiled and sighed in bliss. "That feels great…"_

_Without warning, his lips pressed onto her shoulder and Gabriella opened her eyes widely, her muscles tensing…but his hands moved again, along with his nose, his lips and his fingers along her skin, making her forget where she was. His kisses never stopped but the pressure and location each time was different so Gabriella didn't know where he would place his lips the next time; her shoulder blade, her nape, the hollow under her ear, her lower back, her sides, her arms…every inch of skin was a potential receiver of his loving gestures and she squirmed in anticipation at which would be his next move._

_Low moans left her throat when his hands moved her hair away from her neck and soon his lips caressed her skin there, alternating laps and sucks with kisses that made her crazy. "God Troy…"_

"_You like that?" He whispered huskily in her ear before biting her earlobe erotically._

_A moan was all she could do to answer and Troy smirked against her skin – what he wanted was for her to forget where they were and what they were about to do, trying to calm her, to put her into the mood with ease, to excite her and help her to get ready…and he knew he was doing it right when his ministrations made her moan louder. He was so fucking turned on…it was amazing, but to be on her, with her body only covered with a tong and all her skin at sight for him to worship was the hottest thing, but he knew he had to continue teasing her, surrounding her with eroticism and pleasuring her making her forget her worries, her shyness, her fears…_

_When goose bumps covered all her body Troy moved from her back and simply laid beside her, turning her around so she faced him; her skin was bright red, her hair tousled, her lips parted slightly, her breathing irregular, her eyes shining in what he recognized like lust…and the only thing he could do was to join his lips with hers, rolling her over until she was flat on her back, his body following hers until he hovered her keeping his weight on his forearms so he didn't crush her._

_A grunt escaped from him when he felt her rigid nipples rubbing with the skin of his chest while her hands did their magic tangling with his hair pulling him closer and her mouth devoured his while her tongue fought for dominancy in the sexiest possible way – he was about to cum into his boxers and they hadn't done anything yet so hard he was. _

"_Fuck Gabi," he moaned when they pulled away and her lips began to trail soft kisses along his jaw. "God…"_

_His lips descended then and he began to suck the skin of her neck, making her stop her ministrations. "Jesus, Troy…"_

"_You're gorgeous," he grunted, his tongue lapping her skin erotically. "Fucking gorgeous…"_

_One of her hands left his hair, moving down his back and then going under his boxers, caressing the skin of his cheeks and pulling his erection more into her, both moaning wildly at the new sensations. Gabriella could feel his hardened dick pressed into her thigh but she wanted to feel it more; opening her legs so he could rest more comfortably between them, Gabriella wrapped them around his hips pulling his shaft closer to her opening, moving creating a delicious friction that hardened him more…and got her even wetter. _

_Their lips joined again, the savage battle ferocious, hot, sexy but she had to pull away when his fingers began to tease her already hard nipples and fond her breasts sensually. "Shit!"_

_Needing to taste her sweetness, Troy's mouth covered one of her nipples, sucking the skin and kissing it passionately while Gabriella mingled her fingers into his hear pressing his head down, encouraging him to take more from her, while his hand began to play with her other breast making her shiver in ecstasy. "More Troy…"_

_He obliged changing breasts, the vibrations of his mouth when he moaned turning on Gabriella even more while he used his free hand to rub the skin of her stomach making her shiver going downwards until he found the hem of her tong, caressing her there over the small piece of cloth. "Oh my god!"_

_His mouth left her breast and all his body moved downwards, his mouth caressing and kissing every inch of her skin until it arrived at her core, where she began to suck the skin there, placing a hand over her flat stomach preventing her frenetic wriggling. "Precious…"_

"_Troy," she panted, her eyes opened widely. "Please…do something…"_

_Her begging elicited a loud grunt from him, a mixture of pleasure and pain in his voice, and he hooked his fingers in the hem of her tong, pulling it down her legs, his mouth never leaving her core, and she shivered in anticipation when he lapped her clit once, making her cry out in bliss. His ministrations there never stopped though; he continued kissing, lapping, sucking and playing with her erotic button, introducing his fingers unexpectedly, earning another cry of his name in pleasure._

_Gabriella began to notice a warm and tingling sensation coming from her core and she knew, she just knew that she was close to her first orgasm; she'd never had one, but she knew that she was feeling an extreme pleasure, a pleasure totally unknown for her but also a pleasure that made her feel pretty, desirable, gorgeous…woman. The warmness increased and her pants turned heavier, the tingling sensation almost affecting all her body. "I'm close, Troy…"_

"_Let it go, baby," he grunted, his fingers increased its speed moving in and out from Gabriella as fast as Troy could move them, curling when they were inside and making them go as in as they could. "Come on…"_

"_Faster…Troy…" Gabriella panted desperately – her first orgasm was so close, so, so close, she was desperate for feel it._

_Troy introduced a new finger, making them four, and sat back concentring all his power in not cum but make her cum. "Come on, baby…"_

_The warmness exploded in Gabriella and then her body shook with the power of her orgasm, the waves of pleasure slowing down but not stopping due to Troy's tongue that was cleaning her up. He then embraced her, rubbing her back softly and kissing her forehead tenderly trying to sooth her and help her to come from her high; she laid emotionless in his arms, her eyes closed tightly and her small arms wrapped around his torso, her breathing completely irregular and her heartbeat frantic._

_He didn't know how long they were like that; his erection was painful as hell, but his main concern, even being about to cum as he was, was still Gabriella. He didn't know what he was feeling; he felt overwhelmed by the feelings invading his heart, by the thudding pressure in his dick, by the delicious taste of his girlfriend that was still lingering in his lips, by the love the girl lying in his arms evoked in him, by the perfection the moment they were sharing had…it was incredible, magic, unique, something he'd never felt before and something he knew he would only be able to feel with Gabriella so powerful and perfect it was._

_His eyes had closed trying to control himself and only opened when her head pulled away from his chest – he looked down then, and he met with the most beautiful sight in his world, his girlfriend, who was looking at him all flustered but also with a small and shy smile on her face. "Wow…"_

"_Wow indeed," he whispered in a tight voice – his strength was at the minimum – grinning at her when the only thing he could read in her face, in her eyes was happiness, true and real happiness. "I love you…"_

_Gabriella knew Troy was in pain – hell, she could still feel _him_ pressed into her thigh – and she felt ready to return the favour to him; the problem was she wanted to surprise him…_

"_I love you too," she whispered pulling his head down with one of her hands so she could kiss him, being alert for when he was so into the kiss he couldn't notice or sense what she was doing. When the moment arrived, Gabriella moved her legs with force and soon Troy found himself lying on his back, his eyes wide in surprise at the mischievous grin adorning Gabriella's face._

_He observed her silently, panting wildly and noticing his heart was about to explode – along with another part of his anatomy – and only moved when her hands pulled his boxers down his legs, freeing his erection. "Wha…?"_

_He couldn't end what he was saying because Gabriella's mouth covered his shaft, engulfing it and helping her own ministrations with her hand. "Fuck Gabi!"_

_She didn't know what the hell she was doing; she only followed what her instincts told her to do – move her hand up and down his dick, suck-lap-kiss his head, engulf his member in her mouth while clawing her teeth lightly – and soon she could feel his hand tangling with her hair, pressing her downwards. "Faster baby…"_

_She did as he told and the hold of his hand in her hair tightened until it was almost painful. "I'm going to…" He tried to pull her away but she grabbed his hand with hers, stilling his movement. "Baby…"_

_Deciding that she wanted to feel all of him, Gabriella continued her ministrations with her mouth and her hand faster every time until his body froze and soon his cum invaded her mouth while a strangled cry of her name echoed in her room. Slowing her movements, Gabriella cleaned him and swallowed everything he gave ending with a _pop, _only to crawl back up until she collapsed beside him panting heavily but feeling a personal satisfaction knowing she'd brought Troy to the edge in pleasure._

"_That's been…" He panted while reaching down with his hand so he could intertwine their fingers together. "That's been incredibly hot, baby…"_

_Both turned around facing each other, their legs tangled together and their chests pressed close sharing looks and smiles full of love. "I love you, Troy…"_

"_I love you too, baby," he whispered wrapping his arms around her and pressing her close to his body. "You're what keeps me going…"_

_Embraced together, the couple shared loving words and caresses, relishing in the feeling of being joined in a whole new level and in the intimacy the moment had. Awkwardness and embarrassment weren't present there; neither of them felt anything but love, but connection, but friendship, but care…the moment was perfect and their hearts were full of perfect sentiments._

_Truth was Troy wasn't expecting anything more from Gabriella at the moment; in his opinion, they'd brought their relationship to the next level and both had had incredible orgasms…but she thought differently. She wanted more…she needed more; her shyness had been forgotten long time ago and she only could feel the power of the love they shared and the need to feel him inside of her. _

_She feared that moment, the moment when not only their souls would be connected but also their bodies, but she was ready…more than ready._

"_I want you to make love to me, Troy," she whispered into his chest while they were still hugging each other tightly. "I want to give you my virginity…tonight…now…"_

_The movements of his hands along her back stilled. "You sure?"_

_She pulled away so he could see the conviction in her eyes. "More than sure. I need it, Troy…"_

_Disentangled from her, Troy stood up from the bed under the scrutinizing look of Gabriella, who looked at him curiously but also nervously. The truth was that she didn't know what he was doing…and her worst nightmares became reality when she saw him reaching down to grab his jeans. "What are you doing?" She whispered fearing the answer but needing it at the same time. _

_Not even looking at her, Troy continued with this task – a task Gabriella didn't know or understand – and soon tears welled up her eyes. "Are you going?"_

_His eyes snapped up to the shivering nude girl lying on the bed, reaching for the sheets and covering her body with them. "What?" He understood what she meant when the brightness on her eyes was registered by his brain. "Oh god, no! Baby no…" He rushed to the bed, dropping the jeans carelessly and lying next to her, pulling her into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, baby…I was only searching for the condom in my wallet…I swear I was not going anywhere…I love you…I need you…and I want to make love to you…"_

_She knew he was being sincere but still her eyes let go the tears she'd been holding back. "I'm sorry," she muttered burying her head in his neck – she couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with her but the exhaustion her body was feeling and all the feelings her heart was full of overcame her._

"_It's okay," Troy soothed her – he understood her; for him, it'd been magical, but he knew that for Gabriella everything was a first. She'd had her first orgasm and all the tenderness, emotion and sentimentalism that came with it…appeared. "I love you, baby…"_

_All of a sudden, Gabriella began to kiss his chest, teasing his nipples with her tongue and moving one of his fingers along his stomach, following the thin line of hair that ended in his core. _

"_Baby…" He warned closing his eyes when her hand grabbed his penis beginning to pump it slowly._

"_I love you, Troy," she whispered huskily against the skin of his neck, the movements of her hand never stopping. "And it seems someone down there is getting excited again…"_

"_Fuck baby," Troy grunted grabbing her hand and rolling her until her back touched the mattress, devouring her mouth passionately and plunging his tongue into her mouth, sucking her lower lip with a new fierceness and passion that Gabriella welcomed wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down and closer to her body._

"_I'm ready, Troy…" She whispered in his ear. _

_He pulled away from his place in her neck and nodded his head, pecking her lips softly before he kneeled on the mattress and reached for the jeans again, this time quicker, and finding his wallet and what he was looking for in seconds. He opened the green package with his teeth, Gabriella's eyes never missing one of his movements – in the end, she wanted to also learn how these things worked – and rolled the latex over his engorded penis, hovering her body when he ended. _

"_You sure that's what you want?" He asked tenderly and concernedly. Her answer was to hook her arms with his and wrap her legs around his waist, giving him the answer she wanted to give but was unable to speak._

_Slowly and tentatively, Troy rubbed her clit with his member eliciting a moan from Gabriella who had her eyes closed tightly. "Baby relax…" He whispered softly entering his member in her warmness a little more, slow, inch by inch and savouring the new closeness._

_A faint cry of pain echoed in the room and Troy leaned down to kiss her lips. "I'm sorry, baby…do you want me to stop?"_

_She shook her head; the pain was horrible, but she knew that it was normal and that it would get better. She didn't care about how painful it was, the sensation of having him inside her, the sensation of feeling him filling her, the sensation of to be with their bodies joined was beautiful, a fountain of pure bliss and happiness and she wanted to end what they had started…she needed to really make love to him for the very first time…and she would do it. "Continue please…"_

_He began to kiss every inch of her face, her lips, her cheeks…her eyes and eyelids wiping the tears away. "I love you so much, Gabriella…"_

_The loving words abandoning his mouth, the slowness he was going with, the care and concern of his eyes helped Gabriella to relax, letting Troy to put himself more into her with a grunt. "So tight…"_

"_Aah!" She screamed then and both knew that the last barrier between their bodies didn't exist anymore._

"_That's it, baby," he moaned while beginning his thrusts in and out of Gabriella while she began to let go soft moans of pleasure. "I love you…"_

"_Oh Troy!"_

_He speeded up his thrusts, never stopping the lovely words and gestures. "You feel so good, Gabi…"_

_The warmness Gabriella felt some minutes ago returned and soon she wriggled under Troy, clawing her nails in his back. "Faster, Troy…"_

_He obliged and soon their bodies moved in completely sync, their heartbeats turned frantic, their breathing elaborated, their eyes locked together in emotion, their lips moving to speak the same adoring and loving words…the bubble around them indestructible._

"_I'm going to…" Gabriella panted pulling his head closer to hers and kissing his lips furiously._

_He swallowed the moan and sped up at the max his thrusts. "I'm not going to last…"_

"_Almost there…" She panted bucking her hips upwards, the penetration getting deeper and deeper._

"_Open your eyes, Gabi," he moaned; she obliged and locked her eyes with his, moment he chose to speak the words that brought them to the edge again. "I love you…"_

_And then fireworks exploded._

* * *

He was aware that the alarm of their phones was about to ring and that he'd barely slept…but he didn't mind; he'd spent the night looking at Gabriella while she slept…and he wouldn't trade that night for any other night so special and emotional it'd been.

* * *

_When he retrieved himself out of her when the waves of pleasure died, he collapsed beside her but didn't miss a bit, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him so she could snuggle into his chest. He needed proximity with her; he needed physical contact that reminded him that what had just happened had been real, a fact…because he was afraid he would wake up and realize everything had been a dream, the fucking best dream of all his life._

"_How are you feeling?" He whispered pulling her soaked hair away from her face._

"_Sore," she shrugged shyly and smiled. "But good…actually…I feel great…but tired…"_

_He grinned. "It's been perfect…"_

"_You sure?" She asked lowly while drawing random patterns on his strong abs._

"_I'm sure," he sighed. "Baby, I've had the time of my life…this is the best night of my life so far…and I assure you that I won't be able, ever, to forget it…not that I want to do it, because I don't. I don't want to forget how incredible this has been, how special, how meaningful, how precious…because I don't have enough words to describe…to explain what I'm feeling right now. To say that I love you even more…it's nothing compared with how I'm feeling now…because now it's not only love but…everything…"_

_Gabriella remained silent._

"_I'm worried about how it's been for you," Troy whispered. "Have I hurt you?"_

"_Not you," Gabriella smiled. "I mean…it's hurt but…you've been so sweet and tender…and…I think that I've realized less about the pain because of what you…of what you…"_

"_What?" He asked with a smile on his face when he saw her nose wrinkling cutely trying to find the words…or the courage to say them._

"_Of what you've done before…you know…the…" Gabriella sighed. "You know what I mean!"_

"_I don't get what you mean, baby," Troy teased her trying to pull her head away from his chest. "Baby come on, don't hide…and say it straight…it's just me…and I'm not going to laugh…"_

"_You're already laughing," Gabriella's answer came muffled from his chest._

"_I'm not," Troy chuckled. "I think it's cute you still blush and feel embarrassed talking about that…after what we've just done, to be honest…"_

"_Well then," Gabriella said threateningly. "I think I haven't noticed exactly the pain because of the orgasm you've provoked before. There! Happy?"_

"_Extremely," Troy nodded while grinning goofily. _

_She rolled her eyes but ended giggling at him. "You're impossible…"_

"_Sure," he shrugged pulling her closer. "But I'm the impossible one you love so…you can't do anything about it…you're stuck with me…forever!"_

"_Who says I don't want that?" She winked at him and then yawned, snuggling closer to Troy._

"_Sleep, my princess," he whispered rearranging himself so Gabriella could use his arm as a pillow, curling it around her shoulders and massaging her silky skin with his fingertips. "I love you so much…"_

_Her lips touched his skin softly. "I love you too…"_

_

* * *

_

Troy smiled when she said those special words…and the smile hadn't abandoned his face yet.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriella's drowsy voice snapped him out of his reverie, startling him. "Woah, when have you woken up?"

"Just now," she yawned. "Gosh, I'm so tired…"

"You still have more minutes to sleep, baby," Troy cooed softly, trying to lull her to sleep again massaging her forehead.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't want to sleep anymore now…"

"But you say you're tired," Troy whispered insistently.

"I am," she nodded her head with her eyes closed. "But I want to savour this moment…yesterday…well, this morning…well when we ended…I fell asleep so quickly…I…I mean…"

"Shhh," Troy smiled. "It's normal, you were already exhausted…and after all the physical activities…"

"Have you slept at all?" She smirked while opening only one eye, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" Troy answered more as a question that an affirmation. "Well no, but I'm fitter than you," he said smugly, correcting himself when she lifted her eyebrow knowingly, "and you looked too damn cute for me to waste time sleeping when I could admire you."

"You're so cheesy," Gabriella giggled kissing the column of his throat. "But I love it…and I love you…" She murmured against his lips.

Troy's reaction to the kiss was to bring her body on top of his, interlocking their tongues together, lazily but passionately at the same time, leaving his hands complete freedom to re-explore her body…until their phones' alarms beeped.

He groaned in the crock of her neck. "You've got to be shitting me…" He whined.

Gabriella understood what he was meaning with that…because something poked her thigh. "Sorry baby…" She pecked his lips once and disentangled herself from him, reaching for his shirt to cover her nude body.

"Urgh," Troy closed his eyes stubbornly and whiningly. "Today is going to be hell…a long, very long, too much long hell…and I don't want to go to class…ugh! Stupid school!! Ten more minutes and I'll be up…"

"We still have the nights, Troy, come on!" Gabriella shouted from the bathroom adjacent to her room.

He moaned in pain – all the blood of his system going directly to a part of his anatomy. "And you're going to be the death of me one day, Gabriella, you will!"

"Maybe," she winked at him peeking around the door. "But in the meantime…do you want to share the shower with me or do you want to be in bed those ten minutes more you were talking about?"

He was out of bed in seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! :D**

**I'm really sorry for the lack of updates with that story, people, but…you know I haven't been a lazy ass because I've been updating my other 2 stories ;) I'm super busy…and…I don't know, I wasn't ready to write this chapter…but now I've been, so here it comes!**

**I warn you this chapter is the half part of the one I had in mind – I've decided to make two parts of it because of the huge amount of feelings I've displayed here. Maybe you think is silly…or that this chapter has no feelings at all but…it's taken a while for me to find the correct words to phrase what I wanted for the characters to feel, the words to describe their emotions and the situations…so…I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too short, but for me is enough intense as it is right now. As always, though, each one of your reviews telling me the opposite is welcomed :D**

**Fanfiction doesn't let me answer your reviews lately, I'm sorry if you aren't hearing anything from me! But know that I appreciate each one of them and that I treasure them to death, okay? They mean everything to me and each one of them, being it good or bad, is something I have in mind while writing so the story gets better. I'm super thankful for having you as "readers", seriously, you're the best!!!! And I'm also sorry I can't answer your reviews one by one after your time invested in reviewing something I've write…but…please, don't forget you all are special to me… :)**

**For the ones who also are reading "Reality Check", I want to ask you something – aren't you enjoying the story anymore? You know I don't write to have reviews but…the last chapter, one that also took me a while, has received 2 reviews…when usually there are more of you who review, so I'd like to know if this lack of reviews is because you haven't enjoyed the chapter or because you don't want/feel like write a review. I'm not mad and I won't be mad, ever, for not receiving reviews…but I'm surprised because I thought you'd like that chapter… :S but well, ****I hope some of you, at least, have enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it.**

**Anyway, back to "learning"…here's chapter 14. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

This couldn't be.

It was impossible.

_Fucking_ impossible.

But it was.

There was no way he could deny it – the main emotion his heart was feeling was _love_, pure and clear love.

And this love had a receiver, an owner; a receiver who'd turned his world up and down in the most wild way, a receiver who'd showed him what love was, a receiver who'd taught him what it felt to be in love, a receiver who'd stuck with him over and over again, a receiver who'd seen past all the pretending and the mysterious façade, a receiver who'd destroyed and melted the ice walls he had his heart cover with…a receiver who'd given him the feelings and emotions he'd been craving to feel.

Gabriella Montez.

While driving towards his house Troy couldn't help but replay in his mind the fantastic night they'd spent together; the circumstances for both being together and alone in her house weren't the best ones – he knew how affected Gabriella was for her mother's trips – but still he knew that, last night, the relationship they had had become even deeper, more special, more incredible, more magic…and all in all, he felt his heart was about to explode with all the new sensations this new level in their relationship brought to him.

It hadn't been about the sex…or the love making, because what they had done had been more than sex, it'd been everything; if before the did he knew their souls were joined tightly together, after last night Troy knew that their union ran way deeper than that – their bodies were connected together, their bodies had accommodate with each other's in a way that only two twin souls' bodies would have been able to do.

And they had done it.

The feeling of seeing her perfect body in all its glory for the very first time, the feeling of having her nude body pressed tightly into his, the feeling of her heat surrounding him for the very first time, the feeling of her soft skin massaging his in a totally synchronized rhythm, the feeling of their heartbeats beating together as one, the feeling of her lips on his, the feeling of her silky skin under his fingertips, the feeling of the lovely words her mouth spoke, the fireworks he felt overcoming him when he reached his peek along with her, the feelings fruit of the abandoned pleasure proof of the huge trust they professed each other…the feeling of simply became one person, were things that he'd dreamed about but he'd still been surprised when he'd lived them for real because of its magnitude, because of its deepness, because of its intensity.

He'd never imagined it would arrive one day when he wouldn't understand life without another person, but that day had come. At the moment, his life would have no sense if Gabriella wasn't in it; she was the reason of his existence, the reason for him to feel his heart beating, the reason for him to want to live and wake up day after day so he could be with her, hold her hand, kiss her luscious lips, wrap his arms around her, taste her sweetness, welcome her warm soul, desire her body…she was the reason for him feeling a human again, and he knew that, if not with her by his side, he wouldn't be able to survive…he wouldn't want to live anymore.

It was scary but it was the truth – he needed her, everything about her, and he knew that wouldn't change anytime soon. Not that he minded because he didn't want to let her go. Ever. He needed her so much it killed him only the thought of not seeing her gorgeous face anymore, of not hearing her sweet giggle around him, of not feeling her lips on his, of not being able to feel the connection he felt with her anymore.

A shiver ran up and down his spine when he thought about it.

But he couldn't do anything about it; it was inevitable – he'd been so many years controlling his emotions in a deep and closed hole that now his heart had seen the daylight thanks to Gabriella, every feeling and every emotion were more powerful and more intense. And the one which ruled his life now was _love_, the love she taught him, the love he felt for her.

The separation just before he left her house had been excruciating and he couldn't help but feel a sudden sadness overcame him just remembering her face, her words…her.

"_You should wear that today…"_

_Gabriella's head snapped up to look at Troy and her eyes widened in embarrassment. "Leave that in the drawer right this instant!"_

_His playful chuckles only accentuated the red tint on her cheeks. "Why? I think you would look gorgeous...wearing that…"_

"_Troy!" She scolded embarrassed running up to him and taking the garment of his hand and hiding it behind her. "Leave my underwear alone!"_

"_Oh baby, come on!" He continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know I love red…and those cute red spots…damn, those are hot…"_

_Her mouth opening in disbelief, she shook her head while pushing him into the bathroom. "Go get dressed in there!" Her efforts did nothing to move his body from where he was standing in front of her closet and she groaned while tightening the towel around her body, a special shining in her eyes. "Troy!"_

_His arms wrapped around her waist when he realized about her change of mood and Gabriella leaned her head tiredly into his chest. "Hey," he cooed softly, "I was only joking…"_

"_I know," she whispered not moving her head from its place._

"_Then what's up?" He persisted while rubbing his hands along her back. _

_She closed her eyes – how in the hell could she explain to him that she felt overexposed? That she felt embarrassment running through her veins? That she felt self-conscious? That she was afraid of not being good enough for him? That she felt he needed and deserved more? But that was what she was feeling; it wasn't that she feared a bad reaction from him, she was surer than his real love for her than ever, but about the change of intensity of her own feelings towards him. She felt closer to him, more in love, more in sync…he was the man of her life, and if she could have had a doubt about that some time in the past, not anymore. _

_And that was scared the hell out of her, because the fear of loosing him, of not having him with her was stronger now._

_The only word that could describe the night they had just spent together would be perfect – everything had been perfect; his sweetness, his softness, his understanding, his respect, his aim to make her enjoy her first time, his help and encouragement…everything, and their morning had only been as perfect. They had had a shower together only caressing each other lovely; her body was too sore to go for another round and he hadn't pressed her at all, simply massaging her whole body with the sponge, kissing her shoulders while giving her a massage, hugging her tightly into him…the tenderness of those moments wouldn't be forgotten, ever._

_She hadn't felt self-conscious at all while being nude in front of him, but only now that they were both only wearing towels around their wet bodies…the real magnitude of everything they'd done fell in her head._

"_Hey," he proved again, lifting her chin with his fingers so she had no option but to look into his eyes. "Talk to me…"_

"_It's nothing," she sniffed, cursing herself when she noticed the first tears threatening to fall. "It's just…"_

_His lips kissed the few tears that were already falling away and he pulled her more into his embrace, really confused by her behaviour. "Baby, please, talk to me…"_

_He was worried; he didn't know if the tears were a result of a regret she was feeling, a pain she was feeling or what, and he couldn't help but feel his heart breaking at the sight…at the thought. Because he felt so incredible, so at ease, so in love…everything was okay in his world; actually, everything was more than okay, everything was infinitely perfect, and he wanted for her to feel this perfection, this happiness…_

"_Aren't you happy?" He asked in a mere whisper, afraid of which reaction she would have._

_Her head left his chest to look at him. "Of course I'm happy…I'm more than happy…"_

"_Then?" He questioned, his eyes shining in worry. "Why are you crying, baby?"_

_She sniffed while directing her eyes away from him but it pained her to know he was so worried and almost in tears as well so she moved her head again, deciding to speak the truth looking directly into his eyes. "I'm afraid…" _

"_Of what?" He asked concernedly, his eyes talking about worry, about love…about everything he was feeling._

"_Of how much I love you," she sighed. "Of how much I trust you…of how much I need you…"_

_He didn't say anything knowing his voice would break if he tried to do so at her admission but he pulled her into his chest again, his arms tightening and pulling her so each inch of her skin was touching his. "I love you too, baby, so, so much it's scary but…I can't deny that's what my heart feels…I love you, trust you, need you, crave you, desire you…you're what keeps my alive…and…and only thinking about the possibility of losing you…" He swallowed the knot in his throat and took a deep breath. "It kills me…"_

_He noticed her tears soaking his already wet skin freely now and he smiled softly though she couldn't see – he understood she felt as lost for words after everything her heart was feeling as him; rubbing softly her back, kissing her damp hair randomly and whispering comforting and adoring words into her hear, Troy relaxed his pose knowing she was okay…knowing they were okay, and simply directed all his will, all his energy and all his efforts in sooth her, in making her feel better. _

"_Better?" He asked tenderly when she pulled away and looked up to his eyes. She nodded silently and he leaned down to peck her lips softly. "I love you…"_

"_I love you too," she said against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers playing with the short hairs of his nape. "So much…"_

_The pair stood embraced together in front of her closet until Troy chuckled, the movement of his chest making Gabriella to pull away. "What?"_

"_Do you realize we're almost in your closet wearing nothing but towels, right?" His eyes shone in mischief again and she giggled._

"_You're right, that's kinda ridiculous…"_

"_And about your…" He spoke slowly, teasingly, while directing a pointing look to what she had in her right hand._

_She slapped her chest. "Okay, I'll wear them…" She conceded in defeat, again her cheeks turning bright red. "But now I need to choose another shirt…I can't wear them with the white one…"_

"_Why not?" Troy asked bewildered not seeing the problem – actually, the sexy bra had nothing bad in it if he had to say so himself._

_She looked at him narrowing her eyes. "Do you want all the school knowing which kind of bra I'm wearing? White shirt over a bra full of _red_ spots? Yeah right, everyone would be talking about it by lunch…"_

_His eyes widened in realization. "Put on the darkest one you have."_

"_You're a dork!" She giggled, amused by his change in demeanour – his protectiveness and jealousy surfacing, melting her heart in the process._

_His arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned down, whispering into her hair. "First of all, maybe I'm a dork, but you love me anyway, and second of all, your underwear…hell, your whole body is only for me to see. I don't want any idiot commenting about how hot you are or not or even thinking about what your clothes hide…"_

"_Yeah right," she shook her head stubbornly. "As if someone could think that…I was referring to the fact that everyone would be laughing at me…saying I'm a slut or God knows what…"_

_His arms tightened. "You are the most gorgeous girl out there," his voice firm, not admitting any doubt of its truth. "If they are so blind to see who you really are…how amazing you are, it's their problem, not yours, but don't ever doubt about how incredible you are…because you are perfect…"_

"_No one is perfect," she said in a throaty voice, really touched by his words._

"_You're right," he nodded, "but your flaws are part of who you are…your flaws mean nothing against all the good things you have because those good things are more and more important. For me, the flaws you can have…make you the perfection you are…because…for me…you…you're just perfect…"_

_Her answer was a passionate kiss on his lips, a kiss he welcomed pulling her closer and devouring her mouth with all the love he felt for her._

"_You're perfect, too," she said when they pulled away breathing heavily._

_----------_

"_Fuck," he groaned tightening his arms around her waist pulling her as closer as possible. "That's getting harder each time…"_

_She smiled sadly thinking the same way. "I know but…when school is over…you're coming here and…and we can be together…freely…"_

"_I know," he sighed frustrated. "But it kills me to not be able to talk you, to touch you, to hug you, to kiss you whenever I want because of stupid people I don't give a fuck for…"_

_While keeping one of her arms in the small of his back rubbing it softly, Gabriella moved the other to massage his stomach, a gesture she knew relaxed him. "Don't think about it now…it'll be okay…"_

_His lips touched her hair and hers touched his clothed chest. "You should go now…you have to go home before going to school and you'll be late if you don't go now…"_

_He knew how hard it was for her to speak those words…and he also knew that she was trying her best for him to feel better, an action that made him fall in love with her even more. "I love you…"_

"_I love you too," she whispered looking into his eyes._

_After a final kiss, Troy climbed in his car and Gabriella opened the garage's door for him, feeling how her heart broke due to the truth of his words – they couldn't be together publicly…while the only thing they wanted to do was to be able to shout their love for each other for everyone to know._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Troy hissed closing his eyes madly when he stopped at a red light.

If usually the situation at school was horrible, Troy knew that day would be just even more horrible. He needed Gabriella by his side, and only thinking that he couldn't even knowledge her existence was painful, not only for him but also for her. He wanted to give her things, to make her happy…not take things away from her, not give her reasons to be upset…but still that was what he was doing insisting in keeping everything a secret. He knew his motives weren't selfish; he also knew it wasn't as if he was ashamed of her…because he wasn't – he felt the luckiest person alive with having her love and her as a girlfriend – but he wanted to protect her from any pain or harm he knew would come her way once the truth was out.

It was a lost-lost situation.

A situation that only would get better the same moment he declared his love for her publicly…the same moment she was strong enough to defend herself, to stand up for herself the same moment the attacks began…a moment it hadn't arrived yet.

Because he knew she wasn't ready to face the school; he didn't care about what the others would say or do to him – their words held no interest for him and he knew he was stronger and scarier than them – but he knew Gabriella did. If after everything they'd gone through together she still had moments of doubt about her, as a person or human, around him, he didn't want to imagine what would be around the others; he knew for a fact the fear and the worry would eat her alive, and he couldn't allow that.

He wouldn't allow that.

* * *

Parking his car in the driveway, Troy killed the engine and went inside the house, knowing his parents would be in the kitchen waiting for him.

"I'm here!

Lucille's quick steps were the first sound his ears registered. "How's Gabi?"

"Fine," he shrugged his shoulders as carelessly as he could though his insides were boiling in rage for the ugly and unfair situation they were in, for knowing Gabriella felt bad whenever they weren't together, for knowing Gabriella hated to not be able to proclaim him as "hers" the same way he hated to not be able to proclaim her as "his".

Jack arrived at the living room just in time to see Troy's eyes darkening. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Troy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I've just come to tell you everything is okay…now I have to go…"

"Wait a second," Jack interjected knowing his son wasn't speaking all the truth. "Is Gabi okay, Troy?"

"No, she's not!" Troy shouted, his anger and frustration giving him away. "And I am not, either! Damn, we want to be together but still we can't. I love her and I want to show the world what we have…the perfection we share…but stupid people thinking they are better than everyone don't let us enjoy what we have. It kills me each time I see her eyes and I see how she's hurting…and I can't do anything about it, I'm fed up with pretending I don't care about her because that's not a thing about care…that's about love. I love her so much it hurts…"

His last words were whispered but Jack and Lucille heard them loud and clear – all the secrecy was beginning to get Troy.

His mother's arms were around him in a second and he welcomed her comfort wrapping his around her waist. "I love her, mom…"

"I know, sweetie," she whispered really touched by the break she'd just witnessed in her son.

"I don't know what to do, mom, I'm…I'm tired…of hiding my relationship with her…I don't want for her to feel I'm ashamed of her or…that I don't want people knowing we're together because of her…I…" His voice trailed off and Lucille moved one of her hands to rub his hair motherly.

"Troy," she said softly, "Gabriella knows that…and she also knows that she's not ready to face the school…not yet at least. She doesn't demand anything more than what you're giving to her…because she knows your circumstances…your…well, what you have is more important than everything else; she wants to protect your relationship as much as you do…and…she knows she is not ready to face the school defending that…though she would love to be able to do so."

Jack leaned his back in the closest wall and sighed – it hurt him as a father to see his son so broken...but it hurt more because he knew that both Troy and Gabriella felt miserable…not being them the ones to blame, not having done anything that deserved such a punishment. He agreed with his wife about Gabriella not ready to face the school…and he knew that to put Gabriella through that could end very badly, but still there were times when he hoped both Troy and Gabriella stomped their feet in front of everyone admitting what they had…because he knew that what they had was the real thing, the real love.

"To hell the school, Troy," Jack said coming down to stay beside his wife. "Forget what the others think or may think if you two tell them you're together…you two shouldn't be feeling this way because of them. You've done nothing wrong!"

"I know," Troy sighed pulling away from his mother and wiping the random tears that were falling down his cheeks. "But that's not only my choice, dad, Gabriella should be able to tell what she wants to do…and she's not ready yet. She still is afraid with me sometimes…and…"

"Stupid teenagers with stupid parents who think they are better than everyone," Jack muttered angrily. "Those have no idea about what the real world is, damn it, they should learn to see past the superficial things they let control their lives and simply be themselves…"

Lucille wrapped one arm around Jack so she had each one of the men of her life pressed into her. "Okay you two, stop right now. Jack, what you're saying is really sweet…and also the truth, but that's the way things are at the moment. And Troy, I understand you're fed up with everything but…you knew where you were getting yourself into when you decided to be with Gabriella, and you know for a fact that she still doesn't see herself capable to stand up for herself. Give her more time to adjust to everything…and…she's strong, sweetie, she's so strong…let her show you how strong she is when she discovers it for herself…but trust her…and me, she's one of the strongest people I know."

Her voice had sounded so firm, so sure, Troy couldn't help but believe in everything his mother was saying. "I know she's strong, mom, but I also know she is afraid…and…until she realizes she's as strong as I know she is, she's hurting…"

"Then be there for her when she needs you," Jack said leaning his head on his wife's shoulder while looking at his son with pride shining in his eyes. "Show her your constant support…your love…and Gabriella will get out of her shell…once her confidence is enough for her to fight for what she wants…and loves."

Troy sighed. "Thank you, guys…I…I needed that…"

"You're welcome," his parents told at once, his mother's lips touching his temple and his father's hand patting his back.

"Gotta go now," Troy sighed facing the window. "I guess Gabriella is already at the school and I don't want for her to be alone there for long…"

"Everything will be okay, Troy," Lucille whispered really believing every one of her words. "Trust your love and everything will be okay…"

"Will do," Troy nodded smiling at his parents. "I'll call you later…love you!"

* * *

_With Gabriella_

Cleaning the dishes, Gabriella couldn't help but think about what Troy had told her before he went to his house; she wanted the same: to be able to be herself whenever she wanted…and to be able to be with the man she loved without worrying about consequences or about being seen.

The pretending was getting harder each time because the love they shared was more powerful each day went by; if at first the connection she felt with him had overcome her because of its intensity, at the moment, and more after letting him be the first one seeing her nude, after letting him in all the way, the intensity had increased infinitely. She couldn't bear the thought of not having him around; it hurt her so much to not be able to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers together whenever they were at school because, only with that simple physical contact, she already felt complete.

He was her other half, the person she could see himself trusting forever, the person she wanted by her side…everyday of her life. It was scary how in less than a year her feelings were so intense…but they were the way they were.

There was no point in denying the truth because that only would mean to lie herself.

But she didn't want that; she was so sure about Troy, so sure he was The One, she felt relieved to have him by her side…somehow when they were at school and in every way when they were alone. She knew his achievement in knowing what love was and in understanding what love was had been because of her…the same way her achievement in trusting someone after her father's death had been because of him.

She'd been his teacher – he'd been hers.

Gabriella couldn't help but think about what her father would think about the situation she was in; she knew he would tell her to act in consequence with her feelings…and that was what she would love to being able to do.

But she wasn't.

She was terrified of what could happen if people knew about her relationship with Troy and she didn't know if she was ready to fight them. Though she wanted nothing more than that, the truth was that Sharpay's glare, Chad's violence and fury, the girls' hate, the guys' mockery were things that still reminded her so much of what happened in New York, frosting her heart afraid to feel too much.

But, actually, her heart was already feeling too much so…which was the point in holding back her feelings?

She felt confused and lost; she knew who would have been the person she would have gone to searching answers, searching safety and comfort to think clearly – her father.

It wasn't as if she didn't trust her mother but…she'd been a daddy's girl; whenever she was with him, she felt okay, she felt happy, she felt as if nothing could go wrong. She loved her mother to death but, maybe because of how younger she was when her father died, Gabriella felt closer to her father than to her mother.

"What can I do, daddy?" She whispered closing her eyes and leaning her back into the wall, letting her body slip down until she was sitting on the ground.

"_Aren't you enjoying the movie, sweetie?" Robert said, looking concernedly at his daughter and squeezing her hand to have her attention._

"_Yes I am, daddy," Gabriella whispered._

_Robert looked his daughter's face silently for a couple of minutes. "Then why are you so silent, so...quiet?"_

_Gabriella lowered her eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_Picking her up, Robert sat her on his lap. "If I've let you choose the movie is been because you won me the other day while playing cards…but if you aren't enjoying the movie, then which is the point?"_

"_I like the movie," Gabriella answered lowly._

"_I know you do," Robert nodded. "It's Titanic…you're in love with that movie…but…I've seen you cry over that scene a lot of times…but still here you are, stoically unaffected. Why is that?"_

"_You've seen me cry?" Gabriella gasped. "When?"_

_Robert chuckled. "Sweetie, do you really think neither your mom nor I are aware of the times you've watched this movie at night? That we don't hear you cry when you watch it?"_

_Her eyes lowered in embarrassment and he sighed._

"_What's up, Gabi?" He pressed._

"_Megan said the other day that to cry over a movie was stupid," she admitted in a mere whisper. "And…I don't want you thinking I'm stupid…"_

"_What?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"_

_She nodded silently and he embraced her more tightly into his chest. "There's nothing wrong in crying over a movie, Gabi…if anything, that shows you're a sensible person. That's not bad…"_

"_Well, I still cry…but when I'm alone…" She began tentatively, looking everywhere but at her father. "I mean…if I'm alone…no one will think anything about what I do…but if not…"_

"_Never, and hear me Gabi, never hide your emotions," Robert said firmly. "Everything your heart feels has its importance, being good or bad. If you want to cry, cry, if you want to laugh, laugh, if you want to scream, scream…but never bury your real emotions because that's something that only will bring you pain. What if Megan thinks to cry over a movie is stupid, Gabi? Don't you feel good after you do so? There are a lot of people that love those sad movies because…I don't know, it's like you're cleaning your soul after your crying…while others prefer to watch a very funny comedy to laugh and laugh…it depends on the person, but there's no way that one thing or the other are bad, because they're not. Think about it this way – if you're watching a comedy and one of the scenes is funny you're going to laugh, right?" He waited until Gabriella nodded. "Then, why is this good…while crying over a sad scene is bad?"_

_Gabriella looked at her father and realized he was right – why laugh was correct while cry was wrong?_

"_I…I don't know…" Gabriella stuttered, narrowing her eyebrows is confusion._

_Robert chuckled. "And because it just doesn't make sense, you need to know that to feel…and show what you feel…is something good. To hell people who think that to show your emotions is bad – don't tell your mother I've said that, though, you know how she gets when I say a bad word in front of you," Gabriella giggled embracing her father and he welcomed the gesture hugging her. "To feel is the strongest proof of our hearts' beating, sweetie…you…don't froze yours and let it feel, let it cry, let it laugh, let it be…let it...let it live…"_

"Let your heart feel…let your heart live…" Gabriella's head snapped up, the memory of her father's words falling upon her in its whole strength.

And then she knew she had to talk to Troy.

As soon as possible.

After that…she only hoped the strength her heart was feeling at the moment with her father's memory so fresh…would still be with her when the moment was The Moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'****m updating this way too late but, finally, here it is :D as you know I've updated the other two so…I hope you can forgive me for my lateness ;)**

**Thanks so much for your constant support on this story; it means a lot to know you're still enjoying it…and that you feel what you describe in your reviews. Each one of them makes my day, thank you SO MUCH! :hug:**

**This chapter is…weird; it has a lot of feelings but also things happening. The next one will have less action and more feelings/emotions/words…but I needed to take another step with the plot. I think five more chapters at the most are on the menu, but we'll see… :) also, I want to warn you about something more: the end of this chapter is weird, I know, but I needed to put that in there somewhere so...bear with me!!**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter…it's taken me a while to write; I couldn't find the words to describe the action and the feelings so…I really hope the thing has turned out like something good and interesting to write. You're free to tell me your opinions; you know I love to read them!!!!**

**Here's chapter 15, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Fuck…"

She had hoped his car would be already in the parking lot when she went to the school but it wasn't; she could see his friends' cars surrounding the simple empty spot where his black gorgeous car usually was parked but, much to her dismay, it wasn't there.

Groaning, she parked her car in the farthest empty place she found and let her head fell into the headrest. She'd left her home in a rush, the adrenaline running through her veins in a way she'd never experienced before after the memory of her father had been replayed by her mind…but she didn't know for how long she would be able to keep the courage, the strength, she'd felt back then to face people at school and admit who she was, how she was, who she loved and what she shared with him.

She felt trapped; she wanted to scream at her boyfriend's "friends" and spit in their faces everything she thought about them, but her will was decreasing dangerously seeing Troy wasn't there yet. She needed him with her when the moment came; she wanted to face her ghosts alone…but knowing he was somewhere around her. It wasn't as if she needed him holding her hand or him admitting their relationship to his friends but that she needed to know he was in the school, observing her, seeing how her fight, her aim to win over her demons, became real…finally.

What could she do? Wait for him in her car? Go in without him? She didn't know what to do; the chances of meeting Chad and the others were high – hell, their lockers were just beside the entrance – but still she hoped someone up there was looking for her…not putting her under the spotlight if she didn't feel ready.

Closing her eyes tiredly, Gabriella took a deep breath, her father's words echoing in her mind. She knew the battle would be cruel, hard…maybe even too much, but she needed to fight. Maybe she needed Troy's physical presence there with her…but she knew, she just knew, both her father's and Troy's souls and hearts would be praying for her and also giving her the courage she would need, not being with her physically but emotionally.

That was all she needed to decide to exit from her car.

Locking it after having grabbed all her things, Gabriella took a deep breath and began to walk slowly towards the two ironed red doors that separated her from the battle's scenario.

That was it…

The moment she feared the most…but also the moment she knew would be an important peek in her life…

The moment she would be able to stand up for herself…

The moment she would speak her mind…her heart…her soul…

The moment she would show the others she wasn't ashamed of she was…

The moment she would be Gabriella Montez; the girl who wasn't afraid to be who she was, the girl who accepted all her bad things and all her good things…again.

* * *

Definitely fate wanted to annoy the hell out of him that morning – another fucking red light.

Since he'd driven out of the speedway of his house every traffic light had been bright red and each fucking car had been in the middle – if not broken in the middle of the street – making his journey long, tedious, boring…and also agonizing; luckily for him, it wasn't as if he was a superstitious person because if he was, he would have to re-think if go to school or not. Each red light and each car blocking his was like a barrier that separated him from Gabriella; he wanted to arrive to school the sooner the better so he could stop his "friends" if he did something stupid, but all the elements were against him that morning – the driving from his house to the school, a driving that normally would take for him less than fifteen minutes, was becoming a driving of thirty…and the school wasn't even at sight yet.

Knowing that to get all worked up wouldn't help his case, Troy leaned back into the driver's seat tiredly, because he felt exhausted. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the reason for this tiredness though; replaying the incredible night he'd spent with Gabriella in his mind, Troy let the memories flew back to him, feeling how his body relaxed and became filled with the peace he needed, with the love he felt for the brunette, with the passion her body made him feel, with the warmness his heart felt each time his eyes found her…

And his smile got wider.

Thinking about those seven months he'd spent with her by his side, Troy couldn't believe his life had changed this much. Wherever he was surrounded by shadows…since the moment he met Gabriella and she entered in his life, everything had been illuminated with a precious light he could never get tired of.

Not that he wanted.

His life had sense now, had a meaning, a purpose…and he couldn't felt happier about it; only thinking in the smiles his words and actions could provoke on her, in the twinkle in her eyes whenever he kissed her, in the ragged breath that followed each make out session, in the feeling of her heartbeat totally in sync with his every time their chests were pressed together, in the way her body moulded into his when they hugged, in the way her fingers intertwined perfectly with his when they held hands, in the content smile of her face each time he tangled his fingers in her hair, in the soft voice that spoke the words that gave him will for life, in the way her brown eyes shone in unleashed happy tears when he told her he loved her…every detail, every small thing had a meaning, a powerful and deep meaning behind it.

What he had with Gabriella was magic, perfect, sublime…there weren't enough words for him to describe the way she made him feel but _perfect_. Each moment, each word, each caress was a proof of the blossoming love they felt for each other, of the deep truth they shared…and he knew both could feel them because the other had been there.

It was amazing her effect on him; the walls he'd been fighting to keep around him all this time disappeared the same moment his skin touched hers when they bumped into each other in the hallway of their school. Ironically, he thought, the school had been his hell…and in that same hell he'd found the only person who was able to make him feel as if he was in heaven. Scratch that, _she_ was his heaven.

The love she'd made him feel had overcome him so powerfully he couldn't understand life without her now; without her giggles when he tickled her, without her adorable pout when she wanted something from him, without her modesty that couldn't let her see her perfection, without her sweet voice when she sang…everything about her had him strongly addicted. She was his drug…a drug he knew he needed to survive.

It was scary things were so strong in so less time but they were.

He'd wanted to love all his life…but he didn't know what it was to be in love. He'd never found the person that made him forget about everything but them both…until he found Gabriella, the person who not only taught him what love was but also the person who made his heart feel alive again.

The moments he wasn't with her were the worst ones and he knew that, after making love to her for the very first time, the pain he would feel knowing she was there…but also knowing he wouldn't be able to even knowledge her would be even worse. He didn't have clear in his mind how in the hell he was going to survive not being able to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her hand, to talk to her…because if usually they had days when only shared homeroom and others were they shared a few of their classes - the tension those days was hard but both knew it could be worse -, that day they had each one of their classes together – if not because one of her teachers was absent due to a conference or seminary, because one of his was ill.

It would be a very long day.

* * *

The red ironed doors seemed heavier than ever when she pushed them…

The hallway seemed more crowded than ever when her eyes registered the amount of people there…

The distance between the door and her locker seemed bigger…

Chad and his friends seemed more dangerous when they saw her and smirked…and then the time stopped when she saw them coming right her way slowly, as a hunter approaching its prey.

There was no need for her to use all her intelligence to know she was the prey.

She gulped loudly and closed her eyes for a second, repeating the karma that had become her best friend since the moment she left her house inwardly, over and over again. She had to show her emotions…but not sell them; she would show who she was…but she wouldn't allow them to hurt her even more. They would know she was fed up with putting up with them, with their jokes, with their cruelty…but there was no way she would cry in front of them making herself even weaker.

"Hey there, nerd…"

Her legs became jelly when his tight and cruel voice arrived at her ears. The hallway stopped its life to look at them, knowing a new battle would take place, knowing a spectacle was about to start.

"I'd say hey there, nerd, where are your manners?" Chad pressed smirking when he read in her eyes the fear that was slowly overcoming her.

"Hello," Gabriella murmured.

"Come on Chad," Sharpay smirked going to stand beside the boy, leaning her arm on his shoulder. "Why are you wasting your time talking to the school's shit?"

Chad and his friends chuckled, the same way the rest of the people did and Gabriella took the chance to take a deep breath. "You're right, Shar…but you know? There is something I need to discuss with her…"

Sharpay's eyes shone in amusement. "And what's that?"

"Troy…" Chad spoke slowly, punctuating each one of the letters of his best friend's name.

Gabriella gasped.

Sharpay growled. "What about him? He's mine, you know?"

"I know," Chad nodded patting Sharpay's arm comfortingly. "But someone has told me this little scumbag has been keeping her eyes on him…"

"Really?" Sharpay turned to glare at Gabriella. "What the fuck, you loser?" The blonde hissed. "I don't want you near him, ever, alright? He's mine…and he wouldn't waste his time with you but to fuck you and leave you."

"I don't think Troy has this bad taste," Chad snickered.

"You're right," Sharpay giggled. "But just so you know, you won't be what he wants, ever, nerd, so better forget him. You won't be enough for him; he needs someone prettier, someone who can satisfy his needs, someone who he can be proud of…someone like me. You better put this into your little head…"

Her menacing tone was registered by Gabriella; she wanted to snap, to tell them to back off, to explain to them Troy loved her…but she knew she couldn't betray him this way.

"Who says I'm interested in him?" Gabriella forced the words through her teeth.

Sharpay laughed. "Loser, Troy is every girl's dream…don't try and act all nonchalantly about him because we can see through your act. You want him…but you won't have him…"

"Stop," Gabriella closed her eyes. "Leave me the hell alone, I haven't done anything to you for you to treat me this way."

Chad widened his eyes in surprise. "Woo-hoo-hoo, it seems the nerd has something inside of her!"

The others laughed.

Gabriella clenched her teeth. "Yeah, I'm fed up with you all. Get lost!"

Chad took a step closer to Gabriella and her breath itched in her throat. "You want to repeat that?"

"Get lost," Gabriella repeated lowly. "You have no right to treat me like that…"

His chest collided with hers…while her back collided with the cold metallic surface of one of the lockers. "I recall telling you to treat me with respect…and you're clearly not behaving the way you should. I think is time for me to teach you a lesson…"

Sharpay giggled. "Of course not, Chad, she's clearly disobeying your rules. You should do something about it…"

"Oh, I'm planning on doing precisely that," he smirked dangerously and grabbed Gabriella's sides, until she gasped in pain. "You like that?"

"You're hurting me," the brunette whimpered trying to push him off her. "Leave me alone…"

"Or what?" Chad pushed her more into the lockers and Gabriella gasped. "Oh look, the baby is about to cry…"

"That's not true," Gabriella hissed while pressing her palms in his chest, trying to push him away. "You're an idiot if you think you can control the school…"

"You see? But I can," Chad hissed this time, applying more force in his hold – Gabriella was sure a bruise was beginning to form in her hips. "And I will. You're the nerd here, the loser, the shit no one cares about, the person no one loves, the one with no friends…"

"You think you have friends?" Gabriella struggled, her voice coming in rasping breaths. "Wake up, you don't have a fucking friend!" Chad's pressure loosened a little and Gabriella continued her speech. "No one is your friend here, you idiot, people act as if they respected you but actually I'm pretty sure no one would help you if you had a problem…no one wants a bully like their friend…and you're not an exception. No one really respects you because you are nothing that deserves respect…you're a fucking bully who thinks is better than everyone else only because no one has dared to speak you the truth in your face!"

Chad's eyes darkened and Gabriella knew she'd touched a soft spot. "You have no idea of what you're talking about!"

"I actually have," Gabriella's eyes dropped the tears that she'd been fighting to keep inside of her. "You really think you are someone people would like to have as a friend? Don't lie to yourself…people laugh your jokes, people shut up the comebacks because they are afraid…not because you are really this great because you're not. Real world is not about looks or popularity, you moron, in real life there are other things that count. What if I love school? What if I not dress like a slut? I'm a worse person because of that? No. Instead…are you a worse person because you're cruel and you enjoy your own cruelty? I think so."

The hallway was dead silent – people were even afraid to breath.

"You all think you can control everyone but…fresh news, you can't." Gabriella pushed Chad away when his arms dropped from her sides. "The losers are you for your superiority thoughts. Maybe I don't have a pose, maybe I don't have popularity…but I have people who truly care about me for me; I have people that respect me…I have people that consider me their friend…I know what love and friendship, what real love and real friendship are…how many of you can tell me that? No one, and that's because you don't know how to live. You all think high school is how your life will be forever but you're wrong; focusing in what you're focusing now…you will wish a quick death when you realize how clueless you're being, how lonely you all are, how depressed your lives are…"

Sharpay's mouth closed after the initial shock of being talked back. "Are you going to allow her to talk to you like that?"

"I don't care if he allows me or not," Gabriella pulled her hair away from her face, last night's memories floating through her mind giving her the strength she needed. "I feel better now that I've said what I've wanted to say."

This time was Sharpay the one who launched herself at Gabriella, who cried in pain when her back collided with the cold locker again. "You're a bitch if you think you can walk away…with that little number you've just pulled up you've just paid your passport to hell, my friend…"

Chad's eyes narrowed at the sight. "She's right."

His voice had sounded colder and harder than ever and Gabriella shivered.

"Well, it seems the nerd here is recovering her fear back…" Sharpay snickered.

Chad pushed Sharpay aside and, grabbing Gabriella's arm, he twisted it, smirking when Gabriella's cries of pain got louder. "Welcome to hell…"

"I don't care what you do to me," the brunette chocked while she felt as if her arm was being separated from her body so pain she was in. "You can beat me, insult me…but that won't change the fact that you're a bunch of bad people who will have a lonely, sad and terrible life…"

Chad's hold tightened – the pain Gabriella was feeling was excruciating making her cry in pure agony. "You little…"

"Stop!"

No one dared to move – the dangerous voice still echoing in the hallway so strong it'd been.

"Get your hands off her, Chad," the order came harsh and furious. "Now."

Chad's head snapped towards the door. "What the hell, Troy?"

"Haven't you heard me?" His eyes, usually blue, were black; his nostrils were flared in what everyone knew was the last strength he had inside of him to keep himself controlled; his whole body tensed feeling how his blood boiled in rage.

"No," Chad hissed. "She's disrespected me and I'm not going to tolerate that…"

Gabriella screamed in pain again and Troy's eyes snapped up to meet hers…and that was all it took for him to launch himself at Chad, freeing Gabriella from his grasp and pulling her behind him, shielding her body from them. "Touch her once more and will be hell to pay," Troy growled.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Chad said standing up from the ground where he landed after Troy's push. "Since when you're the defender of the lost causes of the school?"

Troy growled and Gabriella wrapped one of her arms around one of his, trying to restrain him. "Troy," she whimpered. "Leave it alone…"

"No, Gabi," Troy's eyes softened when he looked at her but his voice was still tight and dangerously low. "You've defended yourself, you've stood up from yourself…but now is my turn to do what I should have done since the very beginning – stand up for us."

Everyone gasped in shock, even Gabriella.

_Us?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sharpay whined while grabbing his arm. "Troysie, what are you playing at? This joke is not fun anymore…"

"Get off of me," Troy hissed shaking his arm violently, Sharpay gasping when his eyes locked with hers showing her he wasn't joking, showing her he was serious, showing her he was pissed, showing her he was mad. "No one is going to touch Gabriella again, ever, and if someone does…I guess we're going to go to a burial soon, then."

"You've got to be shitting me," Chad said incredulously.

Troy's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Touch my girlfriend again, Chad," the hallway gasped at the word that had just left Troy's mouth and his eyes roamed through all the faces, daring them to make a move, daring them to speak the words that would bring the beast out of him, "and I swear you won't step outside these doors walking," he threatened the black boy. "She's right, you all don't have friends…and won't have seeing how you are so focused in the others' lives…until a point where you forget to live your own. You deserve nothing but the worst…and you will get it seeing how you all are behaving now. You're all almost 18, for fuck's sake! Grow up and let the others live their lives the way the want because you're all a bunch of losers with no right to judge anyone…"

"What happened to you?" Chad murmured, astounded and shocked at Troy's behaviour, not recognizing his best friend.

"She's happened," Troy answered flatly, pulling Gabriella's body closer to his wrapping one of his arms around her. "Don't waste your lives living the life the others want you to live…or think you have to live…it's not worthy."

"What the hell have you done to him?" Sharpay shouted, her hand lifting as if she was about to slap Gabriella.

Troy's hand reached out, freezing the blonde's movement. "You may want to re-think that."

The warning in his voice was unmistakable and Sharpay lowered her arm in defeat. "You…you…she's the reason you haven't touched anyone…since…since…"

"Since I met her," Troy hissed pushing the blonde's body away from him and Gabriella. "Back off, Sharpay."

Chad took a step closer to the couple and Troy tensed again. "Don't even think about it, Chad…"

Knowing only by his growl he was about to lose it, Gabriella put herself beside Troy, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Let's go, Troy…"

The ice disappeared from Troy's eyes when his head turned around to look at his girlfriend and he nodded, kissing her forehead with his eyes tightly closed in what both knew were the lovely words no spoken, before he let her pull him away from everyone, towards the place both knew they would be alone.

* * *

_Some moments before…_

A sigh escaped from Troy's mouth when the school was, finally, at sight; he loved his car but he was beginning to hate it after all the time he'd been trapped there.

Parking his car in his usual spot, Troy cursed the heavens when he saw Gabriella's car was already parked in the other end of the parking lot. Stepping out of the vehicle, Troy widened his eyes when he realized there was no one in the school's surroundings. _What the hell?_ Looking at his watch, he realized there was no way the bell had already sounded – he was ten minutes early. How come the parking lot was empty? How come no one was at sight?

Something woke up inside of him and a burning sensation – a sensation that told him something bad was happening – overcame him. Was Gabriella in danger? Was happening something inside of the school walls? The thought made him run towards the old red ironed doors pulling them open with a desperate panic running through his veins…a panic that became fury and rage when his eyes scanned the hallway and saw the sight he'd never wanted to see.

Ready to launch himself at Chad, Troy gasped when someone grabbed his arm stopping him. "That's her fight, Troy…"

A low growl escaped from his throat. "You can't ask me to not intervene; he's hurting her…"

Gabriella screamed in pain then making both men to turn around to look the scene…and just when Troy was about to move, Jack's hold tightened. "I know they're hurting her…but she's tough…and she can survive that; she's speaking her mind and defending herself…she's standing up for her beliefs, her thoughts and her persona, Troy…you can't deny this right to her…"

Troy sighed knowing his father was right. "But…"

"A bruise in an arm, in a hip...it can heal, Troy…" Jack said lowly, the pain in his voice while speaking those words clear for both men. "But the bruise she had inside of her…is healing with what she's doing now…she needs to stand up for herself…and…you need to support her in that."

"I do," Troy nodded, his eyes closing when Gabriella's faint cry echoed in the hallway again. "But you can't pretend for me to look and see how they hurt her and not do something about it."

Just when Jack was about to answer, the brunette's voice sounded firmly in the hallway.

"_No one is your friend here, you idiot, people acts as if they respected you but actually I'm pretty sure no one would help you if you had a problem…no one wants a bully like their friend…and you're not an exception. No one really respects you because you are nothing that deserves respect…you're a fucking bully who thinks is better than everyone only because no one has dared to speak you the truth in your face!"_

Troy's head snapped up to look at Gabriella, pride shining in his blue orbs at her words…and then he knew his father was right. It was horrible, painful and excruciating for him to witness someone hurting his lover the way they were doing…but he knew Gabriella would be okay once she stood up for herself, once she spoke her mind.

"_The losers are you for your superiority thoughts. Maybe I don't have a pose, maybe I don't have popularity…but I have people who truly care about me for me; I have people that respect me…I have people that consider me their friend…I know what love and friendship, what real love and real friendship are…how many of you can tell me that? No one, and that's because you don't know how to live. You all think high school is how your life will be forever but you're wrong; focusing in what you're focusing now…you will wish a quick death when you realize how idiots you're being, how lonely you all are, how depressed your lives are…"_

Gabriella's voice arrived at his ears again and Troy knew, he just knew, he was what she was thinking and talking about; he realized, only hearing her words, that Gabriella was talking about what they had…with no one but them knowing so.

His respect for her increased infinitely.

He couldn't believe he, the strong one, was silent at the moment and had been silent all this time while people had been cruel with her; he felt like shit and disgusted with himself knowing she was not only standing up for her but also for everyone…himself included.

And he knew he had to intervene – not necessarily to beat the shit out of Chad (though that was the thing he wanted the most) but to show herself and the others who he really was, to show Gabriella he _really_ loved her, to show her his unconditional support, to show everyone the truth behind the cold façade…forgetting about the others' reactions and the others' thoughts.

An even louder cry from Gabriella woke him up – seeing her arm being twisted with the strength Chad was using was enough for him to see red.

"Stop!"

His blood was boiling inside of him; all his muscles tensed until it wasn't possible for them to tens even more; his jaw clenched furiously; his eyes darkened and froze fruit of the ire he felt inside of him…and his heart broke in a million pieces when his eyes saw the mask of pure pain in her face.

This time not even his father would stop him – he would fight for her, for himself…for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates!!! :S This has been crazy but now things are more settled down and, with this chapter, I've already updated the three stories I have going on at the moment. Updates are going to be more regular now, I promise! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, adding that story or me to your lists and simply for being there…you all are really amazing! And I hope you're still there when this chapter goes to fanfiction because I'd feel awful if because of the lack of updates you've lost your interest in this story… :S I hope that hasn't happened!!!**

**I don't know how many more chapters but maybe a couple or three of them and the story will be ended…it feels weird, doesn't it? Wow, I have three stories going on now…but…the three of them are about to be finished soon…though I have another one in mind already ;) it's going to be a nice change to only have one story posted, I swear…less time to receive an update and also all my efforts going only to one story, which is probably a better thing that to have 3 of them but neither of them being "good enough"… :)**

**Anyway, that other story won't be up until the last chapter of the last story is updated so don't mind my rambling :P**

**Here's chapter 16; enjooooooooooy!! :)**

* * *

He'd never felt so lost in his life the same way he was feeling at the moment.

He could feel how his resolve and his strength were leaving his body and he could feel how he was about to lose his composure. He felt trapped; the white coloured walls were like moving, closing around him and trapping him in a spiral of murmurs, comments, gossip, stares…and he didn't want that. He wanted to escape from that hell he was in as soon as possible so he could relax and be himself, so he could cuddle with Gabriella and forget there were more people in the world apart from them.

_Gabriella_.

He felt amazed by her; the way she dealt with Chad, the way she defended herself, the way she spoke her mind fearlessly…each word that left her mouth had been like a cold shower. He couldn't believe he'd been so many months struggling with how she would deal with the pressure if their relationship became public only to discover that, in the end, the stronger one of them both was her. It was clear in his mind that Gabriella was more than what she seemed; if before he knew Gabriella was perfect outwardly and inwardly, with her actions that day she'd also showed him that under all her beauty, her kindness and her sweet nature, there was a strong person, a person who didn't doubt and fought for her dreams, for her beliefs and for her convictions passionately when her confidence let her.

He felt the proudest man knowing she was his.

But there was a black cloud over them at the moment, a black cloud that didn't let him enjoy this pride for his girl – they were still in the school. While walking along the corridors with their heads high though barely recognizing any of the faces that were glued at them in shock, while walking with their fingers tightly intertwined showing the other that they had finally done it and while walking with their bodies touching each other's needing the other's support, Troy realized that everything would be different since that moment.

That worried him immensely because he didn't know if that difference would mean something bad…or something good; he was scared about what would happen the next day once the surprise had ended, once everyone knew that Gabriella was his girlfriend and when the gossip about them had begun. On the other hand, though, he felt lucky somehow; Gabriella was by his side, holding his hand and loving him the passionate way he loved her. He shook his head tiredly; he would worry about the future later; at the moment, he and Gabriella were together for everyone to see.

So focused as he was trying to calm down the beast he had inside for everyone's – but especially Gabriella's – sake, and so concentrated as he was trying to not show his emotions to anyone, Troy was barely aware his surroundings. If the situation wasn't as hard as it was, he would probably laughed at how ridiculous he was knowing he could say everything about how Gabriella was feeling at the moment and yet not was able to say one simple thing about the mood that surrounded them.

Squeezing her hand softly trying to encourage her for those last steps that separated them from the main doors of the school, Troy dared to look at her from the corner of his eyes, wincing when he saw her pale face. He knew her nerves were kicking in while walking towards the main doors of the school; he knew her pose wasn't her natural one; he knew the light brown of her face wasn't her natural olive skin tone; he knew her breathing wasn't the quick one with which she was breathing at the moment…and, most of all, he knew her natural heartbeat wasn't as fast as it was being at the moment, but he also knew no one but him knew that, and that thought consoled him.

Letting out a tired sigh, Troy tried to fastener his steps – he needed fresh air, and he needed it badly. He was about to snap, to shout to everyone that they could go to hell for all his care, to hug Gabriella so tight into his chest she would probably complain she couldn't breathe, to beat Chad and all his crew for every bruise they'd made appear in Gabriella's skin...and that last thought made a low growl escape from her throat. He was about to lose control and that was the last thing he, or Gabriella, needed at the moment. However, their bond was so deep she heard his growl and turned to look at him with concern written all over her features.

"You okay?" She whispered so low he couldn't be sure if he'd really heard it or not.

To worry her was the last one he wanted to do. "I'll be once we're out of here."

It was as if there were too many fronts for him to deal with at the same time – people's curiosity, his friends' fury, Gabriella's real state…his life the way he knew it had changed so drastically in just a few seconds he wasn't sure which the right way to deal with those changes was. The only thing that made him feel something close to peace in the hell he felt was in was the fact that maybe he'd lost his friends and the people he met while his early days at school but, at the same time, Gabriella, a stronger than ever Gabriella, had born and was there, and would be there all his life if that depended on him.

When only three or four steps separated them from the main doors, Troy let his mind drift away knowing that sooner rather than later they would be safe, alone, free…

"Gabriella!"

A faint cry of his girl's name sounded from afar…but he didn't knowledge it not knowing if it was a dream or a real fact. However, Gabriella's walking stopped making him bump into her back. "Wha…?"

"Gabi," a breathless Taylor panted when she was in front of the couple though her eyes were locked in Gabriella's features. "What's happened? Why? I mean…how? And when? And…?"

"Go and wait for me in the car, Troy," Gabriella whispered into his ear. "I'll be there shortly."

"I'm not leaving you here and alone," Troy shook his head answering her as lowly as she'd talked. "I've left you alone enough times already and I'm not planning on doing that again."

She sighed tiredly – she knew why Taylor wanted to talk to her, and Gabriella was aware that Taylor deserved an explanation after the latest revelations, but still she didn't want for Troy to be there when that conversation took place. She knew Taylor wouldn't attack her, or Troy, and that Troy wouldn't do anything to Taylor, but still she would have liked to have some time alone and then also with Troy to sort out her confusion about what she had to tell, about how much she had to tell, about how much she _wanted_ to tell, before she had to face her friend.

"Taylor," she said lowly, looking with her eyes at her surroundings knowing everyone would try and hear her words. "That's not the best time for that…"

Taylor looked at the couple sympathetically – she was one of those whose "philosophy" was to let the others live their lives the way they wanted, so she was okay with Gabriella dating Troy though it surprised her somehow. She'd seen Troy bullying one single girl, and then mocking randomly some people, so she couldn't understand how Gabriella, a bullied person, could date him. However, her fast mind realized that Troy had said their relationship began when Gabriella arrived to East High and that, that same moment, was the end of all the mockery and the bully from Troy. She realized then Gabriella changed Troy for good, making of him a better (and more human) person. Only for that, she wanted to give the couple a chance. Of course she would have liked to know they were in a serious relationship from the very beginning or, at least, before the entire population did, but that secrecy with which they had acted told her things were more serious than what everyone could think.

"I understand," she nodded smiling softly and talking as lowly as Gabriella had talked when she realized that she had everyone's attention. "But I'd like to talk to you…"

"You can come over after school if you want, I'll be at home" Gabriella suggested looking warily at Troy, whose face had become a mask though his eyes were everything but, waiting for something that told her his opinion about her suggestion.

Just when Taylor was about to answer, Troy spoke. "_We_'ll be there."

"Oh, mmm…cool," Taylor shrugged still with a smile adorning her face. "I'll see you both later then…"

Silently, Taylor disappeared in the distance as if she'd been swallowed by the crowd, leaving the pair quite confused – would it be as easy with everyone after the initial shock as it'd been, or seemed to be, with Taylor?

The dumbfounded state Troy and Gabriella were in changed once Jack came to stand in front of them. "Go, I'll sign you both out."

Troy nodded and just when he was about to take the first step still holding Gabriella's hand, Jack leaned down and hugged tightly Gabriella making the girl drop the boy's hand and return the hug with so much force. "I'm so proud of you, Gabi," he whispered into her curls. "What you've done back there has been incredible…and…and I'm sure Maria and your father would feel as proud as I am if they had seen it."

She sniffed and tightened her arms around her boyfriend's father. "Thank you…"

He pulled away and kissed her forehead tenderly looking suspiciously at Troy. "Take care of him, please…"

Though Jack knew Troy would be okay once the adrenaline of the recent events died, he couldn't help but realize how tired he seemed to be, how fed up with everything he seemed to be, how exhausted of pretending to be someone he didn't was he seemed to be, how angry and furious he seemed to be, how troubles his eyes were…and he, as his father, couldn't help but worry. To know Gabriella would be with him helped him to calm his nerves though; he knew she was the best remedy for each one of Troy's worries…and that, once they were alone, he would lean on her the same way she would do with him, helping each other and loving each other the deep way they did.

"Will do," Gabriella whispered looking at her boyfriend, whose body had begun to shake. "Thank you…for everything, Jack…"

"You're welcome," the older man smiled. "Now go…"

Silently nodding, Gabriella walked forwards again pulling Troy with her, who followed each one of steps numbly.

----------

Neither of them spoke until Gabriella did once they were beside the passenger's door of his car. "Go in and pass me the keys," she commanded softly.

"Uh?" Troy said after she shook him. "What were you saying baby?" She leaned up and pecked his lips softly, repeating what she'd said before against his lips. "Why?"

"I'm driving," she said. "Don't argue with me, Troy, just hand me the keys and go into the car. I want to show you something…"

A very confused Troy saw the determination in her eyes and knew she knew what she was doing so, silently, he unlocked the car and went in, looking at Gabriella while she rounded the car and entered using the driver's door.

"Where are we going?" He talked lowly.

She smiled. "Trust me…"

Reaching for her right hand and kissing its back, Troy locked his eyes with hers. "I do, with everything I am…but I'm curious…"

"Don't be," she placed her hand in his cheek and smiled when he leaned into her touch. "Just relax and enjoy the view…we'll be there in an hour or so…"

With no more words, Gabriella retrieved her hand from his cheek and turned on the engine of the car, driving towards the place she knew they would be safe, the place where no one would bother them, the place where they would be able to let go each one of their emotions that were now running wildly through their systems…the place where she knew their love would feel purer, stronger and deeper.

* * *

Though his curiosity to know where Gabriella was taking him was huge, Troy realized soon that nothing from her would come answering his questions. She was adamant in not letting him know anything until they were at that secret place she was taking him to, so Troy used that free time to observe her…only to fall in love with her even more.

It was incredible for him to realize that, wherever she was taking him to, she felt happier and more content only knowing she would be there. His mind replaced all their conversations trying to know which this fantastic place was, but he came empty – he couldn't remember a time where she'd talked about a special place for her in all the months they'd been dating and he didn't know when or how she could have found it knowing that almost each free second they had, the would have spent it together.

He could feel his body relaxed and the fury disappearing from his system knowing the school was left behind, but still there was something that didn't feel right. Though he didn't want to admit that, he felt troubled – he preferred to not have Chad and the others as his friends if they only knew how to bully innocent people, but still he felt a weird burning sensation in his heart knowing that Chad, the guy that had been like his brother all his life, was probably hating his guts at the moment.

That mixture of peace because everything was in the open and worry because what would happen with Chad once the shock had disappeared made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. He was sure Chad would think he was being a traitor, but still that wasn't reason enough for Troy to even think about leaving Gabriella – nothing was or would be able to make him even think about separating himself from her – though that didn't mean that part of him felt bad for how things between him and Chad had ended…

"What are you thinking?"

Gabriella's sweet voice snapped him out of his reverie. "It doesn't matter," he shrugged his shoulders – the last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad or guilty about which had been his own and personal decision. "Don't worry…"

His face turned to look out of the window and so he didn't see Gabriella's eyes narrowed because she knew he'd just spoken a lie, but he could feel her eyes on him.

On the other side, Gabriella decided to drop the subject knowing he wouldn't say anything at the moment. He seemed to be in deep concentration and she couldn't help but think that maybe he was regretting what had happened at school; of course she knew she had his support in what she'd said and done and that he loved her deeply, but she knew him, and she knew that what had happened with Chad had him worried. She couldn't blame him; he'd just fought with the closest thing to a friend he had…not just over her but over their different ways of understanding what was important in life. It made sense; to realize that everything you believe about didn't exist anymore – his camaraderie with Chad _before_ high school happened – had to be a pillow hard to swallow.

With that thought in mind, Gabriella nodded for herself once she thought about the place where she was taking him to; she felt so connected with that place and what it meant, she was sure Troy would be able to feel it too.

The rest of the driving was made in complete silence; Gabriella drove not even looking at Troy knowing he was deep in thought and decided to give him the time he needed to sort out what he was feeling, using that same time to try and really "believe" that everything had happened for real. It was like a dream so special the moment when she talked back against her bullies had been; Chad's face had been priceless and she couldn't help but feel giddy knowing that it'd been the first time someone had dared to speak back to the school's bullies…and she'd been the one doing so! She felt as if she'd opened a path for everyone at school so they could defend themselves; she'd shown them that to face the bullies was possible, and that it was the thing everyone had to do in order to be able to live the way they wanted.

Her happiness didn't mean she wasn't worried about Troy, because she was. She knew the real sacrifice he'd to do, though Troy didn't know that himself, and while she knew he had chosen freely to plant himself in front of everyone and speak his mind, she also knew that to fight with the boy who he grew up with had been a hard choice. She couldn't even imagine how hard it'd been for Troy; he'd chosen love over "friends" and Gabriella wouldn't be able, ever, to thank him enough times. Of course she was aware that Troy didn't consider Chad and company his friends in the proper mean of the word, but Gabriella knew that, deep down, Troy had fought with "his brother".

She wanted to make things better, but that would mean to speak to Chad…and she didn't know if she was ready to take that huge step. One thing was to face everyone at once, but another one, and a very different one, was to speak to her main bully…alone.

Shaking her head when she realized that the present moment wasn't the right one for her to worry about that, Gabriella sighed and tried to fill her mind with more pleasant thoughts – the place where she was taking Troy, for example – and with those thoughts in mind, she concentrated in the driveway again.

----------

He felt bad not being able to explain to Gabriella, exactly, which his real thoughts were, but he couldn't bring himself up and speak his heart about everything he was feeling – mostly because he didn't know it himself.

Thinking about how Gabriella dealt with the confusion – writing lists – he decided to follow her example and make a mental list about each one of his thoughts praying that, arrived the moment where he would have to talk to Gabriella, he would know what the hell he had to say.

_Relief – _he felt relieved knowing that now everything was in the open. It'd been a pain to not be able to show everyone how happy he was with Gabriella by his side; how pure and deep their love was; how bright his world was since the moment she arrived at East High; how fortunate and lucky he felt he was knowing that she knew everything about him, knowing that she'd given him the reality he'd needed for years, knowing that he was a better person because of her. But now he didn't have to worry about it anymore – he could hold her hand, he could kiss her, he could hug her…and mostly, he could talk and look at her freely because now everyone knew they were an item.

_Fury __– _he couldn't believe how far the idiots back at school had gone with their bullying towards Gabriella. He'd had to grab Sharpay's hand before she slapped Gabriella, for God's sake! It was crazy! Why in the hell they had to think they were better than everyone and do and talk as if they were the owners of the school? They were no one, and Troy knew they wouldn't be if they didn't change their minds…soon.

_Pride – _the pride he was feeling for Gabriella's speech was like an adrenaline rush for him. He felt so happy for her, so ecstatic…his lungs burned. He wanted to shout how in love he was, how amazing she was, how precious she was…but still he couldn't do that.

Maybe because there were a lot of other mixed feelings in him…

Like…

_Shame_ – he felt violently ashamed. Maybe appalled would be a better word to describe this emotion that was consuming him. This shame didn't come only for the fact that Gabriella had been able to stand up for her, for everyone, for them and even for him when he hadn't been but also because of how strong she was while he was a weak wreak. Now that they weren't in the school anymore, he took the enough time to observer her while she drove silently towards her secret place, and he could see how Gabriella's face wasn't pale anymore and how her whole mood seemed more cheerful, relaxed and content. Troy didn't know how, when or why, but it seemed this secret place kept a special meaning for Gabriella…a special meaning that gave her strength, courage, force and power to just forget about the demons that taunted her and simply be herself. He, instead, had spoken, only, when she'd been in real "danger" in front of him; he'd known they had been bothering and hurting her for months but still he hadn't say a thing until she'd screamed in pain. How in the hell he had been able to even think about being the right one for her? He was a coward…a coward she didn't deserve…

And that brought him to the last emotion he was feeling – sadness.

This sadness came, again, from two fronts: the first one was the fact that he'd just discovered she deserved someone better than him…and the second one was the fact that he'd probably lost everyone (but her) because he'd been so much a coward to explain what he felt for her to his "friends" before things got out of hand. It was ironical how he was pissed at them…but still a part of him felt horrible for the fight he'd had with Chad.

"Troy, we're here," Gabriella whispered from his left killing the engine of his car.

His head lifted and a loud gasp escaped from his throat when he registered the beauty the place they were had. "Where are we?"

"I don't know how this place is called," she smiled at him softly. "I discovered this place some time ago when…when I discovered about Heather…"

Troy's eyes widened at her words. "What?"

"You remember how I kinda disappeared?" She asked not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed, "the most horrible moments of my life…"

"I found myself here," she leaned her head in the headrest. "I drove not really knowing where I was going but only needing some space and time to think and…all of a sudden I found this place…"

Troy's warm hand found hers intertwining their fingers together. "You never told me where you'd gone when you went to my house…"

"Chad came," she interjected looking at him. "Do you remember what I told you then?"

He nodded. "You told me something your father told you when you were little made you…made you forgive me…"

"Come with me," she said exiting from the car. "I want to show you something…"

Troy followed her and smiled when she reached for his hand. "Are you sure we can enter here? Those doors seem…too old…"

"I went in," she shrugged stopping in front of those same doors. "But first, look those doors closely…"

Troy looked at Gabriella weirdly. "Old iron…what more is here to see?"

"Look closely," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Knowing she was serious, Troy did as he'd been told and let his eyes follow each iron bar. "Wow, a four-leaf clover engraved!"

"It is," she nodded her head, her voice sounding hoarse all of a sudden. "That's the first clue I had when I came here to know that I had to go inside…"

"Why?" Troy whispered reaching his hand down and placing it on her cheek.

"My father's favourite park back in New York…had those same four-leaf clovers engraved in its doors…"

She didn't have to say anything more for Troy to envelop her in the safety of his arms.

He understood.

* * *

"You know that list you wrote when you were…confused about what you felt?"

His words startled her. Since they entered in the park they'd been in complete silence; even when they found a small piece of grass – the only one in all the park – and they laid there tangling their legs together.

"Yeah," she answered lifting her head from his chest. "What about it?"

"I've made one," he answered in a low voice. "While we were in the car, I mean…"

"Do you feel confused?" She reached down her hand and moved his long bangs away from his face, leaving her hand on his cheek afterwards.

"Extremely," he reached for her hand and brought both hands over his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked tenderly.

He nodded. "But first…I need to tell you that I'm so very sorry for being a coward…"

"What?" She asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Hear me out before you say anything, please…"

She nodded silently.

"Maybe I should…I should tell you the whole list for you to understand me…" Seeing how it seemed Troy was talking aloud but for himself and for sorting out the mess his head was Gabriella kept silent. "The first thing I'm feeling, I think, is…relief…"

----------

"Do you know I love you, right?"

While silent tears fell from his eyes, Troy nodded in silence.

"Then I want for you to trust me when I say there is nothing to apologize for," she said in a sure voice; seeing how he was about to protest, Gabriella continued. "No Troy, there is nothing to apologize for; what you did, everything you did, was because you wanted to protect me. Maybe we both were wrong and I'm…I'm stronger than we thought…but that's now…because…because of what we did yesterday night…"

"What do you mean?" He asked in a throaty voice.

"You're the thing that has given me the courage I needed, baby," she whispered. "You protected me while I needed that protection…and…and I can assure you that I wouldn't have been able to face them yesterday or two months ago. But today…I had your love, the way you loved and love me so…powerful in me…gosh, I don't even know how to explain that but…with the love you showed me yesterday, the beautiful you made me feel, the special you made me feel…I've had the enough confidence I needed to be able to say the things I wanted to say."

"I haven't done anything all those months while they've been hurting you," he interjected feeling awfully. "But still you've been able to stand up for you…"

"You thought you were doing the right thing, Troy," she cooed softly. "And it was! I know for a fact that the hate I've seen in them today once they've known the truth…I wouldn't have been able to live through that before…but today I can because of you, so stop that nonsense about me deserving someone better than you; you're the perfect one for me because you've been the only one who's been able to take me out of my shell, the only one who's been able to teach me to trust in other people, the only one who's been able to make me feel safe…the only one who's brought to me something only my father has been able to make me feel…"

His arms tightened around Gabriella and he crushed her into his chest when he realized she was crying. "I don't want to see you cry, baby…"

"But can't you see it? Those are happy tears, Troy…happy tears because there aren't more secrets, happy tears because you've showed your love for me to everyone, happy tears because even though a mess full of shit is waiting for us back at school we're here, together…and…and happy tears because…shit, just because…" She sniffed while giggling and he chuckled with her.

"I love you so much, Gabriella, so fucking much…" He whispered passionately, closing his eyes tightly. "I thought it wasn't possible, I mean…I thought I couldn't love you anymore than how I loved you but now…"

Puling away from his chest, Gabriella smiled down at him. "Then we're even," she whispered playing with the white buttons of his shirt. "And…I'm going to say more…"

His eyes roamed along her face, confused with what she wanted to tell him. "What?"

"I thought I couldn't trust you anymore than how I trusted you but now I know I was wrong, I can," his answer was to pull her head down to kiss her lips.

----------

"What do you think is going to happen back at school?" He asked hesitantly after a while simply enjoying their time together sharing loving gestures and words.

"Whatever it is," she said surely, "we're going to face it together. The same way we're going to talk to Taylor together, we're going to talk to Chad together…I have the feeling that he's the one who's going to be tougher on us…and…"

"No way," Troy protested. "I'm not going to put you in front of Chad for him to be…cruel with you…"

"Hey," she protested as well. "I say we're going to talk to the both of them _together_," she hissed the word. "If he wants to be cruel, then he can be as cruel as he wants. I don't mind him but you mind him…and only for that I want to give him a chance to hear what we have to say. If after that he still wants to be a jerk, the he can go to hell…but…but I think the right thing for us to do is talk to those who want to hear us together…"

"What if he…?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Troy, we're together in that and…I'm ready to face whoever who bullies me now; we have to defend _our_ relationship together. A different thing would be the conversation you two can have about your friendship…but I'm not going to let you alone while defending something that also involves me. And that's final."

"Gabi," Troy said warily.

"He's been like your brother," Gabriella said stubbornly. "And maybe you now think that you are better without any of your friends but…I know Chad is special for you, Troy, and only for that, I think you have to give him a chance, the same way I'm ready to give it to him. If after we talk to them he still wants to be a jerk then I'm going to forget about him…and though I don't mind his happiness as of at the present moment, I mind yours very much."

"I'm happy with you," he interjected.

"I know that, silly," Gabriella giggled softly. "But I also know everyone needs friends; what if we open Chad's eyes and mind making him a…happier person? Wouldn't you be happier if he was still your friend? I already told you that once but I'm going to repeat it for you – forgive but not forget is the key."

She winked and then Troy, recognizing her words from the time when they fought, understood what she was meaning…and what she wanted to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Uf, weird chapter! :S I'm not really sure if you'll be able to understand what I've tried for the characters to feel in this chapter, I promise you that, because it's been a one hell of a chapter with so many things and so many emotions running around…I've just hope you'll be able to put yourself into the characters' places and understand everything :)**

**It's taken me a lot to write that because I've just started the chapter a lot of times for, at the second page, delete everything and began again. Add here a lot of work, that I also have a life (family, friends and important people for me) and that I've been wearing a surgical collar again and you'll have a more or less accurate sight of what my life has been lately… LOL I hope that though this chapter comes with delay, in the end you'll forgive me because you've enjoyed it and because you think it's been worthy your wait ;) I want to warn you that I've "cut" the chapter in two halves - in this one a new situation is beginning, but it won't be explained with more detail until the next one...but you can try and guess what I mean with it :P if not...well, you'll see how there are some things in this chapter that just end like in the middle; I repeat - I've done that on purpose because I want for each character to have his/her time for you to "hear" his/her thoughts and understand him/her. With that I mean that each character is being eveloped, each personality is being moved further and each topic is being "touched" by everyone, so I want for you all to see all the perspectives, all the thoughts and everything. Does that make sense? I don't know but I really hope it does because I don't know how to explain what I mean... *ooooops :D**

**Well, I'm going to stop all my rambling and let you read but just another thing first – THANK YOU, like always, for all your support (reviews, PMs, comments, mails, adding me/the story to your lists). Seriously, the best inspiration comes from you!!! *hug**

**Here's chapter 17; enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Betrayal_.

One word with a lot of meanings, of implications. One word that not only implied something wrong or bad but also one word that made you feel weak whether you wanted it or not. One word that fucked the world you grew used to. One word that put your flaws in the open for everyone to see. One word that destroyed the shield every person put around their heart making easier for the others to destroy them.

One word that had the right amount of meaning for just mean an end.

----------

His head was spinning; his vision blurred and he needed to lean on something so he didn't fall. At the moment, surrounded by a lot of people but not seeing their faces, the only thing he could think of was the betrayal he'd witnessed with his eyes; he could feel their eyes piercing holes in him, he could feel the murmurs and the gossip going around him but did nothing to stop it. He could feel a pang of hurt stabbing his heart over and over again…but most of all, he could feel a lost.

He was the loser in the war that had just taken place. Although he was aware that both Troy and Gabriella had made a fool of him by talking him back in front of everyone and, more, telling him the things they'd told him, he was also aware that both Troy and Gabriella had each other while, then, he was left alone…being him the only one to blame. He couldn't believe how his life had changed in less than one minute; the life he'd known had disappeared, the reality he'd believed in had evaporated, the "social status" he thought he had in the school had been a bunch of lies…the brother he thought he had wasn't there anymore.

And that hurt…because, again, he was the only one to blame.

Troy's words had really penetrated in his brain; each one of the things he'd heard some minutes ago had been like a cold shower…that had made him realize how wrong he'd been all along, not only about the bullying but also about the things he believed in. Whenever he'd been believing in the social status everyone wanted while being in high school, thanks to Troy and Gabriella he'd realized that, if you didn't have anyone to share it with, that social status was completely useless. He'd been popular; guys had wanted to be him and girls had wanted to be with him; only a snap of his fingers had been the needed thing for him to have all the things he'd wanted…his life had been full of facilities when it came to his life in high school…only to see them all disappear in the same time a person took a breath.

Another thing that had hurt and affected Chad had been the hate he'd seen in Troy's eyes. He knew about Troy's fury; he knew what Troy was capable of when rage was the main emotion in his system; he was aware of how strong and cold Troy could be if he wanted…and he'd witnessed that a lot of times but, never, against him.

Until that moment.

His mind was getting clearer with each second went by; he was more aware of the stares, of the gossip…and he leaned his back into the cold lockers he had behind him. The coldness was a shock and made him shiver for a moment…but it was a shock he welcomed due to all the tension the muscles of his back had. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes tiredly; his breathing was laboured and he felt as if his lungs were burning because of the lack of air…but he continued with taking deep breaths, noticing how his efforts were more or less working. Swallowing aloud, he noticed how all his senses came back to him and, with that, he could, finally, hear with clearness what the others, the ones surrounding him, were shouting, saying, hissing and growling; the word "betrayal" was repeated enough times for him to feel how the feeling of lost turned even more hurtful and, suddenly, he needed to get away from everything and everyone.

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed forcefully and loudly not looking at anyone but the ground, his hands closed in fists, his knuckles pure white due to the strength he was using.

"Where are you going, dude?"

"Hey, come back!"

"What the fuck?"

"You can not walk away!"

"What the hell has been that?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We need a plan?"

"Hey man, you have to tell us what to do!"

Using all his self power trying to block all the noises around him while walking away from the crowd that was annoying the hell out of him, he sighed inwardly when, finally, the words lost all its meaning. His mind was empty from everything but the _war_ and relief ran through his veins when that happened. He couldn't believe how fucking crazy everyone was being; he'd never cared nor realized but at the moment he realized that the people who usually surrounded him were all a bunch of idiots who had no clue about what to do if they didn't have someone or a leader to follow…a bunch of people who didn't know how to think for themselves…a bunch of people who depended on other people to just be.

Like Troy had said.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the hallway falling in a complete and scary silence, he took a deep breath closing his eyes. He could feel his blood boiling…though he couldn't know if that was because of his own angriness or because the sadness he was feeling beginning to overcome him. It was ironic that he'd always thought he was the coolest guy…only to see how this perception of himself stumbled down when he saw himself talked back with the pure truth, something that hurt him more than whatever other insult could have done because, if he had to be sincere with himself, the thing that bothered him the most wasn't the fact of being talked back by Gabriella and then Troy but which had been the things they had told him.

He was mad, that was out of question, but, deep down, he knew that although while fighting with Gabriella he'd thought that her strong attitude was the thing that he hated the most, in truth the thing he hated the most had been her words when she'd told him he didn't have friends or the others' respect. After the confrontation with Troy and Gabriella he finally knew the truth: he had no friends, he had no one's respect – not even his –, and he'd lost the only person he really felt closer to himself, the only person he considered his friend, the only person he'd taken for granted all his life – Troy Bolton.

A sudden touch of his arm snapped him out of his reverie.

"What?" He snapped, his eyes widening in shock when he met the full of concern look coming from the girl who was in front of him and the sad smile that was adorning her features.

"Come with me," the girl ordered softly not looking directly at him but pushing him from behind.

Too dumbstruck and shocked to say or do something, Chad let the girl push him wherever she was taking him to ignoring the weird and stunned glances they were receiving.

"Mind your own business!"

The girl's loud hiss directed to everyone made him to turn his face to look at her…to _really_ look at her, because he'd seen her face multiple times for years but not once he'd really paid any attention to what his eyes were seeing…until now. With his head turned, he didn't see what he had in front of him but he didn't care. The girl's hand was on his back guiding him and he discovered two things that shocked him with no end; the first one, he wasn't scared about bumping into a wall, a column or a person, his body walked surely following blindly and trustfully the girl's commands, and, the second one, that the warmness on his back coming from the hand of hers which was resting there felt…surprisingly _right_.

And that was the reason because of he "awoke" from his totally dumb state when the warmness was no long there…only to gasp loudly when his brain registered the sight in front of him and the bright sunlight falling directly over them. "Where are we?"

"This is the place where I go whenever I feel like it."

"Why have you brought me here?"

His question was soft, low, but full of curiosity – he wasn't mad, in fact, he was grateful at what she did because the tension in his back disappeared once he saw himself "free" from the trap East High's walls were at the moment – but he was curious to know why she'd rescued him…after all the shit and cruelty with which he'd treated her all the time they'd known each other.

"I've thought you needed a break and that you could use some…alone time…"

Silence imposed its presence after Taylor whispered the words; seconds turned into minutes and, in the end, he sighed still not looking at her.

"You were right."

* * *

_Beep – beep – beep – beep – beep_

His tired body let out a deep groan when a startling sound invaded his perfect, sexy and hot dream. Turning to his right, Troy searched the warmness of the girl lying beside him wrapping his arm tightly around her waist so he could pull her back closer to his chest and kiss instinctively – like he always did – the soft skin of her shoulder. The kiss was sleepy, lazy and unhurried, but he enjoyed it all the same; her skin was so luscious, so tender and so silky he couldn't help but touch it with his lips each time a piece of it was exposed for him to enjoy it, craving desperately the sensation of her amazing scent and delicious taste overcoming his senses the way they did it – powerfully, strongly.

_Beep – beep – beep – beep – beep_

Burying deeply his head in the crock of his neck, he spoke. "Baby, turn your alarm off…"

The answer to his own hoarse and weak voice was a soft and incoherent murmur while the annoying sound continued to disturb the sleepy state he was in. With a sigh but still not opening his eyes, Troy moved his arm over Gabriella searching the alarm clock…only to feel grass under his hand when it didn't find nothing but pure air.

"What the hell?"

Opening his eyes confusedly, Troy lifted his head and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. His mind needed a few seconds to register that they weren't in Gabriella's bedroom but in the park, lying on the grass surrounding the lake she discovered some time ago. "Shit…"

Realizing that the disturbing noise was indeed Gabriella's phone, Troy shook her softly trying to wake her. "Baby…"

"Five minutes more…"

He chuckled softly while turning her body so she was facing him. "Baby, your phone is ringing; we're not in your bed…we're at the park."

His words were accompanied by a soft kiss on her nose which made her open her eyes slowly trying to adjust them to the light and scrunch her nose confusedly. "What?"

"We're in the park, we've fallen asleep here and your phone is ringing," he said pulling her closer to his body while looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh," was all Gabriella said though she didn't move, her brain still slow due to the slumber it'd just been waken of.

_Beep – beep – beep – beep – beep _

Gabriella groaned, trying to bury herself more into him and Troy chuckled again, shaking her body with an amused smile on his face. "Are you going to pick it up or what?"

She sat up slowly, tiredness and sleep still governing her actions. "Where is it?" She murmured while turning her head looking for the phone.

Troy put his hand in her jeans pocket and handed her the scandalous item. "Here it is."

Leaning her back flatly onto the grass, Gabriella closed her eyes and answered the phone not even looking who was calling her. "Hello?"

"_Hey…"_

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said, her voice low and lazy.

"_You okay, girl?" _Taylor asked into the phone, the tone of Gabriella's voice surprising her. _"You sound…" _Her voice trailed off not really knowing which the best word to describe her friend's voice would be.

"Troy and I have fallen asleep and we've just woke up," Gabriella muttered into the phone, her hand reaching down to intertwine her fingers with Troy's that were still flat on her stomach.

"_Oh," _Taylor giggled softly. _"Sorry if I've waken you two from your nap, but I kinda wanted to ask you something…"_

"What is it?" Gabriella answered while opening her eyes, her voice sounding more normal. Taylor kept silent for some seconds and the petite brunette put the phone away from her ear looking intently at the screen – everything seemed to be normal. "You there, Tay?"

"_Oh right__, sorry!"_ Taylor answered distractedly. _"Just wanted to know when you want for me to go to your house…"_

"Wait a second," Gabriella answered, placing her hand over the phone and turning to Troy. "Tay wants to know at which time she should come over."

Troy shrugged. "We should go back…" His whisper was accompanied by a soft caress along her arm. "It's getting late and before we talk to her I want to take a shower, see if this way I calm down a little…so what about if we go now and so we'll be already there and ready when school finishes?"

"A shower now sounds heavenly," Gabriella yawned. "I'm more sleepy than awake…"

He chuckled and disentangled his fingers from hers, pulling her hair away from her face while leaning up onto his other arm. "I can see that…"

His voice, clearly amused, made Gabriella to narrow his eyes. "It's your fault I'm this sleepy, so shut up!"

Leaning down with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, he spoke softly into her ear not wanting for Taylor to hear him. "I would have said you enjoyed yourself yesterday; at least that was what I thought with hearing all the noise you made…"

The blush that adorned her cheeks plus the weak slap at his chest were enough for him to laugh out loud. "Shush you!"

"_Gabi!"_

Gabriella pulled away and put the phone beside her ear again. "Sorry Tay, I was asking Troy…"

"_Oh, okay," _Taylor answered. _"So…when I should be there?"_

"We're going there now," Gabriella looked at Troy for confirmation and he nodded, busying himself then with kissing the skin of her shoulder again. "So once school finishes you can go directly there…"

"_I think I'm going to skip the rest of the school now," _Taylor murmured lowly.

Gabriella gasped and lifted her eyebrow. "You? Skipping school? Why?"

Taylor sighed. _"There are some things going on here and…"_

"What things?" Gabriella asked curiously, her face a mask full of confusion. "What's going on, Tay?"

Troy pulled away from Gabriella's shoulder and looked at his girlfriend questioningly. "What?"

Gabriella didn't answer him but shrugged. "Tay?"

"_Things here are crazy and…people are talking and…gossiping…" _Taylor sighed into the phone. _"I want to escape from here, to be honest…"_

Gabriella sat up and rubbed her face tiredly. "But…aren't me and Troy the gossip's topic, now?"

"_Yeah," _Taylor cleared her throat. _"But I've kinda put myself under the spotlight once you've left…"_

"You what?" Gabriella gasped again, looking at Troy with alarm all over her features, making him get worried when he saw her face. "Tay, what the hell have you done?"

"_Look, now I can't talk…" _Taylor took a deep breathe. _"I'll be at your house…in fifteen minutes, okay?"_

"We won't be there yet," Gabriella stood up and Troy imitated her, super confused about the side of the conversation he was hearing. "Why are you whispering? Where are you now?"

"I needed fresh air and I'm at the stairs outside of school," Taylor muttered into the phone.

"Are you in the fire escape?" Gabriella asked knowing Taylor liked to go there whenever she had a free period so she could escape from the craziness the school could be.

Taylor sighed. "Yeah, I've already told you things are crazy here now…"

Gabriella sighed as well. "Okay,give us two hours, okay?"

"_Two hours?" _Taylor asked in shock. _"Where the hell are you two?"_

"That's not the point," Gabriella answered somehow vaguely. "Will you be able to make it?"

"_Sure,"_ Taylor answered once she realized Gabriella didn't want to answer her. _"See you later…"_

"Bye Tay…"

"What the hell has been that?" Troy asked reaching down for Gabriella's hand so he could intertwine their fingers together.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…"

"You worried?" Troy asked softly, dropping her hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her body closer to his.

Gabriella leaned her head into his arm. "Kinda…she's said that she's put under the spotlight once we've left the school and that she wanted to escape from there…"

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead lovely. "Don't worry, if someone attacks her while being at school I'll take care of her…of him…"

The bitterness with which he'd said the last word told Gabriella more than an outsider would have heard. "Hey, don't think about Chad now…we'll think about how we should approach him and we'll talk to him, being completely sincere and simply stating and explaining the truth. Then…the ball will be on his roof, so he'll be the one choosing which kind of relationship he wants with us."

"I love you," Troy sighed kissing her temple again, with his eyes tightly closed and talking with all his feelings. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's because I love you, too," she answered looking up to him with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

"Who was that?"

Taylor looked wearily at Chad, not really knowing if he'd heard her conversation or not or if he'd heard her say Troy or Gabriella's name. Deciding in the end that to lie to him would probably a fight, Taylor took a deep breath and answered him, looking directly into his eyes. "Gabriella."

Chad's eyes became darker when she spoke her friend's name and she winced. The fury, though, disappeared as fast as it had appeared and Chad lowered his eyes to the ground. "Are you going to her house, now?" Taylor nodded silently and Chad sighed. "Can I come, too?"

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to come," Taylor whispered. "But…think that I'm going there to hear what they want to tell me; I'm not going there to fight nor put more drama…I'm going there just to hear what my friend wants to share with me."

Chad nodded, keeping silent for a minute. "Will Troy be there?"

"Yes," Taylor answered while nodding. "He wants to be wherever Gabriella is…and I kinda prefer to talk to him too…"

"Aren't you afraid of what he's capable of?" Chad asked darkly, his tone harsher now.

Taylor dismissed Chad with her hand. "He won't do anything to me; Gabriella will be there so he won't touch me…but…that's not the main reason because of I'm not afraid of being there with Troy."

"Then?" Chad asked daringly, amused by Taylor's sudden confidence…but also being really curious.

"Haven't you seen Troy's change since he's with Gabriella?" She asked surprised. "You're his friend and you haven't seen how he seems to be a different person since the day Gabriella stepped into East High?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders – of course he'd seen the changes, but he'd never thought the reason of those changes was Gabriella and whatever she made Troy feel. "I guess…"

"Look Chad," Taylor took a tentative step closer to where Chad was. "I know you feel as if he'd betrayed you…and I can understand that…well, until a certain point, because I feel the same way with Gabriella, but…in the end…she's my friend and…I want for her to be happy. If Troy is the one who can make her happy, and they both defend their relationship…against everyone, which I think shows how serious they are…then they deserve all my respect."

"But they have lied to us!" Chad finally snapped, the frustration and mixture of contradicted feelings he was feeling clearly showing in his voice. He sat on the stairs and covered his face with his hands. "How come you want to give them the chance for them to explain?"

"Haven't you heard what they have said down in the hallway?" Taylor asked clearly frustrated. "Their relationship…what they have…is sacred for them! They wanted to protect it…and…gosh, how can you be so dumb!?"

"Hey!" Chad stood up defensively, smirking when Taylor took a step back as if trying to escape from his sudden outburst.

But she took the reins of herself again after taking a deep breath, glaring at him and talking between her clenched teeth. "No!" Taylor pushed him so he sat back again. "You need to hear that! You've been many years with no one to facing you…until Gabriella has come; I've talked you back a lot of times because I'm not afraid of you or what you are because you're a pathetic human being with no friends and no one _truly_ around you because they want to be…but I'm going to finish what Gabriella has started because you need to hear everything I want to say, and I want for you to hear me out for a first time in your life."

Looking at her in shock – he'd never seen her so angry and so adamant for herself to be heard – Chad kept silent.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Can't you really understand why Troy and Gabriella have kept their relationship as a secret? Are you really this dumb, Chad?" Taylor hissed. "You presume of being Troy's friend…but you're the one who can't respect him and his decisions. What if he's chosen Gabriella? Your life and his are two different lives! He doesn't have to do the same things you do…the same way you don't have to do or think the same things he does or thinks; you're two different people, Danforth, with two lives, two minds and two hearts…"

"But he was my friend!" Chad snapped again, already recovered. "He's betrayed me with lying to me! He hasn't told me what was happening with Gabriella, he's never told me what the hell he was thinking…he…"

"Me, me, me, me, me! Can you stop thinking about yourself and think about what you're really fucking saying, Danforth?" Taylor's hands became fists. "You're a fucking selfish moron who only knows how to think about himself. Hear what you're saying, Chad…you're only analyzing this from your point of view; try to do that from Troy's perspective! He loves her…only with that you should shut the fuck up and respect him."

"Still!" Chad began to path back and forth. "He should have told me he was sleeping with the enemy…"

"That's not the war!" Taylor sat frustrated on the stairs. "Stop being so immature and look at this situation as a normal human being would do instead of as a soldier thinking about strategy, plans, war and alies or enemies. Of course Troy hasn't told you he was with Gabriella; you've been giving her a fucking hell all this time! You've been bullying her and bothering her…you've made her life hell, Chad…a fucking hell!"

"She deserved it!" Chad hissed angrily. "She insulted me just her first day…what do you expect me to do? Put the other cheek? You're fucking crazy…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taylor asked in pure shock. "To tell you that the seat was free is insult you? Then what the hell have you been doing all those months? Stop being a martyr, Chad, it's a role that doesn't suit you. She did nothing that first day…you, instead, did a lot."

"I only explained to her how things worked in East High," Chad muttered, his strength going away by all the words Taylor was speaking. "She was new and I just gave her some…advices…"

Taylor covered her face in pure fury with her hands. "You have no idea of what you've been doing all this time, Chad…not just to Gabriella but to everyone! You've been a fucking bully who never has thought about which the consequences of his acts would be; people are afraid…no one dares to speak their mind in fear of what you're going to do with the bunch of idiots that follow you around help. you've made cry a lot of people…you've made a lot of people to feel ashamed because of how they were or what they thought…you've made people think they were idiots, losers…you've made people feel miserable just because you thought it was _cool_."

Taylor spat the last word, glaring intently at Chad with her eyes. "You don't have any fucking idea of how many people you've made feel ashamed of themselves because you've been too fucking busy with prying yourself. Instead of looking so much your belly button, try to think about the others…" Her last words were a whisper and he could see fresh tears beginning to be in her eyes. "You know what? It's useless; you won't have real friends, ever, if you continue to be like that…which it seems you want to do, so I'm going because I can't stand you anymore. Do all us a favour and grow up!"

Bumping her shoulder with his, Taylor shook her head while passing by a silent Chad, too shocked…but also too ashamed of himself, to answer her.

"Taylor, wait!" Chad turned around, his eyes clearly softer.

Taylor stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

"Don't leave me here," Chad took a tentative step closer to Taylor – he felt amazed by her true personality, which he'd just discovered when he'd really heard what she had to say. "I can't go back down again now…I can't…I can't face the school…"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she sighed. "What do you want for me to do, Chad? Grab your hand while you face your so called friends? Don't make me laugh," her voice was bitter in the end, and even thought she pretended to keep herself together, the truth was that everything was being too much; she felt extremely tired because of all the things she'd felt and witnessed that day – and it was just 10:30 AM! The thing she wanted to do was to go to her house, lie down on her bed and sleep, forgetting everything about school, the drama and how ridiculous everything was.

"No," Chad muttered taking another slow and cautious step towards her frozen body. "I don't want you holding my hand while I face my so called friends but just to be someone to talk to."

"Now you want to talk?" Taylor turned around, a bitter laugh escaping from her throat…even though it lost all her force when Chad saw the silent tears running down her cheeks. "I've tried to make you understand but…you…you are all focused in…things that are the most useless and ridiculous things I can think of! I've been years, Chad, fucking years telling you to back off and you've always laughed at me and now…and now you have the guts to tell me you want to talk to me? You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Taylor, wait, please!" Chad said quickly seeing how Taylor was turning around again so her back was facing him. "You don't understand, you…"

"You're right," Taylor hissed. "I don't understand why in the hell you've been thinking you were better than the rest of the population when now, when you've been told to fuck off, you have no one but me here with you."

"Look, I guess you can say I've been an ass, but please," Chad grabbed her arm and turned her around making her gasp in surprise. "Don't go."

Taylor couldn't help but look up at his eyes. She was seeing a side of Chad she was sure no one but her had witnessed ever, and she couldn't understand why the piece of her skin which was being touched by her hand burned all of a sudden. The intensity with which he was looking at her froze her; she couldn't move, she felt paralyzed and completely dumb at the moment while having her eyes locked with his…but she couldn't help it. She'd never _looked_ at him but at the moment, and what she was seeing was being something she hadn't expected, ever, to see in him; a weird and foreign desperation was there…along with doubts, with confusion, with a hidden plea or beg for her to not leave him…with a sadness she hadn't realized was there.

"What do you want from me, Chad?" She whispered, her eyes still locked with his. "Tell me what you want to talk about…because I'm clearly lost here; I need answers, and…I want to understand why…what…"

He needed for her to shut up; he was enough confused as it was and the last thing he needed was a freaked-out-Taylor who couldn't stop her rambling and firing too many questions at him for his liking…and he did the only thing he could think of – his lips descended onto hers brusquely, with force, as if he was trying to convey into the kiss all the madness and craziness all the things he was feeling was…but that was only at first; she tried to struggle out of his grasp only for him to tighten his grip around her arm, placing his other one around her waist when she tried to push him away. The way she was resisting him, the way she was clearly not returning the kiss only made him to want to make her cave; it was illogical and irrational, but he wanted to feel her lips massaging with his, he wanted to know what the hell was to receive a kiss from one of the most passionate girls he'd ever met…but most, he wanted to understand the sparks that were making him feel amazing.

"Don't fight it," he muttered when he pulled away to breathe, "just feel it."

His lips were on hers again; she felt about to faint but there was something in her nature that forbid her to cave, to surrender…so she returned the kiss ferociously, opening his mouth with her tongue and fighting his with all the anger, with all the confusion, with each one of her emotions, making the kiss be a powerful cocktail that made them both to feel total unknown emotions. His hands began to roam along her body while hers tightened her hold on his hair, both trying to pull the other even closer though their chests were in total contact and they only pulled away from each other, though only their mouths because the rest of their bodies were tangled completely together, to breathe.

"What the hell was that?" She asked breathlessly, her lungs burning and her legs becoming jelly, which made her to tighten her hold around his shoulders. "What have you done?"

Panting, he let his forehead fell upon hers; his eyes were closed and you could see he was trying to regain not only his breathing but also his balance – he leaned his back into the wall still with his arms around Taylor and shook his head. "I...I...I don't really know…"

"Fuck, Chad," she said moving her forehead away from his and leaning it into his shoulder – she was afraid to look at him, to see his eyes. "You're the one who's kissed me…"

"I know," he swallowed aloud and, unconsciously, he kissed her hair. "But I don't know anything more…"

She felt his kiss on her hair…and that scared her – what the hell was happening between them? What the fuck had happened? She'd just brought him there because she'd thought he would need and thank the peace and quietness she always found there; she was in no way prepared nor warned about this turn of events! She'd never thought or imagined what would be to kiss Chad…and now, once it had happened, she couldn't deny she'd liked it; she'd feel amazing and awesome things that had made her feel beautiful, woman, powerful…but…which was the price she would have to pay? More bullying? More mockery? She didn't want that…

And that last thought made her to wide her eyes and pull away from his grasp. "I need to go…"

Her balance wasn't there yet and, if not because Chad wrapped his arms around her waist again, she was sure she would have fallen badly…and then she collapsed in tears into his chest; her arms didn't encircle him at the beginning, but when his hands began to caress her back softly, with concern, with care, she couldn't help but wrap them around his strong torso, finding comfort in his heartbeat, in his breathing, in his scent…

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I…I don't know…"

She said nothing.

And he sighed.

* * *

"Why am I the one who has to drive? You're the one who's wanted to come here!"

Crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest and pouting, Gabriella turned her head away from an amused Troy, who was standing beside his car with an amused smile on his face. "I'm tired!"

Troy chuckled. "You weren't tired just some seconds ago when you've come running to the car and you've almost ended with your butt on the ground so you were the one sitting on the passenger's seat, baby."

"Well, I am now," she said, her head high in a cute pride that made Troy to not only laugh but imagine what would be this side of Gabriella…while doing _other_ things – since last night, and having discovered what Gabriella was while doing sexual activities, and having discovered how her body was, how tight she was, how hot she was…he couldn't help but need to feel her again. He didn't think about her just as a person he could have sex with, not at all, but since last night, and having the new connection they had, after hearing her speak up for her, after revealing to the world that they were very much together and in deep love, he wanted to make love to her again…and had been this way since they had shared the shower that same morning. "Come on, Troy, I'm assigning you the driver role in that movie, come into the car and drive so I can have the shower I need…"

He laughed and shook his head – she had no idea how irresistible, how sexy and how fucking vixen she was being totally unconsciously. "Don't tempt me…"

Gabriella turned her head to look at him with a confused and questioning face. "What the heck are you talking about?"

He kneeled down beside her side of the car and brought his hand up to caress her face, smiling softly when she leaned into his touch. "You're turning me on with that talking about showers," he whispered while leaning up to connect their lips softly. "Since last night…" A deep moan escaped from his throat when Gabriella's hand began to play with his hair. "You've just opened for me the Heaven's door, baby, and…"

She pulled away clearly amused interrupting him. "So…you mean that I'm making you hard and wanting a repetition of last night's events just talking about how I want to take a shower?"

His eyes bulged but a wide smile appeared on his face. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my shy girlfriend who was embarrassed with talking about these things!?" Gabriella blushed furiously and he chuckled. "Oh, it seems she's still here…"

"Troy!" She scolded him, the red of her cheeks getting more intense. "Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything," he shrugged his shoulders deffensively and put the most innocent face he could. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Gabriella pouted. "Trooooy! Stop!"

He laughed loudly – a weak attempt to try and delete all the not clean thoughts that were running through his mind. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Ugh!" To make her frustrated was beginning to be the new hobby of Troy. "Can you drive so we can be at home when Taylor comes, please?"

"So what? You're really thinking you can be all sexy vixen with me and then leave me all hot and bothered? Don't think so, my friend…" Troy glanced down and Gabriella imitated him, gasping when he saw the result of all her (unconscious) teasing. "I'm not sure I can drive now…" He muttered, a sheepish smile on his face.

"You're really…affected," Gabriela whispered in awe her hands reaching down in a sudden movement she did not thinking or trying anything but really surprised she had that effect on him; it was as if she needed to check the bulge that she was able to see in his pants was real . "You're really…turned on…"

"When I told you that you've made me hard more than once without doing anything…what? Weren't you hearing me?" Troy asked wincing when he saw her hands almost touching him. "Oh no," he muttered pulling away and slapping her hands, "the last thing I need is for you to touch me now…"

Her hands froze in mid air. "I'm sorry…"

"Give me a moment," he said, walking away from the car and taking deep breaths trying to regain the control over his body.

Gabriella didn't know what to do; when she'd answered teasingly at him, she'd done it just with the purpose of playing. She didn't want to start anything or to make him hard; she lost her virginity last night, for God's sake! All the sex in public places, although it was in a car, was something she didn't want, understand or even felt prepared at the moment…so no, she hadn't wanted to do anything but just be playful with him the same way he was being with her.

Someone sitting on the passenger's seat and squeezing her knee snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, searching her eyes with his.

"Yeah," she answered while nodding her head. "Just…I don't know, shocked? Wouldn't be me the one asking you if you're okay?"

Troy's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her on his lap; Gabriella tried to get away so his body didn't react at her closeness but that made Troy to tighten his arms around her even more. "It's okay now…I'm already used to…fill my minds with unpleasant things, I've had to dissimulate for more than six months now, baby, I'm a pro…"

A cute and shy giggle escaped from her throat and she relaxed in his embrace. "You sure?"

He nodded and kissed her nose. "Completely…"

"But seriously, Troy," Gabriella said, her eyes directed to her lap again. "I mean…how…I mean…I didn't know…"

"Hey," Troy cooed with a soft smile on his face while lifting her chin with two of his fingers. "That's natural…and…yeah, it's a pain when it happens in a public place and neither I nor you can do anything about it, but I'm in love with you, with the _whole you_ – inwardly and outwardly – so it just comes naturally. You make me feel things no one has ever made me feel…and my body reacts to you the same way my heart reacted to you the first time we met."

She kissed his lips just a second and pulled away. "You always know what to say to make me feel…precious…"

"You're precious," Troy said locking his eyes with hers, talking in the same low and intimate tone she used. "And with what happened last night…well, I guess you can say that what we have is even more deep and important than how it was before; I mean, I've always though about our relationship like something very meaningful, serious and important but…since last night, I don't know, I think the new level is just…something I've never thought existed…until now."

"I know what you mean," she whispered, her arms encircling his neck and her head burying into his shoulder. "And I love you, too…"

The couple kept embraced some minutes more until Troy saw the time. "Baby, we should go now…it's getting late…" She lifted her head from his shoulder and nodded, moving her body so she was sitting on the passenger's seat again making Troy chuckle when she yawned loudly. "Come here, baby…"

She looked up to him with a confused face until she saw his lifted arm waiting for her to move, because then a soft smile appeared on her face. "Thank you," she said while kissing his jaw and moving so she was sitting beside him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer and her head having the best pillow in the world in Troy's shoulder. "I love you," she muttered with her eyes closed.

"Sleep, my princes," he whispered moving his arm away so he could drive, trying to not disturb the already sleeping girl whose head found the same spot on his shoulder again. "I love you so much, baby girl…"

Turning on the engine of his car, and after directing a last look to the peaceful face of Gabriella, Troy began the one hour driving towards their home again not really thinking about what would happen in the future because he knew, he was sure as hell, that if Gabriella was beside him…everything would be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well hello there :) **

**This chapter, though long, is a filler of what's about to come. I'm not sure if that's the chapter you're waiting or not, but I wanted to write that so you could understand a little bit more what the characters – all of them - are going through; you'll see how here I've tried to explain the emotions and feelings…the thoughts and fears each one of the characters feel so the plot has some sense (at least in my mind it has LOL)**

**Now, I also want to clarify something for you all – some of you have "complained" about how what happened between Taylor and Chad in the last chapter came out of nowhere, about how that didn't make sense and it was all so rushed…but I've done that on purpose. You'll be able to fully understand that in the next chapter (I swear!) but you'll get a glimpse of what I mean with that with that chapter, or at least I hope you'll do. Hint: think about the very first chapter of the story ;)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews you wrote and for adding that story or myself to your lists after the last chapter. The number of reviews has decreased a lot yet I'm glad and thankful for still receiving that few, but also very important for me at the same time, number of reviews, because I know that people who are reviewing are doing precisely that because they want to review. Like I've always said, I don't write to have reviews – they are all welcomed and very much appreciated, but my main goal is to make you spend a good time reading that and also…well, making you think about the message I want for each one of my stories to have; if that's accomplished, then I'm more than happy.**

**Within this week/the next weekend, the next chapter of "Whims" will be out. I haven't started it yet, but if I have in mind my current mood, I think we're all in for an "emotional" chapter…again :) I hope you're okay with that!!!**

**Anyway, stopping this long ramble and letting you read this chapter 18. Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

The bell sounded startling the two teens that were sitting on the stairs of the fire escape's stairs of East High.

"What do you want to do?"

The girl lifted her head from its place resting on her bended knees but never met the boy's eyes, which were full of confusion and concern. "I'm going in five minutes; I'm going to wait until the hallways are empty and then I'm going to fake a terrible headache and escape from that hell."

Her voice cracked and the boy winced – he knew he was partly responsible of the girl's distress and he felt horrible for that. He'd never paid attention to that said girl; he'd heard her and seen her for ages by now but not once he'd realized about how she was, inwardly and outwardly, and he'd realized what he'd been missing being the asshole he'd been. He couldn't understand what he felt so affected by her at the moment, but the truth was that he'd been fighting against his best knowledge of going to her and embrace her body closer to his, trying to ease her pain, trying to make her feel better, trying to make her feel safe, trying to make her forget the mess they both were in. He knew he'd pushed her buttons enough kissing her the passionate way he'd done some minutes before and the last thing he wanted was for her to hate him more, making impossible _the talk _he knew both needed to do.

"I'm coming with you," he said softly, his eyes searching hers desperately but having no success. "Taylor," he breathed. "Don't shut me out now…we…we're together in that…"

The bitter laugh that left her body made his insides burn in regret. "Together? Don't make me laugh! What? You think that because you've kissed me now we're together in this fucking mess? Don't be stupid…"

"Taylor," he tried to control his voice. He felt lost and confused too – like with her, their situation and the new level of intimacy they had shared had made the reality he knew disappear bringing him to the unknown – but her attitude, her cold attitude towards him, though well deserved, wasn't helping neither of them. "Look, I've already told you I don't know what's possessed me to kiss you…hell, I don't understand anything now! But I know that I've liked kissing you, that you've kissed me back and that we both need to talk."

She closed her eyes in defeat – he was right and she knew that; however, there was still a part of her that was trying to comprehend her own feelings, her own emotions, a part of her that was struggling with everything that had happened in so less time. She'd never felt as lost as she was feeling at the moment; she may not never hated Chad, but the truth was that she despised him with all her might…until now, because now, all of a sudden, he'd kissed her and had waken in her some feelings she didn't know she had. She'd liked kiss him; the fireworks she'd felt running up and down of her body were the proof she needed to know that the kiss they had shared was more than what they thought, but still she couldn't bring herself up and talk to him about it. It'd been as if they had seen each other under a new light, a new light that had blinded them and their senses not letting them see anything clearly.

"I know we need to talk," she whispered. "But not now."

He nodded – at least, that was a first step in the right direction. "Whenever you're ready, but…I'm not going to forget we need to have that talk, Taylor, I won't."

She said nothing because she didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"We should go now," Chad said looking at his watch. "I'm sure the hallways are completely empty by now."

Taylor stood up silently and took a deep breath. "I'm going to see the nurse. What are you going to do?"

"Talk with Coach," Chad sighed. "I'm sure the last thing he wants now is to see or talk to me, but he's the only teacher who knows me enough to understand why I need to escape now. Do you have your car here?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. Was he really offering her to drive them both to Gabriella's house? That couldn't be happening. "What?"

"I've said if you have your car here with you or not," he said a bit shocked by the surprise he could perfectly read in her face. She shook her head silently and he nodded. "Okay, meet me in my car and then we'll go to Gabriella's house."

"They won't be there yet," Taylor answered awkwardly. "Gabriella has told me they needed two hours."

"Two hours!?" Chad asked in shock. "Where the hell are they? In China?"

The dumbfounded expression of his face made Taylor giggle a little…which, at the same time, brought a smile on his face. "I don't know, I guess we can ask them that once we see them," she answered, the smile on her face evident in her voice. "I'm going now…"

"Okay," Chad said taking a step closer to her and kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'll see you in a few."

Too shocked, and still scared, Taylor just nodded her head and disappeared behind the red doors that connected the fire escape with the main hallway of East High.

Chad's eyes followed each one of her moves. The truth was that he'd wanted to kiss her on the lips…but he knew that would mean and add more confusion to the one they were already feeling and so, still needing to touch her somehow, still needing to show her that he cared, he decided to kiss her forehead. He'd seen her body tensing, he'd felt her breath to become laboured and also he thought he'd been able to hear her heartbeat go frantic, but he'd also felt her less guarded than before, which had been like a green light for him. He liked to have this effect on her; she didn't know how much she affected him but, for Chad, to just know that she was somehow influenced by his proximity was something good – at least for the moment being, because he wanted, because he _needed_ more.

He didn't understand what had been with him when he'd seen himself in the fire escape alone with Taylor, being brought there by her because she'd just known he would need the space, and the time, away from prying eyes. One moment they had been arguing, then she'd been insulting him…and then he'd kissed her – it hadn't been conscious or a willing moment, on the contrary, everything had happened in the spur of the moment. Not even once Chad had imagined he would kiss Taylor…but the truth was that it was as if two half-magnets were in either of their hearts, fighting to become one; he'd just seen her yet he wanted to see her _more, _he'd just talked to her yet he wanted to talk to her _more…_nothing made sense but the truth he was sure of was that he was craving desperately to have Taylor McKessie around…again.

**LTTLTL**

Walking down the deserted hallways of the school, Taylor took the alone-moment she so needed and tried to figure out what her life was at the moment. Confusion over _Chad Danforth _was something she hadn't expected, ever, she would feel…but here she was – feeling lost as why he'd kissed her, as why her body had reacted the way it'd done when his lips had touched hers, as why he kept talking about the kiss as if he really gave it some importance, as why she couldn't stop thinking about the way his strong arms had wounded around her waist pressing her closer to his chest, as why…

"Miss McKessie, how come you're not into your class?"

The sudden voice coming from behind her put Taylor out of her reverie. "Oh sorry Mrs. Brown," the girl apologized to the Biology's teacher, "I'm not feeling well and I was going to see the nurse…"

"You look pale," the teacher reached her hand forward and planted it on Taylor's forehead. "And also warm…you may be running a fever, Taylor…"

Taylor shivered then – shock was still present in her body – and the girl nodded her head. "I think you're right…"

"Go to see Mrs. Callaghan," the teacher smiled softly at one of her best pupils. "And no worries for your homework or whatever. I'll talk with your teachers and explain to them you're ill. Go home, get some rest and you'll see how tomorrow you'll feel better."

Taylor managed to give the teacher a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Brown."

With that, Taylor sped up her steps towards where the nurse was – she couldn't afford to meet another teacher because she was sure as hell she would break down…and she was also sure neither she nor Chad needed that.

Arriving at the white door that held her passport to be able to go out of the school, Taylor took a deep breath and knocked the door, opening it slowly afterwards. "Hello, Mrs. Callaghan…"

**LTTLTL**

He could feel his steps getting slower with each second went by that brought him closer to Coach Bolton's office. He was sure he didn't have any class running now, so he knew he would be there – and that was, precisely, what scared him with no end. He was also sure that he wouldn't be in his favourite people's list at the moment with everything that had gone on with Troy and Gabriella, but he also knew Jack Bolton was the only chance he got to be able to go out of school so he could talk with Taylor…and then with both Troy and Gabriella.

Stopping in front of the white doors, Chad took a deep breath. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to do what he was about to do (face the father of his best friend who, probably, despised him more than any other person in the world right now) yet another part of him needed that it had to be done. Tentatively, he reached his hand and lifted it, knocking the door softly, his breath caged in his lungs for, once a faint "come in" arrived from inside, let it out slowly. He opened the door and met with the shocked, at first, angry then, face of Jack.

"What the hell do you want?"

Chad winced. He knew it was the father's voice who was talking, the father of the guy who'd seemed to have suffered a lot because of him, instead of the teacher's voice – the one who would have been polite and kind with his students. "I just…wanted to talk to you…_Jack._"

Jack noticed the way Chad didn't talk to him as his coach but as the father of the guy who was like his brother – like with Troy, Chad kept two different relationships with Jack; one, the teacher-student / coach-player while being at school and then the first name basis one, the one they had while being out of the school. "About?"

"Troy and…" Chad gulped. He was under the doorframe not daring to go further inside but knowing that it was too late for him to back away from there…and it didn't help, at all, the cold stare with which Jack was looking at him. "Gabriella."

Jack's face softened the tiniest bit when he heard the last name Chad spoke and only then he realized that the display of affection he'd seen in the hallway when Jack had embraced Gabriella's body hadn't been something in the spur of the moment but something that ran way deeper than he thought. However, the coldness returned as fast as it had disappeared for just one millisecond.

"What about them?"

The ice was back in Jack's voice and Chad winced again. "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to now but…please…_please_, hear me out before you kick me out of here…"

"You know I can't touch you, Chad," Jack said with venom while rolling his eyes. "Not that I don't want to…because you deserve someone teaching you what life is like."

"I de-deserve that," Chad gulped again, daring to take a step further inside the office so he could close the door behind him. "But…would change things…if I apologized?"

Jack laughed bitterly then. "Do you really think an apology will make everything better? Are you seriously thinking that saying "sorry" will change the fact that you've been an asshole all this time? Don't think so…"

"I know I can't go back to the past and change what I've done but…" Chad needed desperately for Jack to understand his point of view. "I feel awful, Jack…I need for you to know how sorry I am and…"

"Gabriella, and then Troy, are the ones who have to hear that apology," Jack said shrugging his shoulders. "They are the ones who've suffered the most. I accept them because I was a kid once and because part of this is my fault; I should have stopped all the crap you and your posse were filling the school with the same moment you did…but I didn't and now I've had to be a silent witness of all the harm you all have done…but doesn't expect from me a "no worries, everything is okay now" because I can't do that."

Chad nodded silently and then took another deep breath. "I know you're right…and I also know that I probably deserve way worse words than the ones you're talking now but…I guess I have to feel grateful for you to hear what I have to say."

"Which, by the way, I'm still waiting," Jack interjected motioning with his hands the empty chair he had near his desk.

Chad sat down and fidgeted with his fingers – a tic Jack knew signalled how nervous, and also scared, he was. "I can't say I understand what Troy, or Gabriella for that matter, have gone through…because of me," he sighed deeply, "but I do know that I've made them miserable and that I've…and that I've probably lost the friendship of the only friend I had here. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell has been everything that has happened in the hallway but…it's been as if someone had switched on the light and then I've seen how stupid I've been…how right Troy is when he says that here everyone is focused in the others' life forgetting to live their own and also…"

"Don't be even more stupid, Chad," Jack said coldly. "Don't talk about that kind of people as if they were strangers because you are, or were – I don't mind –, one of them not even three hours ago."

Chad closed his eyes; Jack wasn't making things easy for him and, even though he knew he deserved that cold attitude, the truth was that he'd hoped Jack would see through him so he wouldn't have to voice the words that, being as proud of himself as he'd been all his life, were so difficult to voice. But Jack wouldn't buy it.

"I know…and I wasn't trying to make them seem worse than me because I know I'm one of those who started everything but," Chad's hands covered his face in desperation. "Jack please, I know what I did was wrong…what I've been doing all this time is wrong and how idiot I've been…but let me explain…"

"Nothing you say will convince me you've really changed," Jack interjected again – it was being difficult for him too and all the circles Chad was doing were making him insane. "Words are nothing. Actions speak louder than words…so until the moment where I see you've really changed, I'm not going to pretend things are okay."

"I don't want that, either," Chad shouted, his emotions taking the best of him. "I know I've fucked up, okay? I know I've lost my only friend, okay? I know I've been an idiot, okay? I only want to…hell, I don't even know what I want."

Jack realized then of the wet moisture that was covering Chad's eyes and sighed. Though he wanted to stay mad at him, the truth was that what happened between Chad and Troy, or Chad and Gabriella, was something between them; he couldn't take sides there – the problem wasn't with him – and, from what he could saw, Chad was having an enough hard time as it was.

"What do you wanted, Chad?"

"Can you sign me a pass?" The guy asked in a low voice. "I want to talk with Troy and Gabriella."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "For what?"

"To talk about everything," Chad rushed in explain himself. "I don't want to fight, or argue, or…I just want to explain what I need to explain and hear what I need to hear. I'm meeting with Taylor out there and we both are going to Gabriella's house later."

"Do Troy and Gabriella know you are also going with Taylor?" Jack asked suspiciously, knowing that Troy wouldn't like to have Chad in front of his face this soon – unless Gabriella worked her magic, which she probably would do.

Chad shook his head. "Taylor has taken me to the fire escape after the incident because she knew I couldn't stand all the attention at the moment. She's called Gabriella from there and they are meeting later…she hasn't said anything about me…but we've talked a little, well, fought – the girl has some character – and she's put some sense into me. I need to talk to Troy and Gabriella…and the sooner I do that, the better, so I'm going with her…"

"Do you realize that Troy won't like you being there, right?" Jack asked, the bitterness in his voice barely noticeable then – he could see through Chad and he knew that not only was the boy hurting but also how his mind, his way of thinking, had changed for the better.

"I know," Chad sighed. "But I prefer to receive another punch than let my friendship with Troy die."

The sureness, the firmness, the tightness in Chad's voice, and also the words the boy spoke, let Jack know more than everything the guy had said before. Wordlessly, Jack took a pencil and scribbled down a note, handing then it to Chad. "Good luck, Chad."

"Thank you."

Nothing more was said…and, actually, nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

"We're here, sleepy head," Troy coaxed softly, his nose rubbing softly with Gabriella's so she woke up.

She stirred and blinked twice, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. "We're already here?"

Troy chuckled. "I get you've slept well, uh?"

"Shut up," Gabriella said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Gosh, I'm so tired…"

Troy's hand moved away some loose curls that were over her face. "I know," he whispered tenderly. "Once Taylor goes back to her house you can sleep…but we need to get ready before she gets here, come on."

She groaned when he opened the driver's door and saw him walking up her driveway not even looking at her. "At least you could wait for me, you know!" Troy turned around and saw the love of his life stepping out of his car; he couldn't help but chuckle again when he saw she did that with her habitual clumsiness, making the door to bump into her own head. "You're an ass!" Gabriella shouted glaring at him. "That's hurt…"

The pout that adorned her features then was enough for him to feel his insides got warmer. "I'm sorry, baby," he said walking back to the car and helping Gabriella reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriella said with mock anger yet squeezing his fingers with hers at the same time. "Sure you are this sorry…"

His lips touched her forehead and she could see the smile on his lips when he spoke. "Better?"

She nodded. "But there is another thing that's hurting…a lot."

He pulled away alarmed – maybe she'd gotten hurt more than what he'd imagined at first. "What is that?"

"My lips," Gabriella pouted while looking at him, bashing her eyelashes for good measure.

He chucked but obliged, kissing her softly and chastely, but also firmly. "You've scared me for a moment, babe, don't do that again…"

Gabriella giggled. "Okay," she conceded playfully walking to her house again, "but your face every time is priceless…and I like to see you wrapped around my pinkie…"

He laughed. "You know I am…but don't tell anyone. Only you need to know that…the rest of the people…don't."

She laughed as well. "Whatever you say," she said turning around and kissing his shoulder. "But…if it helps, you have me wrapped around your pinkie too."

The stupid and impossible wide grin that appeared on his face was enough for Gabriella to roll her eyes yet smile along with him.

**LTTLTL**

"I'm hungry."

His blunt statement made Gabriella laugh. "And when aren't you? I swear you have a black hole or something in your stomach…is not normal for a person to eat as much as you do. Plus, we don't want you getting all fat and sweaty and with a huge tummy, do we?"

Gabriella was getting ready to take a shower – Troy insisted in she going first – while looking at him lying on her bed, with his back pressed against the pillows.

"I'm a growing boy," he exclaimed offended. "And I'm not getting fat! All of that is pure muscle, baby," he said pointing proudly at his upper arm. "And you do seem to enjoy my muscles so shut up."

She giggled. "Oh poor baby!" She said with a baby voice climbing on the bed and sitting on her knees beside his body. "Is your ego badly hurt?"

Troy reached for her and rolled them over so her body was being covered by his, chuckling when Gabriella shrieked in surprise and then glared at him. "You moron, why have you done that!?"

"You, smarty-pants," Troy said, his mouth hovering dangerously over hers while their noses rubbed together, "need to be punished."

The weird and mischievous gleam she could see in his eyes made her gulp, though she tried to keep her face as nonchalant as she could. "Oh you do? And what would be that punishment you think I so desperately deserve?"

Troy could read the anticipation in her eyes; he knew how that usually ended but this time he wanted to keep her cool…at least for a little bit – he knew he wouldn't be able to resist too much with her body pressed so close to his. "Let's see…you've insulted me calling me fat, then you've mocked me…I'd say you need to be severely punished."

Confidently, Gabriella smirked. Her fingers got mixed with his hair in the way she knew he loved and she arched her back a little so her chest was touching his, smiling when she saw Troy closing his eyes. "I think that too…"

_Damn_, Troy thought, she was sexy as hell and she knew how to push him over the edge without even doing anything remotely sexual. He took a deep breath and tried to not move his body – he knew he was already hard and he was aware that Gabriella knew that too; however, he didn't want to let her win this time…this time he would keep his cool untouched. "Oh, you do?"

Gabriella knew she'd win when he spoke; his voice was tight and she knew he was trying to control it. A low, and intimate, mumble escaped from her mouth and she searched with her lips his, her fingers never stopping their ministrations along his hair…

And then Troy rolled away from her and stood up from the bed. "Good," he said acting as if nothing – though the lower part of his anatomy said otherwise. "Then I'm going to think about which that punishment should be while I eat and you get ready."

"What?" Gabriella said pushing herself up and sitting on the mattress. "What the hell?"

"Have a good shower, babe!" He called from the doorframe of her bedroom sending a wicked wink at her just before he closed the door quickly trying to shield himself from the teddy bear she'd thrown at him and laughing out loud at her antics.

A fuming Gabriella stood up from her bed damning her boyfriend. Just for once she'd thought she had the power, that she'd had the control over them both…yet, again, Troy had had it since the moment one. The truth was that she was also damning herself; she'd begun the game…and she was the one all hot and bothered while her boyfriend was downstairs laughing his ass off while emptying her freeze.

Talk about unfair.

Still muttering some nonsense, Gabriella stepped into the bathroom, turned on the shower and began to strip down her clothes while waiting for the water to warm a little. She looked at her reflection and glared at herself when she saw her red face and the lust she'd felt overcoming her. "I'm stupid…"

Shaking her head and groaning, Gabriella went into the shower, gasping when the water – still cold – touched her skin. "Now I get what he meant when he talked about cold showers…"

**LTTLTL**

When he heard the water of the shower running, Troy smirked from his place at the top of the staircase. He was sure as hell Gabriella was pissed at him because of his control (though it'd taken for him a lot of effort) and because he'd pulled away from her sexy ministrations; however, he was also sure she was probably pissed at herself because, the same way she'd knew he was getting all hot, Troy also knew Gabriella, and he knew she was frustrated. He was sure of it.

He waited a couple of minutes so Gabriella was already in the shower and then went back to her room. Smiling inwardly when he saw she hadn't closed the bathroom's door, Troy took off his clothes in the room and then went, completely nude, to where he knew his goddess was. Slowly and as noiselessly as he could, he entered in the bathroom and he could feel himself getting harder at the sexy silhouette of his girlfriend he could see through the curtain. He observed her and when he saw she moved so her face was under the water he entered in the shower from behind her so she didn't see him, pressing himself closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, both moaning when their skins entered in touch.

"Oh my god," she breathed trying to turn around but narrowing her eyes when she saw no movement was possible. "What…?"

His arms tightened around her so she didn't move and he lowered his lips until they touched the soft skin of her neck, making her groan in ecstasy when he found a particular soft spot and began to suck and nip her skin.

"Troy…"

He smirked against her skin and soon his arms left her waist and his fingertips began to go upwards – her stomach, the lower side of her breasts and then downwards again for go upwards again, all the while enjoying the frustrated mewls that were abandoning Gabriella's mouth. "Baby, please…"

"What do you want?" He asked pinching her already hard right nipple, groaning when she shrieked and pushed her ass into his hard groin. "Fuck, baby…"

"Come on, Troy," she said gasping when his hands began to caress her breasts. "Do something…"

"Tell me what you want, baby," he whispered into her ear for, then, tug at her earlobe with his teeth. "What do you prefer? If I touch you here," he said at the same time one of his hands covered her breast, "or if I touch you here?" He continued, his other hand going down and caressing her hairy pubic.

"Shit Troy," Gabriella threw her head back and she leaned it into his shoulder, her hands trying to reach behind her so she could grab _him_ and groaning in frustration when he dodged them and pulled the lower part of his body away from her reach. "Do something, damn it!"

He smirked. "I've already told you that you have to tell me what you want."

She groaned and tried to free herself from his grasp, yelping when one of his fingers entered her. "Oh my god!"

His free hand left her breast and he encircled her already trembling body with his arm so she didn't move while his other hand was busy with the lower part of her body. "You like that?" He added another finger and groaned when she began to pump her hips creating a new friction – that also served to turn Troy on even more for her ass began to also rub with his hard cock.

She nodded. "Troy, let me see you," she moaned turning her head, her lips reached upwards to meet his. "Let me…" He added a third finger and Gabriella shouted her name in bliss, closing her eyes forcefully at the turmoil of feelings she was feeling at the moment.

"Come on, baby," he encouraged lapping the soft spot of her neck. "Cum for me…"

"Kiss…me…" She breathed between pants. "I'm close…"

In one swift movement, Troy unwrapped his arm from around her waist – never stopping the ministrations of his fingers – and turned her body around, dipping her down while kissing her with extreme passion, forcing her mouth open with his tongue and battling hers sensually. The new angle meant that Troy's fingers touched the right place every time he thrust them into her and soon Gabriella began to feel the warming sensation creeping up her stomach that meant her orgasm was so close.

When air became a necessity, Troy pulled away slightly but still keeping his face almost touching hers while his fingers sped up its rhythm. "Cum for me, baby…"

Gabriella opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt her legs became jelly. She didn't know what it was but something she saw in his eyes was enough for her to reach her peek, shouting his name in abandoned pleasure, letting her body fell into his awaiting arms that prevented her fall.

Troy, slowly, pulled her body up and embraced her trembling figure with his strong arms letting her to catch her breath back and come down to her senses, peppering sweet kisses in her temple and rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

When her breath was less laboured, Gabriella opened her eyes wildly and locked them with the full of love blue eyes that were staring at her adoringly. "I love you…"

He smiled, wincing a little when she pressed herself closer to him – he was still trying to control his erection because he felt about to explode. "I love you too, baby, so much."

His tight voice made Gabriella realized that he was still as hard as a rock and she smirked looking at him. "I'd say there is someone that needs to be taken cared of…"

"You don't need to do that, baby," Troy said softly knowing she was still somehow guarded about how his body reacted to hers. "I can take care of…"

Gabriella's hand enclosed his engorged penis and he let his back touch the cold wall at the sudden touch he hadn't expected. "I can too," she said with a sureness she didn't know where it come from but kneeling down in front of Troy, her hand never stopping her ministrations, and soon she engulfed him inside of her mouth.

"Holy shit, baby," he groaned while his hands tangled with her hair, his eyes tightly closed and his body erupting in flames.

Gabriella began to pump him harder with her hand while pressing her teeth softly on his head, earning a throaty grunt of pleasure from her boyfriend. He was struggling to keep his body under control so he didn't thrust his hard cock into her mouth and fuck her throat…but it was being difficult; when her tongue began to roll around him his control slipped and he pump his hips further into her mouth. "Fuck!"

"Come on, baby," Gabriella coaxed, her hand moving faster and faster, "give to me what you know I want."

That dirty talk only got him closer to the edge; he'd never her heard talk this way but it was surely turning him on even more. He screamed and Gabriella wrapped her lips around him again, moving faster with each second went by.

"I'm going to…" He panted, one of his hands closing in a fist and punching the wall he had behind him.

Knowing he really was super close to his orgasm, the hand Gabriella wasn't using to stimulate him went to his balls and she began to play with them while pressing her teeth around him more forcefully this time…and that was all it took for Troy to spill his speed inside of her mouth while shouting her name in ecstasy.

She swallowed everything and lapped his now soft member once for good measure, grinning proudly when she felt the tremble that ran up and down Troy's body. "Delicious," she said lowly standing up.

"You're…" He couldn't continue and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist pulling her closer.

She giggled. "So…you've liked that?" She asked sassily while playing with the hair of his nape.

He nodded and soon his eyes opened and locked with hers; they shared a smile that tell the other more than words could say and soon he leaned down to connect his lips softly with hers. "I love you," he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too," she said sighing contently while leaning her cheek into his chest, in the exact place she could feel his heartbeat better.

**LTTLTL**

A giggle coming from behind him made him turn around. "What?"

The twinkle in his girlfriend's eyes, that were looking at him not only hungrily but also lovingly, told him something was off somehow. They had just stepped out of the shower – after taking both a "non-sexual" one where the most they had done had been to kiss each other and massage each other's bodies with soap – and they were currently in Gabriella's bedroom, Troy with a towel around his waist and Gabriella enveloped by her bathrobe, getting dressed in comfortable clothes knowing neither of them would be leaving the house until the next day.

"Your hair," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders still giggling.

Troy looked at her confusedly. "What with my hair?"

"It looks funny," she giggled again and Troy turned to look at his reflection in the mirror, chuckling with Gabriella when he saw his usual messy hair even messier.

"I'd say that's your fault," Troy said turning around while putting on a pair of clean boxers. "You've been the one who's showered me."

She rolled her eyes at the stupid grin of his face, a grin that told her he was very proud of himself for his comeback. "Of course, because you haven't dried it a little with the towel or combed it with your fingers, have you?"

Troy looked at her sheepishly and blushed. "You weren't looking!"

Gabriella laughed. "You should know by now that, when it comes to you," she said in a low voice while taking steps towards him untying the bathrobe and pushing it away from her body so he could see her nude figure underneath. "I have eyes everywhere…so I can see you…everywhere."

Troy's eyes were wide with surprise. He'd never seen Gabriella so confident with herself the way he was seeing her that day; first with her encounter with Chad and Sharpay, then in the shower when she'd given him the best blowjob he'd ever received and now standing completely nude in front of him…not that he was complaining, though. Reaching down his hands, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, both smiling into the kiss. "Where in the hell is my shy girlfriend gone?"

She pulled away giggling while reaching for her own clean underwear. "She's still here," she said blushing yet also confidently. "But she knows she doesn't need to be shy around you."

Troy grinned again recognizing the words she wasn't spoken yet both knew were the whole truth – she'd learned to trust him completely; she'd let him in all the way and now she was fearless when it came to Troy, the hope, the wish he'd been praying all this time for it to be a reality.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips wrapping his strong arms around her almost nude body.

Her arms wounded around his neck and a soft smile adorned her features. "I love you too…"

* * *

He was tapping his fingers against the wheel impatiently. _Where was she?_ She'd left the fire escape way before him yet he was already in his car and she wasn't, which worried him with no end – had she changed her mind? Had she decided she wanted to go to Gabriella's alone instead of tagging him along? Had she left before he stepped outside of the school's confines so he didn't see her?

All those questions were running through his mind…and he realized that he couldn't bear them. Just the thought of Taylor leaving him aside was enough for him to not just feel fear but also sadness, a sadness he'd never thought would be feeling over a girl – especially if that girl was Taylor McKessie. He was still trying to understand what the hell had happened between them both for him to feel the unbearable need of kissing her, of wrapping his arms around her, of smelling her sweet scent, of feeling her heartbeat pressed tightly against his, of just hearing her rhythmical breathing beside his ear…but he came empty. The only thing he knew for sure was that he'd seen her under a new light, a new powerful light that had made him open his eyes to her, to open his mind to hers, to open his soul to hers, discovering not only a gorgeous girl but also a smart one, a kind one, a sweet one, a selfless one, a beautiful girl inside and outside…a girl he didn't want to lose anytime soon. To know that Taylor meant this much for him was a shock, he couldn't lie about it, but the truth was that she'd been the one not only "helping" him to put his thoughts in its right place but also the one who'd given him the strength he needed to face Troy…and also Gabriella.

Because he knew he didn't have to talk just with Troy but also with the girl who'd faced him, the first person who'd told him to back off, the first person who'd just make him see himself like a stupid jerk, a moron who didn't know anything about life, an asshole who thought he was better than everyone when, actually, was a scumbag. That was bittersweet for Chad; one part of him had liked this side of Gabriella, this courageous side, this strong side, but his other part just was angry because she was also the one who'd destroyed the life he'd known until then, the life he'd been believing in all his life. However, he knew that nothing was her fault but his; he'd been the one feeding his selfishness…and now he was the one who had to make things better.

He sighed leaning his head back into the headrest. _Where the fuck was Taylor?_ His mind couldn't stop replaying the worse scenarios he could think of, yet a tiny part of his heart hoped that the confusing turmoil of feelings he was feeling for her were reciprocated…so they would, together, sort out the mess and understand what the hell was between them. A sudden _click_ echoing in the small space of his car snapped him out of his reverie and he opened his eyes to find a blushing Taylor whose eyes were glued to her lap.

"I was worried," he stated softly not really wanting for her to do anything about it but just for her to know it. "What took you so long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been observing you from beside the door," she shrugged her shoulders again. "I didn't know if come here…or not."

"I'm glad you've come," he answered truthfully – the last thing he wanted was for awkwardness to be between them, but also there was something more, something he didn't know how to phrase, because he wanted to share with her these things, because he wanted for her to know more about him, because he wanted to be completely sincere with her so, whatever they built together, was _real_ from the very beginning.

She met his eyes then and saw concern, saw care, saw…something she didn't understand yet brought warmness to wash over here, helping her tense muscles relax and her heartbeat to not be as frantic as it'd been until that moment. "Me…too."

The admission, barely audible, was a huge step for her – both she and Chad aware of that fact – and he felt pride for the young woman he had beside her at the moment; she was strong, confident…she was _real_, something he'd never realized he wanted but now craved continuously around him. "Everything will be okay," he said leaning his hand on her shoulder as softer as he could so he didn't startle her, nodding in relief when she didn't even flinch.

"I know," she said lowering her eyes again. "I'm just scared."

Tentatively, he leaned so he was closer to her and wrapped her body with his arms wincing when he felt her shiver but then tightening his hold on her so she knew he was really there, kissing her shoulder when the shivering stopped and he felt her arms creeping around his waist. "Don't be."

**LTTLTL**

The driving towards Gabriella's house was done in silence, only broken by Taylor's soft voice when she indicated to him which direction he had to take. It wasn't awkward or weird; both felt content and relaxed, comfortable with sharing the small space they were sharing and hearing soft old music she never thought he would like until he'd pressed "play" on the CD player he had in his car and the low melody of a violin had echoed in the vehicle.

"Turn to the left now," she said. "Gabriella's house is the one with the white fence."

He could feel his nerves kicking in knowing he was so close to Troy and Gabriella, because that meant that the moment he'd feared, the moment where he wouldn't have anyone around him having his back while facing _the reality_ he'd been ignoring all his life, was right in front of him. He killed the engine of the car, his eyes glued to the front door of the house and swallowed aloud. That was it; he couldn't turn around and leave because deep down he knew that what he was about to do had to be done.

A sudden warmness in his hand snapped him out of his trance and his eyes looked down, widening when he saw Taylor's hand covering his. Instinctively, he turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers together, meeting Taylor's bright eyes afterwards – what he saw there, the unknown thing he couldn't label, was enough for him to relax…and then she spoke, making all the worry leave his system.

"Everything will be okay, Chad."

And then he knew that, whatever it was what joined them, was something so strong, so pure and so _real_, that he wanted for it to never end.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey there! :) I'm sorry for this delay in my updates…I swear, but I can assure you I have a powerful reason! My sister is pregnant and, on Monday, she'll be having her baby…so we've been like…CRAZY preparing things, buying the baby's clothes, arranging the baby's room…ffffff…add here my own work, my own friends, my own life…and you'll have a person who's barely slept lately :S So please, understand that fanfiction, at the moment, is not my first priority :)**

**With that being said, I want to apologize in advance. I know you all are waiting for that chapter…but I'm sure you'll be kinda disappointed once you read it. Why? Because it was being a very much long chapter (a TOO long chapter) and I've decided to post this first part now and the second one once I end it (I'm in the middle of that second half of this chapter, so to speak) which will happen…I don't know, in a couple of weeks or so? The next update I want to write is TWOF because I'm trying to balance both stories…but I guess that seeing how with each new chapter less people are reading the story itself…well, I'm open to suggestions. Which update do you want to read next? I'll do what the majority of you vote :)**

**Like always, you guys are amazing for your kind, sweet and beautiful reviews! They make my day and make me very happy! Thank youuuuuuuuuuu! *hug* **

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

"You ready?"

Chad swallowed aloud – in no way he felt ready to face not just Gabriella but also Troy. He wanted to talk to them, apologize and befriend Gabriella, having back his friendship with Troy, he hoped, in the process, yet there was another part of him that felt so ashamed he just wanted to run and escape so he could be the cool, strong, confident and popular guy again. However, he knew what he had to do and so he squeezed Taylor's fingers with his. "No, but I know I won't ever be. That's something I have to do…so better get over it the sooner, the better."

She sighed; again, Chad's choice of words had been the wrong one. Tugging at his hands, Taylor stopped the both of them. "You don't have to talk to them because you have to do that but because that's what you _want_ to do. If you feel this is an obligation that's not going to work."

"It's not that I feel this is an obligation, Taylor," he said lowly. "Is just…I've never apologized or admitted my fault…and now I'm about to do that because I want to do that…but also because I know that's what I have to do; I'm not used to feel this weak and it's difficult…"

She nodded glad that he'd rectified. "I know you want to make amends with Troy and apologize to Gabriella, Chad, but you need to think before you speak – with the way you've said it first…it seemed you were here just because that was what they, I or whoever you want expected from you. Sometimes it's not what you say but the way you say it; what you say and what you do is going to affect someone, either you want it or not, so you need to be careful with the way you speak what you think."

Chad nodded. "Sorry…"

"Hey," Taylor smiled. "It's not a thing to apologize for, and I wasn't searching that apology, either, with what I've told you; you're a good guy, Chad…but there are times when you like to bury that good guy under a tone of sand and just be the coolest guy out there…when there's no need for that. People who really appreciate you accept and love you the way you really are; forget the façades, the _pretendings_ and the need of have the others' approval because you don't care about anyone but you – the ones who really love you for you, approve the whole you without needing them."

Instinctively, Chad leaned down and pecked her lips leaving her stunned and frozen. "Thank you for…everything."

A sudden and small smile began to appear in her face. "You're welcome."

"Shall we go?" He asked signalling with his head Gabriella's house.

"We shall," Taylor confirmed taking the first step with Chad imitating her soon enough.

* * *

"Troy, stop!"

He laughed. "You're being punished like I've told you before you deserved to be!"

The couple had been fooling around the house waiting for Taylor to arrive and soon Troy had thought about the thing he could do to Gabriella to punish her; they had been watching a movie cuddled together but soon he'd began to poke into her side with the hand that had her petite body enveloped, earning cute squeals from her every time he did so, which had amused him with no end – the pokes had begun to be more frequent…until he'd pinned her into the sofa and had begun to tickle her mercilessly while straddling her legs with his body.

"No! I don't…" She panted and struggled to push him off her, "I haven't done anything to deserve that!"

He chuckled good-naturedly. "You've called me fat!"

Gabriella dissolved in a fit of giggles when his insulted voice arrived at her ears. "That's not true! I've told you…" She panted and she felt Troy giving her a break of a couple of seconds to gain her breath again – always the gentleman and the lovely boyfriend she knew he was. "I've just told you that you would be fat and sweaty in the future if you continued to eat as much as you do now!"

"Whatever suits you better," Troy grinned and then laughed when he realized her face was bright red. "You know your face is all red, right? I'd say that's a colour that suits you really well…" He said stopping the torture and leaning down to kiss her nose.

Too tired and also too breathless to answer him, Gabriella took deep breaths trying to have her normal respiration back while he got off of her and kneeled on the ground beside her body, caressing her face softly with his fingertips so she could relax. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the gorgeous face of Troy looking at her adoringly and she couldn't help but smile at him. "That feels nice," she closed her eyes again and let Troy's magic fingertips to sooth her and be her lullaby.

"I'm glad you think so," he murmured now closer to her – she could feel his minted breath washing over her face and she couldn't help but inhale deeply so the mixture of mint, his deodorant and his cologne penetrated into her core. "But you can't sleep now; Taylor will be here in minutes…"

She groaned. "I'm sleepy!" She whined. "Can you talk to her while I sleep?"

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't, baby," he cooed kissing her lips softly. "That's something only you can do."

"But you'll be here while we talk, right?" She asked opening her eyes and looking at him nervously. "I mean, you don't have to be here…but…"

"I'm going to be right beside you, I promise," he smiled. "That's something that affects the both of us."

She sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt with two of her fingers. "What do you think I should tell her?"

Troy's thumb froze in her temple for an instant but then resumed the soothing action. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella sighed again and lifted her eyes from her hands to see Troy's confused face. "What do you want for me to tell her?"

"You lost me," he answered now pulling away and lifting her head so he could sit, replacing her body in a lying position again, with her head on his lap, his fingers resuming his caress.

"Like you've said, that involves us both, and I don't want to tell her something you don't want for anyone to know," she admitted quietly. "I mean, I know there are things I don't want to tell her…but that's something you also have a right to opine about."

"You can tell her whatever you want, baby," he said. "This is your friend we're talking about, and so you're the one who's to decide how much you want for her to know."

"That's the thing, though," she sighed. "I don't know how much I have to tell her…mostly because I don't know what to have a close friend is; in New York…I didn't have friends…so I didn't have anyone to talk to. I don't know which things girls usually talk about and what they tell each other and whatnot."

"Don't make a problem over that, Gabi," he said, his voice a mere murmur. "There is no written law or rule about what someone can explain to his or her friends. You have to tell her what you want to share with her…and you don't have to tell her what you don't want for her to know – easy as that. You have to do what makes you feel more comfortable."

"I'd like for her to know about us…about how everything started," Gabriella bit her lip. "And I want to tell her…how the relationship has grown into what it's now."

"Then tell her that," Troy shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you keep the most private and personal details of our relationship and of me for yourself I'm okay with everything you want to tell her."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean with keeping the most private and personal details of yourself for me? Okay, that has come out wrong; I know I can't tell her your personal things because that's something between you and me…but what I mean is…you are not planning on to be your stone-ish in front of her, right?"

He lifted one of his eyebrows. "I don't know how I'm going to be," he said warily. "I'm not going to be mean, disrespectful or stone-ish, but you can't expect from me to be around her the same way I'm around you when we're alone."

"I know that," Gabriella nodded. "But promise me you are not going to be silent and with a cold face all the time, please…"

"What has brought this on?" He said confusedly. "I'll be here and I'll be…normal…I mean…"

Gabriella stood up, sitting up and turning so she faced Troy. "So she's going to see a part of you that you haven't showed to anyone at school then?"

"Probably," Troy answered flatly. "But I'm not going to be all friendly with her because that person is not me."

She looked at him with her face constricted in concentration. "So she's going to see your emotions for once?" Gabriella saw his back stiffen and she knew she'd touched a soft spot for him. "So you're going to let her see a part of the real you that you have had buried deep inside of you for years?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "One thing is to act normal around her, polite and everything…but another one, a very different one, is to act as if she was my best friend."

"You know that's not what I mean," she said rolling her eyes. "I know you're not going to be all best-buddy with her, which I accept and understand, but I want for you to be able to feel at ease and free to be you…or at least more the you I know."

He couldn't look at Gabriella's face because he knew that once he did she would discover the truth – that he was a fucking coward. He felt so small, so vulnerable that he didn't want for Gabriella to see it because then it would become "realer", thing he wasn't ready for. "We'll se…"

He should have known that things wouldn't be that easy.

"We'll see no," Gabriella protested stubbornly.

He groaned. "Leave it alone, I'll be the way I feel like I have to be…or the way I act unconsciously…"

Gabriella lifted one of her eyebrows questioningly – he'd never talked to her in that way, that defensively and so _in guard_ like she was someone he had to keep hidden of, and so she knew right there and then that he was hiding something from her, something that hurt him, something that bothered him. "Look me, Troy," she commanded in a low and soft voice.

He just shook his head – he didn't want for her to witness how coward he was – and soon he felt her fingers lifting his face so their eyes met. "What's wrong?" She pressed looking at him with concern written all over her features.

"Nothing," he mumbled weakly.

"Don't lie to me," Gabriella whispered. "Please, don't lie…tell me you don't want to tell me or that you don't want for me to know – I'll be okay with that because I respect your choices – but just…don't shut me out. I know something is wrong…"

"I'm scared," he interrupted at her, bluntly.

"Of what?" She asked moving so she was closer to him.

"To let her in, to show her who I am and then end hurt," he admitted, his troubled eyes finally meeting Gabriella's.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If I am the way I really am in front of her, then…" Troy sighed. "Then I'm showing her which things hurt me, which my weak points are, what she can use to hurt me…"

"I don't get it yet," Gabriella said, her voice showing her lack of understanding perfectly. "You encouraged me to befriend her and now you're scared she's going to hurt you? That doesn't make sense…"

Troy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "If I let myself go and just act around her the way I act around you…she then can become a new 'Heather'…"

"Oh Troy," Gabriella said hugging him and letting him inhale deeply into her neck. "Taylor is not like that at all…I swear, she's just too good person for her own good. She'll never mock anyone over something like that…no, better, she's never going to mock anyone over anything because she's not like that. She lets everyone to have their life and she respects the others' decisions and life…she would never be cruel towards anyone simply because that's not into her nature…"

"But if she knows the real me…then…what would happen when we were at school?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella and pulling her so she was sitting on his lap. "What should I do then?"

"Troy," Gabriella murmured. "People at school have already seen the real you…at least a part of that real you."

"That's not true," he answered from her neck. "I've never showed any emotion while being at school…"

She pulled his face away from her neck and smiled at him. "But you've done that today, when you've defended me, when you've admitted I'm your girlfriend to everyone, when you've punched Chad so he got off of me, when you've kissed me…that's also you; of course you're also caring and lovely and adorable and romantic…but that protectiveness you've showed everyone today, that sureness and firmness you've used when you've told all those things, the way you've acted today is also a part of who you are."

Troy thought about what Gabriella was saying and realized that she was right – he'd showed his emotions for the very first time for everyone to see when he'd defended her and their relationship, when he'd told Chad to back off, when he'd threatened he and Sharpay so they left Gabriella alone…and he'd also showed his real emotions when he'd kissed her. It had been a chaste kiss yet it'd been something no one at school had seen from him, ever.

"You don't need to act around her the same way you act when we're alone, Troy," Gabriella said softly playing with the short hairs of his nape, "I'm not asking that from you because I know you're not this way. I just want for you to not shut everything you feel inside so no one sees it; I don't want for you to be who you are not but just the natural you…that what you say or do…is because you really feel like saying and doing it."

Troy roamed his eyes up and down her face thinking in what she was saying. "But…"

"You've already taken the first step," Gabriella encouraged with a smile on her face. "Now you just need to keep walking…the same way I'm going to do. We're together in this, remember?"

A tiny and shy smile began to appear on his face. "Together…"

"Together," she confirmed kissing him tenderly, smiling into the kiss when he tightened his arms around her and pulled her even closer to they chests collided. "I love you," she said breathlessly, leaning her forehead into his when they pulled away.

"I love you too," he told her rubbing their noses together.

The bell of the house rang then and both sighed - their intoxicating breaths mingling and making all the butterflies in their stomachs fly wildly.

"Time to face the lions," she murmured looking at the front door.

"Together," Troy said placing his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Time to face the lions _together."_

She smiled.

"I'm going to the bathroom so at first you're alone with her, okay?" He asked standing up from the sofa with Gabriella still in his arms and then lowering her so her feet touched the ground again. "I think it's better if you two have a moment alone…"

"Okay," she smiled and leaned up to peck his lips once more. "See you in a few."

He winked at her from the staircase. "See you in a few, gorgeous."

Gabriella took a deep breath and sighed; she felt ready to face Taylor, to explain to her what her life since she arrived to Alburquerque had been, to tell her what she felt and what she thought…but there was a "but" in that perfect scheme – she didn't know what a real friendship with a girl was, and that was what made her worried. She felt confident about herself and her relationship with Troy, and that confidence only was increasing with each new minute went by, but there was that dark spot in the brightness that new confidence meant – what was what friends do when they were together? Which things they talked about?

The bell rang again snapping her out of her reverie and Gabriella rushed to the door, opening it thoughtlessly but stopping short when she didn't just see Taylor but also Chad standing in front of her. "Wha-…"

"Let me talk before you say anything, please," Taylor begged, biting her lip nervously.

"What is he doing here?" Gabriella was tense; she couldn't believe Taylor had betrayed her this way, bringing her enemy right into her home.

"I want to apologize," Chad said in a low but firm voice, making both girls to turn their heads to look at him. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness…nor Troy's, but I want to apologize…I need to apologize."

Gabriella bit her lip then; she didn't know what to do because she didn't know if she could trust Chad or not but the confidence of herself she felt plus something she could see into his eyes made her nod once and step away so both Taylor and he could come into her house. When the two teens stepped into the house and were in front of her walking towards the living room, Gabriella saw something that made her wide her eyes – they were holding hands? What the hell?

The three of them stood awkwardly beside the sofas and Gabriella cleared her throat. "You can sit," Chad and Taylor, still with their hands tightly intertwined, sat close together and waited for her to do the same, which she did after a few seconds trying to put her thoughts in order. "I'm going to admit that I'm…shocked and surprised that you both are here…holding hands," she said pointing with her head the dark skinned interlocked hands that separated brusquely when the words left Gabriella's mouth, as if Chad and Taylor's hands had burned the other all of a sudden. "And I'm willing to hear everything you want to say, Chad, but I can't talk in Troy's behalf; he's pretty mad at you at the moment and…though I also am, I don't know you, so what you do and say…well, now I don't care about it. Two days ago was different…but now…you're just a boy who's been a jerk and has happened to go to my same school. With Troy, however, the situation is another one – I hope you understand that."

Chad nodded and felt Taylor reach for his hand again, squeezing it lightly. "I get that," he chocked and cleared his throat nervously, trying to regain his composure. "I know Troy is pissed with me…hell, I am too, but I just hope that he will hear what I have to say…the same way I hope you'll hear what I have to say."

"I'll do it," Gabriella answered. "I'm not going to kick you out of my house – first because I'm not that way but also because it seems you're pretty close to Taylor at the moment…and though I've always kept my distance with her, I can't deny the fact that she's been my only friend here in Alburquerque…and probably the best friend I've had in my entire life so, just for that, I'm going to respect you."

Chad, mesmerized by Gabriella only could nod, Taylor speaking in his and her own behalf. "Thank you, Gabi. That means a lot…"

"Maybe I should go upstairs and warn Troy that you're also here, Chad," Gabriella said quietly. "He won't punch you or fight with you if I don't warn him…but he's stubborn and he's going to be focused in what he's feeling now not even hearing what you have to say."

Knowing she was right, Chad nodded. "Thank you."

With a last nod, Gabriella stood up and went up to her room, where she could hear Troy whistling in the bathroom. "Baby?" She called from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here? Where's Taylor?" Troy asked when he opened the door.

"Downstairs," she answered quietly.

Troy narrowed his eyes in confusion seeing the change in her demeanour. "Then? I've thought you would thank some minutes alone…"

"The thing is we wouldn't be alone," Gabriella continued not looking at him but biting her lip with so much force he was sure blood was about to appear at any moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her lip with his fingertip so she relaxed and didn't hurt herself. "Why wouldn't be you two alone with me not being there? Has she come with someone?"

She nodded.

"Who?" He asked pulling her long and curly hair away from her face tenderly.

"Chad," Gabriella whispered so low she wasn't sure he'd been able to hear her.

Troy, on his part, just heard a mumble. "You need to repeat that louder because I haven't heard you…"

"Chad's here, Troy," Gabriella said quietly but in a tone of voice she knew he'd heard when his eyes widened and soon fury overcame them making them be dark grey instead of the light blue she loved so much.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Troy asked between his teeth, his hands closing in fists at the sudden rage he could feel making his blood boil.

Gabriella, knowing he was about to go through the door and go downstairs, wrapped her arms around him preventing any movement. "He's here because he wants to apologize."

Troy scoffed madly and Gabriella tightened her hold on him. "I'm going to kick him out…"

"No," she said firmly. "You need to hear what he has to say…we both have to do that."

"And why is that?" Troy scoffed again. "Because he's been so kind and lovely with you so we need to forget everything he's done? If you think a 'sorry' coming from him will make me forget every thing he's said and done to you…is that you don't know me at all."

She winced at his harsh words yet didn't drop her arms. "I know you won't forgive him that easily…but I do know that he's your best friend. I don't care if you think now that you don't need or want him in your life…because I know you do; I know he's important to you and yeah, he's been everything but kind with me…and even with you, but friendship is not always something good, Troy…there are also bad moments; there are moments when the only thing you want to do is kill the other…but in the end you both get over it and the friendship is back…stronger."

That little speech paralyzed him. "Are you really telling me that I have to forgive him and give him the chance he denied to you since the very first second he saw you? I can't, Gabriella."

"I'm not telling you to forget everything and forgive…now," she elaborated, "I'm only saying that you need to hear him, to talk things out with him. I've always told you that to forget but not forgive is the key…and I'm stuck with that – your friendship with him means a lot to you…and just because of the amount of things you two have lived through together…you both deserve to give the other a second chance."

"I haven't done anything to him," Troy protested though more weakly this time. "He doesn't have to give me a second chance because I haven't wasted the first one yet."

"You didn't tell him I was your girlfriend," Gabriella said softly but firmly, trying desperately for him to see her point. "You lied to him when he asked you why you weren't hanging out with them anymore; you lied to him each time he asked you why weren't you looking other girls…"

"That's not the same," he interjected stopping her, his voice low now. "I was protecting you…"

"I know," she nodded, Gabriella assured taking a step closer to his still tense body. "And I appreciate that a lot, but that doesn't mean that, in his eyes, you also have something to apologize for. Look, I'm not asking you to go all buddy with him now, I promise I'm not expecting that from you, but I know you'll feel better…that you'll be happier if you have him as a friend again."

He sighed – she was right but it was so difficult to admit that aloud after Chad had done; he felt as if he talking to Chad again meant betray Gabriella, a thought he couldn't even stand. "What about you?" He asked trying to read her real emotions in her eyes.

"I'm giving him the chance he denied me because he's important to you, because he's your friend and because Taylor has brought him here…holding his hand," Gabriella explained, nodding her head once when she read the shock in Troy's face. "They were holding hands when I've opened the door, they've dropped each others' hand when I've pointed out that little fact for them…and I've left them in the living room again with their hands tightly intertwined."

"Are you serious?" That new information surprised him with no end – Chad and Taylor an item? It was impossible! He'd seen all the times Chad had said venomous things to Taylor, the hate in her eyes whenever she'd looked at him, the rage with which they interacted with each other all those past years…and now, all of a sudden, they were a couple?

"I swear," Gabriella nodded. "Though I know they have a lot of explaining to do…and that the only one who deserves an explanation from myself is Taylor, the truth is that I want to hear what they have to say about what's going on between them now."

He sighed tiredly – he felt exhausted and he just wanted to curl into bed with Gabriella in his arms; one thing was to be there supporting Gabriella while she explained everything to Taylor but a very different one was to have Chad there, hearing what he had to say and also talking to him.

"Please, baby," Gabriella whispered. "For me?"

He made the mistake of looking at her face – he had to learn how to say no to her face. "Okay," he sighed in the end. "I'm going to hear what they have to say…but what happens between Chad and I…is something that's not going to be discussed now. I'm not going to do anything to him but hear him…and…then we'll see what I do, okay?"

She agreed. "What happens with your friendship is something I have nothing to say about; that's between you two."

"Then let's go," he pulled away from her but reached for her hand. She gladly intertwined their fingers together and began to walk towards the staircase, only to be stopped by Troy. "Before we go downstairs…I have to do something…"

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"This," he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her lips tenderly.

She pulled away giggling. "You're a dork," she said keeping her body between his arms.

He chuckled, both relaxed and with their moods and spirits higher. "Maybe, but I know I won't be able to kiss you for a while…and now we don't have to hide anything because everything is out, I know, but I don't think neither you nor I would feel comfortable making out in front of Taylor and Chad…"

She rolled her eyes. "You need to control your hormones, you know?"

He laughed good-naturedly. "Hey, don't blame me! The fault is yours!"

"How in the hell this is my fault?" Gabriella asked indignantly. "I haven't done anything!"

"Be your sexy self," he whispered into her ear just before he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. "Turn me on just looking at me, being as hot as you are…and also being a goddess in bed."

She blushed and slapped his arm. "I remind you we have company now so stop that! I don't want for them to know how intimate we are or what we do when we're making love, thank you very much!"

He chuckled. "Baby, that's a secret only I will know until the end of this world – you're stuck with me forever and I don't want anybody discovering the gem you are…intimately, because that's only for me to see and enjoy."

She giggled but leaned up to whisper into his ear. "We'll see about that…"

Smirking, she pulled herself away from him and rushed to the stairs, with Troy hot in her heels. "Gabriella!" He hissed. "You can't say something like that and leave me there!"

She began to descend the stairs still giggling and soon Chad and Taylor lifted their eyes to look at her, also seeing a glaring Troy – though weirdly not at them but at Gabriella – behind her, which made them to stand up in less than one second.

"Gabi," he hissed again, his mind forgetting Chad and Taylor were there. "Come here right this instant!"

Gabriella ignored him. "Hey guys," she said nonchalantly.

Troy froze in the middle of the staircase at her words and then remembered they had an audience.

Gabriella went to stand beside Taylor and both girls backed off a little so they could see both boys' reaction. Both Taylor and Gabriella were nervous, that was obvious, but both hoped that, in the end, the good moments both guys had lived through would have more weight than the current distance between them for the situation to get solved without further hurt and sadness. The girls could see how Troy and Chad bodies froze; their eyes were locked with each other's, their backs were tense and the tension between the two bodies, though invisible, could be cut with scissors so noticeable it was.

Chad locked his eyes with his former best friend and gulped when they became pure and cold ice. He recognized the fury, the hate, the rage…but also he could recognize his best friend, the guy who was like his brother, the friend that knew everything about him, the first person he went to when his house seemed the Third World War's scenario for his parents never stopped their fights. In those just few seconds, Chad recognized the little boy he met when he was three…and the regret for all his actions not just towards Gabriella but also towards anyone who'd put himself in front of him burned his insides in a wild way that made his knees go weak.

"I'm sorry, Troy," Chad said when his knees gave him away grabbing the coffee table for support.

Troy, on his part, swallowed aloud. He'd been full of fury against Chad…but that said fury vanished once he really _saw_ Chad, the Chad he'd known all his life, the Chad that encouraged him to start practicing basketball, the Chad that helped him to "design" the tree-house so they could have an escape and just be themselves…the Chad that, like Gabriella had said, was his best friend. That realization made him clear his throat for he felt as if his lungs were deprived of the much needed air he felt wasn't in the room at the moment. "Shall we sit?"

Taylor and Gabriella let out a breath they had been holding back in fear of what could have happened when the two boys began the interaction between them when they saw and recognize that, though apparently nothing was happening, inwardly both were not only talking with each other but looking for what joined them in the past, for the friendship that meant more than any of them had ever thought. Sharing a look, both girls nodded and went to stand beside the boys, guiding them until the four teens were sitting on the two sofas Gabriella had in her living room - one couple in front of the other and keeping a certain distance between them though, Gabriella hoped, in the end would be just four friends sitting together.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! :) **

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating this…but…life's being crazy and my nephew has me extremely crazy and in love with him LOL so…I've been working on this chapter whenever I've been able to do so and I hope you'll like what you're about to read :D**

**The next one will be the last chapter of the story. I've already decided how I'm going to write it and…yeah, with the way this chapter has been developed, I think that one more chapter is all I need to consider that story finished and without any "still-open-subplot" because I think it's already proved its point and showed another side of what friendship is. You know I like to…**_**show**_** you another side of the reality of human relationships with the way my characters are, feel, do and say, another perspective of common problems, a hidden advice I can give you because I've learned about it from my very own personal experience and, to be honest, I think I've already reached my goal – if you don't think so, I'm really truly sorry, I swear… :(**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter, please; it's taken me a lot to write (not just because I've barely had time but also because of the huge amount of things I've tried to condense here) and I'd like to know if you think it makes sense, if you like how things are ending and also if you've "felt" something while reading it (having in mind the whole story, that is) – if you don't want to review, it's okay but…if you have a free minute when you end this chapter, PLEASE, tell me what you think :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

"Firstly, I want to know what the hell has happened at school when we've left."

Chad and Taylor looked at each other not really knowing how to explain what had happened, Troy's cold question surprising them both. Gabriella turned to look at her boyfriend and gasped silently when she saw the red boiling blood in his eyes sign of his rage; she knew he was murdering at the moment, and that the events Chad and Taylor would explain wouldn't help, at all, to calm the beast she knew was eating Troy's insides. Gabriella also knew that the fury Troy was feeling wasn't directed, at least not completely, to Chad now; she'd recognized the longing in Troy's eyes when he'd locked his eyes with Chad's and she knew that, once things were spoken and clarified between the two former best friends, everything would be okay. Tentatively, she reached her hand toward Troy's, intertwining their fingers tightly together and just hoping that she would be enough to loosen some of the tension that had Troy's body rigid.

And she was. She felt his fingers squeezing hers in thanks at her gesture, as long with his pose becoming more relaxed and natural, and Gabriella returned the squeeze just for good measure trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. She felt they were doing some progress, at least when it came to the friendships that the four of them – some consciously and some unconsciously – were trying to save, and the last thing she wanted was for the ugly events Chad and Taylor were about to relate jeopardizing everything, blinding Troy in his fury and just not letting him take the step further she wanted for him to take.

Chad cleared his throat; he wanted to answer that to his _friend_ because he knew how to deal with Troy's rage, at least, he hoped he knew how to do so. Taylor, on the contrary, had no idea of what Troy, when being possessed by fury like he was at the moment, could do or say and Chad wanted to protect her and avoid further damage in their already damaged friendships. "Things have been…_chaotic_," the dark skinned boy said in a low voice looking directly at Troy. "The guys…well, they have gone crazy and…have begun to ask me what should we do with…you…"

Troy's eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean? They wanted to fight against me now?"

"No," Chad answered sincerely, "they just wanted to know…what was what we have to do in order to have…_control_ around the school again. Gabriella here has just opened the Pandora Box this morning and…" Gabriella whimpered at Chad's words and Troy wrapped one his arms around her trembling body, pulling her closer to him so she felt safe, kissing her forehead tenderly in reassurance. "But you were right, Gabriella," Chad said, this time talking looking directly into her eyes so she knew he was speaking the truth, "you've opened the Pandora Box that should have been opened long time ago and…and I want to tell you thank you for that."

Troy's eyes diverted from Gabriella to Chad, nodding once in thanks at his words. "What has happened then?"

Taylor spoke then. "Well," she cleared her throat, feeling kinda uncomfortable when the other three pairs of eyes of the room were looking directly at her and giving a small smile to Chad when he reached for her hand again, keeping a tight hold on her, "Chad has ignored everyone and…I guess I've seen him so…so…"

Chad interrupted her, supplying what she was saying with the words he knew fit perfectly with what she was explaining. "Frozen, scared, lost?"

"Yeah," Taylor breathed, "all of that, that I've…I've taken him to the fire escape so we could…escape, I guess you could say, from the madness that East High's corridors were being at the moment."

Gabriella, from her place leaning into Troy's chest, sighed. "Has someone said something more about us?"

Taylor answered less nervously then. "No, we've disappeared ignoring everyone and when we've left…well, classes were all already started so we haven't seen anyone, except some teachers."

Troy nodded. "Do you think the guys will try something with Gabriella?" His question, though still too flat for Gabriella's liking, was said with a somehow shaky voice, with worry and preoccupation at what would happen when they returned to the school.

"I don't think so," Chad spoke shrugging his shoulders. "I doubt they try something against her knowing she's your girlfriend and that it would mean fighting with you…plus, I'm not going to let them touch her, either, so I'm sure they are going to think twice before they try something knowing that would mean a fight with both you and me. They are stupid…but not this much stupid."

Troy lifted one of his eyebrows at Chad's choice of words. "A fight with you and me?"

"One, she's your girlfriend…and though I haven't behaved the way I should have done with you or her, I know she's right, that everything she's said is the truth and that she's been the first person who's faced me. She deserves all my respect just for that. Add here how much she means to you and…"

"Thank you, Chad," Gabriella spoke then interrupting what Chad was about to say.

"You're welcome," Chad gave Gabriella a tentative smile, a smile she returned as shyly as he'd given the one directed to her. "But there is no need to thank me, Gabriella. What you've said back there…well, it's been hard, super hard, and…at first I've gotten so angry with you…" Chad silenced himself, gulping when Troy's murdering glare returned to him and then shook his head – he needed to speak with his heart as Taylor had told him, and he wanted to do so not stopping himself just because he was "afraid", in a way, of what Troy would do to thim. "But then Taylor has helped me to realize that…well, you were right, completely right. We are no one to judge, attack or mock anyone…and I'm sorry for having made your life a living hell when you came here. You've showed us all that you are way better than we are…although we've always thought no one could beat us at that. You've proven us wrong."

Troy's iced glare melted when Chad spoke; he recognized the Chad he knew existed there somewhere, the Chad who was his brother, the Chad he met when they were just kids. "Thanks, dude."

Chad nodded once and neither of them spoke for some minutes, thinking what to say next and also what Chad had said just then. The change in the boy was astonishing; it was as if he was a whole different person but the change had been for the better. The "cool" vibe that had always emanated from him had evaporated; his eyes spoke about regret for what he'd been doing all this time, happiness for what he had with Taylor now and also about hopefulness so things went back to the way they should have been – sincere and real friends around him, his best friend back and his "old self" dead and buried.

Silence engulfed Gabriella's living room again, each teen taking the time to think about how the conversation and talking were going so far.

Troy was feeling a mixture of emotions – a part of him was still mad at Chad for what he'd done, yet another part of him felt grateful for his change and was willing to try and make amends with him. However, the shadow over that was that he felt as if he was betraying Gabriella in a way in the process. The hurt and pain she'd been suffering because of Chad and people like him made his blood boil; he couldn't understand what in the fucking hell she'd done to deserve such treatment and he felt ready to kill anyone that even though about looking at Gabriella in a way he thought was inappropriate. Her tears, the huge amount of tears her eyes had shed because of the bullying at school were stabs in his heart; each time he'd seen her down, sad and hurt were engraved in his mind and though she seemed to be better now, though he knew she felt confident and surer of herself at the moment, he knew that those memories would be with her forever. That was another thing that bothered him – the fact of knowing that, whatever he did, those ugly memories would taunt her.

Gabriella felt relief ran through her veins when she heard Chad's words. The truth was that she'd been surprised beyond belief and also scared, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone, at Chad's presence there, but at the moment, with hearing what he'd said, with hearing the words that only meant he'd changed and he'd realized of everything he'd done and how wrong he'd been, the last thing she felt was fear at him. She wasn't even mad; of course it still hurt and she knew she wouldn't be able, ever, to forget each one of the venomously words he'd told her or the physical pain he'd inflicted in her, but she felt ready to forgive him…and she knew that the moment Troy realized she'd forgiven his former friend he would feel more at ease with him.

Taylor didn't know what to do or say. There were so many things she wanted to tell Gabriella, so many questions she wanted to ask…she didn't know which one would be the right moment to do so. Chad's presence there, though welcomed for her and something that made her happy, had changed all her plans; she was hoping for a heart-to-heart talk with Gabriella – even though Troy was there – where she could ask whatever she wanted and Gabriella would explain to her whatever she wanted but, of course, with Chad there things were different. Not just because the thing wasn't a thing between two friends anymore but also because the thing then had become a thing between two sets of friends: there were a lot of things between Troy and Chad that needed to be talked through…the same way there were a lot of things between Gabriella and she that needed to be talked. Taylor was sure that the conversation that involved the four of them only would be something good, only would mean a real progress, if those two sets of friends had things settled, though not 100% okay, between them.

Chad, on his part, didn't know how to feel. He felt the atmosphere less full of tension and Troy's fury not quite directed to him, at least not completely; he also could feel good vibrations coming from Gabriella, thing that made him happy and also the powerful support of Taylor beside him, thing he was thankful for. He couldn't understand what the hell was what joined him and the dark skinned girl but he wouldn't complain about whatever it was because he was feeling more "whole" than he'd done in years; knowing she was there, knowing he could reach and take her hand, knowing she was feeling something for him the same way he was feeling something for her and also knowing that the next day probably they would have all his "friends" against him yet Troy, Gabriella and Taylor would still be there with him, he felt enough satisfied, enough happy and content with how his life was at the moment. That girl he'd always thought he hated – though now he was beginning to doubt so – had taught him that the support you only need to want is the one which came from people that accepted you for you were, not the person they thought you were…and he knew he had that support in those three teens he had in front of him.

"Hey guys," Taylor began tentatively broken the peaceful silence that surrounded them. The other three turned to look at her and she sighed, biting her lip nervously afterwards. "And I hope that doesn't come out wrong but…I think that, before we take that conversation further, we need to sort some things out…or at least try to do so," she added as an afterthought thinking about Troy and Chad.

"What do you mean, Tay?" Gabriella asked from her place leaning her head into Troy's chest, who was rubbing random figures in her bare arms with his fingertips as if taking strength from her the same way she was taking it from him.

"What I mean is that…" Taylor sighed nervously again – the last thing she wanted was for the thing she wanted to say to come out wrong. "I want to talk to you alone and…and I'm sure Troy and Chad need to speak alone too. This is not just something between us four but also something that involves you and me, and also them," she said pointing at the guys.

Gabriella looked up at Troy's face alarmed. She knew his feelings about talking to Chad; he wanted to do so whenever he felt ready to do so, and though she also wanted to talk to Taylor alone, the truth was that she didn't want to impose that to Troy. He felt pressured enough as it was although he tried to hide it, and the last thing she wanted was to add more pressure for him. Knowing that before she made any decision she needed to speak to Troy alone about it, Gabriella stood up. "I think we all need something to drink. What would you like?" She asked Chad and Taylor.

"Oh, thank you, Gabi; bring whatever you have," Taylor answered in both hers and Chad's behalf with a soft smile on her face.

Gabriella nodded. "Troy, come with me," she said grabbing Troy's hand and pushing him up not meeting his eyes, which were looking at her concernedly.

LTTLTL

"Okay, what was that about?" Troy asked leaning his back on the kitchen's door while Gabriella rummaged through the freezer grabbing drinks for them all.

She stooped and, still with her back towards him, shrugged her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a shivering voice. "And I want the truth." She added turning around and wrapping her arms around her middle, as if she needed some extra strength to speak to him.

Troy narrowed his eyes and walked the three steps that separated him from her, enveloping her figure in his arms and pulling her as closer as he could – both trying to comfort her and looking for that same comfort from her. "What's up, baby?"

His tender voice, the lovely tone of his voice, made Gabriella to wrap her arms around his torso, burying her face in his strong chest. "I agree with Taylor," she said lowly, her words coming muffled from his shirt. "But I don't want that if you don't feel like it."

"You've lost me," he said kissing her hair tenderly. "What do you agree to?"

"About how there are things that need to be sorted out before we four talk," Gabriella said lifting her head and looking at him, her voice petite and full of shyness he couldn't comprehend. "You need to talk to Chad and I need to talk to Taylor but…but…"

She buried her head in his chest again and he heard a low sniff, which made him to pull her away with alarm written over his features. "Hey, hey, hey…baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You've told me before that whatever happened between you and Chad would be something between you two," she explained wiping with frustration the lonely tear that escaped from her eyes. Troy nodded encouraged her to continue and she sighed. "If Taylor and I talk now…then this means you will be forced to talk to Chad and…I don't want to pressure you. I think you need to talk to him but…I can't force you to do so."

Troy enveloped her in his arms again, touched beyond belief by her concern and worry for him, and pulled her as closer as him as he could. "Baby, there's no need to cry…I mean, I know I have to talk to Chad and…well, yeah, I've told you before that I didn't know when or where I would feel ready to do so but…with what he's said back there…I think now is the right time. Taylor is right; before this fourth-sided friendship there are two-sided friendships that need to be taken care of…and although I didn't think that, you have all the right to talk to Taylor alone if that's what you want…I wouldn't be mad if that was the case."

Gabriella lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. "You sure? You're not telling me that because you're putting me first like you always do, right?"

"No," Troy said leaning down and pecking her lips softly. "I'm telling you that because that's what I think. I understand Chad's presence here changes everything and, to be honest, to an extent I'm happy he's here. I'm still mad at him…and that's not going to change any time soon but…he's done the first step and I know how much pride he's had to swallow to do that. You were right…the fact that he's come here and has apologized…well, changes everything, and since he's done the first step so things come back to the way they were, except the part where he's a son of a bitch with you, of course, I think it's only fair if I do the second one, which is to talk to him and hear what he has to say."

Gabriella smiled softly then and leaned up to kiss his lips with a tenderness that made him tighten his arms around her. "I'm happy you think that way."

"Me too," he smiled and hugged her closer to his body. "Tell me something though."

"What?" Gabriella asked still with her face pressed tight into his chest.

"You don't think that me befriending him again is like betray you, do you?" Troy asked in a low voice Gabriella wasn't even sure he'd spoken.

"What?" She pulled away and forced her eyes into his, getting concerned when she saw the sudden change in his eyes. "What did you say?" Troy bit his lip and rubbed the nape of his neck – the clearest sign that told Gabriella he was nervous. She moved her hand under his shirt and rubbed his stomach in the way she knew he liked. "What's wrong, Troy?"

"You want for me to talk to him, right?" She nodded and Troy sighed. "And if the result of that talk is that I befriend him again?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You won't think I'm betraying you, will you?" He asked then, forcing the words out of his throat.

She gasped. "Why do you think that? Of course I won't think that! I'm the one who's giving him a second chance and it'd be unfair if I told you that I don't want for you to give him this same second chance! One thing is to be all buddy-buddy with him, Troy, thing I'm not prepared for, but another one is to learn to know him…to…meet the guy who is your best friend and just put all the shit behind us, which is what I'm going to do. Your story with him is way different and so it needs a different treatment."

"Promise me that you won't think any less of me if Chad and I become friends again," Troy said, the intensity of his eyes alerting Gabriella that there was a deeper _thing_ going on with Troy. "Promise me that you'll still be here if he comes back to my life."

"What's brought this on?" Gabriella asked in a low and worried voice. "I won't think any less of you, Troy, I promise that nothing is going to change but just the fact that you'll have your friend back." Gabriella searched his eyes with hers, trying to understand what Troy wasn't saying but was implying. "Troy?"

"I don't want to lose you," he admitted quietly. "I feel like I'm betraying you because I need him as a friend again and after everything he's done to you…"

Gabriella smiled then. "Everyone needs friends, Troy…and everyone can make mistakes. He made a mistake he's apologized for; like you've said, he's come here, swallowed all his pride and just apologized. That makes me think he's a great guy because not everyone is strong or courageous enough to do so. The fact that he admits his fault not just for himself but to the people he's made the mistake with…speaks a lot about how he is. I told you that before – friendship is not always something good; there are good times, bad times and even worse times…but…the thing is to learn to put them behind you and just move on, accepting that no one is perfect and that there'll be times when the other makes the mistake and also others were the one who'll be wrong is you."

His eyes began to shine in love and he felt his throat constricted at the emotion he was feeling. "I love you," he whispered rubbing her nose softly with his. "And each time you say something like that…each time you teach me how to be a better person, I fall more in love with you…"

"I love you too, so much," she whispered as well, her eyes shining in happy tears at his words. "And each time you say you love me, each time you show me how much you love me, each time you show me how deeply you care for me…you make me fall more in love with you."

He joined his lips with hers in a slow, tender but full of passion kiss that was also a promise of what would come later. Their relationship was not just something physical but more something about feelings, about emotions, about how their souls were so powerful joined that nothing could come between then but since they had discovered what it was to be also joined physically, both were aware that the connection they felt when their bodies were joined, where each inch of skin of their bodies was connected to the others', was the most special moment and the moment them both knew was the most right expression of what they had.

"Come on," Troy breathed once they pulled away. "Let's take a few cans and go back to the living room."

Gabriella nodded. "You know you have one basketball here, right?" She asked while retrieving four glasses from the cupboard.

"Yeah, what about it?" Troy asked pulling a tray on the isle and then filling it with soda, coke and other different drinks.

"Maybe you and Chad should go to the backyard and…play while you talk? I mean…" Gabriella blushed and Troy smiled. "Maybe this way you two can talk more…normally?"

"That's a very clever and good idea, babe," he said going to her and pecking her lips once. "What about you and Taylor?"

"The living room," she answered not missing a beat which made Troy to lean his head to his side and look at her questioningly. "I'm not ready to let her see…my bedroom; this is the place that's more…_me_, and I'm not ready to share that yet."

"Hey," Troy said lowly coming to stand in front of her, "you don't have to feel bad for that. You don't even have to tell her but, if you did, I'm sure she would understand you. Our personal bedroom…is probably the place where we are more us, that speak more about who we are…and it's normal for you to feel protective of that. I would feel the same."

"You always know what to say," she smiled.

"It's a gift," Troy said kissing her cheek once and then winking at her making her giggle the cute giggle of hers that made his heart soar in happiness.

LTTLTL

"Sorry it's taken us so long," Gabriella apologized when Troy and she returned to the living room.

"No worries," Chad said then sending her a smile and sighing silently in relief when she returned it.

Troy looked once at Gabriella and she nodded. "Chad," he said then, "can you come with me?"

Chad looked at Taylor awkwardly and she gave him a smile and a nod, trying to give him courage. "Go," she ordered softly.

He stood up reluctantly but then leaned down and pecked her lips softly not caring that Troy and Gabriella, who looked the whole thing with amused smiles in their faces, could think. "Thank you, babe."

Taylor blushed then and Gabriella had to fight against herself so the squeal that was about to escape from her throat…didn't. Instead, she focused in Troy knowing he needed a small push himself and she hugged him. "Good luck, baby."

Troy kissed her hair. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," she whispered against the skin of his jaw, where she placed a soft kiss.

Both girls looked the retrieving backs of the boys going to the kitchen and only when they heard the backdoor closing, both began to squeal. "Tell me everything!" Gabriella said with a squeal, rushing to sit beside Taylor, who giggled at her friend's antics and blushed furiously at the same time.

"Well," Taylor said in a nervously voice. "I don't even know that myself…"

Gabriella gave her a sympathetic smile for memories of the weird start of her relationship with Troy began to come to her mind.

_

* * *

_

_With the boys_

Troy, silently, went to grab the ball and began to bounce it while Chad stood some steps away from him not really knowing what to say. Deciding that the last thing he wanted was to _not_ talk with Troy, Chad took a deep breath. "Troy, I'm sorry."

The bouncing stopped and Troy lifted his eyes to look at Chad. "What are you exactly sorry for?"

Chad sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Everything."

"Look Chad," Troy said resuming his playing with the ball so he hadn't had to look at Chad. "I appreciate you having come here and apologized, it means a lot and that makes me want to forget everything and move on. The thing is…" Troy stopped his movement and looked at his _friend_, "that I can't forget that easily…and I don't want to do so, either."

Hurt crossed Chad's face and Troy sighed. "This mess, this huge fucking mess, is something that I don't want to forget simply because it's taught us both something." Chad looked at Troy confusedly and he dropped the ball and went to sit on the grass, waiting for the other guy to imitate him. "You know what Gabi always says?"

Chad shook his head and Troy took that as an invitation to speak. "Her main _moto_ is to forgive but not forget because each thing we do and each thing the other people do around us are important lessons that have to help us to be better people."

"I…I don't understand…" Chad said awkwardly.

"What Gabriella has done forgiving you…apart that she's done that because she's this amazing, is because you've also taught her something," Troy explained, "and you've actually done that if you think about it. She knows what is like to feel excluded, to be left out, to be bullied and mocked…to feel…rejected and like people are denying to you your fair chance just because they don't know you but think they are better than you. She'll never behave like that…and she'll try to show the others that to act like that is not right but wrong, so very wrong. She already knew that to bully someone was bad but…you've seen what she's done? She's faced you and has told you the truths no one had dared to speak right to you until now."

Chad, too shocked to say anything, just gasped. He'd never thought about that; he'd never cared about how what he would say or do would affect another someone…but he understood then that everything he'd done and said had affected somehow another someone, for the better or the worse, each one of his actions had had a consequence, and that consequence, of course, had meant something for that another someone, something that someone was going to remember all his or her life.

Troy saw how the ugly truth fell upon his _friend_ and nodded his head once. "You see what I mean? You may have been a son of a bitch with my girlfriend but…seeing her pain, seeing how bad she's been feeling all this time…has taught me that I can't treat people the way she's been treated, that people also have feelings, that also have a heart which can be broken, that also cry…"

"I'm so sorry, Troy, I've never thought about it like that," Chad whispered, his voice laced with pain and regret.

"I know," Troy sighed. "I hadn't, either, until I feel everything with Gabi."

Silence imposed its presence, both thinking about what the other had said and soon Chad cleared his throat, gaining Troy's attention. "How did your relationship start?"

"Weirdly," Troy sighed. "I don't even know how it started or…when but…there was something in her that made me want to protect her, to put a smile on her face…I don't know, there was a hidden sadness in her eyes – I know that it was a sadness but I didn't know that at that time – that I wanted to make disappear and replace it with the light and twinkle you can see now. I just wanted for her to be happy."

"But…you've said it started the first day she came here?" Chad asked then replaying Troy's words at school.

Troy nodded. "That first day…well, I stood behind observing her. She didn't move from her seat until the last person had left the classroom and then we…well, I, began to talk. She was scared of me and…well, that triggered me. I asked her why she was afraid or…better, of what…and then it happened…"

"What happened?" Chad asked in a small voice, what Troy was telling him reminding him so much of what had happened between he and Taylor that same morning.

"I kissed her," Troy said in a low voice. "At first she…tried to push me away but then…I don't know, she kissed me back and we went from there."

Chad understood that the personal details between Gabriella and Troy would be kept as a secret for them both and so didn't try to push his friend into telling him anything more – he already understood.

"Your father knew you were together before today, right?" He asked remembering the tight hug with which Jack had embraced Gabriella before she and Troy exited from the school and also the way he'd spoken to him when he'd gone to his office to ask him a pass so he could go out of the school with Taylor.

"Since the very first day," Troy answered with a nod. "Gabriella didn't want to…face anyone and so I took her to his office so we could talk privately and without anyone interrupting us. But stop of this talk about I and Gabriella, what's going on between you and Taylor?"

Chad gulped and swallowed loudly. "You know this thing you've just explained to me about the start of your relationship with Gabriella?" He asked in a tight and quivering voice.

Troy nodded and Chad sighed.

"This is the same thing that has happened between me and Taylor."

_

* * *

_

With the girls

"Seriously?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Seriously," Taylor nodded. "What has happened is the same that happened between you and Troy those months ago. We've always hated each other, or at least we thought we hated each other, but today…I don't know, I've seen him so broken and lost…I've wanted to free him of the gossip, the stares and everything. We've fought and…I don't know, all of a sudden and out of nowhere he was kissing me."

Taylor's cheeks went bright red again and Gabriella smiled. "Has it been your first kiss?"

"Yes," Taylor whispered.

"When Troy kissed me the first time…it also was my first kiss," she whispered with a smile on her face remembering the turmoil of feelings she felt that day. "It was magical…and more because it was unexpected, you know? I'd always thought and imagined how my first kiss would be and then…he came along and made all my expectations be nothing in comparison with how it actually was."

"I know the feeling," Taylor answered in a low voice. "But I'm…worried, well, no worried just…intrigued…"

"Why?" Gabriella asked while scrunching her nose up, not really knowing what her friend was telling her.

Taylor moved her eyes away from Gabriella's and sighed. "After everything we've gone through…how can I trust him and just…go with the flow? How can I forget what has happened all those years and just…be with him? That's not me…and what frustrates me the most is that I know I'm not like that yet I can't do anything about it because when I'm with him…is like my mind leaves my body, you know? I lost control over myself and just…"

"Hey," Gabriella interjected softly then, "at first I was like that…I mean…I thought Troy was being the way he was being simply because it was all a prank, you know? But…I guess there was something in him that made me forget about everything and just…_enjoy_, I guess, what he made me feel."

Taylor nodded. "A part of me, and I don't know how big that part is, is telling me to not think about it and just live the moment, you know? Another one, instead, is telling me to stop that because it goes further and think before something more happens, see what I want, see what he wants and what both expect from the other."

Gabriella sighed. "Taylor, I know it's hard, and I also know that probably I'm the person less experienced in the whole word but, sincerely, I think you should just trust what your heart is telling you to do. Things can go wrong, you can fight with him and…I don't know, fall apart, but…there'll be good memories too…memories that are going to keep you company, that are going to make you feel good and…I don't know, although things go wrong, something positive is going to come out of that."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked in a low voice.

"What I mean is that you have to live the present moment," Gabriella explained scooting closer to her friend and grabbing her hand, "because that moment is not going to come back. And what if things go wrong? Yeah, you'll feel bad and you'll feel sad but…on the other side, you'll have a new experience with you; you'll have lived new things and meet new people that are going to teach you something whether you want it or not. They always say life is the best school and…well, it's true; each experience is going to mean something for you in the future, each experience is going to affect the way you are or think…and…why should you close yourself so not new people come into your life? You may be losing amazing chances if you just blind yourself to what you don't know because you're afraid…"

Taylor sighed. "What do you think Chad is feeling?"

Gabriella smiled sympathetically. "I wish I knew what's going on in his mind but…I don't; however, I think you should "worry" more for what _you_ feel. I get you want to know what Chad thinks but…before you add him in this equation, I think you should be sure of what you are going to do. It'd be unfair for him if you, not knowing what you want, take a step just to turn around five seconds later."

Taylor sighed in defeat knowing that what Gabriella was saying was the truth.

_

* * *

_

With the boys

"Why are you worrying about what she wants, Chad?" Troy asked for the second time. "What do you want?"

"Be with her," Chad answered without a moment of hesitation. "She's just…I don't know, she's real, you know? She makes me feel real things and she just…she just treats me like a simply human being. She's not afraid of speaking her mind nor to tell me how stupid I'm being and though maybe I should think that's awful and that this is something I shouldn't like…the truth is that I like that of her. To know that she's not going to laugh at my jokes if she thinks they are not funny, to know that she's going to point out my wrong things, to know that she's going to tell me the truth I need to hear so I can be a better person…those are things I want now! I'm fucking tired of people following me around, of people with no personality, of people that just wait for me to do or say something so they can imitate me. I want reality now that I know what is like to have it around…and I know Taylor is the only one who can do that right now. Well, apart from you and Gabriella, that is…"

"Then you already have your answer, Chad," Troy said in a soft voice. "If you want to be with her…you have to fight for her, you have to make her hear what you have to say and make her believe you really want to be with her. She has to know and see that you have changed for good and that your intentions with her are serious."

"Hey," Chad said in an incredulous voice. "I'm not talking about marrying her!"

Troy rolled his eyes – Chad could be so fucking dumb sometimes – and groaned in frustration. "When I say she needs to know you're serious I don't mean that you need to put a ring in her finger, you idiot! What I mean is that you need to show her that you're not fooling her, that you're not playing with her or toying with her emotions; you need to prove that what you say you're feeling…is actually what you're feeling. Words are not enough, Chad…you need to show her what you feel with facts."

"And how should I do that?" Chad asked worriedly. "I've never felt like that before and…and…and I don't want to mess this up! I've never said to a girl if she was important for me or not, I've never thought about what a girl could feel…but with Taylor those are the first things that come to my mind. I want her happy…and I want to be the reason of that happiness…"

Troy smiled – his friend's situation was, indeed, the same thing he lived with Gabriella. _How ironic_, Troy thought amusedly. "You know you remind me of myself when I began dating Gabi?"

"How?" Chad asked bewildered. "Okay, I get the weird connection is the same in both cases but…other than that…" Chad let his voice drift off in confusion and Troy shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I was scared of what Gabi was making me feel, Chad," he explained. "Everything was so new, so…foreign, I mean, I'd never felt what she made me feel, and actually still makes me feel, ever; I was like a machine, cold heart and not caring for everyone, but with Gabriella…she became my main priority just the second I laid my eyes on her. I had to break her barriers and just…guide her to just follow her instincts, her heart instead of her mind and…well, here we are."

Chad smiled truly happy for his friend. "I hadn't realized about it until now but…I can see the changes in you since she's in your life, the positive changes she's provoked in you. You really seem happy and the way you speak about her…well, makes me jealous in a weird way. I want that…"

Troy bumped his shoulder with Chad's. "Maybe you already have it but you need to discover it."

Chad smiled shyly. "Taylor is special, man; I can't believe how stupid I've been with her all this time. The girl has character, I'm not going to deny that because it's obvious, but she also has a soft side – the one she's showed me today when she's rescued me from the hallway – and is like…you want to kill her and love her at the same time, you know?"

Troy laughed. "Gabi is not like that, thank God for that, she drives me crazy enough as it is, but she also has her things. The "secret" – if you can call it that – though, is just…to put them all in a balance and discover for yourself if she's worthy or not. I learned long ago that Gabi is more than worthy…and I have the feeling you already know Taylor is it too…"

"Would I be crazy if I told you that I already think Taylor is worthy every second, minute and hour of my day?" Chad asked in a low voice, as if he was afraid of how deep his feelings toward Taylor went.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I can't answer that because that's something only you can know; again, with Gabi all my old beliefs evaporated and were proved wrong so I now try to not think too much about things I can't control and, instead, just enjoy the moment. Maybe that's what is happening with you and Taylor…"

"Maybe," Chad concluded turning his face and letting his eyes get lost in the horizon.

_

* * *

_

With the girls.

"Taylor, don't think about it," Gabriella pleaded. "The more you think about it…the bigger messier it's going to be for you."

"I can't not think about it, Gabi," Taylor said, a desperate edge in her voice. "I don't like to not know what I'm feeling but…since Chad's kissed me is like my mind has its own life and it just…ugh, and it's just fucking confusing!"

Gabriella sighed. They had been discussing about it for a while now and whenever she was thinking that they were making some progress and that Taylor was about to just let it go and enjoy the moment, a new preoccupation came to her mind and the circle began again. She recognized the panic Taylor was feeling because that's what she felt when she first met Troy, but he helped her to not think and just feel…and then everything had gone smoothly between them. "Taylor," she began again with the last bit of patience she had inside, "forget the 'what ifs', the 'maybes'…all those questions that are not helping you at all and just…live. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow? Today you feel happy with how you feel when you're with Chad, you like the way he kisses you, you like the giddiness that all the butterflies in your stomach make you feel, you like to hold his hand and you also like his company. Why should you worry about things you can't control? Enjoy the happiness you're feeling now and you'll deal with whatever comes tomorrow."

Taylor bit her lip. "But what if Chad…"

"Stop it!" Gabriella said standing up from the sofa and beginning to pace back and forth in the spacious living room. "The only one who can answer those questions is Chad. You two need to talk about what's happening between you two…but not restraining what you feel because you're scared but just…so you both are on the same page and both know where the other stands, you know?"

Taylor nodded silently and Gabriella sighed tiredly, going to sit on the sofa beside her friend.

"Hey," she said softly. "It's okay to feel confused but…it's not going to take you anywhere. Your questions…they are totally understandable but you're letting your mind get the control of you. I'm not saying you have to not care about what your mind is telling you and just follow your heart blindly but…you need to find the middle situation, the situation where both heart and mind agree. This point exists, I promise you that, but you need to work with yourself…and also with Chad so you two can find it. You working alone won't have any success; if you work with Chad, instead, if you share with him your concerns, fears and what you're feeling…you may go back to your house with the best price."

"Why have I the feeling that you're talking about your personal experience?" Taylor asked scrunching up her nose.

"Because I am," Gabriella giggled. "I was so scared of Troy at first…when he stood up when we were alone in the classroom…and all of a sudden I was pinned against the wall by his chest…ugh, I swear I was about to pass out. Then he kissed me and yeah, I fell into the kiss and returned it but…once the kiss ended…I didn't know where to hide, what to do or what to say. He asked me to be his that same moment and…I just told him _yes_ without further thinking. Our talk came later than yours is going to be but…the end is the same – when we ended that talk, when we both cleared with each other what we were feeling…we both decided to at least try to be together, we decided to take the risk knowing we had the school against us, knowing that no one could know about us, knowing that while being at school he couldn't even knowledge me, knowing that I probably would hear nasty comments from him so the pretending didn't fail…but in the end everything brought us even closer together."

A shiver ran up and down Taylor's spine. "Ugh, school…"

Gabriella giggled. "Well, even if Sharpay, the cheerleaders and the basketball team are against us and try something…first, Chad and Troy are on our side and second…well, people at school have realized that to face your bullies, that you speak your mind and defend yourself are things that are not just possible but also things that are needed to be done. I doubt people are going to offer the other cheek now; things have changed…East High has changed, Taylor, and that change is for good."

Taylor nodded. "You're probably right but…now I can't see it…"

"You feel overwhelmed by everything, which is totally understandable," Gabriella placed her hand in her friend's shoulder sympathetically giving her a sweet and friendly smile, "but, just so you know, once you speak about that everything with the right person you have to talk about it, the chaos you're feeling is going to disappear. For good or bad, I don't know though I have a guess, but you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Gabi," Taylor said wrapping her arms around Gabriella's waist in a tight hug.

"There's no need for you to thank me, Tay," the brunette answered, "that's what friends…what real friends do…and…and I want for you to consider me your friend, Taylor, I really do because what I've said before, when I've said that you are my only friend…I wasn't talking for nothing. I haven't had friends ever – I'll tell you my story in another time – but…in a weird way I'm glad about it because now I can really appreciate your friendship the way it has to be appreciated; I promise you that things are going to change because now I'm not afraid of letting you into my personal space…on the contrary, I want for you to know that you can trust me, that you can come to me if you think I can help you, that I'm going to offer my shoulder for you to cry on and I'm going to do whatever it takes so you're happy…simply because you gave me your hand the first day and, just for that and for everything you've showed me until today…you're my best friend."

Too emotional to answer Gabriella, Taylor just engulfed her _now_ best friend in another tight hug that said more than whatever words she could have spoken because it was a hug that not just sealed their real and true friendship but also sealed the wounds the mistrust, the secrecy, the mystery and the lies between them had caused.

Sniffing a little, both girls pulled apart, both smiling when they saw the other was in the same state and soon Gabriella sighed for, then, bit her lip nervously. "Do you think we should go and check on the boys?"

Taylor nodded silently and both girls stood up, both taking deep breaths and then went to the kitchen, only to stop there with either of them wearing a wide smile when they saw the two boys sitting on the grass laughing and showing a _real_ camaraderie that had nothing to do with anyone but them both.

"Should we let them some more minutes alone?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "We can go there and…well, I think we'll be able to say if they want for us to disappear or not…at least I think I want be able to do so only seeing what Troy does."

"Then let's go," Taylor said, a hidden excitement laced in her voice that made Gabriella giggle. _Oh yeah, unconsciously, Taylor's inward chaos wasn't as chaotic as she thought._

_

* * *

_

With the boys

"How do you think the girls are doing?" Chad asked secretly worried about Taylor.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and just when he was about to answer him, he heard the backdoor of the Montez's household opening. "I guess we're about to find out," he said turning his head around only to see both girls wearing identical wide smiles on their faces and walking slowly towards them.

"Well, look who's decided to join us," Troy joked winking at Gabriella. "Were you missing us, girls?"

Gabriella rolled her yes. "You know cockiness is not going to get you anywhere, buddy," she answered nonchalantly letting her body fall onto the grass beside Troy's.

"No?" He asked in a husky voice wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. "You sure about it?" He whispered tugging at her earlobe softly with his teeth.

"Of course I'm sure," Gabriella answered in what she hoped sounded like a very serious voice but knowing she failed miserably when she felt Troy's hot breath still caressing her ear.

"I'll make sure to check if you're able to repeat that tonight," he whispered before he kissed the hollow under her ear smirking when he felt her shiver. Pulling lightly away, Troy kissed her temple and moved Gabriella's body a little so she could rest more comfortably into his side. "How did it go?"

Taylor and Gabriella shared a look and both giggled. "I'd say today is the first day of a very long friendship!"

"ITA with you there, sister!" Taylor gave Gabriella a high five that made them dissolve in a fit of laughter, both boys following them closely behind. "What about you two?" Taylor asked when she recovered trying to read into Chad's eyes how he was really feeling.

He, silently, leaned into her and pecked her lips softly before he pulled her body closer to his in a tight sided embrace that made the inches of her skin touched by his burn…in an extremely good way. "Now better than ever."

And because the four of them were sharing that feeling…it was enough.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Last chapter! Sorry for the delay…but RL sucks :)**

**I'm extremely nervous about this…so I'd like to know what you all think. Of course it's up to you but…being the last chapter of the story…I'd like to hear your thoughts about how the whole thing has been developed – it'd meant the world! ;)**

**Thank you so so so much for still reading though that story may has disappointed you somehow; to know that you've read those 21 chapters means everything and I really don't have enough words of gratitude to explain what I'm feeling right now :') I guess I can say just one thing: THANK YOU, because you all are incredibly amazing! *hug***

**Here's chapter 21 (the last one); enjooooooooooy! :)**

**PS: I guess you remember how the first chapter happened TEN YEARS after all the high school thing began, right? The story itself was like a massive flashback...and in this chapter everything goes back to the present. In italics = flashbacks (ten years ago), in normal letter, what happens in the present, okay? Hope that helps you all to understand this end :D**

* * *

_Ring Ring_

The peaceful embrace the couple was sharing broke when her phone began to ring impatiently from her bag.

He groaned.

She giggled.

"Wanna bet who's that bad timing?" He muttered in frustration dropping his arms from her waist in defeat and letting her sit up and reach for her bag.

She rolled her eyes. "Be nice," she scolded while reaching for the disturbing item. "He's not interrupting us _all the time_ now."

"After ten years!" He complained wincing when the ringtone began again. "Take that, baby, seriously…and think about changing that stupid and strident ringtone of yours in the meantime…"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby!"

He groaned again and pushed his back away from the old trunk sitting up too to help her. "Where in the hell do you have your phone?"

"It has to be here," she muttered taking her wallet, keys and dietary out of her bag. "And stop complaining about Chad's bad timing; yours is not better and you don't know if Chad is the one who's calling me now."

He rolled her eyes and took the bag from Gabriella's hands, turning it over and letting everything she had inside fell on the grass.

"I don't have bad timing!" He protested as if he'd been insulted, his task of looking for the phone forgotten. "That's happened just a couple of times…and it was ages ago!"

"Whatever you say, baby," she answered distractedly reaching for her phone for it'd fallen from her bag along with all the other things she had inside of it, "Tay doesn't share that opinion of yours," she said pressing the 'answer' button not even looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"_Tay __is going to kill me!"_

Troy rolled his eyes when his best friend's (loud) voice arrived at his ears. "See?" He muttered.

Gabriella slapped his arm and gave him a warning look that made him lift his hands in surrender.

"_Earth to Gabriella!" _Chad whisper-hissed into the phone when he noticed Gabriella was ignoring him. _"I need your help!"_

"What have you done now?" Gabriella spoke into the phone not leaving her eye-lock with Troy. "Why do you need my help? And why are you talking this low?"

"Low my ass," Troy muttered earning another slap from Gabriella. "What? I'm hearing him and you're the one with the phone pressed to your ear!"

"_Can you pay me some attention?" _Chad demanded angrily. _"And stop with the questions. I need help…and I need help now!"_

Troy pointed with his head the phone as if proving his previous words and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, one at time – you and I are going to talk later," she said at Troy. "Chad, why do you need my help?"

"_Tay is going to kill me!" _He repeated.

She rolled her eyes. "What have you done?"

"_Nothing!" _Chad answered panicky.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Then? What the hell is wrong?"

"_I don't know what to buy her for her birthday!" _Chad whined.

"Her birthday is in two months, Chad!" Gabriella exclaimed shockingly. "You still have two months to figure her present out; why are you panicking?"

Troy couldn't help but snort and although Gabriella tried to glare at him, the truth was that _he_ could hear the laughter she was trying so hard to contain in her voice.

"_Tell him I can hear him laughing," _Chad hissed angrily into the phone. _"This is serious, Bribs, she's going to kill me if I don't buy her something she likes."_

Gabriella rolled her eyes – within the years she'd known him, she'd learned that Chad could be the perfect drama queen when he wanted. "She'll love whatever you buy," she said soothingly. "You know that…"

Troy shook his head amusedly. Since the night when Chad apologized to Gabriella ten years ago, the friendship between them both had blossomed in what it was now – the strongest of the friendships he'd ever witnessed. It was more than a simple friendship; it was as if they were siblings so close they were…siblings when, usually, Chad was the big and protective brother and Gabriella the little sister. Though he couldn't forget how the roles changed whenever it came to Chad's relationship with Taylor, Gabriella's best friend.

"_What are you going to give her?" _Chad asked.

"I don't know yet," Gabriella said while lying down again – her back pressed into Troy's chest, who welcomed the gesture embracing her body and kissing her hair, burying his nose there and inhaling deeply…still amazed that, after ten years being beside her every day…her scent still made goose bumps appear in his skin so perfect he thought it was.

Knowing the conversation between Chad and Gabriella could go for forever, Troy closed his eyes and relaxed his back on the oak letting his mind drift to so many years ago, ten to be exact, to the night when his best friend came back to his life for good.

_Troy smiled from his position lying on Gabriella's bed when he heard her yawn. "Are you tired, baby?"_

"_Ugh," she groaned. "I can't believe it's not even 10 PM and I'm this tired," she complained from the bathroom. "How in the hell I'm going to get up tomorrow?" She said turning off the bathroom's light and going to the bed where Troy was already waiting for her, wearing a pair of shorts and a sleeveless tee. "I think I would sleep for a whole day if I could."_

_Troy was already in his boxers waiting for her to join him. "Then come here," he invited her opening his arms so she could snuggle into him – the way he knew she liked to sleep. She did as she was told and soon sighed in contentment hearing his heartbeat (the best lullaby in the world, if you asked her). "You know what though?"_

"_What?" She asked tiredly with her eyes closed and repositioning herself so her head was on his chest and her left arm was around his stomach. _

"_I'm happy today has been the way it's been," he said lowly, his fingertips caressing the soft skin of her arm lulling her to sleep. "It's been a rollercoaster all day with…like huge things all happening at once, but I'm happy with everything that has happened today."_

_Gabriella opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him with the softest of the smiles plastered in her face. "Me too; I'd say today has been one of the best days since I came here."_

"_One of the best ones?" Troy asked lifting his eyebrow questioningly. "I would have said today has been the greatest day since you came here for you; you've been incredible all day, you've faced everyone, you've defended yourself, you've showed that you are not going to stand any more shit directed to you, you and Taylor have sorted everything out, Chad has apologized, we're public now…I mean, those are too many good things happening to you in just one day, uh? Which day beats today?" He asked curiously not really knowing which day Gabriella would consider an even better day._

"_Why do you say 'for you'?" Gabriella asked. "I'd say today has been a great day for you too, don't you think?"_

"_Of course," he nodded. "But I can think of other days that are way better than today, in my opinion."_

"_Tell me which those days are," Gabriella demanded with a curious smile on her face while pulling away from him and lying down on her pillows, signalling to Troy that he did the same so both were lying down facing each other. _

_Troy shook his head while reaching his hand to hers, so he could intertwine their fingers together. "I've asked you first." She blushed and he chuckled, his free hand reaching up to pull her hair away from her face and a soft smile plastered on his mouth when he realized she was biting her lip the way she did whenever she felt embarrassed. "Tell me," he encouraged._

"_I agree with you, today has been a great day but…there are more days I don't want to forget. Days that mean so much to me that I want to keep them in my memory forever," she whispered._

_Troy didn't know if it was because of the soft tone of her voice, because of her choice of words or simply because of the special way her eyes were shining in but he knew there was something hidden behind her words, something that made him push himself closer to her and embrace her petite body with his arms, kissing her exposed neck when she buried her face in his. "Which are those days, baby?" He whispered not wanting to disturb the peace they had in the bubble they were in._

"_The day I realized I trusted you, for once," Gabriella whispered from the crock of his neck. "Then…the day you told me you loved me…and then yesterday because it was when we made love for the first time is in the list as well…but the best one…"_

_Troy felt his insides melt with her words. Of course those same days made his list too, but to hear Gabriella say that days that were milestones not just in their lives but also in their relationship were her best days made his heart soar in happiness. However, he felt curious about which day was the most favourite one for her. "The best one…?"_

"_Is the day I met you," she admitted, her voice just a low muffled murmur. "This is the best day in my life so far."_

_Troy didn't know what to say; he felt so touched by what Gabriella told him, the only thing he could do was to press himself even closer to her, rolling her on her back and then following so his body covered hers, joining their lips in a passionate and deep kiss where he tried to muster everything he was feeling yet he didn't know how to phrase it._

"_I love you," he breathed when they pulled away although still kept their bodies pressed together and his nose nudging hers lovingly. "I love you so much, Gabriella."_

"_Show me?" She asked in a petite voice while opening her legs so he could __lie between them more comfortably. _

_He didn't speak an answer but his body did. His hard shaft pressed against her opening and his mouth came fervently down to hers muffling the moan that was about to escape from her throat at the sensation of _him_ so close to her. Their mouths melted together and it wasn't long until Troy rubbed her lower lip with the tip of his tongue so she granted him access to her sweetness; she obliged and soon a furious battle began, a battle neither of them won but both of them enjoyed because of the passion, the heat and the sensuality it had. Their bodies seemed to mirror the actions of their tongues; while Troy pressed himself into her core in small thrusts, Gabriella bucked her hips upward not just welcoming him but also wanting him, craving him, with only their clothes as barriers. He pulled away when the need of air became noticeable but soon enough latched his mouth into her collarbone and the valley between her breasts, sucking and nipping until he was sure a mark was beginning to appear in her baby skin, smirking when a throaty moan escaped from Gabriella._

"_Damn clothes," Troy growled into her ear when the tank top she was wearing didn't allow him to explore more of her__ inviting and delicious skin._

_She giggled naturally at that. "Then take them off; what's stopping you?"_

_Troy pulled away and looked down amused, but also lovely and hungrily at the same time, at her flushed face. "Are you gonna tell me Gabriella, the Sexiest Vixen of Sex is coming over tonight?"_

_She blushed__ but her eyes never left his in a show of confidence both knew was new but real. "It seems she doesn't need to come, don't you think? I'd say normal-Gabriella is doing a pretty good job with turning you on," she flirted back in a teasing way while moving her hand between their bodies and caressing his hard erection through his cotton boxers._

_He __let out a gasp but then chuckled, pressing himself even closer to her so the slow and teasing movements of her hand got stilled and the torture she was infringing in him stopped. He smirked when she grunted in frustration at seeing her own hand trapped between their bodies, and then he used this same moment to take a deep breath trying to control his body. "Of course she's doing great…but maybe you could call the vixen tonight…and I'll call whoever you want so he comes and plays with her…" He answered continuing with the joke, his voice tight._

"_Oh, is Brad Pitt in town?" Gabriella said in an excited voice with the only purpose of tease him while wriggling her arm so she could free it – that new movement make Troy groan loudly and stiff his body, freeing Gabriella's arm who, pouting while enveloping his hips with her legs and his neck with his arms, pressed her body closer to his, continuing with the joke between them and also teasing him at the same time. "How come I didn't know that?" _

"_Are you really saying you would change me for Brad Pitt? But he's old," Troy protested rearranging his body so he was more comfortable._

"_But he's so handsome," Gabriella smiled a soft smile tangling her fingers in his hair._

"_And he's married," Troy continued, his hand moving up so he could caress her face._

"_He's not married," Gabriella interjected sassily._

"_He's with Angelina Jolie and they have six children together," Troy continued._

"_And?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, a cute giggle escaping from her mouth. "You know I love children, I'm sure I would be able to manage."_

_He chuckled. "Alright so…should I call him?"_

_Gabriella laughed tightening her arms around his neck. "Nah, you're doing a pretty good job. Should I call the vixen?"_

_He moved his hips forward imitating the movement he would be doing if he was thrusting his shaft inside of Gabriella's body like he was doing before, grinning like a cat when he heard her sudden intake of breath. "I take you over her every time…and everywhere…"_

_His voice was so husky and his face so full of lust, Gabriella felt a shiver ran up and down her spine in anticipation at what was about to happen. "Then we're even," she whispered._

"_Yeah?" Troy whispered leaning down so their noses were rubbing together._

"_Yeah," she breathed against his lips, her arms pulling Troy's face down over hers so she could join their lips together, a movement which was soon followed by Troy, who deepened the kiss devouring her mouth and plunging his tongue inside of her warm cavern, initiating a luscious and hot battle of tongues that left both teens breathless. He pulled away but his mouth never left her skin; leaving her mouth, Troy's moved downwards to her neck and collarbone, where he sucked and nipped until a second mark began to appear, enjoying not just her sweet taste or scent but also the mixture of mewls and moans that left her throat. _

_Her hand moved down again and he growled against her skin when he felt her hand searching her way under his boxers. "Baby…" He breathed tightly, a hidden warning behind his voice._

"_What?" She said tightening the hold of her legs around his waist so he couldn't move away from her._

"_I'm already hard and you," he closed his eyes and took a deep intake of breath when her hand finally enclosed his tight penis. "If you keep up _that,_ I'm going to explode…"_

"_Now we don't want that, do we?" Gabriella whispered just before she planted a soft kiss in the column of his throat while pulling down his boxers with her hands, urging Troy to kick them off completely. "I want you to explode…inside of me." The growl that left Troy's body was enough for the small bit of shyness that still was in her disappear and Gabriella pulled his body away, stood up from the bed under the scrutinizing stare of Troy, who was devouring her body just with his eyes, and got undressed, lying on the bed completely naked afterwards. _

_Troy didn't miss a bit when he woke of his daydreaming state and soon covered her body with his the same moment his mouth covered hers in a tight lip lock__; the mood changed that moment – if before there was playfulness behind each action they were doing and each word they were spoken, the moment both nude bodies met it disappeared and only feelings, real feelings, emotions, desire and passion were present. It was not just something physical but also something that meant their souls connecting, their feelings meeting and their hearts getting in sync._

_Gabriella pulled away. "Now Troy," she said, her voice containing a hint of frustration and whining, the hungry in her eyes not being missed by Troy. "I need you now."_

"_I'm here," he kissed her lips softly and reached his arm out to his nightstand where they kept the condoms. He pulled one out, covered his penis with it and then went back to hover Gabriella's body with his. "Are you ready, baby?" He checked softly, his fingertips playing with her long and silky curls that were framing her angelic face giving her a special aura that just made her seem even more beautiful, thing he hadn't known was possible until that moment._

"_Yes," she whispered locking her arms under his and her legs around his waist._

"_I love you," he whispered just before he joined their mouths together and their bodies too, thrusting his engorged shaft slowly, inch by inch, inside of her hot centre. _

_She moaned her response and began to buck her hips upwards, meeting his thrusts and feeling how _he_ was deeper and deeper inside of her with each new one until he was embedded inside of her body completely. He stopped then – it'd been like a silent agreement so both could enjoy the feeling of being completely joined together – and locked his eyes with hers; they had a silent conversation where they conveyed all their love for each other in their eyes in a powerful way that made their insides explode in wild fireworks at the huge amount of feelings and emotions both felt – 'love' wasn't enough to describe what they were feeling that moment, 'passion' either, 'lust' either…because it was more than all that put together; it was something foreign and unknown, something that neither of them had felt until then, something that neither of them knew how to describe or put into words because it was something so huge, so perfect, so beautiful…nothing either could say would be able to convey the turmoil of feelings their hearts were full of. What they had changed drastically that same moment; everything but them became blurred and in their hearts nothing more than the other was present; they were alone in the world and they wouldn't have wanted it in any other way._

_Happy tears escaped from her eyes and he kissed them away the same moment he resumed his thrusts – slowly at first but gaining speed with each new one went by. The passion escalated again and soon both were moving completely in sync, the pleasure building up and soon exploding inside of their bodies when they reached their orgasms at the same time, both screaming the other's name in pure and abandoned bliss and more happy tears leaving their eyes due to the incapability both felt to put their current emotions into words._

_Just one thing both could say when he pulled his now soft shaft from Gabriella's body and laid beside her, enveloping her trembling figure with his strong arms and pulling her closer so each inch of their skins touched – and it was more than enough._

"_I love you."_

"Baby?" Gabriella asked, concern written in her face.

"Uh?" Troy shook his head and looked at Gabriella. "Sorry, I've kinda zoned out…what were you saying?"

Gabriella scrunched her nose up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I was…thinking…"

Gabriella rearranged her body so she was straddling his legs. "About?"

Troy wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to him. "Do you remember the night Chad came to your house when we were in high school and he apologized for everything he did and all that?"

A soft smile appeared on Gabriella's face. "We became public that day…" He nodded, a soft smile appearing in his face mirroring hers and, just when he was about to talk, Gabriella talked again interrupted him. "And that night I knew that you were the love of my life and the person I knew never would fail me."

He hugged her tightly into his body too touched to say anything but she knew what his actions were saying without needing to hear the words leaving his mouth.

"You taught me to trust, Troy," her muffled voice came from his shoulder. "You've changed my life for the best…since the first moment we touched each other…you…you just made feel things so foreign but so special…you made me feel special…and you still do it."

"You are special," he said kissing her hair. "You are the most special and important thing in the world for me, Gabriella…and…and…"

She pulled away, silent tears falling from her eyes and a small smile in her face. "And what?"

"You know that if I haven't asked you to marry me is because you don't want to get married but -," he cleared his throat. "I've thought we could go to a pseudo-honeymoon…or something to celebrate our ten years together."

She giggled. "I'd love that," she kissed his cheek. "But we have to wait…"

Troy narrowed his eyes in confusion at the way Gabriella's mind seemed to be far away from where they were. Silently, he observed her and focused all his attention in her face for he knew was the mirror of what she was feeling. Within the years, Troy had learned something about Gabriella – she sometimes needed her own time and space, and he guessed that moment was one of those times. Knowing she would share with him what was going on in her mind, Troy relaxed his head into the oak's trunk and closed his eyes, not stopping the caresses of his fingertips in her lower back showing _he was there_.

Gabriella, on her part, couldn't help but think about what happened the day which followed the magical night Troy was referring to. She'd never been so confident and scared at the same time in her life like she was that day because of its significance.

"_Troy, do you think Taylor and Chad will go together to school today?"_

_Troy lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at Gabriella through the mirror of her bathroom – they both were getting ready for school and while he was shaving, Gabriella was applying some light make up in her face (their night had been way too long and sleep hadn't been, precisely, in their mind until they had seen the sun beginning to rise through the window). "Why do you ask? Not that I don't care about what they do but today is the first day we're going to school like the couple we are…and I'm more excited about it than worried about Chad and Taylor, to be honest."_

_Gabriella smiled. "I'm excited about that too," she said moving closer to Troy and wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning back into the bathroom counter so her body was trapped between Troy's and the cold surface. "But Taylor was worried about what would happen between them…and…and I don't want for Chad to bail her and leave her alone, you know? If he doesn't go with her…she should come with us; I don't want people picking on her now…"_

_Troy couldn't help the smile that found its way to his face at her words – her concern for her friend, even though some lions could be waiting for her too, was something he admired and treasured because it was a proof of how pure she really was. "I don't think Chad is going to leave her, baby," he soothed, his fingertips pulling her waves away from her face, "Chad really cares about Taylor…and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anyone picking on her."_

"_How do you know that?" Gabriella asked reaching her arm out and grabbing the Gilette from Troy's hand so she could shave him. "Did he say something?"_

_Troy smirked and relaxed his back, letting Gabriella proceed with the shaving – it wasn't the first time she did that and, in an unknown way for him, she always managed to shave him so softly and sweetly…it was like a massage, a pleasurable sensation he'd never felt while shaving himself. "Let's just say…we had a conversation more girly than either of us would admit to anyone."_

_Gabriella giggled. "You're ridiculous…and you've already admitted to me that conversation's existence…"_

"_But you love me enough to help me keep my macho fame untouched," he grinned goofily and then winked at her. _

"_Oh, I don't know," Gabriella teased back. "I mean…that maybe would take some of your attractiveness away and girls at school would back off…"_

_He knew she was joking…yet he also knew she was worried about what Sharpay would do once they arrived at the school. "Then do whatever you think you have to do; as long as you still think I'm attractive…I'm good."_

_It was simple, a simple comment so she got reassured without saying anything about her lack of confidence. Troy knew she didn't want for him to get worried and he also knew she didn't want for him to speak her out of her worries in a way that made them realer; it was weird but he just knew that Gabriella was struggling with an inner battle, a battle where a part of her felt still so small in comparison with the other female population of East High was fighting to win over another part of her that felt confident enough about herself, about him and about their love. He hoped he would be able to make that second part of Gabriella win…because he didn't want anything more than that – a happy and sure of herself Gabriella that didn't worry about anyone's thoughts but hers and that was able to enjoy their happiness without having to worry about the idiots he knew were their classmates. _

"_You know I think you're more than attractive," Gabriella winked at him – she appreciated his reassurance and thanked him for it – and gave him the wet towel when she ended her shaving of him so he could whip off the foam that still was in his face. "Of course you're not Brad Pitt but…you'll do."_

_He pinched her sides and laughed when she squealed. "Fair enough," he murmured tightening his hold around her waist and kissing her. "You know I wouldn't mind having you shaving me every day? You make it be like a massage…"_

_She giggled cutely. "I'm awesome like that…"_

"_Awesome indeed," he nodded his head and pecked her lips softly again. "But now your awesomeness and you need to get ready because we're going to be late."_

_She pouted. "What should I wear? I want to look okay…"_

_He scoffed. "You could wear a potatoes' sac and even then you would look more than okay."_

_She smiled cutely. "Thanks babe, that's really sweet of you…but I'm serious…"_

_He sighed. "Okay then, you're going to wear whatever I tell you to wear?"_

"_Yeah?" Her answer came more like a question because of the devilish glitter in his eyes. He was up to something, she was sure of it, and soon she became afraid of her own agreement – that could be even worse than she herself picking her own clothes._

"_Okay then," after a quick peck on her lips, Troy went to her closet and rummaged through her clothes with a look full of determination and sureness in his face. "Aha!" He said after a while retrieving a red mini skirt and a white top with straps. "Then wear that."_

"_I'm not wearing that!" Gabriella protested with her cheeks tinted with deep red. "That skirt is…too short and…"_

"_It's perfect," Troy argued back. "You've said you would wear whatever I chose…"_

"_But I thought you would tell me to wear a pair of jeans and a top or something…not _that."

_Troy rolled his eyes. "__Why not?"_

"_Because it's too short?" Gabriella said sarcastically._

"_Well, it was in your closet," Troy said defensively._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes this time. "My mom bought it for me, I had nothing to do with it."_

"_Put it on," Troy encouraged. "I promise you I'll tell you if it looks too short or not."_

"_You'll think it looks good because you're a guy…a horny guy," she interjected. "You won't be sincere…"_

"_Please? For me…" Troy pouted his lips and tried to give her the courage she needed just with his eyes._

_She sighed. "Weren't you the one complaining we would be late?"_

_Troy shook his head. "We won't be late, come on…"_

_Gabriella sighed again in defeat – she had to learn to say _no_ to his eyes some time. "Okay, but you'll tell me exactly what you think, okay?"_

"_I promise I'll tell you the truth," Troy nodded his head happily. Now he only need to convince her that she didn't look like a whore like she thought but like a normal teen happy with her body._

_Wordlessly, Gabriella took the clothes from Troy's hands and put her robe away, leaving herself only dressed in her underwear. Troy looked at her body hungrily but stopped the comments that would put his thoughts into words and just focused in to try to look at the situation objectively. _

"_Well?" Gabriella turned around and then stood with her arms crossed over her chest._

_Stunning, absolutely stunning. Troy couldn't understand what had Gabriella so worried about the skirt because it fell just a few inches above her knees and it didn't show anything; the outfit wasn't revealing at all and it just looked a confident young woman happy with her body – which he hoped Gabriella felt instead of all those insecurities. _

"_You look incredible," Troy assured. "You can wear that perfectly because it doesn't show anything…"_

"_It's too short," she argued, a hint of doubt in her voice now._

"_You know I wouldn't like you wearing something too revealing because you know I don't like to share you with anyone," Troy argued back. "I'd tell you if I thought you would put a show for the rest of the guys at school…which you aren't with that skirt, I swear."_

"_Do you really think I look okay?" Gabriella asked in a petite voice._

_He nodded. "More than okay," he enveloped her in his arms and squeezed her torso. "I don't know why you're so worried…you don't look vulgar…and wouldn't look even if you tried! You just look comfortable in your shoes…which you should be…"_

"_I am but…"_

"_Nothing," he shook his head. "You are beautiful, extremely beautiful so don't think about what the others are going to think, okay? You have to feel good with yourself and, believe me, you have everything you need to do it because you are precious, inside and outside."_

"_Charmer," s__he said giggling cutely and became more serious again. "You make me feel beautiful, though…"_

"_Because I'm only stating the truth," he pulled away lightly but still keeping her body in the circle of his arms and winked at her. "And, by the way, you haven't heard me being a charmer yet…wait until I decide to drop on you all my charm…you'll be a goner in seconds!"_

_She laughed. "Are you sure Mr. Cockiness? I'd say I've already heard each one of your charming lines…"_

_He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, you've just heard me saying the truth…maybe I should prepare a day of "Charming Troy" just for you…"_

_She kissed his jaw and pulled away, turning around so she could look at her reflection in the mirror of her bedroom. "Can't wait for that day to arrive then…"_

"_You have just signed yourself a deal, babe," he said flirtingly slapping her retrieving butt playfully. _

"_Troy!" She whined with a pout in her features. "Don't do that!"_

_Troy lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, you had a small taint just there…and I, being the awesome and perfect boyfriend I am, have just helped you, baby, and you tell me that…I feel so insulted right now…"_

_She couldn't help but giggle. "Of course I had a stain exactly in my butt…of course…"_

_A wink was all she received from him._

LTTLTL

_"I think I'm going to call Taylor," Gabriella murmured still being inside of Troy's car and not ready to open the door to the real world just yet._

_The couple had arrived at the East High's parking lot ten minutes ago with twenty minutes to spare, so they decided to just stay in the car with each other, enjoying the last moments of "peace" they would have until the end of the day. Troy's worries about them being late weren't needed at all because once Gabriella decided to wear what Troy told her to she also decided to not think about her outfit anymore and just focus in Troy's opinion. She felt pretty thanks to him and she was getting used to the length of the skirt – it wasn't as short as she thought in the beginning but it did was shorter than the skirts she was used to wear. However, with what Troy had told her she didn't feel vulgar but, on the contrary, extremely comfortable…and _herself_, the new herself who was strong, who had confidence in herself, who liked to feel that way and also who enjoyed to know that the people who cared about her loved her the way she was._

"_Gabi," Troy sighed. "There's still some time before the bell goes…wait some minutes more…"_

"_And what if Chad doesn't come with her?" Gabriella asked nervously. "She would have to come alone, Troy…we can't allow that to happen! And if we don't know until it's too late…then what?"_

_Troy reached his hands out and grabbed Gabriella's. "Baby, Chad is never at the school this early; he'll arrive when only ten minutes are left…so don't get all worked up now, okay?" He hugged her and kissed her hair. "Everything is going to be okay…and if Chad doesn't come with Taylor, we'll wait for her here and we'll go inside with her, okay?"_

_She nodded into his chest and sighed. "Am I being silly, am I not?"_

"_No way," Troy kissed her hair again. "You're just being a worried and concerned good friend."_

_Gabriella smiled and looked up to him. "I love you…"_

"_I love you too," he smiled and then something behind Gabriella made him grin silly. "And you're going to love me even more now…"_

_She scrunched her nose up in confusion. "Why?"_

"_Hey," Troy protested indignantly though both knew he was just having fun with her. "It could happen, you know? Why assume that you can't love me more than you do now?"_

_She rolled her eyes at his line but smiled nonetheless. "Troy…why?"_

"_Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Because I'm seeing something you're going to love…"_

_Gabriella pulled her chin away from his chest. "Where?"_

"_Turn around," he whispered. "Look at the main doors…"_

_Gabriella did as he told her to do and then squealed. "Oh my gosh!"_

_He laughed. "See? I was right!" He boasted…earning a slap in his bicep. "Hey, what was that for?"_

"_Because you need to stop this cockiness you have with you today," Gabriella said amusedly. "It seems it's like…possessing your body or something."_

_Troy lifted one of his eyebrows in amusement. "Possessing me?"_

"_Oh shut up!" She blushed. "You know what I mean!"_

"_I do not," he grinned goofily again._

"_Troy!" She whined…using her pout afterwards. "Don't be so mean…"_

"_I'm not mean," he grinned in satisfaction. "The pout won't work this time, by the way, and just so you know, the only thing that can possess me…is you."_

_The red tint in her cheeks intensified and just when she was about to say something back to him, a shy tap in her window made her turn around and gasp. Troy rolled her window down and smiled. "Good morning!"_

"_Do we really need to know why your face seems to be in flames, Gabs?" Taylor asked for Troy's amusement._

_Gabriella huffed. "I'm not blushing…"_

"_You so are," Chad interjected timidly but also naturally after sharing a friendly look with Troy. "Though, babe," he said, this time tugging at Taylor's hand which was intertwined with his, "I think we don't want to know anything at all about these two…"_

"_Chad!" Gabriella and Taylor protested, the first indignantly and the second one in amusement, while Troy and Chad laughed freely at the girls' reactions._

"_What?" The dark skinned boy grinned once his laughter died down. "Don't tell me you want to share with us what was going on inside of this car before we got here…"_

_Gabriella closed her eyes and then covered them with her hands. "Oh my gosh, that's embarrassing…"_

_Troy wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders knowing her mortification was escalating dangerously and kissed her hair softly, letting his face there so he could whisper into her ear. "Baby, tell them something back…just…mess with them like you do with me…and just tell them what this side of you yesterday surfaced wants to tell them; it's just Chad and Taylor…and we're alone here, okay? You just need to be yourself…"_

_Gabriella turned her head and looked dubiously at Troy, who nodded his head in encouragement. She took a deep breath and then turned her head to the opposite side, to Chad and Taylor. _

"_You're right, Chad," she reached to her left so she could hold Troy's hand – she may felt stronger but she needed the small push she knew would come with Troy touching her. "You two don't want to know what was going on here…you may get too jealous of what Troy and I have and completely enjoy…and you don't…yet."_

_This time the ones who blushed were Taylor and Chad for Gabriella's amusement, who giggled uncontrollably along with Troy, who couldn't help the snort that left his throat. "Well done, babe, I couldn't have done it any better."_

"_Thank you," Gabriella grinned opening the passenger's door of Troy's car and stepping outside of it, with a winning look in her face. "What? No more comebacks, Chad?"_

_Chad huffed and looked away. "I guess not."_

"_That's good," Gabriella said looking at Troy, who was reaching down to grab her hand. "What about you, Tay?" Taylor looked down, the blush in her cheeks quite evident for everyone to see but said nothing. "I guess the topic ends now then, right?"_

_Chad and Taylor looked at each other and then looked away, the shyness and embarrassment both were feeling making Gabriella feel giddy. "Right," both murmured._

"_Thought so," Gabriella squeezed Troy's fingers. "Shall we go inside, then?"_

_Troy took a deep breath and then his face changed, along with Chad's, both very aware of their surroundings and of what could happen – they knew they had to be on alert in case something bad happened to the girls. _

"_Let's go," Troy's hard and cold voice sounded more menacing because of his hard stare – his eyes were grey and they held a fury no one would dare to question – and soon he began to walk towards the main doors of East High not looking at anyone in particular but noticing everything that was happening around them: the stares and whispers had already begun and so his body stiffened as if he'd been slapped. _

_Taylor's hand, still interlocked with Chad's, also squeezed his in a mixture of worry, fear and hope for having him calmed down before something bad happened._

_Gabriella, alert too, squeezed Troy's fingers just for good measure. "Hey," she whispered tugging at his hand so he stopped for a moment. She waited until his eyes were locked with hers and gave him a small smile. "I love you, okay?"_

"_I love you too, so, so much," he whispered leaning down to capture her lips for a brief moment. "Thank you," he breathed against her ear when he pulled away._

_She only lifted their intertwined hands and planted a soft kiss in his palm. "Together, Troy, together…"_

_The doors opened and the hallway turned silent at the same time. Everyone had been both couples outside and all were waiting for what would happen when they stepped inside of the school, fearing Troy's and Chad's rage and also curious about how they would react – it wasn't everyday that they saw Troy Bolton loosing his composure and showing his real feelings: protection and love for another someone this time. _

"_Mind. Your. Own. Business." Chad said between his clenched teeth. "There's nothing to see here."_

_Taylor and Gabriella pulled themselves closer to the guys but didn't dare to lift their eyes from the ground. The guys, noticing the girls' discomfort just dropped their hands and wrapped their arms around their shoulders, giving them a small squeeze showing their support._

_Gabriella was the first one in react. Her eyes abandoned the ground and her usual chocolate orbs became clouded with a dare for everyone to tell her something; she wasn't afraid anymore and she was ready to face anyone who attacked her. Taylor soon followed when Chad kissed her head, and then she also lifted her eyes from the ground with defying the others to say something._

_The boys, extremely proud of the girls, shared a look and a nod – they were okay…and they would be okay._

"_What's that?" Sharpay's strident voice arrived at their ears and the four teens closed their eyes – not even one fucking day could the Ice Queen to back off? Didn't she have enough with what Troy told her the day before?_

_Chad was about to answer her but was beat up by Taylor. "What's what, Ice Queen?"_

"_Don't call me that," Sharpay's heels resounded in the hall, closer and closer each time until she was standing up in front of them. "You are no one to call me that."_

"_Oh, but you are _someone_ to insult us?" Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Don't give us this bullshit, Evans…you are no one, no fucking one in this school anymore, is that clear? Back off and just learn to live your own life instead of using the others' to feel okay. Grow up and forget we exist."_

_Troy couldn't help the snort that left his throat and Sharpay looked at him. "Something funny, traitor?"_

_"You," he laughed without humour. "You don't know how ridiculous you really are…"_

_Troy shook his head and continued walking towards their homeroom, ignoring Sharpay's weak attempt to attack them, being closely followed by Chad._

"_But is anyone going to tell them something?" Sharpay asked to no one in particular. "Are you really leaving them be that way?"_

_The Pandora Box Gabriella opened the day before became evident just then._

"_Mind your own business, Evans!" _

"_Shut the hell up, bitch!"_

"_Sharpay, if Troy and Chad are with them, they are untouchable now. You need to accept that," Jordan, one of the members of the basketball team told her. "The school has changed, Evans…"_

_She was left alone in the corridor, a pathetic pout in her face and bright unleashed tears in her eyes – she'd lost._

Gabriella shook her head allowing her mind to come back to the present and she couldn't help the grin appearing in her face when she remembered the day East High became a normal school for good – it was a so memorable day…and it also helped that Sharpay lost each student's respect because of how she'd been behaving until that moment. It wasn't as if Gabriella was happy about another someone's disgrace – Sharpay apologized the last day of school and whish them all the best, apologies they thanked and accepted – but the fact that Sharpay learned a lesson that day…and also because everyone at East High became free to do and say whatever they felt without being judged by anyone – the school became a pleasant place where new friendships and relationships between people who'd never spoken before blossomed.

"Hey baby," Troy murmured into her ear when he noticed her mind was in the present again. "Why can't we go to a vacation now? We have three free weeks…and…it's been a while since we've had one of those…"

Gabriella giggled, but it wasn't her usual giggle, fact Troy didn't miss – was she nervous? "If we use the car…then okay…"

He lifted one of his eyebrows. "The car? Which kind of honeymoon we can have using the car? I had thought about going to Hawaii or something like that…"

She sighed – maybe that moment was the right one to confess herself to him. Turning around between Troy's legs, Gabriella placed her hands in either side of his face. "Baby," she said softly, her fingertips caressing his face. "You know how I've insisted this morning so we came here this afternoon?"

He nodded silently.

She took a deep breath. "I had a reason for that…"

"What's wrong, Gabi?" He whispered, confusion, concern, worry and even fear plastered in his face.

"Nothing is wrong…" She answered with a watery smile. "But I wanted to come here because this is the place where…I don't know, where I became feel my father closer to me and where I feel more…at ease with me and my circumstances, you know? I just needed the courage he gives me every time I think about him because I need to tell you something."

He waited silently for Gabriella to explain herself.

"We can't go to Hawaii now because…"

His hands reached for hers, intertwining their fingers together. "Because?"

"I'm pregnant," she breathed out. "And we have the first appointment with my doctor next Friday…"

"Pregnant?" He whispered, the awe and excitement completely evident in his face and voice. "You sure?"

She nodded and sniffed, feeling all emotional with the happiness with which he reacted to the news. "Do you remember how I felt sick two weeks ago?" He nodded silently, too shocked to say anything. "Well, I was at work and then I began to throw up," Gabriella explained. "I was feeling dizzy and the nauseas never stopped so I went to the hospital before I went home; they took some analysis and I've received the news this morning. When you've come back from your run I was on the phone with my doctor and I was booking up next Friday at 2 for the first ultrasound."

"God baby," he said hugging her into his chest again.

"You happy?" She whispered into his ear. "You really happy?"

He pulled away. "Happy? Happy doesn't cover how I'm feeling…you…you've just made me the happiest man alive with that…gosh, this is…wow…I'm speechless…I…I don't know what to say…but…wow…this is huge…and incredible…and…and perfect…and…because I love you so much…and…because…because I need you in my life and…and because life without you wouldn't be a life…it'd be hell and…fuck, a baby? Wow, this is amazing and…"

Her lips over his stopped his rambling.

"I'm happy too…and I love you too," she said against her lips, a smile appearing in her face the same it appeared in his both thinking with delight about how the future just good things would bring for them and how many more "ten years celebrations" were waiting for them.

* * *

It's been ten years after that first (and last) year at East High.

Ten years full of new experiences, new people and new feelings.

Ten years full of laughs, smiles, kisses, adoration and love.

Ten years full of good and bad moments that had made them both be who they were in the present time.

Ten years full of "lessons" in life they had learned together…

Because she'd taught him and he'd learned and because he'd taught her and she'd learned...

Always holding each other's hands.


End file.
